From The Ashes Of My Roots
by Eva Namara
Summary: In this world, is destiny controlled by some... transcendental entity, or law? Is it like the hand of God, hovering above us? At least it is true, that Orihime has no control... even over her own fate. Years after her time in Hueco Mundo, she was going to pay the price. This story takes place 20 years after the 'TYBW' Arc and follows 'CFYOW' novels.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A/N**: Hello everyone ! This is my first Fanfic ever. I've been thinking about this idea quite a lot lately so I decided to give it a shot. Don't forget to review! (Especially if you see grammatical errors as English is not my mother tongue). If you don't want to post publicly send me a PM, I'd love to hear from you. If you have constructive critics or suggestions, I'd gladly hear it but make sure you do it kindly. Your reviews will also allow me to improve my writing skills. If you don't like the ship… well, too bad for you! :)

PS: Of course, I didn't finish reading the novels as the translations are still in progress, but I'll try to stay as true as possible to the canon elements of Bleach Universe. Ichigo and Orihime are adults in my story, they are going to be IC but in a mature version, so I guess they are going to be slightly OC compared to the manga. Well, enough of talking, here we go!

**This prologue is an introduction to my story. It's a poem that I translated (from French) written by 'Never', entitled "****_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie" _****and I slightly changed it. He got inspired by Romeo and Juliette from Shakespeare (this author choice is not a coincidence... Read it carefully ;) )**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach in any way.

**Last but not least**: A HUGE thank you for AxlMaster, Angelesewe, and no-rhyme-no-reason-in-love for their kind words.

* * *

**_He loved death, she loved life_**

_He loved death, and its dark promises,_  
_The uncertain future of a boy in distress,_  
_He wanted to die, let his pain go,_  
_Forget all these tasteless days..._

_She loved life, happy to exist,_  
_Wanted to help people and grow up in peace,_  
_It was a gift from heaven, always smiling,_  
_Flowers and nature, rainy or windy weather_

_But one day, the fall began,_  
_They fell in love, wrong choice,_  
_She loved life and he loved death,_  
_Which one of them was going to be stronger?_

_They loved each other so much, they would have sacrificed everything,_  
_Friends and family, capable of denying everything,_  
_Giving everything to love each other, that was their treasure,_  
_But she loved life and he loved death..._  
_So different and yet closer than anything,_  
_Understanding each other to protect their love,_  
_One only dreamed of dying and flying away,_  
_The other, of a life with him far from the atrocities..._

_Forced to separate,_  
_They had promised each other their eternal protection._  
_Today, the tortured boy lives for her,_  
_Since the girl, for him, has given back her wings..._

_He loved death, she loved life,_  
_He lived for her, she died for him._


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Sweet Halcyon Days

"I'm home!" the boy said entering his house.

Today was his 13th birthday, and he couldn't stay in place. His parents had planned a party for him at their long-time friend's house, Urahara's.

His parents had planned a party at their friend's house. Urahara. The surprisingly still active man had been with his family for a long, long time. And there wasn't a time that Kazui remembered when Kisuke Urahara had not been present in their lives. And hence, like other times when such occasions had come, he had kindly offered his place for the venue of the celebration, given its size.

Following the war, his affairs were as successful as ever in the human world and in the Soul Society. Therefore, he gained a lot of success, money, and influence, which allowed him to expand his estate to what it was today.

Taking off his shoes, he went into the kitchen to get some food; he was starving after a long day of school. Rumor has it, he had the same appetite as his mother, to his father's great misfortune.

In a few quick steps, he was standing in front of the kitchen door as his mouth and eyes went wide, and a drop of sweat went running down his temple. His face now flushed red at the sight in front of him.

Orihime was sitting on the counter, mouth half-open, arms wrapped around his father's neck, fingers playing with his orange locks, her skirt risen up and her legs locked around his hips.

Head fallen back exposing her neck, Ichigo was gently and sweetly sucking and nibbling on her smooth and creamy skin. Their hips rocking against one another's, his father was slowing unbuttoning her shirt, enjoying each lusty moan from his wife.

"My eyes!" The boy cried in horror as he left with a flash step.

Kazui thought the memory would be seared into his brain forever, ready to pop up and torment him again when he's ever in a quiet moment.

"Shit," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he buttoned up his shirt.

Before walking out of the kitchen, he turned back to button his wife's shirt. "It seems like you need some help, huh?" he smirked. "Don't worry he'll get over it. If not, I'll ask Urahara to use one of his tools to make him forget what he saw."

Orihime was still sitting on the kitchen counter, frozen to the spot. She deeply blushed and wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

"Well, if you're making this face because he interrupted us, don't worry. We'll pick things up where we left off, and in the same spot if you want." Ichigo teased.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried as she met her husband's lustful gaze. She was feeling as if she were soaked in cold water, or worse as if she were hit by a Mack truck. She could feel her face heat up and could only imagine how red she must look.

"Is this seriously all you can think about after what our son saw? We probably traumatized him on his birthday no less! What kind of parents are we?! How do we make it up to him? and you're telling him to come back! Didn't he see enough already? What-" she spluttered, still petrified on the kitchen counter.

"Come on, don't make such a fuss about it," Ichigo interrupted, "It's not like he actually caught us in the act. In fact, he got lucky, because he was about to catch us when I was going to…"

"Ichigo, stop it now!" Orihime squealed, covering her face with her hands to hide away from her teasing husband.

Of course, she was right, Ichigo thought to himself. If they were younger and someone caught them in that position, he probably would have died of shame on the spot and tear the person's eyes out while destroying everything in his path. But now the harm was done, and they needed to face this problem as adults.

After gathering their thoughts, they headed to their son's room to deal with the situation before the situation got more awkward. They knew he was an easy-going kid and though he was gentle, very affectionate and well behaved like his mother, they both knew he wasn't the kind to be messed with.

Thanks to Ichika, Rukia and Renji's daughter, Orihime discovered that her son could switch on 'Ichigo Mode' as she liked to call it. A scowl would appear on his face as his mood changes, pouring his spiritual pressure all over the place until he made his victim fall to the ground. But to get to that stage, he really needed to be pushed to the edge.

Funny enough, Ichigo never liked that side of Kazui, while Orihime always laughed at it, especially when he denied their resemblance.

As they reached his door, they knocked and waited for a response. Soon Kazui opened it and moved to sit on his bed, arms crossed, cheeks flushed red and face turned, unable to look at them in the eye. He had sensed their spiritual pressure when they got closer; he was already better than his father in that aspect thanks to his uncle Ishida's training.

"Kazui, mommy and daddy are very sorry for what you saw back in the kitchen … it hadn't been long since your dad and I ...-" Interrupting her, Ichigo squeezed his wife's shoulder, and ran his other hand through his hair while looking to the side.

"Yeah... Sorry, Kazui. You just came in at the wrong time. You know, it was an accident ... but hey, why did you come home earlier anyway?" Ichigo wondered. "Did you skip your class?"

Orihime stared in his eyes as to tell him to drop it, and he did, knowing well enough by now to obey when she gave him the look.

"Well…today's your birthday, you can ask for anything you want!" Orihime cheered before she remembered what she'd offered and to whom she'd offered it to.

"Within reason, of course," she added hastily with a smile. "We've already bought your gift, but you can ask for a second one. You deserve it after all your hard work in your studies," she finished ruffling his hair lovingly.

"And to make you forget what you saw too," Ichigo mumbled in an audible whisper and a barely concealed smirk.

Orihime lightly nudged her husband with her elbow, "Ichigo stop it now!"

Kazui looked at his parents from the corner of his eyes and then exploded in laughter.

"Oi, are you making fun of us now?" Ichigo warned.

"Sorry, but you two are just way too funny!" Kazui chuckled. "I'm more than happy to accept this idea of a second gift! To be honest, I even had this reaction on purpose, because I knew I was going to get something back!" he kept laughing at his parents. "but please, let's keep this episode behind us."

Orihime was holding her husband who was threatening to jump on Kazui.

"You little brat! I'm going to pull your ears out! At least don't say things openly like that!" Ichigo sputtered with mock anger.

"I'm proud of you for being so open with us, Kazui!" Orihime chuckled in embarrassment! "What do you want as a second gift?" she gently asked.

Kazui lowered his head and put both his hands on his lap. His jaw and shoulders tightened, reflecting the worry on his face. Seeing his frown, his parents sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Kazui?" Ichigo asked.

It has been several years since Kazui had these thoughts inside his mind and he never dared to discuss the subject with his parents. He was scared of their reaction, but he wanted to be honest with them.

"You won't be mad if I tell you?" the kid queried.

Both of his parents nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now… And…and well, I thought about it and asked myself… maybe, I am the problem? Or that…that maybe you're hiding something from me," Kazui blurted out, not knowing how else to put forth what he had observed.

His parents looked at him confusedly, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Why I still don't have a sibling? I've always dreamed of having one."

Orihime stilled at the words. Ichigo's eyes and mouth were frozen in an expression of stunned surprise.

"I also thought about adoption, but welcoming a child in a spiritually aware family is too risky, I understand that." Kazui continued, "Mom, I know you're sick since I was born and I feel bad for it, even though you keep saying it's not my fault. Did my powers physically damage you?"

Orihime was unable to speak, totally stunned as Kazui continued his confession.

"I even though you had adult problems and you were still together for my sake. I even asked Urahara-san to take some of my Reiryoku and give it back to you to strengthen your body, but he told me it was too risky." Kazui rattled on.

"I really don't want you to rush anything, maybe you have an agreement…" he cleared his voice, "but as a gift, I would love to have a sibling. That's it, I just wanted to get that off my chest." He sighed closing his eyes, relieved and happy that he got rid of his burden.

"Would you like us to have a brainstorming session to consider any other possible solutions?" concluded the orange-hair kid cheerfully with an innocent look on his face.

Ichigo's face washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body froze before a slight smile crept onto his face.

"When did Kazui become so mature, thoughtful?" he wondered as he contemplated how to go about answering something that was sure to upset his wife.

Still, he wasn't that pleased with his son's words. Not that he wasn't proud of his son's maturity, but he knew they would strongly affect Orihime, still he couldn't blame him.

But he couldn't blame Kazui for noticing something that he would have sooner or later. It would hurt her, yes, but they needed to have this conversation if only a bit…delicately.

Ever since his mother's death, Ichigo knew that he had repressed his feelings and had often expressed himself through his fists when words could have worked much better. He didn't want his son to follow the same path as him, so he was relieved that Kazui trusted them enough to speak his mind so openly.

Ichigo would probably have a conversation with him later. If only Kazui had asked him these questions when he was alone.

'Tch. It isn't even the right time to have this conversation… Brainstorming ... like, seriously? That kid is too smart for his age…' Ichigo thought resignedly. Kazui reminded him of his Orihime's naivety.

Hurt and sadness were registered on Orihime's face. She stared into Kazui's big bright eyes and her heart fell silent as words escaped her. She could feel the unwelcome tears threatening to spill, but she tried to force a smile. 'Stay strong and just breathe. It's the least you can do for them.'

Since Kazui's birth, the young woman's body had become extremely weak. Isshin, her father-in-law who was still a doctor at the Kurosaki clinic, had done a great amount of analysis on her body, even sent her to fellow specialists, but they found nothing abnormal. Even Urahara had conducted various tests on her, but to no avail.

It'd been 13 years and still, her condition remained unexplained. Her weakness forced her to work in the bakery on a part-time basis. Ichigo wanted her to stay at home but she refused. She loved her job too much to leave it.

After graduating from high school and unable to afford university, she was forced to stop studying since her aunt refused to pay extra school fees. Luckily, she was hired full-time at the local bakery and her salary allowed her to sustain herself. She could even attend evening classes and obtained a diploma in pastry making.

After some training, she became the creative pastry chef, a position that allowed her to experiment with new tastes and create original designs. The pastry shop she worked in was very successful and she became known as a chef in Karakura Town for her eccentric ideas and blends.

She also knew how to rediscover great classic pastries and how to adapt her recipes to ordinary people's tastes.

Even when she was involved in the bakery's business, she was still aware of her body's weakness. It was no longer keeping up the pace. She was easily sick, she required a longer time to recover, and her powers were much less effective.

Her Shun Shun Rikka often told her they felt like they were continually trying to reject an invisible evil, which drained a lot of her energy. She couldn't ask her powers to stop treating her as she feared her body wouldn't withstand it. She knew Ichigo and Kazui wouldn't bear to lose her that early, so she didn't share the information with them.

Orihime could notice her family's constant concern and she hated herself for it. Kazui even had to start training at a very young age, so he could protect her if Ichigo wasn't home during an attack. This meant she hadn't only become a burden for her husband, but for her son as well. It was one of her biggest failures…

She tried hard to hide her condition, to show that she was satisfied with her life, but it was all window dressing.

At an early age, she became an independent person who did everything to protect herself without becoming a burden to anyone. It was no secret that she didn't always manage to do it, but she made it so far until Kazui's birth. It was her greatest pride, being capable of protecting the people she loved most.

Now, all she could do is selfishly use her powers to ease her suffering. She could no longer protect them ... she wasn't even capable of bearing more children to expand her family. She always thought that it was her greatest failure, especially since she always wanted to have a large family, knowing the pain of loneliness she'd experienced growing up.

Not that her family was unhappy, but her condition had consequences on their lives; no more training, no more using her powers except for extreme emergency, which hadn't been the case for a very long time, no family outings not to tire her ... but she kept smiling despite everything.

"Kazui, cheer up son, it's your birthday! get dressed and I promise you, we'll have this conversation later." Smiled Ichigo as he rubbed his son's back, "We need to go to Urahara's to help them set up and receive our friends, remember?"

He knew, each year, Kazui's anniversary was a painful reminder to Orihime about her health issues. He wanted to change the topic as fast as he can to prevent any more tension.

Orihime knelt down by the bed and took her son's hand in hers and looked into his big eyes, "It's okay, let's have this discussion right now," she sadly smiled.

The auburn-haired girl was thankful and proud of her son for speaking his mind so openly, but she wanted to reassure him.

"Everything is going very well between mom and dad, I think you noticed it earlier," she blushed. "We still love each other very much! we swore to protect each other, and you know mom and dad by now, we always keep our promises," she continued, smiling toward her husband.

Orihime explained to him they would have loved to have more children but it was too risky seeing her condition. She was willing to, but Ichigo wouldn't let her try. He had told her life wasn't worth living if she wasn't there anymore.

"Mommy's body is indeed weak but it's not your fault, so please don't blame yourself." She sighed, "I'm sorry if you have tortured yourself with all these questions but it's all my fault. We should have discussed this with you earlier."

Being truthful after all these years, it was harder than she'd imagined it would be. Just as she was about to say something, her eyes beamed with a sudden spark as a brilliant idea came to her. Already excited, she made a mental list of all the things she'd need, mumbling something about designs, colors to use, mecha-robots to add in. Not even thinking about the materials, knowing full well that her husband and would be able to acquire it easily enough.

"Kazui, I want you to know that I'm very grateful to have a son like you. I love you both with all my heart." She declared as a sad smile lit up her face and tears flowed from her cheeks. She kissed her son's hand and put her head on his lap to hide her tears.

Following her gesture, Kazui gently stroked her silky hair "I'm sorry! please, stop crying mom!" he pleaded his mom, feeling powerless and sorry.

Ichigo approached them and put his arms around his wife and son. Then he stood up, hugging his wife "You're so strong, I love you, Hime" he said kissing her forehead as he gently wiped her tears.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be crying on your birthday, Kazui." Orihime sniffled, hugging her husband back. "It's time to get ready guys!" she beamed, wiping her tears away and smiling to her family.

Leaving Kazui and Ichigo alone, as soon as Orihime stepped into the hallway and took the first step, she felt her throat tightening, 'hold on Orihime, not now…' she thought.

A few minutes later, she stood in the shower. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in silent streams. Orihime bent forward where she sat on the floor and she began to cry in the earnest. She had collapsed under the weight of her sadness and heavy tears.

Kazui was scanning his dad's face for a reaction. The silence hung in the air like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything, making the boy more anxious. Ichigo stayed with his son in his room. He wanted to talk, but he didn't know how to bring up the subject.

Ichigo wasn't as good as Orihime when it came to expressing himself with words. As much as he loved literature and was a skilled writer, he still had a hard time to say aloud what he was thinking quietly.

The orange-haired man was working in a publishing house as editor-in-chief and excelled in his job. Everyone thought he would follow his father's steps and inherit the clinic as a doctor, but a rebel at heart, Ichigo ended up studying English literature.

He followed his intuition thanks to Orihime. After graduating from high school, she told him he should dedicate his studies in something he liked to do, like reading and analyzing Shakespeare's writings. It was by far his favorite author. Only a few knew about his likings to poetry as he didn't want to ruin his rough reputation. The study field he had chosen kind of shocked his relatives in first as they all thought he would end up a doctor. Nevertheless, he was always willing to help his dad if he needed some support.

"Dad, I saw the way you looked at me when I spoke to both of you and mom. I'm sorry if I offended you." Mumbled Kazui looking down at his feet, "It just felt right for me to ask for the gift I'm waiting on since forever. Don't be mad at me, please Dad."

Ichigo wanted to be honest with his son. He was angry, indeed, but not at his son. He was pissed about the whole situation. He would have loved to have more children with Orihime, especially since he grew up in a large family. But for the moment, they had to be patient. Even Urahara couldn't find what was wrong with his wife's body…

"You know, miracles do exist. Actually, it's already one that I'm still alive, sharing this peaceful life with your mom, and most importantly, that we have an amazing child like you." Ichigo turned to the window, looking to the sunset as he was clutching his fists.

"To have a second kid would be bliss, but we are very happy, you're already fulfilling our lives." He hated to be cheesy, it was never his thing but he could make some exceptions with his family.

Ichigo was the very definition of an introvert when it came to expressing himself. He wanted to prevent his son from turning like him. In the past, his attitude put Orihime through pain, he was aware of it and he didn't want his son to become like him.

"You're a brave kid, you know. You must have been thinking about this for a long time, to have the courage to speak your mind." Ichigo praised. "Next time, if you ever have trouble expressing your feelings, write it down. You'll see, it'll make a difference." He reassured.

"Your mom guided me to open my feelings, but sometimes I can't, it's too much to reveal. So I write, it's my little adult trick when I can't use words to express myself." He continued.

Hands in his pockets, Ichigo headed towards the door's room, still thinking about the discussion they all had. But he wanted to loosen up the tension that filled the room. 'Some teasing can't do any wrong' he thought.

"Also ... you should also stop interrupting your parents if you want better chances of getting your second gift faster," Ichigo smirked before closing the door quietly.

"Daaaad!" Screamed an embarrassed Kazui as he threw a cushion at the door.

* * *

"You really outdid yourself with the decorations! You should have waited for us, we came earlier to help!" Kazui could feel his lips stretch wider into a gaping grin and his eyebrows arched upwards, amazed by the decorations.

"If it hadn't been for your looks, I would really have doubted that Kurosaki-San is your dad, you're so polite, Kazui!" grinned Urahara, hiding his smile behind his fan,

"Well, Jinta, Ururu, and Ichika were down to do it, so I let them. What are you still doing here? Go greet your friends."

Hearing the words, the boy nodded happily and flashed step towards them.

"Kazui is right Urahara-San! You should have waited for us, but anyway thank you so much!" Orihime took Ichigo's hand and drew him further into the basement before he could attack Urahara for his comment. "Let's go greet our friends, Ichigo." She finished, smiling at him.

Moving further into the old training ground, the Kurosaki family noticed the presence of some of their friends from Soul Society. Rukia was standing next to Renji, who was holding a bottle of sake in his hand.

A pinched expression on her face, she was scolding him due to his excessive drunkenness as he was barely standing on his feet. Ichika was eating candy in front of the large buffet with Ururu and Jinta.

Yoruichi, Isshin, Tessai, Matsumoto, and Toshiro were all sitting around a table, drinking sake and discussing some random things. It was obvious that they had been drinking for a while seeing their flushed cheeks. Urahara finally joined them too.

"Let's get the party started!" Matsumoto beamed, her hand gripping a bottle of sake as her cheeks were red.

"Kazui, my lovely grandson," Isshin crouched down and threw himself, crying into his arms, "stop growing so fast!, Grandpa missed you so much, where have you been? A pile of gifts is waiting for you, I'm so jealous!"

"B-but… we saw each other yesterday, Grandpa!" Kazui admitted, laughing at his grandfather's antics. "I'm so grateful for all these gifts. Your presence is far than enough for me," he added happily, a little embarrassed that his grandfather drew all the attention to him.

"You're too good for this world my precious kid!" Isshin bawled.

The celebration went on into the night, as everyone seemed to have a great time. Kazui was happy to celebrate his 13th birthday with his favorite people in the world, but he was sad because his aunts Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki couldn't attend his party.

Yuzu was on vacation with her husband while Karin, Tatsuki, and Chad were abroad with their respective teams for international football, karate and boxing tournaments. Unlike Karin, who was still a professional player on the national women's football team, Tatsuki and Chad had become respected coaches in the country.

Ishida had a surgeon seminar in Paris. As a specialist, he was trying to become a renowned surgeon in Japan, specialized in heart surgery. Kazui knew they will attend his second party as his parents promised him another celebration with their friends. Mizuiro and Keigo would also be present this time.

Each drink seems like a better and better idea for Matsumoto. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed red. She stood up, gripping another bottle in her hand.

"Orihime! My dear!" the drank woman threw herself into the auburn haired-girl arms, suffocating her with her prominent breasts. "Look how gorgeous you are! You didn't age a bit!" she complimented her.

Despite the passage of time, Orihime was still as glowing as ever with her goddess curves. She was beauty in its truest form. Still, her looks earned her the jealousy of some women and the attention of men. Even her wedding ring wasn't sufficient to keep them away from her. Funny enough, some people even mistook Kazui for her little brother.

"Matsumoto, stop strangling my wife!" Ichigo fumed.

"She's used to it, she can hold her breath for a few minutes. She's a strong one, my Orihime!" The blond woman retorted, pulling Orihime closer in a hug.

"Woo-oh, your dress is so beautiful, It looks so good on you! I need the same one! where did you buy it?" mumbled Matsumoto as she distanced her to get a better view of what she was wearing.

Orihime was wearing a flesh-colored fitted dress, embroidered with lace that reached up to her knees. Her shoulders were bare and her long wavy auburn hair fell down to the small of her back. Wearing light makeup, she didn't need more to look beautiful.

Ichigo wore a blue shirt that highlighted his muscles, jeans, and sneakers and Kazui wore his favorite green hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

"The orange head finally came! Look at you! You're going to ruin your parents if you keep growing..." Ichika laughed at Kazui. "they'll have to buy a new house just for your sake, what an abnormal size!"

Indeed, for his age, he was taller than the average, just like his father at his age.

"Did you take a look at yourself? You're the one smaller than the average, considering aunt Rukia's height." The kid replied politely.

His comment caused a laugh from Ichigo and a scolding from his mother and Ichika's parents, who were standing behind her to welcome them.

After a few drinks and some drunk fights over random subjects, the party was in full swing. Orihime felt tired, especially after her difficult day. Ichigo noticed that she wasn't behaving as usual since their early discussion with Kazui. He saw the half-smiles she gave to Rukia, Yoruichi, and Matsumoto, those she only used when trying to act like everything was fine. He planned on having a conversation with her later when they get home.

Before leaving, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta placed a pile of gifts in front of Kazui, who showed his gratitude by giving them a broad smile.

"Wait, last but not least..." Toshiro approached the boy. "Captain-Commander Kyoraku asked me to give it to you in person. Happy birthday, Kazui."

As he reached out both hands, the young man couldn't believe it. "Is this what I think it is, Captain-Hitsugaya?" He said as he looked closely.

Because of his mother's illness, his father allowed him to develop his fullbring powers with uncle Chad's help, so he could defend himself and his mother in case he wasn't with them. He had already completely mastered them. His fullbring manifested through his hooded sweaters which he cherished so much. It had the looks of a Shihakushō and he also had a blade. His father informed him that it was almost the same as his former Bankai. But now, he thought he could take it to the next level thanks to the Asauchi he had just acquired.

"Thank you, Captain-Toshiro," Kazui bowed down proudly.

The kid turned around and gave a cheerful look at his parents. He was thrilled. He could finally start the Shinigami training he had been waiting for so long.

Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned. He wasn't happy with the gift. Orihime was false smiling at him as she tried to hide her concern from her happy son.

After saying goodbye to their friends who returned to Soul Society, Asauchi in hand, the kid and his parents were on their way home.

* * *

When they arrived home, Ichigo ordered Kazui to place his new blade on the dining room table. Considering his father's tone, he didn't grumble and went up to his room sulking, wondering about what he did wrong.

"Orihime, what's wrong with you? You seem upset since our conversation earlier with Kazui. Are you feeling tired?" Spoke a troubled Ichigo. He crouched down in front of his wife and held her hand as she was sitting on a chair in the dining room, the Asauchi in front of her.

"Everything is fine, Ichigo... I'm just worried about the blade. Kazui is too young," Orihime admitted "Why Captain-commander Kyoraku is offering it to him now? I'm sure they're monitoring Kazui's powers closely," she wondered, "This kind of behavior makes me feel like they think our son is a freak, wanting to guess what kind of power he has."

Ichigo wasn't pleased either and he couldn't hide it since the moment he saw the blade. Kazui's fullbring powers were more than enough, he thought. It holds the same speed and power as his former Bankai. He was afraid of the kind of power his son could achieve as a Shinigami, especially at his young age.

"I can't deny that I'm concerned too," Ichigo confessed, "let's keep the blade right now. We'll give it to him when he grows up a little more." Ichigo concurred, gently smiling to his wife who nodded in agreement.

Hesitantly, Ichigo wanted to bring up their earlier conversation. He saw the hurt on her face as she struggled to hide her tears. It was written all over her face. Even if they already discussed the matter, he knew Orihime was constantly suffering from it and blaming herself.

"Orihime... I know you're trying to hide the truth from me. 15 years of marriage, do you think you can still manage that?" Ichigo enquired, "Even at the party, when Ichika came to talk to me and we had a bit of a fight. You looked so sad when you saw us together. You should stop blaming yourself about that matter..."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like a huge failure towards you and Kazui." She declared. "All my life, I've done everything to protect you, but all I've become is a dead weight for Kazui and you," Orihime continued, her eyes glued to the dining room table.

"What kind of mother am I? … why are you still by my side? I'm ruining your life, can't you see that? Everything is centered on me and my miserable condition." She croaked, as a tear escaped her shining eyes. "I am so selfish, it makes me sick to my stomach."

Still kneeling to see his wife's face, Ichigo noticed a slight smell of sake. These words didn't sound like her at all.

"Damn you, Matsumoto! She's probably drunk because of her," he cursed inwardly.

"Orihime, stop talking nonsense. You know very well that without you, I'm nothing." Ichigo declared, "Same for Kazui, you're his mother! stop blaming yourself!" he demanded.

"Our son is more than enough for us. Even if your health is fragile, you're doing very well. You've always been a fighter." He continued "You know I can't stand to see you crying, so please stop, it hurts me too much to see you like this..."

Orihime was offended at Ichigo's comment, he didn't seem to understand her feelings. Of course, she didn't have sad alcohol, how could she get drunk with her condition? Maybe she felt jealous when seeing Ichigo with Ichika. She couldn't even have a girl of her own, she was a failure, plain and simple. She was depriving him of that kind of joy. Such a selfish person. But of course, she wouldn't admit it because he wouldn't understand.

"Ichigo, I'm not drunk. I smell sake because Matsumoto kept hugging me," she replied coldly. "With my poor health, I can't take the risk of drinking, you know it. And please, stop being so dense. Let's face the truth, I'm not doing fine at-"

Interrupting his parents, an apologetic Kazui came into the dining room. He was so excited with his Asauchi that he forgot the rest of his gifts at Urahara's, and he wanted to get them back before he goes to sleep.

Orihime quietly wiped her tears and asked Ichigo to go along with him. It was the least they could do to make it up to him, especially since he was begging them.

Opposed to the idea at first, Ichigo finally accepted after his wife smiled at him. He couldn't refuse her anything and above all, she'll have some time for herself. He knew she needed it, it was crystal clear following the smile she gave him. After all these years, a single look was enough for him to read her like an open book.

However, before joining Kazui who was waiting outside, he reminded her of their unfinished business, particularly after the dress she was wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off her the whole evening. He wanted to make her forget her sad day and he knew how.

* * *

Urahara was standing outside his shop as he felt a familiar Reiatsu getting closer.

"Kurosaki-san, Kazui! It's rude to leave all the gifts your guests kindly offered," Urahara grinned, "Kazui, you can get them inside." He declared, hiding his smile behind his fan.

"How do you feel about Kyoraku's gift, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked seriously.

"I don't feel at ease. But we'll handle it." Ichigo replied, "He's still a kid, he doesn't need to train that early."

"Don't forget that you started your training at 15. You'll have to trust him just as your father trusted you, he needs to follow his path," Urahara concluded closing his fan and looking up at the sky.

They felt a heavy Reiatsu surrounding them. The sky was torn open by a massive Garganta with a horde of Menos Grande getting out of it, their screams filling the night. They were also surrounded by hollows. It's been years since they hadn't faced that kind of attack.

Ichigo had never stopped training since the Quincy War. He wanted to master his true powers following his fight with Ywach and deepen his bond with the real Zangetsu.

Surprised by the heavy feeling he never sensed before, Kazui joined them outside with Ururu and Jinta, as they already agreed to deal with the hollows together.

Ichigo, Tessai and Urahara were taking care of the hundreds of Menos that faced them. It's been a while since Ichigo hadn't seen one and it was the first time for Kazui. His parents only talked about them while telling their past adventures and aunt Rukia even made him some funny drawings to get a better image, but she failed as he thought they had rabbit heads.

Ichigo wanted to get it over quickly, but their number wouldn't decrease and it worried him even more about Orihime. He didn't want to leave Kazui behind to head home for his wife, especially since his kid competed with Jinta about killing hollows.

After the closing of the ripping in the sky and the numerous killings, Ichigo and Kazui were finally heading towards their home in flash steps. Ichigo was internally trying to convince himself that the earlier Shinigami gathering for Kazui's birthday attracted the hollows, but it didn't explain the Menos presence.

Kazui was rambling about Menos looks and powers. He thought the Ceros were cool, but a green beam instead of a red one would have been much cooler.

The kid's comment made Ichigo cringe as it reminded him of some unpleasant memories. He perked at a new thought. He saw how his son had fun while killing the hollows with his Fullbring powers. He didn't realize how the situation was dangerous and it scared him. He was convinced now, Kazui was too young to develop his Shinigami powers.

* * *

**_40 Minutes Earlier_**

* * *

Ichigo went with Kazui to get the rest of the gifts left at Urahara's. Orihime took the opportunity to burst into tears once again. Then, she suddenly recalled the promise she had made to herself years ago. She had to stay strong and see the positive side of her situation: She was still alive, married to her childhood love, and had the chance to see her wonderful son grow up.

The thought made her smile. To cheer herself up, she decided to take a shower and she wore her favorite silky white nightgown and she also wore a dressing gown above.

Hungry, she was heading to the kitchen to eat some red bean paste with bread. Suddenly, she felt a very heavy Reiatsu surrounding her. She barely had time to run down the rest of the stairs when she fell on her knees. In a second, she recognized the sound she won't ever be able to forget... Sonido.

She looked up and her eyes went wide. She was surrounded by five Adjuchas all equally despicable and three Arrancars. They were wearing long black capes to hide their bodies and the same white masks covering up half of their faces. It looked like carnival masks with long noses.

She knew she had to stay strong to face her enemies. She tried to arise on her feet, but in vain.

One of the Arrancars took her arm and dragged her down in the large living room, throwing her off to the ground. Because of her fragile body and the strong Reiatsu surrounding her, Orihime got down on her knees once more, surrounded in a circle by all of them.

She thought she needed to find a solution before Kazui and Ichigo got home. She wanted to protect them but had no clue how. The three Arrancars approached her with hateful and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Orihime Inoue…. Or should I say, princess Orihime?" the Arrancar mocked.

"I-it's Orihime Kuro … saki. What … do ... you want?" she intoned, the Reiatsu surrounding her preventing her from talking clearly.

"You seem alone, we got lucky! Who's going to protect you now? You weak, filthy human." He continued.

Orihime summoned her shield from her pins but as soon as she called it, it broke around her. "Ichigo, where are you? ... I'm done, I'm done this time … No Orihime! Stay positive, you can do this." She thought to herself desperately.

As she got used to the Reiatsu, she could manage to get on her knees.

"You mean we got fucking unlucky! I came to tear apart the kid's body as I never had the chance to. I wanted to do that in front of his dad's eyes, you know, as a payback for what he did to us." Spoke another Arrancar.

"We heard you got a pretty freak you know … there are even some bets on his powers. I just wanted to check it by myself. I'm pissed now he's not here." He hissed, "Kurosaki will get the message anyway and we'll make the pleasure last with killing your son later."

"Let's accomplish our mission and get the fuck out of this shithole town." A fox-like Adjuchas suggested.

"What do you want from me? Please leave my family alone!" Orihime pleaded.

"Stop fucking around guys, you talk too much. We don't have much time, hurry up Ross–"

"Tch, don't say his name, you moron!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, she won't do anything. Look at her … godly powers, huh?" The first Arrancar laughing heartily. "As you served under the Almighty Aizen-Sama, I'm going to tell you who we are."

"We are The Guerilla, and we were sent here to kill you. So be it. You look so pathetic and weak, you should be thanking me for the favor I'm about to do." He commanded with a cold, chilling voice.

In one stoke, a sword lunged forward to pierce Orihime's heart. She saw the blade penetrate her flesh and sink through her. She felt it come out of her back, as sharp as the screams she was making in her head. Then, she felt the sharp blade pierce back her skin, leaving a break open hole on her very heart.

At first, she felt cold … a very cold yet burning steel piercing through her. Slowly, so slowly … she could feel every inch of it, tearing every fiber of her heart and soul. So fast, yet it felt like she was living and feeling these sensations in slow motion.

"So, this is what it feels like … what Ichigo felt like." She thought.

She knew that she never stood a chance. She knew it the moment her eyes laid on the blade. The moment she felt it pierce through her. So, is this how it all ends? She will soon be gone and all these feelings will be gone.

Her heart was exhausted and it sank as she realized it was over. Things started to move on, and everything turned into a rapidly moving whirlwind of beautiful images dancing before her eyes. Kazui, Ichigo, Sora, Tatsuki… These happy memories belonged to her forever. She was going to put them in a little box in the back of her mind, which she'll open when she'll need to smile.

Everything was getting dark… and she kept falling.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! I wish I did better for Kazui's BDay part but I wasn't in the mood of giving more details as it wasn't going to be that important. I really want to focus on the characters' feelings throughout the chapter and it will probably be the case for the whole story.

Since Kubo's last interview for his Jet Book and his revelation about Ichigo's career, I really want to include some poems to the story. We all thought he was going to end up a doctor like his father… Kubo is definitely one heck of an author.

I've already finished the second chapter, but I'll wait a bit before posting it.

I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

**Updated on 14/06/20. Thanks,** ** NeatStuff** :)


	3. Chapter 3: The one that kills the least

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Here we go with the 2nd chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Kazui yelled.

Ichigo had a feeling something was wrong. He couldn't sense Orihime's Reiatsu at all. Even if he always sucked at it, he had always been able to sense her a mile away. But now, it was like she had completely vanished.

Flash-stepping to get back home, he smelled a sickly strong metallic scent floating through the air. Approaching the gate's house, he gripped Kazui's arm to stop him from getting into the garden before reaching the door's house.

"Dad, what's the sm —"

"Kazui. I need you to go as fast as you can to your grandpa's place. You can flash step or use your fullbring light, just bring him here."

"But Dad—"

"Kazui, now!" Ichigo yelled, his dark eyes filled with anger.

Kazui had never seen that look on his dad's face. It was like hi dad's rage held all the strength of a wildfire. He could practically see the flames roaring in his eyes, ready to ignite anything that impeded him in his purpose.

It was the first time that his dad lost his temper at him. He did it out of fear, Kazui had sensed it, but still. He was disturbed and his father's gaze kind of scared him.

Feeling that something was wrong, he flash-stepped into the darkness without asking questions, heading towards his grandpa's home.

Ichigo's hands trembled as he reached one towards the doorknob. Something was there and it was anything but good. His body felt hot and sweat started trickling down his neck. He gripped it tightly and twisted it. With every move he made, he got more and more terrified. His breath quickened as he heard the creaking of the door. Suddenly, everything was silent and behind it was just darkness with moonbeams filling the room.

The walls were covered in blood spatters-and the ground was a sea of wet crimson liquid. Three pale bodies had been ripped apart with most of its pieces either missing or twisted. He saw some vertebrae stripped of muscle, a few unrecognizable fragments of anatomy…even blood was still spurting in a wide arc from a shoulder where a limb has been severed.

He had to move but his legs were frozen in place. This wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell did he do? Why didn't he come back to his wife? Panicked, he started screaming out.

"Orihime, where are you? Orihime!"

He ran inside the dark house. Stooping low, fingers trailing on the floor, he found legs—other ends—he found arms, sharp bone splinters … and put his hand on cold steel.

"Arrancar's blades", he thought internally.

Moving forward, he noticed a dressing gown soaked in the red liquid. In the grip of silent panic, pupils dilated, his tears were streamed freely. He fell to his knees and took the gown into his trembling hands. The silky white clothing he'd so gaily bought for her not three weeks prior was stained brown and red.

The blood pounded in his ears and he felt his heart thudding in his chest. His hands shook, while his feet tingled. He had to get away. He had to find her. He couldn't stay near that damned house any longer. He couldn't look at it anymore. He was in a nightmare.

He took a long, slow deep breath to calm himself. He had to get his act together and look out for his wife in the whole house.

He ran through a list of places she could be in his mind as he looked around. After searching throughout the house, it looked like a place that had been robbed. Maybe he'll find something if he tidies up? So, he set about the task with a sort of meticulousness that was quite uncharacteristic of him. As he sifted and sorted, his eyes were constantly on the lookout for anything that would prove his wife was still alive.

He was losing it, he knew it.

He felt his Reiatsu pouring dangerously all over around him. By the time his dad got home, he was in something of a short temper, having turned up nothing but some scattered Arrancar limbs.

Isshin was getting closer when he felt his son's dark Reiatsu all over the neighborhood. He had to act fast, he thought. He knew Ichigo could lose control, especially since he saw the fear on Kazui's face when he woke him up.

After all these years, even if Ichigo merged his powers, he was still the same quick-tempered kid and he feared for him. He decided it was safest for Kazui to stay at Urahara's until he could figure out the situation. He tried to calm his grandson as he understood that something had happened.

"Follow me Kazui, we're going to pay a visit to Urahara-san,"

* * *

Standing outside his shop, the former captain was already waiting for them. His face hidden behind his fan, he ordered Kazui to get inside to stay with Jinta.

"Grandpa, please, before leaving, can you tell me what's going on? Why can't I feel mom's Reiatsu anymore? Is everything OK?" Kazui worried. "I made her upset earlier it's my fault if something happened to her,"

"Get in, son. Don't worry you did nothing wrong! I don't know what happened yet, but I'm sure your dad will handle it. Don't think about it, ok?" Isshin reassured him. "And behave yourself at Urahara-san!" he softly smiled at his grandson.

"He's in your care, Kisuke." Isshin spoke seriously. "I need to get to Ichigo before it's too late. I won't be long,"

"I see … Go ahead. Don't worry, Kazui is in good hands." Replied Urahara before closing his door.

* * *

Arriving at his son's home, fear thoughts looped around Isshin's mind until there was no room for anything else at the strong smell and the sight in front of him.

The door wide-opened, Ichigo was on his knees in a sea of blood in the middle of the living room, a piece of clothing soaked in blood firmly gripped by his hands.

Isshin approached him as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Ichigo. Son, can you tell me what the hell happened here? Where's Orihime?"

His eyes still on his lap, Ichigo quietly replied, "I checked all the limbs you can see over there. They are not hers. They were all men. I can't sense her…" he whispered.

"I didn't find her. This can't be happening. Tell me it's a nightmare and she's going to wake me up as the sun gets up."

"I guess the sun left us today my boy… Get up, we need to get out of here,"

"What are you saying? She's probably going to come back. I can't leave. And I need to clean this mess up before she does or she will be angry at me."

Isshin understood that Ichigo was in a state of shock. He acted the same when his mom died. He didn't want to leave her body as he thought she was only sleeping.

"Ichigo, please…"

"Can you help me look out one more time? Maybe I didn't seek well enough"

His eyes were frozen and wide open in an expression of shock. Although he was staring straight at his father, he appeared not to notice him at all.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry but she's not here anymore. We need to get somewhere safer and —"

"Bullshit! Leave me alone if you're not willing to help!" Ichigo yelled. "This can't be happening again. History can't repeat itself. There's no way I can allow it. I almost lost her far too many times to let this happen again!" he continued, mumbling to himself.

Without a warning, his father grabbed him by the collar and punched him on his face.

"Ichigo! Stop fucking around and get your shit together!" Isshin retorted. "I understand that you're frightened about your wife, but this isn't a time to break down. We'll find an explanation for all this, but your family needs you, especially your son."

"Orihime wouldn't like to see you in this state. Now get up, Kazui must be frozen in fear. And clean yourself," He continued. "You're soaked up in the blood. There's no way I'm taking you with me in that condition, think about your son."

Ichigo stood, his head bowed down to his feet. His father was right, he knew it. He had to handle the situation and fast. But he still couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to anyway.

He never saw something like that even in his worst nightmares, especially in those where Orihime was being killed in front of his eyes. But that was only because his brain always woke him up before such a horrific image covered his mind. And now, he was seeing something his eyes won't ever be able to erase. His beloved home was defiled and his precious wife missing.

Isshin's punch didn't hurt him. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins, but he couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror paralyzed him, and the more he thought about running away or simply moving a bit, the more he felt discouraged and utterly terrified.

Then, his vow to her echoed through his mind. "Next time, I'll protect you."

These many years, most of them beautiful, some brutal, he had earned her trust. He had never strayed, betrayed or abandoned her … but been stalwart, true, loving. He had shown over and over that he would do anything in this world to keep her safe. But he deceived her, again. He felt bitter and angry about himself, but he had to act to make it up to his family. He had to protect her and get her back to hold to that pledge. His shock was turning into a rage that was building up inside of him.

"Thanks, Dad. I needed it," Ichigo admitted with determined eyes staring at his father, fists clenched tight. "Kazui needs me and I'm definitely going to bring my wife back, even if I have to go to hell for her,"

"I'm sure you will son. Let's go,"

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, Isshin-san, get in! Tessai just finished preparing the tea and I think you need it…"

Sitting around a table in the living room, Urahara noticed Isshin's concern and Ichigo's numbness. He decided to break the silence as he didn't want the situation to be more awkward.

"Kazui is sleeping in Jinta's room. As he was very concerned and blaming himself, I gave him a special tea so he could sleep." Kisuke spoke. "But don't worry! I did nothing more. He still has school to attend tomorrow."

"By the way, both of you seem troubled..." the scientist cleared his voice, "Kurosaki-San, I felt your Reiatsu flaring all from my shop. Can you tell me what happened?

"There's nothing to explain. All you need to do is to open a Garganta for me." Ichigo ordered.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you well. A Garganta? I can't do anything if I don't understand the matter."

"When Ichigo got home after the attack, he found several Arrancar dead bodies in his home and Orihime wasn't there anymore." Isshin declared with a serious tone.

"I see… But before thinking about opening a Garganta, we need to think about all possibilities and assumptions. Who are these Arrancars? Did you find any interesting hint in the house? I'm sure we can find some. But I have to be honest, seeing Inoue-san's condition … you need to think that she may haven't made it —"

"Urahara! What are you sayi —"

"Shut your damn mouth! How can you think such a thing!" Ichigo snapped, his eyes filled with anger as he clenched his fists at Urahara's clothes. "And stop calling her Inoue, she's been Kurosaki for 15 years now, you idiot!"

"Well, well Kurosaki-San! As a scientist, I need to think about all the outcomes! No need to get that angry..." Kisuke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now please, let go of me or I wouldn't be able to help…"

"Ichigo! Stop acting like a kid! We need to act smart and fast. Do you want to get your wife back? Then stop acting like a fool and get your shit together, at least for Kazui's sake." Isshin clarified.

"It's ok Isshin-San! Ichigo needs some time to figure things out. But you're right —"

As he was speaking, Ichigo lightened his hold on Urahara. He seemed dizzy as he wasn't capable of standing on his feet anymore. He suddenly fell on the floor with his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Urahara, you son of a bi…"

"Sleep well, Kurosaki-San!" grinned the man. "Tessai-San, can you carry Kurosaki-san to Jinta's room please?" he yelled, calling for his assistant.

"Isshin-San, don't worry, I asked Tessai to give the same tea he gave to Kazui. They need a good night's sleep after tonight's attack." He reassured. "I couldn't sense Orihime-san's Reiatsu either, so I knew Ichigo would be out of control. Now, as you seem exhausted, I suggest you go to sleep as well…" he paused, taking off his hat, "Before going to sleep, give me all the information you have and I'll go with Tessai to investigate the scene." Urahara concluded, looking cunningly at Isshin.

"Thank you, Urahara. Seeing Ichigo going through these emotions kind of reminded me of my state back in the days when Masaki died." Isshin sighed. "I couldn't bear her loss… I saw the pain in his eyes and it brought me back to that very moment when I saw her lifeless body on the ground. I don't want my son to go through that," he continued calmly.

"First Kaien, then me… and now him. It seems like we, Shiba men, are kind of doomed with our women." He thought out loud. "And it's true what they say, 'Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it.' And I can't stand that."

"Anyway, I'll be doing my best to help my son get his wife back, even if it's going to be a lifeless body. She must be somewhere, alive. She's strong you know. She reminds us of Masaki a lot with Karin and Yuzu." he confessed. "We can't be losing her too, the girls would be devastated. I guess the one that kills the least still kills us all… So please, do your best and be patient with Ichigo. His anger is nothing but a shield for his pain."

Urahara was surprised after Isshin's confession. He wasn't much of a talker and he never spoke so openly about his feelings, but he obviously needed to speak up.

"Isshin-San … it's kind of scary you know. For such a harmless person to have that kind of power over you all…" Urahara softly smiled. "I'm going to leave now. I hope to come back with some positive news to share."

* * *

It's been a day since Orihime's disappearance.

When he woke up, Ichigo was lying near an empty futon. When he ran out looking for Kazui, he was greeted by Urahara and Isshin. The shop keeper asked him if he slept well, smiling at him. The orange haired-man was pissed by the man's attitude. How can he take things so lightly?

"Fuck off Urahara. Making me sleep forcibly? I can never trust you, even for a drink!" he growled. "Where's my son? I need to talk to him. I need to go to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible so just get to work. Old man, you will keep an eye on Kazui when I'm gone."

"He is at school. We wanted to keep his mind busy. You slept all day, you know… He will be home soon. Tessai will get him from school to bring him here." Isshin clarified. "Don't worry about your work, I called and told them you had a family issue. Now come with us, Urahara has some news for you, " Isshin continued, walking towards Urahara's living room.

Isshin had already taken care of calling Orihime's workplace. Her co-workers were aware of her fragile health and were concerned about her absence as she was never late. He had contacted them, presenting himself as her doctor. He informed them that she needed some rest.

He took care of the matter as soon as he could to avoid any suspicion from her disappearance. Of course, he also knew Ichigo wouldn't be capable to make such a move seeing his emotional state. Far was the time when they just could skip class and go on missions to save the world or their friends. They were adults now, and they had responsibilities to assume…

Urahara informed Ichigo that, with Tessai's help, they found white masks and long black capes, but no trace of Orihime. He had both good and bad news to share. He started with the good one, saying that they didn't find her hairpins. Concerning the bad, they found a lot of her blood as well as the Arrancar's. These different pieces of information allowed him to speak his assumptions.

"Kurosaki-San, I need you to be ready for what you're going to hear. I can already tell you're not going to like it but I need to be honest with you about the situation." Urahara warned. "Seeing the quantity of blood belonging to Orihime-San and considering her physical weakness, there's a little chance she could have made it. But," he paused, pointing his finger up, "Her hairpins are missing as well as her body: So, either both her body and hairpins got completely broken when she got attacked or she may have saved herself."

"But again, with her condition and her peaceful personality, it's impossible that she could be responsible for anything that could have caused all that bloodshed in your home…" he continued.

He also contacted Yoruichi and asked her to do some investigation in Soul Society. She had reverted to him saying that there hadn't been any attacks on her end and everything was peaceful, but she was willing to help. She planned to contact them after her teaching class to give them some news.

Following the second Quincy War, the Goddess of Flash-step was assigned as a teacher in the Shin'ō Academy. Despite Orihime's efforts, the Shinigami still suffered many losses, so she got asked to give some classes to the academy's students as they needed a lot of recruits.

"As long as we are in this blurred situation, I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but I can't send you alone to Hueco Mundo." Concluded Urahara.

Sitting on the floor, his head bowed down and hands on his lap, Ichigo was hearing Urahara's words silently. He was feeling anger building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of his stomach. His heart was starting to beat harder and faster.

Adrenaline rising, he felt his body starting to fire out his Reiatsu like a machine gun. The arguments in his head got so fast and so disturbing that his brain was shutting down his body. Sweat had completely covered him and his heart felt like it's going to explode.

"Dad I'm back, where are you?" Kazui called throughout the shop.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ichigo barely had time to lift his head as Kazui throw himself into his arms and hugged him.

"Where have you been yesterday? Where is Mom? I was worried sick. I couldn't even focus during class." Kazui mumbled. "It's my fault if something happened, I shouldn't have spoken my mind with her yesterday, I'm so sorry." The boy cried as his hold tighten around his father's neck.

Kazui was anxious all day. He saw the look on his parents' faces when he got the Asauchi at his party. When they got home, his father confiscated it and he didn't know why. Is it because he was rude to Ichika? Then, his dad yelled at him without an explanation. It's been a day since he didn't sense his mom's Reitasu and he didn't know why. He had to go to school in that state. Hid his concern from his friends. It was too much for him…

Ichigo hugged Kazui back. He needed it as much as him. He could almost smell Orihime's sent on him.

"Kazui, look at me, son. I don't want to hide the truth from you but you need to stay strong, okay? Your mom didn't leave because of you." Ichigo admitted with a soft voice.

"Yesterday, when we were fighting with Urahara, she got attacked in our house. We are still talking about what can be done and I promise you, I'll bring her back to us, I swear."

Kazui left his father's side and stood up, looking down at him as fear and anger filled his large eyes. He clenched his fists tightly until his nails dug into the palm of his hands. The only thing he was aware of was the sound of his heart beating against his chest.

"I want to help. I need to help you. I failed mom. I started training at an early age so I can protect her, right?" Kazui frowned. "When she was attacked, I was having fun with Jinta while killing the hollows. I can start training as a Shinigami thanks to my Asauchi."

"By the way, where is it? I need to get it back. I left it at home yesterday. I'll start my training as soon as possible so I can be useful. I don't want to be a burden because I'm young." He asked with a serious tone.

"Well, well, we have new information here my friends! Kazui's Asauchi is missing as well as Orihime-san…"Urahara concluded as he hid his mouth behind his fan.

* * *

-Don't forget to leave reviews please, so I can improve it/know your impressions! it's important for me.

-Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll be posting on a weekly basis **(on Sundays)** or every 2 weeks if the chapter is long, but I'll do my max to post one each week :)

-Thank you soooo much for the reviews/fav/follow on the prologue/1 chapters, it means so much to me! :D

-For the guest's question: I don't know in the US, but in Europe, you can make university studies to be specialized in any language you want. Then with some options, you can choose the sector you want: interpreter, editor, teacher ... and the studies last between 3 or 5 years. So, Ichigo couldn't have done medicine studies too.

Take care!

**Updated on 15/06/2020. Thanks,** **NeatStuff** :)


	4. Chapter 4: If Rain Is What You Want

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

_"My head is pounding, every cell in my body is screaming for oxygen. I keep fighting until I feel like my head is about to explode, I have to take a breath. For some reason, it doesn't hurt like I thought it would…. I'm not scared anymore… It's almost peaceful actually. I begin to fall. I fall further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow me whole...Is someone calling for me?"_

* * *

"Ichigo."

…

"Ichigo, open your eyes…"

…

"Ichigo open your eyes and take my hand!"

He felt a strong hold on his arm as he opened his eyes. Zangetsu was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. He was surrounded by scattered buildings as he was heading towards darkness, drowning in a deep ocean. All around him, wide cracks gashed the buildings which once filled his inner world.

A shiver coursed up his spine. Was it a nightmare? What happened here? His arms and legs kicked out desperately as he tried to swim to the surface.

"You're making a fool of yourself. You should be able to breathe… remember? I've already taught you how." Zangetsu spoke.

Ichigo looked stunned, rattled by the devastation. Is this how bad he was feeling? This place wasn't looking like his inner world anymore.

"Do you understand my calls now? What do you think about this place?"

"Sorry, Zangetsu" he mumbled. "I guess you're not happy because of the rain…"

"If only it was just the rain. Take a look around you. Look at what you've done to this world!" Zangetsu yelled.

"This towering world of yours was once filled to the heavens with hope. For a long time, you blessed me with a blue sky and sunshine that filled my loneliness. I always loved to watch the scintillating sun, and the wonders the invisible fairies built into the sky." He remarked.

"During the Winter War, you reduced it to a tiny little town. It's worse now. Not only have you destroyed everything, but you've also completely reduced this place to ashes." He added. "The sunlight that was so strong just moments ago is just a blur now. I can't let you do this. I can't stand it any longer!" The Hollow shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I can't help it. I just need some time... to figure things out."

"Take a look around you. The rain that once poured down in this world may have stopped long ago, but it's too late now, everything been sunk to the bottom of the ocean," Zangetsu admitted. "All because you lost hope and stopped moving forward,"

"What can I do? I feel so lost and powerless. It's eating me away inside…"

"Ichigo… a long time ago, we promised to protect the same things." Zangetsu replied. "But this time, I need to protect you. I will not let you stay like this. I will pull you out from the very roots of your despair."

In a moment, Zangetsu charged, his two swords pointed towards Ichigo. He barely had enough time to dodge it.

"No stop, I don't want to fight you!" Ichigo stressed.

"Your desires don't matter anymore, Ichigo." The Hollow stated. "Get ready, I'm going to kill you!"

"I subdued you a long time ago when I merged my powers... But it looks like someone needs a reminder. You're leaving me no choice…I'll show you once more who's the king here."

After merging his powers, Zangetsu looked like a mix of Old man and Hollow Ichigo in every aspect except one. He was bleached in white with black hair, wearing a white Shihakusho with a fur-like black collar, exactly the same as White, his Hollow. He had one gold eye set in a sea of black as the other one had the shape of Old man's, and he had a dual Zanpakuto in reverted colors.

Zangetsu charged towards Ichigo again.

They both fought with everything they had. It was vicious and violent, which only made Zangetsu more excited. Unexpectedly, Ichigo pushed him towards some scattered building, trapping his head between his blades.

Zangetsu had lost one of his, which was now sinking into the ocean, but he still kept his grip tight on the second one.

"Don't be so full of yourself because you think you trapped me. This was only a warm-up." Zangetsu panted. "You know that you can't find a better opponent than me. You are kind of rusty now. I guess your peaceful life made you tender. Disgusting."

"You talk too much! Shut up and fight!" Ichigo spat in anger as his eyes flashed with anger.

Zangetsu took advantage of a moment of inattention and raised the smaller blade he still had in his possession. "Cero." He mumbled.

A red beam filled the ocean they were fighting in, destroying the scattered surviving towers, reducing them to dust.

Ichigo had barely enough time to dodge the attack. It could have seriously wounded him. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes. He needed a few seconds for them to adjust where he was. He was sleeping on a futon. He scanned the room and noticed Kazui sitting in front of him, holding his hand.

"Dad, is everything ok? I didn't mean to wake you up, but your Reiatsu was all over the place, I had no choice but-"

"Don't worry, son! By the look on his face, your dad probably got his ass kicked by Zangetsu!" Isshin interrupted joyfully. "Jinta just got home with a new game, you should go try it with him!"

Ignoring his father and looking at his son, Ichigo heard Zangetsu's voice echoing in his mind.

"If you don't give me back my sun and blue sky, next time you come, I won't hold back," Zangetsu warned him with a cold voice. "I'd rather die than continue suffering like this. 'Till next time… Take care,"

Isshin was still concerned about Ichigo, but he didn't want to show it to his grandson. It's been a week since Orihime's disappearance and they still had no news from Yoruichi.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't be so depressed, it's even insulting to Orihime to lose hope…"Isshin placed his hand on his son's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Ichigo was still lying on the futon, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He felt… powerless. His insides were in chaos. A mess. Something was bothering him. Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong, so broken.

He tried to find reason in this unbearable burning but didn't find any. Everything felt so confusing, just like a jumbled-up puzzle. He wished his friends were by his side to support him, but he hadn't the courage to contact them. He was ashamed of failing his wife, and he couldn't face their reactions, especially Tatsuki's.

"Dad. How did you deal with mom's loss?" he choked, not able to utter the words even years after his mother's death. Taking a breath to steady himself, he began anew, "You don't have to reply if you don't want to, I'd understand, but." he trailed away not really sure what he was asking of his father.

Isshin looked at him with an openness that Ichigo had rarely seen in his father. "Ichigo... people can grow strong enough to whisper at the iron bars that hold them and see them bend out of their way. That's what love can do: fix souls, mend breaks, it carries enough strength to cure us all... I wish I could have mastered it that way, but it's hard when you've been starving for so long,"

"You can sit and call for help. You can act like there is no cage, wear a mask of coping and normality. You can rage against the bars. Yet what love makes simple, no other thing can solve. There is another escape route, yet it is one into another great pain. It is possible to be so emotionally starved that you slip through the bars, no longer bound but with your soul crumbling." Isshin explained.

"That was my way out. I learned how to hide the pain, how to look normal. I understand why some go cold inside to escape the pain of isolation, why they let their empathy wither and die… numbness over feeling, mental anesthesia... I refused that." He paused. "The thing is, regardless of the pain, I believe that living with an incomplete soul is a form of death, and I'd rather be a human in pain than a zombie needing to bite others to feed. Do you understand, son?"

"I think I do... It's like a void. A dark void. A never-ending dark void that consumes everything, and I'm left feeling nothing. Nothing to subside my hollow soul that creeps in the shadows, away from any other human life because its emptiness is so consuming." Ichigo admitted.

"Stop pushing back against your pain. It may return in your weaker moments, devastating your mind. This is what is exactly happening to you." Isshin spoke seriously. "To keep repeating this pattern will only prolong it, keep the pain underneath when in truth it must rise. You need to make a choice and to welcome it as a friend, to let it teach you what it must. Though you will be weaker at the moment, you will be stronger afterward."

"You will let it in through your doors, sit at your table, talk until you're wiser, even though each word is a silver blade. They say only the strongest of warriors choose their battles, this was mine, and it's yours now, even if the conditions are different." Isshin paused. "The thing is, you just need a bond, and you'll be fine. My bond was you and your sisters after your mom's death. Yours is Kazui. Don't ever forget that because he's still here and he's noticing every single one of your moves and words,"

Ichigo was hearing his father in silence, a hand covering his eyes when his father spoke again.

"I shouldn't be saying this but… this is the very reason why I was against your relationship with Orihime at first. I wanted to preserve you from such a fate and devastation…" Isshin sighed. "I'm sorry Ichigo. Don't worry though, I'm sure you will bring her back from wherever she is."

Urahara came into the room, interrupting their conversation. Someone was waiting for them, and it seemed important seeing his serious face.

Following Urahara, Isshin and Ichigo heard a screaming voice echoing through the shop.

"Kisuke! Bring your ass up here, I told you I don't have much time!"

After the Quincy war, Urahara tried to improve his communications tools. Instead of installing a big screen as he used to do, he developed a chip. When it's put behind an ear between two or more persons, the person appears to the other in a holographic form. He gave several of these chips to some key resource members of the Gotei 13, just in case he needed to contact them safely.

The Gotei 13 also needed help to build everything up, especially after the losses they suffered. As a member and former head of one of the noble families, Yoruichi had to go back to Soul Society. Urahara wanted to have an effective communication device and a less imposing one, so he could see her whenever he wanted to. Even if it was in a holographic form, it was better than nothing.

They were all sitting in Urahara's living room, their chip put right behind their ears. Yoruichi was standing in a holographic form in front of them, arms crossed, a brooding look on her face as she spoke.

"It took me more time than I thought. I'm sorry." She frowned more. "I asked Soi Fon to land me a hand for this investigation with her unit. After some digging, it seems that Hueco Mundo's peace is being threatened by a specific group. But we couldn't gather more information about it. The secret services couldn't infiltrate their territory, thanks to-"

"Hello, Kurosaki-San, Ichigo-San, Urahara-San," Kyoraku interrupted. "I hope Kazui enjoyed his gift! He's such a nice kid, probably the only boy I like beside Ukitake,"

"Kyoraku cut the crap! It's not the right moment to have this conversation!" Ichigo growled. "What are you doing here anyway?" he spat, looking at a holographic Kyoraku.

"You're not in the right mood as usual Ichigo-San! Fine, I'll get right to it," the Captain-commander replied with a grin, lowering his head and looking forward into Ichigo's eyes.

"Soul Society is living in peace since Tokinada's incident. Even if you're still our Shinigami substitute and Orihime-Chan our ally, I can't allow you to go to Hueco Mundo." The commander stated.

"We have agreements with Harribel-Sama about their territory. They could think it's an intrusion, and I don't want to threaten a 19-year-old peace only for one person. Such a charming and nice person as Orihime-Chan surely doesn't deserve this kind of fate. Besides allowing Son Fon Taichou to use her services to help you, I can't do much." He admitted.

"I also can't send Rukia and Renji to the human world. Seeing their positions, they have a lot of responsibilities to handle here, and we are still understaffed. Trust Soi Fon and Yoruichi for the time being," Kyoraku frowned. "before I leave, don't forget Ichigo-San, no going to Hueco Mundo or there will be consequences. Bye now!"

With these words, Kyoraku's hologram vanished into thin air from Urahara's living-room as he left the communication. Yoruichi had to leave too, but she promised to stay in touch with them if she ever found out new information.

knuckles turning white from clenching his fists too hard, gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, Ichigo could see Kyoraku's neck snapping in his mind, and it felt good. He could feel his fist smashing into his nose, splattering red blood on the walls. What an improvement that would be.

Suddenly, he felt his father's fist on his head, getting him out of his thoughts. His Reiatsu was all over the place, and he needed to control it. He needed to look out for Tessai… It was the last person who could help him to open a Garganta. He was even ready to fight him if he refused.

Ichigo couldn't wait anymore. It's been a week since Orihime's missing, and Yoruichi didn't help at all. He had lost his time waiting for her, and he was sick from it.

However, Urahara was silent. Sitting on the floor, his hand holding his chin, it seemed like he was patiently waiting for something to happen.

Still fighting with his father, Ichigo heard a voice coming from Urahara's lab that he didn't hear in a long time.

"What's this? Grimmjow, Harribel, come see this! Hat-San is that you?"

* * *

"Ichigo, I missed you so much! You look so much more handsome! Where have you been all this time? I'm going to call Dondochakka and Pesche, they're going to be so happy to see you too!"

"Nelliel-Chan! Thanks for the compliment! Beauty runs in the family, you know. He is just a copy of his father with orange hair after all."

Ichigo was hitting his father for his comment when Nelliel left using Sonido to call out for her fraccion.

Following Tokinada's incident, Harribel, the current queen since Aizen's fall, wanted Hueco Mundo to become fully independent from Soul Society's influence. Especially after she heard about the great sin and the noble families' link to the Soul King. Learning the secret about him and Ichibe's plan back in the War even made her understand Aizen's motivations and plans. Ichigo was going to be the next Soul King as Ichibe didn't believe in his potential to defeat Ywach. This attitude disgusted her even more about Soul Society and more specifically about the 0 Squad and the Gotei 13.

Since Aizen's defeat, being one of the last powerful Espada alive, Harribel was officially the queen in charge of ruling Hueco-Mundo. Her fraccion was revived by Orihime, and they were always by her side to support her. They were still known as the "Tres Bestias".

Nell got her adult body back with Urahara's help. He made her a specific medicine to allow her body to grow back faster. Instead of waiting for time to pass, she got her old appearance back in three months. He also asked Pesche and Dondochakka if they wanted to get their old selves back, but they refused. They preferred their hollow shape better as they thought they looked more attractive. The former third Espada supported Harribel with her fraccion and considered her as a fair ruler for Hueco Mundo.

However, Grimmjow was completely independent. He helped Soul Society back in the days when Hikone Ubuginu attacked them, but only because the hybrid kid attacked Hueco Mundo beforehand. So, it was only an alliance to harm a common enemy. He didn't want to be involved in Soul Society business nor in Las Noches's. His only goal was to protect Hueco Mundo's territory, especially after the damages Aizen caused. The Pantera was also always available to lend a hand to Harribel if she needed some assistance for missions.

Rudbornn Chelute, founder and member of the Exequias, the execution division of the Arrancar's army was alive. In Harribel's regime, he even tried to maintain order when she was abducted by Ywach. He always was one of her faithful allies and was still in charge of the execution division.

Loly and Menoli were also healed by Orihime after the Winter War, and they were alive, serving under Harribel's commands.

Ichigo shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and gazed at the arriving form of Nell. She was followed by Harribel and Grimmjow. They all wore a grave look on their faces, except Grimmjow, who seemed annoyed seeing his inward slanting eyebrows.

Why such a device was still installed? They all thought it was defective seeing its dusty state in that tent planted by Urahara, Orihime, and Chad in Hueco Mundo's desert. They weren't relieved such a big screen was still functioning. Maybe Soul Society was spying on them all these years thanks to Urahara?

"Hello, all! You guessed right Nelliel-San, it's Urahara Kisuke, Hat-San, hehe! I just wanted to ask you some questions, so I reactivated this device…"

Fearing that Grimmjow decides to destroy the screen to end the communication, he was resolved to explain the whole situation about Orihime's disappearance. When he started to describe the attackers, the three ex-Espada eyes widened in shock.

In a moment, Grimmjow left the room they were in using Sonido, and Harribel followed him, leaving Nell alone.

"What's going on, Nell?" Ichigo yelled, seeing the shock on their faces.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry for what happened to Orihime. We're not doing that fine here. We got attacked several times in Las Noches by a group named The Guerilla." Nell sighed. "They are Arrancars left from Aizen's army, and they want to overthrow Harribel's regime, judging her as being weak, because she's a female and they want Aizen back, that's all we know for now…"

"We killed some of them, but we still don't know much about their leader. Grimmjow locked up one of them since their last attack. He's probably trying to make him talk with the information Urahara just gave us." The greened haired Arrancar continued. "Unfortunately, they always wear a black cape and a white mask… so they're probably responsible behind Orihime's attack, but I wonder why…"

"Urahara, open up a Garganta or I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo clenched his fists at Urahara's clothes, looking at him straight in the eyes with a deadly look.

"No, Ichigo! You mustn't come here! It's too unstable." Nell stressed. "If they attacked Orihime, you must be a threat to them too. You can't come here, it's too dangerous…"

"You know, he seems cold but Grimmjow kind of grow attached to Orihime since she healed his arm. Even if he helped her back, he still never forgot her gesture towards him. So, don't worry, he'll probably make the hostage talk, he has his ways." She paused.

"I'll also look out for her with Dondochakka and Pesche. If I have any information, I'll share it with you. To be honest, we didn't feel her Reiatsu here, but maybe they put a sort of device on her so we couldn't sense her, who knows…"

"But I have to come! I can even help you defeat them! Why is everybody stopping me from acting? We're talking about my wife here!" Ichigo yelled at Nell.

"Ichigo, I said no," Nell replied calmly, her arms crossed.

In an instant, she moved towards the screen. She was so close to it that Isshin, Urahara, and Ichigo had a close up of her mouth.

"I'm going to tell you all a secret. Before, Urahara you need to promise me not to send Ichigo here." She whispered.

Urahara instantly nodded, and Isshin had to hold Ichigo before he attacked the former captain again.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you all supported us when we needed help, so I'm going to help you," the Hollow stated.

"Harribel is currently in negotiations with Soul Society because she wants to bring back the surviving Arrancars working under Mayuri Kurotsuchi. That freak is making them work under his command as his Corpse Unit. You even have to pay him if you need their services! It's been the case since Grimmjow went to Soul Society to kill Hikone… " she argued, getting angry at the scientist.

"She also wants to bring Aizen back here. He needs to be judged and pay for his crimes where he caused many damages. A reunion is going to happen in the next days with the captain commander. All I'm asking you is to wait, but you need to be present in Soul Society when it's going to happen." She paused. "You may learn something about Orihime's attack. Anyway, if you come here, I wouldn't be able to help you anymore so please, Ichigo, don't act impulsively. Think about Orihime's safety…"

"Maybe they need her to heal their followers? That's why it could be dangerous If you came here. They may kill her… so please don't, for your safety and hers." She sighed. "I need to go now or Harribel will get suspicious. I'll tell Dondochakka and Pesche you said hi! I hope to see Kazui too, I still never seen him, it's so unfair! Bye, see you soon, Ichigo!"

The communication stopped. Isshin, Urahara, and Ichigo were standing in front of the black screen in silence.

Ichigo's rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. The wrath consumed him like engulfing his moralities and destroying the boundaries of his loyalty... Was he going to listen to them all patiently, waiting for new information? Or was he going to act impulsively like he always did? He could put his wife in danger and leave his kid all alone, depriving him of his two parents ... what choice could he do?

He was in a bad position. Adulthood sucked. If he was still a teenager, he could find some kind of solution with Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji's help. But right now, the situation was different… he was even kind of nostalgic about those days…

* * *

After practicing some exercise to release his anger, Ichigo had his feelings mixed. He was a little bit more hopeful as they had new information about Orihime's attackers. Still, no one had any news about her. He wanted to give a hand to the Espada, but once more, he was forbidden to make any move. And even if Orihime was missing, he still had Kazui to take care of... and his job.

When they were kids, his father never left them alone to look out for their mother's killer. Even if anger was slowly eating away his insides, he needed to act like an adult and assure his responsibilities, especially since one of them was Kazui. What if they attacked him next? Or wait for him to leave so they could harm him? The thought brought a shiver that coursed down his body as he tried to picture the scene, imagining the same one after the Guerilla's attack in his home.

What he didn't know was the fact that three weeks later, he would still have no news about this reunion in Soul Society… it's been a month that Orihime vanished into thin air, and his little patience had left him.

* * *

"Are you ready for the attack? Did you gather enough men? Look me in the eyes when I speak."

"Yes, we did thanks to our previous attacks in the Rukongai. The Shinigami didn't even notice our presence. This shows how much the Gotei 13 is concerned about those poor people..."

"How long will you stay hidden here? They deserve to know your name."

"I'm in no rush. It's easier to work from the shadows... I learned that from someone dear to me a long time ago…" the man smiled. "At least, I gave those people a new goal in their miserable lives… Have you heard any news from your fraccion? It's been a while since you send them to the human world to kill Ichigo Kurosaki's family."

"I think they all died...I didn't hear from them for a while now, especially since I was busy converting the new souls. I offer my humblest apologies for their failure, my Lord."

"We don't need weak Arrancar, so don't apologize. Good riddance. Now go, time shouldn't be wasted on discussing vermin,"

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Before I forget, I've learned from our mole in Las Noches that the meeting is going to happen next week in Soul Society. Get everything ready."

"Yes, my Lord. I'll do my best to make it up to you after my fraccion's failure."

"I'm counting on you. If you fail, I'll cut you down in pieces and you'll pay the price for your fraccion too. You may leave now,"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! don't forget to leave reviews, please! I have to know if you like the story or not, and what I can improve... you can give me ideas too! :D

Who is talking at the end of the chapter? Who is the mole? I'd be happy to read your opinions :D

I can already guarantee you the next chapter is gonna be interesting (and long) (I can't say much or I'll spoil you, but I'm very excited to write that part and what's going to follow next!) so I'll do my best to post it next Sunday if not, it surely will be posted on Sunday 21/07. So honestly, I think one week is going to be short... I got delayed because of that freaking virus :(

If I finish it/correct it sooner than 21/07 but later than 14/07, I'll post it on Wednesday 17/07.

Anyways, thank you all for the support/reviews/follows/MP/fav! :) I swear it means a lot to me.

Take care all!

**Updated on the 17/06/20. Thanks, NeatStuff :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil and I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

The room was beautiful, the flowers fresh, perfumed. There was a view of the mountains and outside the garden was perfection. Orihime eased herself into the soft chair on the porch, after she put on her favorite music, starting with the song "_ne t'en vas pas_" by the singer Elsa. Her husband sat at her side, quietly holding her hand. 

"I miss you so much Ichigo. I wish we could buy the same house! Look at this view… Kazui would love it too."

"Orihime?" Ichigo gasped, "Where are we and where have you been?" He stumbled towards his wife, tears forming in his eyes "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

She smiled at him, the kind of smile that was just hers. She always was the kind of person who lived how she believed people should. As if she were sunshine that only radiated from the best aspects of those she met, their flaws entirely invisible to her gaze. She was like a calm sea, patient, and welcoming.

"Let's live in the moment. How are you doing?" Orihime asked, "I hope Kazui isn't mad at me, I miss him so much."

Ichigo felt relieved to hold his wife's hand. This felt so real. He felt disturbed at first, but he decided to enjoy the moment with her.

"I'm sorry for everything Hime," Ichigo whispered, looking into Orihime's eyes. "I wish I could have done something to stop that attack. I feel so lost and empty without you. I miss you so much, it hurts."

"You need to trust yourself like you always did. Dwelling on the past won't be useful. I don't deserve you, I failed you again..."

Her eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine. It set him alight and made him happy. Her hands clasped with his, holding them for a second and squeezing kindly.

"The one that doesn't deserve you here is me. Speaking of luck, I hit the jackpot with you, so don't tell me again that you're lucky to have me, because you're a miracle and I thank the universe every day, not only for having you in my life but for letting you keep going with the shit you had to face all alone."

She smiled, caressing his face. "I was never alone. And you'll never be again,"

"I can't believe someone like you can love me, because I don't deserve it," he whispered.

"Ichigo. You have become part of my soul. When life became a storm, you were the boat that kept the briny water from entering my lungs. You were love when I needed it and I thank you, with all that I am. Yet this storm isn't over; the winds rage, seek to crush what they can never be." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I have to know my strength, test it, find truth and liberty, to realize that no prison can hold me. Only then will I know that I am doing what I choose to do, that my love is a choice, a gift to give." 

She forced a weak smile, wiped away her tears and added with a calm voice; "It is time, for me to walk alone as I always knew I must; yet a part of my light stays with you, as part of yours leaves with me, for we are kindred as I told you, twin souls."

Ichigo was silently watching her. She thought it was time for her to show strength, embody the way forward and keep her fears and grief away from his tender heart.

She made the effort to sound reassuring as she concluded "I will return, with new strength to my legs, to my bones, strong enough to carry you. Heaven and prison can't be the same thing, my love, and we'll keep on looking, together."

"I'm not brave enough. You were my strength" mumbled Ichigo. "I couldn't protect you. I'm so stupid."

"Come on, Ichi! You're the bravest person I know!" Orihime insisted. "Should I remind you that you saved the world twice? Being brave isn't the same thing as being stupid. I can think of many times where the brave choice was to walk away." She reassured her husband. "When a situation is intractable, when every move is a bad one, it can take courage to take yourself out of the equation. High emotions are often counterproductive."

"I love you, please take care of Kazui and yourself. I know you'll figure this out. Just believe in yourself." She concluded, smiling softly.

Eyes stuck on the view, Ichigo turned and looked at her straight in the eyes while she was already looking at him. Her rich hazel stole his breath while looking through his soul. Her hair was like an orange sunset waterfall that tumbled down her back in thick locks. Her hands, in his grasp, were strong yet at the same time gentle. And her mouth… oh, how he wanted to kiss that mouth. He hesitated, again. Was this all real? Was he dreaming of it? She was saying strange things...

Orihime felt an urge to comfort him, but also to comfort herself. In a moment of passion, she pressed her lips against his, felt his body loosened and arms brushed over her shoulders. She chuckled beneath her salty tears. 

It was a full-on, open-mouthed kiss. And she loved it. She always loved the way her small body melted into his. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relented as he played with her hair and held her tighter and tighter. When they broke away after what seemed like ages, she looked at him. God… how she missed it… how she missed him.

Hesitantly, Orihime moved her head closer to Ichigo. He sat frozen; from both fear of disappointment, and excitement.

She leaned in, her forehead resting against his. They closed their eyes as both their breaths were shaking.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He replied with a low and husky voice.

"For being you. For being my world." Her voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Orihime gently leaned in and kissed Ichigo's warms lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths.

"Fuck it,"

Unable to contain himself anymore, Ichigo held Orihime's head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each curve, each line along with his athletic physique.

She laid on her back on the porch, as he matched her body's form. Ichigo's hands ventured over her body, exploring her curves. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared, deep into each other's eyes, filled with love and passion.

Ichigo leaned in, softly kissing up and down Orihime's neck. She let out little whimpers of anticipation. He worked his way back to her tender, smooth lips.

As they kissed, she rolled him over and straddled on top of his strong body. She ran her lips up to his neck and landed a loving kiss on his lips.

The soft touches sent a strong wave of warmth spiraling through his system. It filled his body, from head to toe, invigorating him and filling him with a passion and hope that was powerful. He began to relax as he closed his eyes, and felt his troubles and pain began to melt away.

The world around them faded, leaving only Orihime and him to float in their love and fondness.

His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only Orihime and him.

This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. God, how could he last to feel her again? That's what he was missing. She was all he needed.

They pulled back and smiled. Orihime laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and though she was still filled with the warmth from the kiss, she shivered.

"You cold?" he asked but didn't give her time to answer. He pulled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. They sat together in silence, cherishing each minute they shared. It was too precious to ruin it with words.

* * *

Ichigo's dream ended abruptly, returning him to the cold harsh reality of his life. His eyes opened, eyelashes faintly batting against his lids. He laid on the couch, debating whether or not he should get up. He let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as he rolled off of the sofa he had been occupying. What time was it? How long had he been asleep?

All of these questions whirled through his mind as he let out a loud yawn, ready to start the day. 

His clothes felt as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. He wondered if he was still dreaming as he sat up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the window, blinding him for a moment.

He was completely awake, perhaps more fully awake than he had ever been and there were no signs of Orihime. As far as he could tell, he was alone in his father's living room, the sweet melody of the birds' songs dancing through his mind. He felt alone but more determined than ever to change that.

This dream he had felt so real, yet it was weird. He felt like his old high school self, dreaming about Orihime... He was resolved to make his dream come true, again. Because being married and having a child with her was already one.

Even if he was kind of sad, he also was a bit ashamed of himself for enjoying such a dream. Luckily, he didn't take things too far or it would have been weirder. How old was he to make such dreams again?

However, he knew it was the trigger he needed to feel himself. He needed to hear her voice and feel her touch on his skin. 

Slowly and reluctantly, he dragged his feet off the couch. He stumbled across the hallway, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After the discussion Ichigo had with Nell three weeks ago, the tension between Urahara and him was evident throughout his stay in his home. The former captain kept his promise to Nell and refused to send him to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's frustration was becoming evident, even by Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai. To avoid the tension to grow more and to calm things out, Isshin asked him to move to his house with Kazui as he still refused to go back to his home.

Reluctant at first, Ichigo decided to accept. It was like choosing between the lesser of two evils.

It's been a week since Ichigo had to go back to work. Having a family issue wasn't a strong reason to stay absent that long. His father didn't want to give him a medical certificate, thinking that work could fill his mind while they waited to hear from Yoruichi or Nell.

He headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast after finished taking his shower. He wanted to drop Kazui to school before heading to work. He knew that the past weeks since Orihime's disappearance, he wasn't present for Kazui as a father should be. He counted on his father and friends to support his son through this… and he shouldn't have acted that way. He should have supported him as well, especially since he knew better than anyone how it felt to lose its mother at a young age. He was determined to make it up to him, thanks to Orihime and his father's words. However, he hoped it wasn't too late…

Walking down the stairs, he saw his father and Kazui discussing near his mother's ridiculous poster. After all these years, it still hung on the same wall.

When he got closer to them, his eyes widened and he felt the anger build up in him.

Damn it, he felt some kind of relief and his father had to ruin everything. Why did he choose to come back here? He should have stayed at Urahara's.

"Look, dad! What do you think? It's so cool! Kazui said cheerfully. "It feels like mom is with us now, she looks so happy in this picture. I think we choose to right one Grandpa,"

Isshin nodded, proudly looking at the new poster hanging near Masaki's.

The poster was a picture of Orihime. It had been taken by Isshin at her last birthday party. She was holding a bouquet of red and pink flowers offered by Ichigo. It was clutched to her chest as she wore one of her brightest smiles. There was something about the way she smiled on that picture; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. This was out of the question. His mother's poster was far enough, they didn't need Orihime's too, especially since she wasn't dead. They had no proof of that!

Silently, Ichigo ignored his son's question and with a brutal gesture, he ripped off the newly hanged poster in front of Isshin and Kazui.

Kazui's eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise; he had enough of his father's attitude. It was too much for him. He knew he was suffering from his mother's disappearance, he always wanted to support him, but he felt his dad didn't care about him. He was put aside for a month, acting with him like he was still a baby.

He was fed up with being the nice kid he always was. His hands twitched and he could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Dad, It's only a poster!" He exclaimed, his anger getting better of him. "It's been a month since you completely changed, I'm fed up with your attitude! I can't take it anymore, since mom disappeared you've completely changed!" it was the first time where Kazui yelled at his father… he frowned, running upstairs to his old father's room. 

Ichigo was dismayed from his son's attitude. This was out of character for Kazui. His brain was completely overloaded with questions and he started to panic, fearing he could lose his son as well. What if it was too late?

"Kazui, come back here, this conversation's not over!" He shouted towards the stairs. "has Jinta been a bad influence on you? Do I need to stop you from playing with him?" 

"Did you think we were just playing video games with Jinta? He was training me because you refused!" Kazui shouted from upstairs, slamming the door.

Ichigo stormed off towards the stairs when Isshin grabbed his arm.

"I tried to warn you Ichigo. Your kid is feeling as lost as you." Isshin implied. "He's missing both of his parents. Even if you're here physically, your mind is somewhere else and your son is suffering from it." He sighed. "Leave him alone today, try to speak to him later. I'll take him to school, don't worry. Just go to work, even for an hour or two."

How could the situation turn out so bad with Kazui? Since when he began his training? He could have wounded himself... Jinta was surely going to hear from him for what he had done. 

* * *

Ichigo sat in his office. He was slumped at his desk, eying a stack of what appeared to be un-filed paperwork. In any other office, this would be a sign of success, more work than the receptionist could handle…But in reality, it was merely another signal to his delay. He needed to validate the new scripts and correct others so his company could publish them. Only, he had no motivation at all.

Just when he finally got himself together and found the strength to face Orihime's disappearance, the events of this morning dragged him down once again. He needed to handle the problem, but he didn't know how. He was tired of needing to be patient. He was even sick of hearing the word itself. Maybe writing could help him feel better?

_ 'Let your lover be for your heart and not your ego. Choose him for his soul, for his wish to protect, his soft hands that reflect his true self. Choose him for his quiet warmth, not the burning of one who possesses, not the chill of one who is further away than it appears. If you are a light upon a grassy hill, let him be a light on that same hill, content to shine for you as you shine for him. One who would cover your light must leave; one who would strive to outshine you so that you feel so dull seeks no company, only to support a failing ego. One who guards with a jealous heart will make it so that around you all appears dark as if there is no reason to shine, or foolish to do so. So let your lover be the light next to you, each able to shine however God intends them to, company for each another, sharing their light freely, joyfully'_

"Nah this is shit. Damn it, how could I even write this?" Ichigo growled, tossing in disappointment a crumpled ball of paper into a wastepaper basket in his office.

'_A letter to my love,_

_I have never been very good at talking. Whenever I try to express the emotions whirling in my soul, my throat tightens. I never should have let you go; I realize that now. You always quietly stood by my side supporting me. Though I didn't know it at the time, I loved you, you were more than just a friend to me. I could tell you things easily and you just listened. You always made me laugh. I thought I had my life figured out, but I didn't. Without my knowing from the moment I first saw you; real love began to take shape in my heart. I only truly realized it when you left, years ago. When I found you and gave you my hand so we could go home, I looked at you and realized that I loved you. You were so different from the others. You cared. Love radiated in your heart spilling out into the lives of all those around you. You weren't just pretty on the outside you had a beauty somewhere deep within. I promise, I will be there each and every day to talk about the little things, to make you breakfast and watch silly movies with you. I will be there to wrap you in my arms when the bad memories threaten to pull you under again, every time, for always. I will prove it every day because I love you.'_

"What's happening to me? Damn it!" he tossed again a crumpled ball of paper on the floor this time. By the end of the morning, his wastepaper basket was full of other crumpled balls. He wasn't satisfied with anything he had written.

"Kurosaki-Sama, I got these new scripts. You need to check them for next week, please." his assistant, Nana Komatsu requested.

"Could you please pick up the papers and throw the trash? You know that I don't like it when I ask you to do such tasks, but I need to discuss these scripts with the boss and I'm already late." Ichigo politely addressed his assistant.

"It's ok Kurosaki-Sama, considered it done," the girl nodded.

As she put the stack of sheets on Ichigo's desk, she took one of the crumpled balls on the floor and read it.

"Wow, this seems so true and thoughtful, I'd like to read more…" As she was alone in the office, she took the opportunity to read several of the tossed papers.

Ichigo got out of his boss's office with more work than he already had. He was tired as hell, weary with the burden of long-closed eyes; He could easily impersonate a walking zombie, dead on the inside but subconsciously awake.

Entering his office, he paused and scowled at his assistant; She was kneeling on the floor with a dozen crumpled papers lined up in front of her. She was reading them, biting her pencil in concentration.

"What are you still doing here, Komatsu? I thought I told you to throw them, not read them." Ichigo hissed.

Her eyes flew open as Ichigo's stony expression faced her as he was waiting for her answer.

Nana Komatsu's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute, Ichigo thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. She was mortified, frozen to the spot.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-Sama! I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but those texts are so great! I didn't see the time pass..."

She stood frozen in the middle of the office as she watched Ichigo's expression. She saw nothing short of fury on his face, as it was reddened with anger. He opened the door, stepped outside expecting her to follow and she slowly did, still asking for forgiveness. However, she was holding the papers in her hands as she had something else in mind… she agreed to throw them and left his office with all his work.

Ichigo sat, tired-eyed, and slumped over his desk. He was angry. His writings were personal and he hated it when someone read them without his consent. This assistant was such a pain in the ass.

It was already 12 pm and he decided to pick Kazui from school so they could eat together. He wanted to strengthen their bond, especially after their argument.

* * *

Ichigo waited for Kazui in front of the school gates when his cell phone rang. It was Kazui's teacher, Ochi Misato-sensei. She was still teaching at Karakura High school and had Kazui as a student too. She informed him that Kazui got into a fight with a group of students older than him. They were all in the infirmary but Kazui who was in her office. She wanted Ichigo to come so they could discuss the matter as that kind of behavior wasn't in Kazui's habits.

As they began their journey home, silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy. It had been one hell of a rough day. The two of them were lost in their thoughts.

Ichigo was furious about his son. Ochi-sensei informed him that Kazui sent four students to the infirmary and the fight happened in the school playground. All for what? Just because they mocked his hair color.

Kazui's thoughts were whirling into his head. He knew his father was in no position to lecture him. His Grandpa already told him about his father's rebellious past. Plus, all he did was to defend himself.

He was tired of hearing the same remarks about his hair color. He was pissed because of the morning argument, so beating these guys was a blessing for him, it allowed him to blow off some steam.

He didn't care about the consequences. At least, it will serve as an example to anybody who'd try to mock his color hair again. He normally wouldn't hurt a fly, but everyone had their breaking points.

Parking his car in front of Isshin's house, Ichigo stopped the engine and closed the doors so Kazui wouldn't rush inside. This was the only way Kazui would speak.

"Ok Kazui, just let it all out."

"Since when does he think talking is useful?" the kid thought. He was sick of talking, he wanted to act. His hands twitched and he could feel anger boiling up inside him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, dad?"

"Let it all out I said,"

With this very thought, he decided to pour his heart out.

"I don't even know where to begin… Why are you acting like a ghost with me? Even when you come back to yourself, you're aggressive and emotionless. I should have filmed you when you ripped off mom's poster like it was a hollow or a monster" Kazui stormed off with tears in his eyes. He wanted to cry as rage filled his belly.

He felt his ears getting hot, he glared at him and spat out, "How dare you? I did nothing wrong by hanging up one of her pictures!"

Ichigo looked at his son through wide red-rimmed eyes, his mouth slightly open. Here was the point of no return.

The guilt sat not only on his chest but inside his brain; It was ice in his guts. It could be a hundred degrees out and he'd still be frozen on the inside. He couldn't melt it on his own, and he couldn't shift it at all. What he had done he could not un-do. He knew he'd done something pretty awful when he tore it but he didn't know his gesture will have that effect on Kazui. The situation was worse than he thought it was.

Ichigo's pain was written all over his face as he dropped his gaze towards his knees.

Kazui knew he should reign it in, apologize before he made it worse, but he just didn't have it in him to stop.

"I never knew you could be selfish. Since mom's disappearance, you completely forgot about me, you're acting towards me as I left with her. You need to wake up! I'm still here and I need you! You're not the only one who lost her!" the boy yelled to his father.

Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. His fists began to clench and his scowl deepened. His frustration kicked in as he remembered his lost Asauchi. He had accumulated so much for a month now.

"All I asked was to train. I want to help you. I'm seeing you every day locking yourself up and I'm standing, powerless, while I'm losing both my parents."

"I wanted to be perfect so much, even as a little kid, and it kills me that I wasn't. It's my fault mom's gone, I know it, I made her sad on my birthday." His voice was urging him to stop, but this was an explosion in progress, no reverse gear. "If only I could have done something that night instead of playing silly games with Jinta,"

"I always wanted to follow your ways from my earliest memories and I still strayed... look at me! I can't even keep my Asauchi for more than an hour!" Kazui's eyes glimmered with watery tears and he felt as if the whole world was about to crumble.

"I'm a failure, I'm so sorry for everything, dad,"

Kazui's eyes dripped with tears. The walls, his walls that held him up, made him strong, just collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Salty drops fell from his chin, drenching his school shirt. He was trembling, he couldn't stop.

When he cried, there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those tears.

Then he felt his father's arms patting and rubbing him, reaching into his hollowness. Kazui sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket.

Ichigo held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his crying worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths.

Ichigo stiffened himself, "I'm sorry for everything, Kazui. I acted stupidly towards you. From now on, it's going to be fine, I promise you," he cleared his throat, "Your mom will come back and you will help me fight for her. When do you want to start training? I can ask Urahara to,"

Ichigo thought he was the reason for all this. It seemed unfair that no matter how much he strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, it would keep taunting him with his failures.

Each time the regrets reemerged, he would diligently analyze them again, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self-professed remorse, but it never was. Like an unforgiving spectrum, it would be back to haunt him all over again.

He should have protected his family. He had no choice but to agree on his son's wish. If it could make him feel better, he couldn't refuse even if he was afraid for his safety, but right now, Orihime was his priority. He'll talk about it with Urahara, they could maybe find an arrangement to train Kazui in his underground.

Settling their issues together, Ichigo felt relieved. His son was only frustrated and sad because of his mom's disappearance. It was normal behavior for a kid facing these kinds of problems after all. It was now time to head home.

Kazui felt thrilled after his father allowed him to train. Even if he was still concerned for his mom, something told him she was somewhere, alive, he felt it deep down. His training would allow him to discover his powers and to be useful to his father in case they got attacked again. He couldn't be happier!

Getting out of the car, Isshin greeted them with a tight hug. The smile on his face was evident that he had seen the two Kurosaki's settle their issue.

When they just sat down in the kitchen so they could eat, Ichigo's cell phone rang. Tch', what is it now?

"Baka, what took you so long to pick up?" an irritated voice screeched through the phone.

"What the hell… Rukia ?!" Ichigo said contemptuously. She always called him for a scolding and he wasn't really in the mood to hear her whining. 

"Yoruichi told me everything! What's up with your attitude? If only I could have come, I would have kicked your ass. It's been a while since you didn't feel my feet on your face, that's why you're acting like a big baby!

"Shut up, you midget!" Ichigo spat with fury "You're late for your speech anyways so, stop it! What do you want?"

"Yoruichi told us the meeting is going to happen today, so you need to hurry. The Seikamon is going to open soon in front of your father's house. We'll be waiting for you with Renji. You can bring Kazui if you want. He can stay with Ichika."**__**

"Fine. Thank you, Rukia." He hung up the phone abruptly and looked up, thinking. Was it a good idea to take Kazui to Soul Society?

He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and Kazui's presence could make things harder… After all, the kid was still upset about his mom's disappearance and he feared something could harm him. What if they got attacked? Orihime wasn't even with them to protect or heal them… but at least, he would be safe in his father's care. Damn, parenthood can be tough sometimes.

After several thoughts, his decision was made; Kazui was going to stay home with the old goat. However, he had an idea to convince him to stay…

"Who was it?" Isshin questioned.

"Rukia, dad," Ichigo replied. "She wants me to go to Soul Society, the meeting is going to happen today, I need to be there."

"Aunt Rukia! dad, please take me with you! I want to see Ichika and train with uncle Renji! I still haven't been to Soul Society and this is the perfect opportunity. I'll behave, I promise."

Ichigo felt uncomfortable. He didn't like to manipulate his kid but it was the only solution. He didn't want to strain their fragile relationship.

"I'm sorry Kazui but you need to make a choice. You either stay here to train with Urahara or you come with me to Soul Society. You can't do both."

Kazui bit his lips, his face falling from disappointment. "Fine. I'll stay...You'll tell them I said hi, ok? But next time, I'm coming, no matter what. No more excuses."

Isshin silently watched the conversation. He didn't want to get involved in his son's family business, but he felt at ease. If worst came to pass, Kazui would be protected by both Urahara and him.

Taking his Shinigami badge from his pocket, he left his physical body. He was still carrying it after all these years. If only he got a more reliable soul pill... Kon was still the useless plush he always was, unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to handle his job. He would spend his days running after his assistant and other female workers at his job, he would probably get fired and jailed for sexual harassment within a day!

Anyway, Kon was more useful at decorating Kazui's room since he inherited the stuffed animal the day he was born.

What about work then? Damn it! He was supposed to get back to work. It was easier to ask his father to give him a doctor's note to justify his absence. He didn't even know when he would come back.

Before leaving, he called Urahara and asked him to train Kazui under Isshin's assistance. He was uneasy with this thought, but he had to keep his promise to his son. After all, he wouldn't be absent for days, so nothing to worry about. The main goal was to find Orihime. Kazui's training came second.

Kazui jumped into his arms and hugged him, making him promise to come back home safe. Isshin was looking serious and asked Ichigo to take care of himself.

"Remember our conversation son… just don't forget your bond. Everything is going to be ok. Keep cool and stay always in control. Don't screw it up."

Getting out of his father's home, a Seikamon opened and a hell butterfly fluttered through it. It was time for him to leave.

It's been a while since he hadn't taken that path. The last time it was for Rukia and Renji's wedding… but the passage held a special place in his heart. It's where he asked Orihime to make some time for him so he could ask her out…

* * *

The Seikamon doors opened and Ichigo spotted Renji and Rukia who were waiting for his arrival. As soon as he put a foot on Soul Society's ground, he felt a hard strike coming from a foot on his face.

"What the fuck was that for, midget?!" Ichigo erupted in a furious state. "Renji, get a hold of your little puppet!"

"What took you so long? Rukia shouted. "I hope that hit cleared your head, you dumbass."'

Rukia turned and gave a high five to Renji.

"That's my girl! Well done! You deserved that Ichigo, let's go." Renji cheered.

Flash stepping towards the first squad barracks, Ichigo wondered what kind of information he could find; who will help him find Orihime in this meeting? And why hadn't he heard from Nell? She had promised to call back… he hoped their situation didn't worsen in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Entering the 1st squad barracks, Kyoraku stood firmly in the meeting room, furnished only with a pentagon-shaped conference table and a desk at the end of it. Nanao was beside him, holding a stack of books with a serious look on her face. She was still sharing her position as a lieutenant with Genshirō Okikib, as he was the former 3rd seat under Captain-Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto.

"Since we're waiting for misses and mister Espada, let's all drink!" Kyoraku exclaimed, raising a bottle of sake cheerfully. "Kurosaki, it's been a while since you've didn't come to Soul Society, we need to celebrate, come in!"

"What is wrong with you, Captain commander Kyoraku? Nano said irritated. "That's out of the question! Okikib-fukotaicho may come at any time with the Espada." She continued with an authoritative tone.

"Nanao-chan! You're so hard on me! You need to relax; one cup of sake won't hurt anybody…"

At those words, the door opened. Ichigo stood near Kyoraku, waiting impatiently for the Arrancar's arrival.

"Captain commander; our guests are here. There are four members and you agreed on the presence of three of them."

"Thank you Genshiro. They may come in, the more, the merrier!" Kyoraku answered.

The door opened once again; Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, and Grimmjow Jaggerjack walked into the room and stood behind the guards. A fourth individual trailed behind them, their body covered by a large loose black garment.

As they entered, everybody noticed that even their face was properly covered with a black scarf, fitted half-face. Their eyes were hidden by black sunglasses.

"Come take a seat everybody. I believe we have a lot to discuss today." Kyoraku spoke as he was just as relaxed as his face.

"But first, may I ask you to remove some of the garments you're wearing? Not that I'm asking for a strip show, but just for a safety issue, if you want to stay in this conference room of course…" He continued, exclaiming in a serious voice.

"Please leave her alone Kyoraku-san. She's my guest, I take full responsibility for her actions. Let's start this meeting already." Harribel remarked in a cold tone.

"So, it's a She!" Kyoraku exclaimed. "Why doesn't the lady introduce herself?"

"Her name is Kamiko Hidemi," growled Grimmjow. "Just drop it and let's start the damn meeting!"

Seeing the attention on her, Kamiko dropped the scarf on her head. A waterfall of jet-black hair cascaded down her back with curly ends. However, she still wore the sunglasses and the scarf hiding half of her face.

The tension was palpable. No one spoke as Kyoraku, Nanao, Ichigo and the Arrancars sat. Renji and Rukia decided to leave them to join Yoruichi who was waiting outside as they weren't allowed to take a part in it.

Ichigo stared in silence, scowling. Something didn't seem right about that Hollow. She had an Arrancar Reiatsu, he was sure of it. He needed to watch her carefully. He felt something suspicious emanating from her, especially seeing her disguise. 

Even if he felt the tension, making jokes wasn't going to ease up the atmosphere. Kyoraku decided to go straight to the point. He stood up and clapped his hands as he spoke optimistically.

"Harribel-sama honors to the women. You may start the discussion," He said in a casual tone.

"You already know why I'm here for. What did Kurotsuchi say about my suggestion of taking back the remaining Arrancars? They belong to Hueco Mundo after all," She answered in a dry tone.

"I'm sorry but he refused. I asked him to come but he didn't want to lose his time with 'little matters' as he said..." Kyoraku replied politely.

"I kind of agree with him. It's true, they belong to your world and they can be useful to you, but he fixed and healed them. They're his now. Kurotsuchi said you can contact his lieutenant if you want to rent their services..." 

"Kyoraku-San. With all my respects, we're not talking about pigs here. We're talking about living beings. I think they did enough to pay their debt towards him," Nell hissed, annoyed by Kyoraku's words about the captive Arrancars.

"I told you Harribel. This won't work, we're losing our time here. The Shinigami's attitude towards us won't ever change. Tch. Let's go." Grimmjow snapped, frowning at Harribel.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in anger at Grimmjow's words. "What about the war at Hueco Mundo? Did you find any new information?" he hissed at him.

"We've got nothing new. That's why we need these Arrancars, we need their strength. And we still don't want Soul Society to intervene in our business, so don't even suggest your shitty help. We don't need your pity."

Ichigo stood and slammed his fist onto the table. "I don't belong to Soul Society you ass-"

"Grimmjow, no need for harsh words. What about my second demand then, Kyoraku-San?" Harribel asked diplomatically.

"I'm sorry, but it's also refused. I made an official request to the Central 46 for your sake, asking to send Aizen back to Hueco Mundo but it failed. I already told you, this demand was too risky and even personally, I didn't have high hopes for your request…" Reasoned Kyoraku with a conciliatory tone.

"However, to show you my honest intentions, I arranged a meeting with Aizen in the Maggot's Nest so you could ask him whatever you want. You'll have 20 minutes at the max. That's all I could do…"

"Of course, it was refused. What a surprise. I'm fucking sick of this place, let's just get the fuck out!" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

"Grimmjow, be quiet, please. Thank you for your help Kyoraku-San." Harribel added.

"How's Aizen going to help you with your problems at Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, "What about Orihime?" 

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry but this is none of your business. You're not allowed to go with them. I can't take that risk…" the captain stated with a cooly authoritative voice. "but you can wait outside the Maggot's Nest if it's ok for you. We'll discuss Orihime's matter later, that's the only reason I allowed your presence in this meeting."

Ichigo's narrowed eyes reflected everything and saw nothing. Behind them was something more intense than normal thoughts and his clenched jaw wasn't a good sign. But he had to control his anger, he had to find her at any cost, even if he needed to act like a puppy, he had no choice.

He also wanted to keep an eye on that girl. Following them could be a good idea… especially since he was still feeling that strange aura around her. He had never sensed her Reiatsu before, but it felt like it was mixed with a strangely familiar feeling. Did he already meet her somewhere?

The meeting ended shortly after Kyoraku's words. They all left the first squad barracks and headed towards the Maggot's Nest, situated in the 2nd squad grounds.

Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi were already waiting for Ichigo's arrival in front of the highly guarded prison. He stood outside with them, watching the Arrancars enter the jail.

Several members of the Kido corpse and the Secret Mobile Unit escorted the Arrancars to the last and most secure jail cell in the Maggots Nest. They modified the cell for Aizen so it could block his evolution as a godly creature. It was a glass room encircled by several spells and the Witch branch of Soul Society evenly intervened to straighten the barriers.

Aizen was bound in his chair in the dark glass cell. A patch hiding one of his eyes, the kiddo corpse members removed momently the one on his mouth.

He had a cold glint reflected on his uncovered eye. His hands were tightly closed around the cold surface of the metallic grey colored chair. He seemed to have no sense of humanity left in him. He had an evil glint in his eyes. He had an aura of blood, of danger. 

For security reasons, the Arrancars, the kiddo corpse members, and Kyoraku stood outside Aizen's glass box in the dark floor dedicated to him.

Kamiko decided to stay back, having fallen behind everybody, a guard on either side of her.

"I must say... You truly are an entertaining man, Captain Commander Kyoraku." Aizen deadpanned, a glint of mirth in his eye.

"I take that as a compliment." Kyoraku Joked _"_So, they are here to ask you some questions as you already know. So just play nice and we'll be out of your hair in no time,"

"Dear friends, it's been a while, indeed. What do you want to know?" Aizen teased. "I am nothing more than a visionary with a dream. I don't care what you think of me as long as you obey. I acknowledge that I have odd methods, but they work. I know what life should be like and I understand that many things and creatures are inferior to me," He spoke.

"In my position, it is simply mercy. I know if I don't save them with the wonders of death, they will die in the horror of life…but you already know that, don't you? So, how can I help you this time?"

"Aizen. Do you know who's the Guerilla? How many Arrancars did you create?" Harribel questioned.

"So, he finally did it…" His eyes glinted with malice as he laughed maniacally.

The sound of his laughter sent a chill down Kamiko's spine. Her eyes rested on Aizen. How was this ordinary window so hard to look at? It made no sense.

Kamiko gazed through it, making eye contact with him, the monster haunted most of her thoughts for decades.

Stuck in a trance-like state, she stared into his dark eyes that were completely void of emotion. He smirked and stared back into her. She felt emotionally paralyzed; all of her thoughts were in a mental traffic jam.

The harsh wail of an alarm snapped Kamiko out of her trance as a voice resonated around the group. "Attack in the Rokongai. All the captains are needed. I repeat, attack in the Rokongai" The voice boomed across the sky. It was a voice with authority vibrating with power and command.

He smirked, in the way his face changed into a vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. "What did I tell you Kyoraku? You are really an entertaining man…"

"Don't worry, we're not canceling this meeting. Waiting patiently and believing in your subordinates is all part of a captain commander's job, after all. So, let's just continue,"

* * *

**_Outside the Maggot's Nest_**

* * *

Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi shared a confused glance between themselves as they processed the message.

"It seems like an emergency. We're sorry Ichigo but we need to leave. Do you want to wait here or come with us?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo wore a puzzled expression. He ran his hand through his hair, teeth tugging at his cracking lower lip. He felt fear in his chest: it sat like an angry ball propelling him towards anxiety he didn't need. Of course, he wanted to help his friends, but deep down something was telling him to stay in front of that woody door outside the Maggot's Nest.

"Ichigo, you need to stay. Stay close to that girl," Zangetsu's voice echoed in his head.

"I'll stay. I need to watch over that girl, Kamiko. I don't trust her." Ichigo frowned. "Yoruichi, go with them, I can handle myself,"

"Don't order me dumbass! I'm staying as well." Yoruichi stated. "Renji, Rukia, go ahead. Something feels off. I need to stay close."

"Rukia, let's go before Kenpachi takes all the fun! It's been a while since I've had a tough fight," Renji grinned.

"You were not even summoned Renji… but let's go!" Rukia deadpanned.

The couple flash-stepped together, leaving Yoruichi and Ichigo standing in front of the prison in a concerning state.

* * *

**_Inside the Maggot's Nest_**

* * *

Kumiko finally got the sense to look back at her hands. In some minutes from now, her fate would be sealed one way or the other. Her mind was blank, the conversation between Aizen and the Espada fading into the static of her mind.

She choked down the rising bile and consciously flexed her hand, feeling the pain of her nails digging into her palm. When he gazed at her again, she almost bit her tongue in two. She rose her eyes, oblivious to the bleach tinctured air, and raised her hands, aiming towards everybody that stood in front of her. It was now or never.

Her eyes burned from the intensity of her gaze as she whispered, "I reject,"

A golden power burst forth, pushing aside everybody that stood in front of her. She extended her left hand behind her without looking back, aiming towards the guards that stood there. In a snap, they all disappeared from Aizen's secured floor, leaving her alone.

Six human-sized figures appeared in a golden flash around her.

"What did you summon us for, woman? You don't own us, even if you helped us get stronger!" 

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, place a shield in front of this window, we don't have much time" Kamiko ordered.

The three spirits stood outside Aizen's window and raised a large dense golden shield around the whole cell.

* * *

The ex-Espada, Kyoraku, and the members of the Kido and Secret Mobile Corps, stood outside, stunned about the whole situation.

"What the fuck is going on! I thought she was harmless, Harribel!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Guards! Get them. We got trapped. My, My… such a dirty trick. Try to break that shield, we need to get her out of there,". Kyoraku ordered, taking out his Zanpakuto and aiming it towards the Arrancar.

"We have nothing to do with this! Kamiko seems to have lost her mind, we should try to reach her!" Nell protested.

"And tell me how? You smartass. We are trapped as well." Grimmjow spat.

Looking at each other, the Arrancar placed their hands on their swords. All they wanted was to get out of this mess, even if they had to kill some Shinigami.

"I must say, I'm disappointed by you, Harribel-Sama. Can you tell me what kind of powers she has?" Kyoraku questioned.

"Nelliel already told you. We have nothing to do with this. So, you either let us handle the situation or we take you down if you dare attack us,"

* * *

Kamiko dropped her robes down from her clothes and sunglasses. "Finally! I was getting so hot with that garment!"

Under her previous disguised clothing, she wore a short pristine white form-fitting nightgown. It pooled around her like liquid silk, caressing her skin like a cool autumn breeze. The straps and neckline were covered with a braid of lace, enhancing her wide cleavage.

"Just shut up. Everybody would have recognized you without it and it's provocative…" Tsubaki protested crossing his arms as red flushing covered his cheeks. "You're always whining! just do your job and let's end this." 

Kamiko was annoyed with Tsubaki's personality. Face reddened in annoyance, she'd have to deal with him later. She knew she wore revealing clothes, it wasn't her fault... but it's not like she could go shopping in Hueco Mundo.

She turned back, glaring at Aizen like a cobra seeking its prey, wide hazel eyes met his evil glint in his eyes. They had the color of deep brown, with a mischievous glint that seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth, which were fighting a smile.

Her need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the cruel sharp steel point. She would bear a grudge until she died or took revenge, whichever came first. Settling old scores brutally and callously was all she was aiming for.

Was she being excessive? Would she be satisfied after it all? Would she feel empty, pointless? These questions shot through her twisted and dark state of mind.

"It's been a while, Aizen,"

Hatred is all that was left in her soul. After all these years, it spread throughout her entire system, shutting down all other feelings, and becoming central to her intents. The object of the hatred was in front of her and a wave of ill thoughts returned with a vengeance. Hatred became the sickness of her mind and her heart.

"Seeing you on this chair, living peacefully after all you've done is not satisfying enough for me. We trusted you… tell me why? You ruined us!" Kamiko tried to provoke him as she watched him smiling at her.

"My dear Kamiko. How did you make it? I won't lie, I'm surprised. Truth to be told, you're still a failure. You always were, both of you." Sneered Aizen. "You couldn't even preserve your own body... but I recognized your Reiatsu. How did you manage to come back? I had plans for both of you, but he had failed my test and I had to get rid of you as well. Such a pity."

"How dare you? After all these years, you're not even feeling the slightest bit of regret? We were your must trusted allies! I don't understand you betrayed us. I saw everything, I followed you that night!" Kamiko spoke in anger, dark thoughts engulfing her mind, releasing a golden-dark Reiatsu all over.

"Kamiko-Sama please control your Reiatsu. They are trying to break the shield, don't make it any harder for us," Lily's voice echoed through the barrier.

"Don't make me repeat myself. He was an experiment, as you were. He died, and you were given the same fate, that's all. See how you're a failure? I even have to explain things to you twice. I know some facts are simply too painful to believe, but your fate was always in the palm of my hands,"

She knew her anger was like burning hot flames, short and violent, with no care what will be left behind. It had no pity, no mind, yet it consumed whatever it pleased. He had always told her to keep calm, to avoid that state.

When she stared into Aizen's triumphant gaze, she felt evil itself. He was mocking her.

She recalled how he torched her insides until they charred before disappearing with the love of her life. Her soul, her everything, was worthless to him anyways. How could she have been that naïve?

"I can hear your voice even though I haven't seen you in years. I can remember the stupid things you used to say, all those sweet nothings. What did it all mean? You were so annoying, all the pain you caused me, and yet you still sit there and look at me like you're innocent!" the Arrancar yelled.

"You pulled the wool over our eyes for years, you lied to us for years with tales of atrocities committed by Soul Society, we were just puppets in your play! But still, you haunted me in ways I could never explain, never shake,"

The sight of him made her sick from her hair to her toes. Her lip curled and her nostrils flared. Her mind felt as if lead were coursing through it instead of blood. Her once sunny memories now felt as if they were tarred, disfigured into something grotesque. She tried to keep her gaze off him. She couldn't bear to look his way, because if they made eye contact again, she thought she might vomit.

"We gave you our trust for free, but that shouldn't have made it worthless. You leave me no choice but to kill you. I've dreamed of this for years now... believe me, I'm going to enjoy every second of it,"

Aizen smirked at the vulnerable hollow. He wanted to take advantage of her. He made that moment so suspenseful; it was time to test her capacities.

"Is that so? You want to enjoy every bit of me as I enjoyed seeing him being killed by both of them... how did you feel at that very moment, hearing his final moments that night?"

At that moment, she snapped inside, like brittle glass, and felt the shards tearing her guts. He watched her break right before his eyes. His face stayed robotic but something shifted in his posture.

Kamiko's eyes widened at Aizen's provocation; red. Everything went red. Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach.

Her brain went on overdrive as it played every moment that she'd spent crying after his death. The memories weighed down on her as her heart turned cold and slunk into the shadows. The flames in her stomach rose up to her chest and crawling through her veins, took over the rest of her body. Her fingers coiled into fists; waves of fury rolled off her as the blood rose to her cheeks.

Finally, she gave in, in an attempt to end her torture. She spewed her Reiatsu towards him with no remorse. He had won. She lost it.

"Just as I thought," Aizen chucked, enjoying each second of her breaking down.

Mechanically, she lowered her head silently and drew her black sword and plunged it through her heart. Her anger and despair guided her actions as she entered a trance.

Her Reiatsu exploded everywhere around her, tumbling over the ground and the sky, melting gold and dark colors**_._** Her anger roared through her powerful aura.

Tsubaki watched as the whites in her eyes turned pure black, symbols formed in them as her iris glowered teal. Her lethal stare felt painful and piercing, glaring with all her malice and rage.

"Guys, this is bad! We need to preserve her body and protect her at all costs," Tsubaki shouted, looking to his Shun Shun Rikka friends who were standing next to him in a shocked state seeing Kamiko's gesture.

* * *

**_Outside the golden shield_**

* * *

At first, no-one moved, their brains unable to make sense of the input from their ears and feet. The ground quaked in time and the screaming hollow noise screeched like a rumble of thunder that resonated from below them. The walls shuddered as the lights flicked rapidly. Whether they lived or died depended on whether the Maggot's Nest stood or fell, and either way their fate was a joint one.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Grimmjow yelled towards the others.

Taking advantage of the grave situation, he used a Cero and left the prison with Nell and Harribel, leaving Kyoraku and the others behind them.

The Espada stood as far as they could from it, trying to think of a plan.

"Is it Orihime-chan's Reiatsu that I'm feeling?" Nell wondered to her friends. "It's like it's somehow melting into Kamiko's dark Reiatsu…"

"I got the same impression, Nelliel. We need to get out of here before we get trapped by the Shinigami. They will think we caused this, we need to leave," Harribel answered as her eyes moved with the alertness that came from concern.

"But I need to tell Ichigo, please Harribel. I'll come right back so we can leave together," Nell added, fear thoughts looping around her mind.

"No, we need to stay together. We're stronger in a group. We'll come with you, then we'll open a Garganta to leave," Harribel replied.

They appeared in a burst of Sonido by Ichigo's side, both he and Yoruichi were still standing in stunned silence at the strange mix of familiar and strange Reiatsu resonating from beneath them. Even if they wanted to enter the building, the door was still blocked.

Ichigo trembled with rage as he was pushed into passivity once more. He was sick of waiting. 

Nell approached him and told him about her impressions towards Kamiko. Ichigo stood, confused with her words. That was impossible… she had dark hair…

The moment Nell finished her explanation the group was surrounded by Guerilla Arrancar concealed by their cloaks and masks.

Screams broke out. The Arrancars rushed forward, after shouting orders. Swords clashed. More shouting. More screaming. The attack was fierce, efficient, and deadly. Their numbers were only increasing, making the fights more difficult to handle. Several members attacked the three ex-Espada, capturing them.

"Guys, hold on, I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled while releasing a Getsuga Tensho towards the group of Arrancar. 

A Garganta opened, a charismatic man stood in a front, a large grin on his face. It seemed like he came from nobility seeing his looks and beauty. His skin was tanned, he was slim but muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. He had prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose.

He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were dark brown, framed by graceful brows. He wore a white Shinigami Shihakushō and was looking down on the ex-Espada members. His voice was deep as he spoke with a serious tone.

"I need them alive, you can bring them. I'm not in the mood for fighting Shinigamis today anyways. We'll meet again, I promise!" he grinned.

Using Sonido, the Guerilla members carried the unconscious ex-Espada members and disappeared with them through the Garganta.

Ichigo growled in frustration, his patience long since worn thin. He tossed Zangetsu into the air, grabbing the cloth of the hilt as it spun past and began spinning the blade rapidly. Ichigo only took a moment to build up momentum before he tossed his blade at the hollows, killing them in one shot.

At that moment, he heard a hollow scream coming from the Maggot's Nest. What the fuck was that sound? Hollows in the Sereitei? How is that even possible? He decided to flash-step towards the sound. Now that the area was clear from the Guerilla's members, he had to kill it.

He was stunned by the sight. He lifted his head in confusion needing to ascertain what was making that noise and why he was still feeling that familiar Reiatsu. He knew it was a hollow, a powerful one, but he had to make sure of that feeling. He was fearing what he could discover.

Then, he saw it. Heard its snapping and its new whining. He saw it rearing up, spinning in circles, pounding the dirt from the scattered building.

"What the f…."

A curvy female Vasto Lorde was standing in front of him.

Long white hair flowed down to her waist, a hollow hole lay near her heart on her left bosom. She had a pitch-black skin and her chest was decorated with white markings stretching from the hole, across her chest area, neck, shoulders, and legs. She had small furry golden tufts, two starting from her collarbone and stretching around her neck, one each on her wrists and ankles. She wore a torn nightgown that was stained with blood and dust.

She was firing golden Ceros from her fingertips and horns at random, breaking everything apart around her, causing a large scale of destruction. The Maggot's Nest was in complete disarray, and several Shinigami were bleeding to death around her.

The handle of her sword was bound with white leather, the hilt decorated yet understated. The blade had a normal Katana length and was slightly curved, shining with a golden shade.

In that instant, Ichigo felt the blood drain from his face as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung with lips slightly parted.

His brain stuttered for a moment and his eyes took in more light than he expected, every part of him went on pause while his thoughts caught up. He struggled for breath, as his brain tried to process what he was seeing, only breaking out of his stupor when the familiar 'boom' of a Sonido blasted past him.

He quickly whirled his head around to follow the hollow, but all he saw was a dark figure. He backed off, quickly drew Zangetsu, and pointed it at the hollow, prepared to fight.

Slowly, the Vasto Lorde started walking towards him, dragging her white blade on the dirty floor, leaving a mark.

"Revenge… kill…kill…revenge…" she mumbled in a jarring voice.

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her and tried to make sense of what she was saying. Did his hollow know about this? Why did he ask him to follow her?

"Whoa. Easy there, Kitty. Now guys!" Tsubaki shouted.

Suddenly, what he saw made his eyes widen. It made no sense at all: The Shun Shun Rikka appeared behind the hollow. They held a large golden dome around her, as she screamed in anger. Tsubaki approached closely with Ayame and broke one of her horns.

The gathered energy of a Gran Rey Cero that she had been forming between her horns violently exploded in the barrier.

The enormous explosion was held by the powerful shield, otherwise, it would have probably killed half of the Sereitei. It scattered and a residual smoke hung in the air, shifting like ghosts in the breeze. It obscured the area like fog in an alley on a humid night.

A new barrier rose and Ichigo saw a healing dome inside it. The hollow was standing on her knees, her thick skin scattering slowly into pieces and her white hair turned back to black. Her white blade reverted into a black one.

As the Rikka powers were rejecting the damage of the hollow, he saw black hair slowly turning into an auburn color floating through the air.

Her hair still mainly black, she got on her knees and was surrounded by her Shun Shun Rikka. The dome broke, and she used Sonido in the sky and looked down on Ichigo, an expression of pained disgust at her face. Tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water fell down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She didn't know why she was feeling that way seeing him…. was he that important to _her_?

"Please, stop it Kamiko-San, don't hurt him!" Orihime's voice echoed through Kamiko's mind, pleading her hysterically.

She raised her black sword as her voice cracked, "I reject,"

Anger boiled deep in his system, it churned within, hungry for destruction, and he knew it's too much for him to handle. He ran his hand through his hair and fixed her in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific, he couldn't believe it. He snarled more than spoke.

"Orihime, wait! Come back! please!"

And then, in a swirl of golden, she was gone, leaving Ichigo all alone in the remains.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's was a pretty long one. I'd like to thank from the bottom of my heart my new Beta **ScepticalOne! **aka my savior! (Check out his work too please!) He did a great job by correcting this huge piece of work. He dramatically improved it and I'm very grateful to him.

Thanks for the patience/reviews/fav/follows/PM and don't forget to review this one :)

The next chapter will probably be posted in 2 weeks. Take care all!

**Updated on the 26/06/2020. Thanks, NeatStuff :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lullaby for a sadist

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach in any way.

* * *

**_A month ago…_**

* * *

_"__The flash of golden Reiatsu was enough to nearly blind me;_ _I froze as a tingling pressure wormed its way through my muscles. I wanted to run until my body was empty – put as much distance between myself and the sword I felt in my heart as possible. All I could see was loose forms with color; quick blurs of jet black mingled with deep red, flashing through like it was never there. Blood rinsed my mouth and I felt cold all over as frosty swirls of air swept silently towards me. I needed the world to come back into view before I could move._

_The pain took over a portion of my brain. It wasn't sharp like needlepoint or a knife, it burnt better than boiling water. Everything felt scolded and, moved or not, I was in more pain than I could have ever imagined was possible. A bullet would have been a mercy. _

_This very pain stole the part of me I most wanted to share with others, my light and laughter, my generous heart. It was the sort of pain that burnt as if some invisible flame were held against my skin. The emotions of loss are that way, right? Death, abandonment or betrayal, they all lead here. Perhaps fighting back was the dumbest move, I couldn't know, my brain was too fried to analyze the options. _

_If my heart beat any harder, any louder, it would burst out of my chest._ _My eyes where painfully wide open, letting in every ounce of the fading light; I couldn't blink if I wanted to… and all the while I just wanted to run away, but I couldn't. All this energy had to go somewhere. As soon as I could make out forms, forms but no details, I burst from my dark spot and made it for the light."_

Warm blood gushed out of the exposed wound with each beat of her heart. She pressed snugly against it to stop the free-flowing surge of sticky blood.

At first, it came thick and strong, flowing through her fingers as they clasped the ripped flesh. She felt the blood flow over her hand, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than her own skin. After a few moments, the pulses came slower and weaker with each pulse as it emptied from her rapidly paling flesh

Slowly, she felt the hole in her heart close little by little. She felt adrenaline flood her system like it was on an intravenous drip - right into her blood at full pelt. It filled her body with the strength it lacked before. The sudden rush left her nauseous; she could taste the saliva thickening in her mouth to a rancid paste. Her heart was hammering in her chest, banging, trying to get out of it. It wanted to beat free of its cage and pounded like it was going to crack a rib.

Her senses were on high alert; Every color was brighter, every noise louder, every stranger in front of her forced her heart to beat faster. She could feel her body rage over to fight or flee, each second a second wasted as she lay on the floor. Death came to her with the slow rattling gasps that had taken_ him_ years before. Her breathing would stop for a time only to reemerge like a drowning victim coming up for one last breath. But not this time. She wanted to defy it once again.

These Hollows in front of her were talking like nothing had ever happened. How come they seemed to be never scared? Maybe they were… maybe they were scared all the time, perhaps that's what bravery really was. Maybe she wasn't seen as a threat to them?

Her vision started to clear as far off whisperings filled her mind. For what felt like an eternity, she lay on the cold floor, then from the whispers came a screeching demand from the depth of her soul, "Wake up!"

Looking discreetly around the living room, she spotted a sword on the dining table. She looked down; her nightgown was soaked with red. Was she dreaming? Where was she? And why was she wearing that clothing? She didn't recognize her body, but those were questions for later. She needed to get rid of the threat in front of her first.

Time seemed too slow as she stepped into a Sonido, appearing by the dining room table and grasping the sword on it. The pounding of her heart would serve to be the tempo for the song of blood and blade she was about to compose to the Adjuchas whose backs were turned to her, the fools not having processed the fact that she was already gone.

The blade was sharp enough to cut flesh, like a hot knife through butter. At once a fountain of red came from their wounds, the ebb and flow in time with a terrified heart, killing the five hollows all the faster. The sword entered their bodies as if they were nothing, just meat, blood bones, blasting a cavity in their backs as it burst crimson and their bodies faded into the air.

Her blood was on fire and her limbs moved on their own, forcing her body up and causing one of the Arrancar to look in shock.

It seemed like a carefully choreographed scene but was actually a completely improvised move; she grasped her blade and with a spin, she launched it with such violence at the head of her would-be killer that the pommel buried itself guard deep into the Arrancar's head with a dull thud. In a flash, she had stepped towards the collapsing man and ripped the blade free.

The fountains of blood that soaked the already wet ground were the testament to her strikes, attacking faster than the Arrancar could ever hope to react to, every blood projection showing his struggling.

She felt elated as she looked at the face of the man, blood streaming out his crushed nose. Driven by a newly found instinct, she completed her deed and crushed the man's skull with her feet.

The remaining two Arrancars had barely the time to turn around before their throats had been cut; they collapsed on the living room floor like butchered animals in a waste of blood. One of the corpses laid on the ground, staring up at her, the mouth open, his head almost cleft from the body.

The second body was propped, ungainly as a rag doll, against the far wall. His head had drooped forward and over his chest, a great mat of blood had spread like a bib.

Her hands were slick with blood, the red fluid leaving the grip of the blade slippery in her grip. In the darkness, her hands shone red under the flickering black-gold Reiatsu flowing from her. Her eyes watched each finger move, entranced by the new color of her skin.

She should feel repulsed, eager to wash it off, but instead, she felt a laughter building in her belly, joy as she'd never known. Killing, it seemed that it was her thing. She was good at it. She missed it.

Her mind already flicked to possible next victims, churning over scenarios while she watched the corpses scattered throughout the living room.

Suddenly, a flash of gold light blazed from her and six human figures stood in front of her.

"I think you did enough damage for the day, woman. Who the fuck are you?" There was a momentary flare of anger in Tsubaki's face.

"Tsubaki! guys, look at us! We have human sizes! Finally!" Shun'o effused.

The Rikka stared at each other in shock. Orihime had never figured out how to evolve her powers completely, focusing more on their defensive capabilities and healing than pushing herself.

"What's going on with us?! I'm sure this woman is behind this!" shouted Tsubaki facing his friends.

She spotted a mirror hanging near the door entrance and headed towards it, leaving the group arguing behind her.

"I'm talking to you, come back here!" Tsubaki yelled pointing a finger at her.

Standing in front of it, she gazed at her reflection, but she did not see her face stare back at her. She studied the one looking back at her as she memorized its features; Instead of long black hair, she saw long auburn locks. Although she found her new body attractive, her hazel eyes only reflected dim and dark. She already missed the warm and lively blue ones she once had. It was probably her fault that the body she was in looked like a mess she thought.

She stood and stared at herself, or at least the distorted and new image of herself. The mirror showed her the woman the world saw, what they all saw, and it didn't seem right.

Inside she felt a storm of hate, rage, ambition, and fear building. All they saw was auburn hair and the kind of hazel eyes that didn't belong to her. She ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges, grooves and the layer of some bloodstain. Perhaps she'd get used to it or she could get rid of it after achieving her goal, she didn't belong in this body after all...

The smell of blood, sweat, and fear hung heavily in the air, making her sick. In the grip of silent panic, she felt discomfort in her chest set in deeper. She felt the urge to run, escape, hide. It was no different than that horrific day carved into her memory.

She tried to scream, hoping somehow he would hear her, but the sound died in her throat as she remembered he had died long ago. He couldn't come and save her anymore, there was no turning back for her now.

Without warning, her body shook like a leaf as raw sobs wracked through it. She felt like the world was slowly disappearing in front of her. Or maybe it was just her who was fading away. But it didn't matter anyway. Because her empty burning lungs and her heart hit her chest so hard, she thought it will break her ribs and rip apart her skin.

She felt a void. A black hole in her head, deep inside her soul, slowly swallowing all her hopes and dreams. That was the worst; the realization of the vacuum, the nothingness, the absurd of her existence. "Why am I still living for anyway?"

Maybe for her. Maybe for others. Maybe for _him_. Did it really matter?

And when she couldn't find any answer when looking at her new reflection, the anxiety turned into panic. Fear engulfed her conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside; She could feel the sweat drenching her skin and the thumping of her heart against her chest. Her fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into her palms. She couldn't hear her rapid breathing, but she could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs.

She needed to focus on more present issues; who did this body belong to? Where was she? And who were these people?

She sank further into her thoughts as more questions pilled in her mind, only being shaken from them by a hand on her shoulder.

"Woman, you need to calm down, your fears are giving me a headache!" Tsubaki chided as he watched her in the mirror. "I asked you a question, who are you?"

Tsubaki got closer to her. "I need to be careful; this woman seems in control of Orihime's body and I can't let anything happen to her," the fairy thought.

Her nerves were fraying quickly. In her building anxiety, she rationalized that everything would turn out alright, but still, the nagging voice in the back of her mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead.

Lifting her eyes to see Tsubaki's reflection through the mirror, she stared blankly at him with wide, terror-filled eyes.

Frightened by her expression, it also matched his as he took in a sudden intake of breath and stumbled backward, jamming his heel into the desk behind him. He hoped to make a connection with Orihime's soul, but it was definitely not her when he touched her.

Who is the person in control of her body and how did this happen? His shoulders shook in concern and it wasn't until he took another look when he noticed she wasn't there anymore. She had used Sonido and took Kazui's blade with her.

Tsubaki joined the rest of his friends and told them about what happened. They disappeared into the air, rejoining the pins she still wore when she left.

* * *

She fled out of the house and stood on a random house roof to collect herself. The air was stagnant and smelled of blood and rot. Based on the smell, some hollows were being killed not too far from where she was standing.

Instead of losing control, she should probably take this opportunity to start again. She was alive and had a new body after all.

Although a fresh start was the weirdest thing, she thought. As if everything that happened to that point in time was a prequel to what came next. It felt as if her book closed and a new one opened, appearing one word after the other, yet slowly, as if they had a calmness the first volume had never occurred. And they came as natural music, like drops of rain upon a spreading leaf, chaotic and rhythmic, all at once. And as these words formed, in deepest blue dancing over a white page, they were as dance steps, her own motions, deliberate and intuitive, yet also guided by the ever-present music. And that was the way of everything, the chaos, the synchrony, the guidance... and everything with a sprinkle of destiny. She had to be back for a reason.

As long as she tried her best, she'll always be where she is supposed to, and there was a serenity in that, to always be a part of the best story she'll able to write; she finally had the chance to take her revenge. She just needed to trust herself and her capabilities to achieve her goal. It was finally time for her to go back home.

Feeling confident, she grasped her sword and pointed it towards the sky. A Garganta opened and she used Sonido to stepped through it, closing it behind her.

* * *

"What was that?" She thought as she dragged her hand across the coarse ground beneath her. "Sand? how did I end up here?"

She laid on the cold and uncomfortable ground, her face closed in a grimace, her skin pale and clammy.

She opened her eyes; a pitch-black sky came into her view. The darkness surrounding her brought her some joy. She made it to Hueco Mundo. After all the stress she's been through, she probably fell asleep when she came here.

Staring blankly at the sky, six heads popped into her sight. The heat on her cheek shock her out of her thoughts and caused a sharp pain that lanced through her head.

"Do you think you'd get rid of us that easily, woman?" Tsubaki asked, pulling on her cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts you stupid-!" she hissed, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain as she knelt in the white sand.

The pain brought her to the present moment; she looked around and let memories ransacked her mind. Tormented with what could have been and what should have been, regrets taunted her with a savage intensity. The memories were so acute, so crystal clear, it was like living with his ghost. How she longed to curl up in that sand and ebb into an eternal slumber, to be close to him forevermore.

She let out a strangled scream and felt blood trickle down her throat from the tongue she had just bitten through in vain attempt to keep quiet. She needed to stay strong, at least for him. Her heart felt empty as she longed for someone to talk to.

"Kamiko Hidemi. It's my name." the woman groaned.

"Damn it, finally! But don't think giving your name is enough for us. We had to bring you here when you fell inside the Garganta." Scowled Tsubaki. "I'm warning you, we're going to need more information, so you better talk."

"I'm not going to thank you for that. No one asked you to help me." the girl deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "What kind of creature are you? And why are you following me?"

Burning rage hissed through Tsubaki's body as his friends held him back. Who was she calling creatures? Such a disrespectful woman deserved death!

Shun'o knelt beside her. He noticed how the woman was as lost and confused as they were. Violence wasn't what they needed right now, especially after the recent bloodbath she made.

"Kamiko-Sama, my name is Shun'o!" the fairy exclaimed gently. "We are the Shun Shun Rikka, six spirits residing within the hairpins you have in your hair. This body actually belongs to Orihime Kurosaki and we're wondering how did you end up in it and where is she? the fairy asked as he passed his hand over his face and looked puzzled by the changing color of her roots as they turned into a black one.

Kamiko touched her roots curiously seeing how Shun'o approached her hair closely. The fairy's questions swam in her mind, and she was unable to give answers to them.

"What kind of power do you possess?" the woman puzzled. "My memories are kind of hazy right now. I know you need answers but I need some time to figure things out." She confessed. "I remember Aizen killing me several years ago. I don't know how or why my soul hid in this body…"

Annoyed with the situation, Tsubaki leaned closer. How did Orihime always manage to find herself in these shitty scenarios?

"Not that I want to interrupt, but I think we need to hide somewhere. Even if you have Orihime's body right now, you don't have her Reiatsu". Urged Tsubaki as he nervously looked around him. "If anyone from the Espada saw us here, they would inform Ichigo and that's not what we need right now. He's too impulsive to handle the situation. I can't even think about Kazui's reaction…" the fairy concluded with a worried face.

"Who is Ichigo? Do you know the Espada?! So, they still exist after all this time..." Her eyes kept wandering, as her mind was still in confusion. "But you are right. I'm not in the mood to fight any more Arrancars. I know a place deep in the Forest of Menos. Just follow me."

"What do you mean by Forest of Menos? Are you crazy, woman!?" Tsubaki roared, pointing a finger at her.

* * *

They made their way down to the area below the surface of Hueco Mundo, the forest was filled with large trees made of silvery quartz. A countless swarm of Gillian class hollows still lived there, all shuffling towards the same direction, as brainless zombies.

Passing through them in the opposite direction, Kamiko didn't hesitate to slash the Menos in her way like they were made of paper. It seemed so easy.

Tsubaki watched as Kimiko struck down the Gillian with frightening, worry building in his chest.

He couldn't believe what he was witnessing; It was like seeing Orihime making all those kills and she enjoyed it; she was nearly turning into a monster driven by bloodlust.

Her hair was still turning into a black color, hiding more and more the auburn locks and that was so damn weird he thought. He knew Orihime was still alive, he still felt her. But where was she? Was her soul sleeping in her own body? In the Asauchi Kamiko took? Did she harm Orihime to take control of her body?

She stopped in front of a narrow opening in a cliffside. She used Sonido and stepped inside the hole situated into it. Small, loose stones littered the floor causing her to trip as she got closer to the rock face. She shone the beam of her sword ahead and a tunnel came into view.

It was built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the stone guarding the entrance was jagged and uneven, arranged in such a way that it would be difficult for passers-by to spot it. Inside the beam of her sword, Kamiko was lost in the chilling blackness. She had to move around by following the damp wall of the cave with her hands.

All of a sudden, The Rikka fairies burst out her hairpins, lighting up the tunnel ahead and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering golden glow. As they were moving, the path ended abruptly in a wall of off-colored stone.

Using a Cero could cause too much damage and attract unwanted attention. As she was thinking of a plan, Tsubaki stepped up and stood in front of the wall, arms crossed.

"Oi, woman! I could break it for you, but in exchange, you'll have to answer all our questions." The fairy boasted looking proudly at her.

"You need that hideaway as much as me, don't think I'm stupid." Kamiko gibed.

"Is it better for you to stay hidden in this dust and dark path alone or to be safe? Don't abuse my tolerance woman or you will regret it!"

"I told you, I'm not really in a mood for arguing, my head is throbbing. Just break the damn entrance and I'll try to answer your questions."

"Say no more. You were getting on my nerves anyway. Be grateful I don't hit you instead of this entrance. Before I can launch my attack, you need to say '_Zoten Zanshun'_."

"Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you? Just fucking say it!"

Kamiko scowled at Tsubaki and said the incantation.

Tsubaki smirked as he was bathed in a golden light, turning towards the barrier and ramming into it at an immense force. What had been originally intended to be a hole large enough for Orihime to duck through was now large enough for an elephant to pass through, and the excess damage spread to the surrounding walls and roof as the cave shook.

"What the fuck! Do you want to kill us? You're so stupid! I said, break the entrance, not the whole damn cave!" Kamiko screamed her eyes filled with anger.

"It's your fault, you stupid ass woman! The effectiveness of the technic depends on you will, not mine! It seems like you're in a mood for killing and you want us to be your next victims!" Tsubaki shouted, annoyed by her attitude.

Still lightening the place, the five other Rikka stepped in as they wanted to help. Based on Tsubaki's boost in power, they assumed the same would apply for them.

Having only some seconds to make a move, Ayame and Shun'o tried to create a shield without being summoned by Kamiko. It was large and covered all the space where Tsubaki made the extra damage.

As they were reconstructing the place, Kamiko stood in shock, witnessing how they reversed the whole process as if nothing had ever happened. She had never seen this kind of power and she was impressed by the ability. In the end, with some collaboration, they could be all useful…

Leaving a single hole as an entrance, the rest of the Rikka was amazed by Shun'o and Ayame's work. They never had the chance to use their abilities on objects before and they were impressed by the size and thickness of their new shield. They only needed some minutes to rebuild everything.

Entering by the hole, Kamiko stood in a large room built within the cave.

The cave looked as if it was straight out of a fairytale with a happy ending or a picture book for little kids. It was rusty, old and dusty, but rather welcoming. The whole cave was renovated into a home of stone; She turned on the lights and noticed that nothing had moved. The cave smelled of old mildew; Their shoes squeaked sharply against the ground rock, which reflected a haze of dust.

The main room had two small wooden chairs, a circular table and that was quite it. The furniture they brought from the human world was in a fine condition, yet untouched for years. A thick layer of dust has built upon all the shelves. It was clear that nobody came after they left.

The spirit of the cave had rescued itself by sleeping in the walls, by retreating into the welcoming stone walls away from the dust. It stayed there with the memories of its birth, of the hugs and laughter that once were its colors and music, for that is the way of spirits. So, though the floors, walls were bare and the furniture lay still without the warmth of its family, it stood all the same, strong beneath the flakes and dirt of years.

Abruptly, Kamiko ran inside the place and burst into a room. She found a large empty bed with dusty sheets. She took the sole picture that hung on the wall; She still remembered the day they took it with the camera Szayel Aporro used for his experiments. Looking at it, her eyes glimmered with watery tears and she felt as if her whole world was about to crumble. She collapsed her knees and she screamed with all her might. She sobbed and let her tears flow like a roaring waterfall, only interrupted by gasps of air.

The picture was like a window in time. One glance and she was back in her early years with her life stretched before her; all the decisions that lay between her present self and her past self were unmapped, anything was possible.

How impossible it seemed that all those day-to-day decisions would take her across these years to where she sat now, broken and miserable. What if they just ran together that day? Where would she be now? Surely not here, crying for his loss.

* * *

Reunited in the main room, the Rikka were discussing about Orihime. They all felt she was alive. Otherwise, they would be dead with her. They still felt her but something was off. Like she was in a deep slumber, somewhere where they couldn't reach her. They needed a plan to make her react. They needed answers and Kamiko was still in the room, isolated from them. They heard her cries, but they felt like she needed some time for herself to figure out the situation.

Getting impatient, Tsubaki stormed into the room. He was sick of waiting.

Kamiko was asleep, kneeling on the bed. Her pain was evident in the crease of Orihime's lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips.

Her head was resting on her hands, one of them clinging to a picture; There was a woman with a tall frame and slender body. Her icy greyish blue eyes were calm and sparkling. Long, wavy black hair, smooth and silky, flowed down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. It gave contrast to her face, so dark against her soft fair skin and her smile shone most through her eyes.

She was standing next to a taller man; his eyes were as green as an emerald glinting in the sunlight and he had bright silverish-white hair, his lips were pale and thin and his nose slender and rounded. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around, and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, a firm chest, and abdomen.

There was something of the picture; as if the two of them were in communion and so happy together.

Tsubaki investigated the picture, standing over her shoulders. Who were those people? Seeing their clothes, it seemed like they were Espada members back in the days when Aizen was in Hueco Mundo ruling over them.

"Guys, should I wake her up? I'm sick of waiting. She's dangerous and she may even harm Orihime to take control of her body." Tsubaki shouted with a concerned gaze.

"Tsubaki! We need answers as well, but please be patient like us all. She will probably wake up soon, it's been a while since she slept." Shun'o answered with a calm voice.

Ayame approached the sleeping girl and looked at the picture she was holding.

Feeling a presence behind her, mechanically, Kamiko took her sword pressed the blade under Tsubaki's neck, and held his hair with one of her hand, lifting his head up.

Seeing her sudden gesture, a golden thick shield was automatically placed by the Rikka to protect their friend. It made Kamiko release her grip on him and she backed down, a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm going to fucking kill that woman! How dare you!" Tsubaki screamed in anger towards the black-haired girl.

"Sorry, it was a reflex. You shouldn't get close to me." the mysterious woman answered with an emotionless tone.

Kamiko looked miserable; her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her hair turned totally black but it was all messed up and she still wore the nightgown, turned brown from the dirt and dried blood.

Tsubaki didn't care about the woman's emotional state. He didn't trust her and he was sick of following and protecting her. Time for answers had come.

"Tsubaki, don't you dare put a finger on her. Don't forget she has Orihime's body," Shun'o exclaimed.

"Shun'o! don't ruin my line for god sake! I don't give a shit if it's Orihime's body, it's not her anyway, and I used to hurt her as well. Now that I'm stronger, I can make more damage than pulling a cheek. So, don't forget that, woman!"

"Orihime is the owner of this body, Am I correct?" Kamiko asked confused.

Every time Kamiko opened her mouth, Tsubaki got angrier. His face was red with suppressed rage.

"You are. Where is she now? Can you still feel her inside it? And how did you manage to stay hidden in it?"

"Tsubaki! you're asking too many questions! One at a time." Shun'o advised.

"Being a heavy sleeper, she's probably sleeping somewhere inside your body as you did for years probably. We still feel her Reiatsu." Ayame answered.

"Well, that's fine by me if she's sleeping. I need her body to achieve my goal so it's ok for me if she stays calm." Kamiko added, arms crossed.

"Are you crazy? You're going to help us to wake her up! How did you end up in her? Who are you? Who are the Arrancars on the picture you were holding?" Tsubaki disputed, his anger and hatred getting the better of him. He closed in the distance between the woman and himself.

Stunned, Kamiko's eyes widened for a second before narrowing in anger. She didn't know they saw the picture. "I told you my name. what do you need more?"

"You're getting on my nerves, woman! Why are those people wearing Espada clothes? How do you know about this place? I swear if you don't answer you're going to be forced to. Don't make me do it!" Tsubaki yelled at her as he lost all the patience he had.

Kamiko saw some of their spectacular abilities. She knew they would be useful to her but she didn't know if she could trust them. But did she really have the choice?

"The woman with black hair… it was me. I mean, it's still me but it was my original body. The guy beside was my lover. His name was Haku Yutsuki. We were a part of the First Generation of the Espada under Aizen, years ago." She said with a cracked voice. "The first ones to be turned from Vasto Lorde Hollows to Arrancars. We were the first to be replaced as well."

"What Orihime got to do with this? Were you killed when she got brought by force in Hueco Mundo by Ulquiorra? Did you meet her?" Shun'o asked.

"I have never met her before. It's the first time I've seen this face. You said she came here? I was killed when Aizen fled from Soul Society, but I was on the run at that time. Haku was killed long before me." she added bitterly.

"Why did he kill you both? What's your goal?" Tsubaki asked coldly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm still trying to figure that out too. If you say that Orihime is still alive, I'll help you find her but I need something in return."

"Just tell us and we will help you," Shun'o assured, smiling at her gently.

"I'm going to kill Aizen and you're going to help me."

"What?!" The whole Rikka screamed in unison to her declaration; they thought she was completely out of her mind.

Kamiko kneeled on the floor. She held her legs with both hands and propped her chin on her knees. She stared at nothing, intolerably and appallingly; it was like her phantom rested her forehead as if overcame with a great weariness.

"You know… you're in endless pain when you wake up one morning and realize that you are dead, buried, and forgotten by those who were dear and close to you but alive and kicking to strangers, people who didn't give a damn about you." Pondered Kamiko, feeling every beat of her heart pounding on the cold stone she sat upon.

"You know, you will forever be in pain when you wake up in the morning, with a jolt, to an emotionless face of someone who tells you nothing but to go out and kill, take another life or yours would be taken in more painful ways than you can imagine."

she continued with a low voice "You know pain when you go to sleep with it every night and you see yourself being lowered in your own grave, but when you scream to those mourning and burying you, your screams are whimpers that no one hears." She lifted her eyes towards the Rikka who was standing near her, listening carefully to each word.

"That's why I want to kill Aizen. I think I suffered enough all these years. I don't want to waste this chance. I think I've been brought back for this very cause." She concluded, eyes shining with tears.

The fairies were stunned by her statement. The pain was written all over her face and her eyes were empty, like a ghost.

"Your pain seeped out in your words and it hurt to hear them, hurt to read them on your face. I sensed what's inside troubles you, yet there's also so much bravery and tenacity. You seem to hold on like a fighter. We hope that one day you'll be free of all this." Ayame said with a compassionate voice.

"We're sorry for you... But if you want us to help you, you need to help us find Orihime first. Do you have any idea of how to contact her or wake her up?" Shun'o asked, feeling sorry for the woman's past.

Kamiko was lost in her thoughts. She had a new blade and normally it should allow her to expand her powers and extend the Shun Shun Rikka's as well as they were in her possession. She needed to train to beat Aizen, especially since it's been a while since she had any. Developing her abilities would probably allow her to find a solution to this matter.

"Since I have a brand new Asauchi in my possession, I suggest you all help me train, especially since you are already using my hollow Reiatsu to expand your abilities. We'll help each other and I'm sure we'll find a way to contact her. She may even be able to do it as you are a part of her…" Kamiko pointed out with a serious tone.

"Bullshit. We told you it's like she's in a sleeping state, there's no way she can reach us. You are going to wake her up and we'll find a way together. Don't forget that we can sense your emotions and thoughts, so don't try to fuck with us." Tsubaki spat as he glared angrily at Kamiko.

"If you say so. The stronger I get with this sword, the easier I could find her and wake her up." Kamiko answered, annoyed with Tsubaki's attitude.

She truly wanted to help them; she was an honest person. But she was scared. Maybe this Orihime would try to take her body back from her if she wakes her up? What if she'll ruin all her plans?

Thinking with a concerned gaze, Tsubaki's voice got her out of her thoughts. "Let's get to work then, what are you waiting for?!" The fairly concluded with a determined look on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank my beta **ScepticalOne **who has provided me with invaluable corrections and suggestions for improvement. Thank you all for your support and I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave some reviews too, it makes me happy to read your opinions and it could give me some ideas too.

I'm very busy right now so the next one will probably be posted in 3 weeks. Take care all! :)


	7. Chapter 7: We are not your kind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach in any way.

* * *

Kamiko soon found herself deep in another cave in the forest of Menos, the Shun Shun Rikka standing around her as they contemplated how to go about training.

Seeing Tsubaki's powers, the fairy had no choice but to accept to train her. The other Rikka told him the training only consisted to avoid Kamiko's hits. It was the best solution they found to begin her fighting lessons.

The five other Rikka sat on the dusty cave floor to watch. Tsubaki and Kamiko stood in the middle of the area, waiting for Shun'o's call to start the training.

"And begin!" screamed the fairy cheerfully.

Both stepped out onto the dirty and dusty ground. In the center of the cave, Kamiko confidently drew her sword.

"Are you ready?" hissed Tsubaki.

"Always" replied Kamiko as she ran towards her opponent, lifting her sword to hit him, but Tsubaki side-stepped as he backed up. Missed.

She smiled and put her sword on her shoulder, "it looks like someone's scared. I thought this was a training, not playing cat and mouse."

"Shut up." Tsubaki rolled his eyes. He was acting annoyed but he enjoyed pissing her off.

Kamiko sped towards the exposed opponent. Again, Tsubaki dodged to the side in one fluid motion. It was a perfect occasion for him to piss her off again, but still, her comment got him angry but he tried to get a hold on himself for once; He tried to ignore his angry feelings towards her and stayed focused on his task. In his eyes, she was no more than a steel practice dummy that fought back.

Kamiko swiveled in his direction, her menacing eyes were a blazing red. "I'm starting to get sick of this game. You either fight or stop wasting my time, you chickenshit." the woman snorted.

"I said shut up, you idiot!" Tsubaki growled. "I can't attack you because you have Orihime's body. I feel like attacking my master but you're giving me no choice." the fairy exasperated as he sighed heavily. "I'm sick of your shit!"

A golden light covered Tsubaki's entire body. He streaked through the cave ceiling and flew in kamiko's direction. The Arrancar thrust her sword forward, only to be met by Tsubaki's attack. Both assaults met in the air with a resounding 'clang'.

"It seems like this time, someone else is in the mood to kill." Kamiko provoked.

Tsubaki had slashed her from the top of her chest to her side. "the hell?" the fairy exclaimed. Besides tearing up her nightgown, not a single drop of blood came out from his blow.

Kamiko made a knot on her strap to keep her nightgown in place then, she started to rub her side "You're probably trying to figure out why I didn't bleed, huh? You little perverted fairy shit." she hissed as she used to Sonido to stomp to his location.

She slammed her face forward and head-butted him, smashing him into the bottom cave, causing him to slump against its wall.

Blood began to drip from his brow "You're dead, woman!".

She stood over him "That's my Hierro" she stated. "Get up. This is going to be more fun than I thought, it's only the warm-up!" she exclaimed as she stretched her sides.

"You're telling me I can hit you as much as I want and it won't hurt your body?" Tsubaki asked. "Even if I have deadly intentions?" he continued grinning as he watched her.

"Try and see yourself" she dared him mischievously.

With renewed vigor, she slashed her sword back and forth. "You know what? let's shake it up a little." She smiled at Tsubaki, then she pointed her sword towards him and calmly whispered "Cero".

"Kamiko-sama! you need to train, not to kill him!" Shun'o screamed.

A black-golden beam sped towards Tsubaki's direction. "You asshole" he gibed at Kamiko's cowardice. He dodged it and grabbed her sword with both hands and flipped it into the air.

"Tsubaki, no!" Ayame objected.

With consolidating power, he concentrated the golden Reitasu in his hands and double punched her chest. There was a cracking sound that came from her ribcage. She landed across the cave into the wall, leaving a hole.

Peeling herself from it, she crashed to the ground "You bitch! you wanted to murder me, I felt your intentions into your hit," she screamed as she spat blood on the floor before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She had a wound at her right side and soon blood started to drip from it. She pressured it with her hand to reduce the bleeding. It hurt to breathe and she wondered if some ribs were cracked.

"I'm going to kill you, you shitty fairy!" She made her way back using Sonido to get her sword back. Grabbing its hilt, she began to spin it over her head.

Anger tore at the Arrancar's mind. Anger for falling for Aizen's trap and his betrayal, anger at the thought of her lover not surviving, and anger for having an innocent woman involved in all of this. Her black-golden Reitasu floating all over her, she knew it was only training, but she wanted to unleash all her rage and hatred on Tsubaki.

"Not today, Satan". the fairy growled as he glared angrily at her.

His skin beamed lighter than before as he flew towards Kamiko's direction. Just as she raced into the air to meet him, a large golden wall separated both of them and prevented their attacks. A large clashing sound resonated through the cave and scattered the barrier.

"It's enough for today!" Shun'o clapped. "Congratulations, you both did a great job, but this is going to be the last time you train together."

"Why?" screamed both in anger.

"Our powers are not suited to train a hollow, Tsubaki," Ayame replied. "Look at her, her wound from your second attack isn't closed yet" she continued as she pointed a finger towards Kamiko's side.

The hollow stood in shock hearing the conversation between the Rikka. What about her fast regeneration? Was something wrong with her?

"You had killings intentions Tsubaki. Her Hierro was useless in this case," Shun'o pointed out.

"If you had aimed the heart you would have probably have killed her!" Ayame declared angrily.

"At least this training was useful!" defended Shun'o quickly as he reached Kamiko's side.

"What about my wound? Why didn't it close?" stressed Kamiko.

"It seems like the wounds caused by Tsubaki's attacks can be only healed by our powers." Shun'o continued as he was healing the hollow's wound. "Technically, he didn't wound you, he rejected what was in it. I'm currently reconstructing it."

"That's why your fast regeneration didn't work. You're weren't wounded, you were missing a piece from your body" Ayame continued.

"What about my progression?" asked Kamiko annoyed. "I need to train, you're my only solution".

"I would have loved to kick your butt more but Ayame is right," Tsubaki answered seriously. "I'm not suited to train you, I could have seriously hurt you and I would have loved to if you had your body."

"Tsubaki, stop it." Shun'o replied.

The fairy had turned his back to the Arrancar and added coldly "Your training is your problem after all. We'll figure a way out to wake up Orihime by ourselves and we'll reject you from her body."

"That's enough, you're acting like children. Let's go, guys," Shun'o sighted.

Sharing a satisfied glance, all the Rikka returned to Orihime's hair clips leaving Kamiko alone in the cave.

* * *

She made her way home alone, killing a few Menos Grande to relieve her anger. She felt frustrated… and lonely in her hideaway cave.

Mountains upon mountains of pressure built in her stomach, threatening to billow up and reveal the disgusting truths she'd ignored. She had thought herself as the epitome of failure, her actions once again proving that point and sinking her deeper into the darkness of her hollowed heart.

She thought she saw a golden light flickered from the tip of her sword and she eagerly reached out to capture what once was lost but found that it slipped through her fingers like sand being sifted in a sieve. A sharp, broken sob pierced the air as she screamed and clawed her body until it bled. Her mind could no longer find solace in isolation. Her hands feebly reached out yearning for human warmth. But it was useless. She was alone once again.

She quietly crawled across the floor into her bedroom and fell into her bed. Memories that would haunt her forever resurfaced. She had seen and done things that made her sick to think of, bringing her pain that was to be her punishment for all she had done.

Looking around her room, she laid her eyes on his face. The photograph, that was all it took for the tears to burst Kamiko's dam of restraint again. She clutched the solid wooden frame tight in her hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of her new appearance in the thin sheen of glass that covered it.

She looked past her own dreary eyes and stared upon his face that had been caught in a moment of perfection. It was the happiest memories that hurt the worst, they were the ones that cut her deepest.

She focused on his eyes; they were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that once she loved. Now, they laughed at her. They reminded her of what she had lost. She clutched the frame tight, pressing it hard to her breasts wishing to feel his head resting upon them one last time.

It was at that moment Kamiko realized she no longer knew how she felt, she was agonizingly numb. She longed to be free of him, yet she wanted him back more than she'd ever wanted anything.

Yelling voices echoed in her head. She thought someone was weeping softly, moaning in pain inside it. "Am I going mad?" she thought.

She curled up with her sword and the picture frame in the dark, cozy cave and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. She heaved her last thought as the darkness consumed her and the noises in her head were slowly fading away.

The Rikka materialized of the pins and watched over the sleeping woman.

"It seems that she hadn't even dealt with her grief yet. After all these years… that's kind of sad." Shun'o sighed as he looked to the women's face, swollen and tear stained.

"We should help her. I'm sure that's what Orihime would want. You were harsh on her earlier, Tsubaki."Ayame rebuked.

"What the fuck! The woman nearly killed me for god sake! I'm sick of your kindness!" Tsubaki hissed at his friends.

"She's an Arrancar, what did you expect? You knew she was dangerous and yet, you agreed to train her." Shun'o added. "We should think of a plan so she could train."

"What about Orihime? She's our priority! I don't want to waste my time on her anymore." Tsubaki objected as he crossed his arms.

"What if we pay a visit to Nell-Sama? I'm sure she would agree to help us. She's strong and patient, I'm sure she could be useful!" Shun'o suggested hopefully.

"And what? We all barge in Las Noches with big smiles on our faces and tell her that Orihime nearly got killed and we're dealing with an Arrancar using Orihime's body to take her revenge on Aizen?" Tsubaki mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Basically! But we need to play it safe, we won't tell her everything. She has to think that Kamiko lost her memory and needs help. I'm telling you, this could work!" Shun'o beamed.

"And tell me how you're going to hide the fact that Kamiko is in Orihime's body? It's not like her body is the easiest to hide …" Tsubaki doubted.

"Tsubaki! Stop being silly. You can suggest a better idea instead of hindering us." Ayame huffed.

"But I'm the most realistic here!" the fairy argued as he glared angrily at Ayame. "I'm not going to rack my brain over some psychopath. You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm going to think about a plan to get her out of Orihime's body." He growled as he walked out of Kamiko's bedroom.

* * *

The lazy wind pushed against the unmown grass as above the white wisps trail and the late spring sun brought a welcoming warmth that coated her as good as caramel over a harvest apple.

Between clouds that promised rain was a river of blue. From this sky-river came a light that felt akin to pride, to confidence, that it would shine in any season, in any weather, the rays uniting as great beams. She imagined for a moment that they were strong enough to support the heavens above, these beams, so that she may walk with raised eyes, smiling at this beauty, thankful for the given day.

She laid down there, feeling hazy. With a long exhale she could detect the telltale signs that her brain was still waking from a nap, there were the vestiges of a dream, turning in nonsensical ways, grasping to remain. Then, from nowhere came the memory of where she was supposed to be by this time, and before the dream can reassert itself, her feet were taking her to the path below down the river. Was she still dreaming?

Somewhere above the sky, born of the color of summer Iris, swirl galaxies of brilliant stars. On fine days such as this, she felt their energy the same way the smile of the one she loved infused her soul, raising her higher. So, she paused, let her feet join the serenity of quietness, and breathed. It was when she felt it all the more, sensed energy from the trees, the birdsong, and the very soil upon which she stood. They said the universe was all connected, as they all were, and at that moment it's was so tangible, real.

She stood by the riverside, peace filling her. She took a look around her and thought that she already been in that very place. Was it Karakura's river?

The river was soft, wending its way between the banks that were the new vivid green only the springtime could bring. In the blinding light, the river was like a semi-molten mirror. She could feel its coolness even before she flicked it with her hand, sending droplets scattering over the surface like rain. Its depth was deceptive, mostly because it was as clear as a mountain spring. Every rounded stone on the bottom, every fish, was rendered in perfect clarity.

The grass on the bank was sun-warmed beneath her feet and even after just one step she was knee-deep, the water flowing around her limbs, drinking away her body heat.

Kamiko sat on her knees and lowered her head; she gazed at her reflection and ran a hand across her face and her hair. She saw long, black hair and vivid blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Is this all real?" she spoke out loud. Her face, her hand, her voice! She couldn't believe her eyes, she was roaming from one feature to another, wishing she wasn't dreaming.

She wanted to stand there all day, but she spotted a cottage perched on the tip of a hill and she was in the mood for some discovery. She broke into a run as she made her way to the house.

A weight she had forgotten of lifted from her shoulders; She ran taller. Her stride was lighter, more carefree.

Filling her lungs with their smell, the spring flowers ignited her an inner smile, that kind that burnt warm and long. They were as candle flames, their colors as light in the darkness, illuminating the world after a long wintry cold.

The small cottage seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the old chimney. The walls were made of the same wood and the roof was clearly stone, so old that it was a wonder how it did not yet cave in. The cottage sat alone on its hill and it would have looked abandoned if not for the smoke.

A girlish grin spread onto her cheeks as she burst into the home, like a blackbird's melody on a spring morning. It was welcoming from the open door to the hallway. Upon the walls were the photographs of a child and a man with orange hair, obviously, both so loved. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the greens of summer gardens meeting a bold white baseboard.

However, it was odd for a door to be left open in Karakura town, as a rule in the human world, she was told they were shut, locked, and double bolted. Kamiko approached the door and called out. There was no answer.

She pushed the door and it swung open with ease; a blast of cold air streamed past her. There were a few children's toys haphazardly cast onto the floor but otherwise, nothing of concern.

She was about to close the door and leave when she spied some spatters of red on the floor. One hand reached for her sword and she held it firmly with the other.

Following the blood spatters discreetly, Kamiko found herself in front of a room. A door was partially open and she saw auburn hair scattered across the floor. As she pushed it, it had barely swung open when Kamiko's heart skipped a beat. She rushed into the room and discovered the woman's body on the cold ground.

"This must be Orihime," she thought as she recognized the face traits.

When Kamiko approached the still form, it was perfect in every way; from the white dress to the curly ends of the auburn hair, she seemed a bride-like. Instinctively she reached out her hand to touch her face, to gently wake her up. Upon contact, she recoiled her fingers as quickly as a child from a hot stove. But instead of heat, it was the electricity that shocked her; the brief touch was enough to wrap the woman into a golden dome, her bright Reiatsu illuminating all the room around them.

Kamiko took a step back, the girl was sleeping but looked like she might awake any moment and burst into song.

Upon waking, the golden sphere scattered. Orihime rubbed the remainders of sleep from her eyes and glimpsed at the glowing and radiant sun peaking above the horizon out of the window. It extended its vivid light across the deep sky.

"Orihime Kurosaki, I'm assuming?" Kamiko asked cautiously.

Orihime turned to see the woman's face, she thought she was beautiful but something felt off.

"That's rude of me to stay on the floor, I must have been exhausted to sleep right here," said the woman, rubbing the back of her head as she stood up. "Hi, that's right I'm Orihime Kurosaki! What's your name?" she replied innocently, looking around the room " where are we? That's not my house"

"My name is Kamiko Hidemi," Kamiko faltered as she tried to phrase a rather important question, "Can you tell me what you last remember?"

Orihime sat on the bed beside her and held her chin, thinking. Suddenly, she recalled her attackers _'Godly powers huh?! You look pathetic... we're here to kill you, so be it_.' And the cold blade piercing through her heart was the last memory she had.

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh, her hands trembled at her sides and she covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the scream.

With a sudden sense of concern, she knew that this situation wasn't normal, something had happened that night. Was she dead? she didn't seem to be in soul society... The thought trundled through her brain like a through train, with no intention of stopping.

"Get away from me! Are you here to finish the Arrancar's job?" Orihime cried as she stood up and stepped away from Kamiko. A large golden dome stood before her to protect herself.

"You mean, to murder you?" Kamiko asked curiously. "I don't know how I came here but it's certainly not for this end. I won't hurt you, I killed those men so please calm down." the woman finished as she raised both of her hands in the air.

Orihime's thoughts were a mad spiral, the memory of her death repeating in excruciating detail, each time worse than the last.

A sudden flash of lightning and shatter of thunder stole Kamiko's attention from the panicking girl, the once beautiful skyline now shrouded over by despairing clouds. It was like an ascending abyss, reflecting Orihime's state of mind.

Kamiko felt a despairing heat suffocate her, clawing away at what happiness she held left in her heart. It was like loneliness was eating her alive, swallowing every ounce of hope she had yet to spare. It took her heart into its claws, squeezing out every bit of life she had circulating throughout her veins.

Kamiko watched Orihime breakdown at her feet, the rawness of her cries oozed like an open wound.

"Please tell me my son and husband are alive!" Orihime screamed, her tears dropping down on the floor.

Kamiko knelt down and comforted her. The auburn-haired girl curiously reminded her of her old self. "They probably are. I killed the Arrancars who attacked you before we left with your Rikka."

Orihime raised her head, looking confused at Kamiko. "What do you mean my powers? I haven't been able to summon them for years." Orihime sat back on the bed, wiping her tears off her swollen face.

"Just please, get a hold on your emotions. Look at how you changed the weather! It's the apocalypse out there." Kamiko remarked as she pointed a finger at the wide-open window. She stood up and stared at the horizon, "All I know is that I woke up in your body after you almost died. I don't know how my soul ended up in your body."

"But where are we? I'm pretty sure Urahara-San can help us if we can reach him! He's a scientist and a friend of my family." Orihime added.

"I think we are in your inner world as my soul is in your body." Kamiko observed, "I'm sorry but I can't pay a visit to your friend. I need your body to achieve something."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked as she passed her hand over her face and looked puzzled.

"I need your powers to kill Aizen, "Kamiko answered with a cold tone.

"Aizen is safely locked away! There's no need to bring another war, the ones we've been through were enough. Besides, my powers are not as strong as they used to be. I can't and I won't let you do that." Snorted Orihime as she stood up and walked away.

"I wasn't asking," Kamiko replied.

Orihime came back into the room with angry eyes, "You don't seem to be the kind that uses such dirty tricks. I'm not afraid of you Kamiko-San."

Kamiko approached Orihime and put her hand on her cheek "You're not the one in control here" the woman whispered.

"Ichigo won't let do it! You could never beat him!" Orihime objected as she lowered Kamiko's hand from her face.

"But what about you? Are you the kind of girl who relies on the others? such a pity seeing your powers." Kamiko grinned.

"No, I'm not. I always tried to rely on myself..." Orihime sulked, offended by Kamiko's question.

"I should play it cool and try to gain her trust. I need her powers so much…" the Arrancar thought to herself.

In a swirl of golden reishi, the Rikka appeared from Orihime's hairpins, interrupting the conversation.

Orihime's eyes slowly filled with tears, the anger at Kamiko soon was forgotten. Before she knew it, she was hugging them all tightly, her tears dripping from her cheeks to Shun'o and Hinagiku's clothes. Ayame, Baigon, and Lily's arms were encircled around her making her forget where she was except for the smiling faces in front of her. Their grasp stealing her breath and the heat from her skin.

Her friends were beyond excited to embrace her and chatter. Seconds passed and Orihime's brain took her in, struggling to comprehend that the situation was real. Her brain couldn't formulate a thought and she busted into tears, hugging them back. It's been years that she couldn't see them due to her health problems.

Far behind, Tsubaki stood behind his friends, arms crossed. Orihime reached out and scooped him up, to give him a hug of her own. She knew he hated to be touched but she didn't care.

She put her hand on his neck and buried his face into her breast. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his clothes, clasping it tightly. For the most part, he kept his head buried, his black tufty hair sticking out behind like he'd just woken up from a long nap.

Exhausted and tearful, Orihime blubbered, "Guys, what's going on?! You're taller than me!"

"Leave me alone, woman, you're choking me!" Tsubaki screamed angrily as he tried to pull away from Orihime's embrace.

"But I missed you all so much. I can't believe I'm seeing you all again." She cried as she vainly tried to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"The fuck!? What are you doing here?!" Tsubaki yelled, pointing a finger at Kamiko.

"Stop staring at me," Kamiko growled. "I woke her up, you should thank me instead of being rude!" the Arrancar retorted.

"Please, guys don't ruin this reunion! You succeeded to summon us Orihime-San! you should be proud of yourself!" Shun'o exclaimed. " By the way, how are you feeling? Could you tell us what happened that night?"

"I don't know," Orihime mumbled. "Kamiko-San, can you please leave us alone? I need some time for myself and I want to catch up with my friends."

"I don't know how to leave. I'll stay outside this home if you want." Kamiko offered.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you. If this is my inner world, I want you out." Orihime responded wearily. "Guys, please do something," she whispered, hiding her face in her hands, crying.

* * *

Kamiko suddenly found herself drowning in golden reishi, and just as quick, found herself back on her bed.

As hard as it was to breathe, she knew deep down she had to hold a reason not to; it was safe to say she felt as if her life was drowning. She was a burden not only on herself but everyone else.

Swallowing hard, she clutched furiously at her chest, hoping that by a scratch or simple graze, her heart would stop racing, and her body just might entirely shut down – gifting her clarity.

The darkness swirled around her curled form on her bed, tendrils of inkling bleak reminders of her solitude. The silence echoing in her ears was the constant white noise that never quieted.

Her head swam in the fire burning inside, the only smoldering embers of a time where there had been other presences with her, around her, in her. But now, the void had been slowly filled with a cold, howling storm of fear that refused to ever let up.

She felt completely and utterly alone in her mind, body, soul, and most of all, entirely alone in the world.

She woke up and dropped her head, resting it on the table and trying not to cry. He wasn't there to soothe her fears. It was just her, alone in a strange place with strange people.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It wasn't easy but thanks to my Beta's help ScepticalOne, I'm pretty much satisfied with the result. Don't worry, from now on, we'll have more of Orihime. Anyway, thanks for follows/favs/PM, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to leave reviews too! See you in 2 or 3 weeks, take care :)

Updated on the 12/07/2020.


	8. Chapter 8: Sea of sins

**A/N:** Hello! Just so you know, this chapter is a filler. It's written from Orihime's POV. See you at the bottom for more explanations :) *bonne lecture!*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

I thought that silence was painful when I sat down and couldn't hear a noise. I would get the delayed ticking of the clock that hung on the far side of the room and the beating of my pulse against my skin. That noise made me want to beg to god to stop that silence. How many hours or days have I been alone, in this house? I've stumbled around the place, but this isn't where I belong.

I awoke to find myself not in my cozy bed, nor in the protection of my husband. I awoke to find myself in another world, a world of suffering. As the numbness of sleep slowly faded from my limbs, I felt dead grass poking into my back, like tiny needles.

I opened my eyes and gasped, but nothing came, and I choked on my dry tongue. There was no air in this menacing world; lack of oxygen descended on my mind in a panic, in desperation. I sucked in another breath, burning my lungs with a ferocity that consumed me.

Through the misty veil surrounding my eyes, I could barely make out dead white trees like bony fingers stretching for the dark sunless sky. I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage, slowing, every second.

Realization dawned on me; I was going to die, again. I tried to move, tried breath, but nothing happened. My heart stopped. My mind gave one final sigh. Then I felt nothing. Nothing at all. Darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. Today the sky was gray and the weather suffocating, as always. What kind of hell am I going to live today?

_"__Orihime, wake up!" _

I awoke in an empty room to the calling of my name. I was laying on a white bed, the white walls around me punctuated with ancient-looking doors.

Above each was a label. "_Perfect insight, Oblivion, Hell-fire, and Heaven"_ I tossed my head and gave a weak, mad cackle. 'Where was I?'

I got up and pulled at the door marked '_Heaven_' but it wouldn't budge. Why?

I read the others again just to be sure and decided to open the door '_Perfect insight._'

"Ok, I get it."

I fall down on my knees in front of the door. I'm probably paying the price of my sins. Since I was little, I only caused pain to my own family. My brother had to take care of me since I was three. When he died, I had to rely on Tatsuki and Ichigo. I'm paying the price for my selfishness. I've caused so much pain to my loved ones. I can't even bring another child to this world for my own family! How can I live with myself after all the suffering I caused? How can I think that heaven's door will open for me? Silly Orihime…

I pulled open the door to _'Hell-fire'_ and stepped in expecting heat and bubbling skin. Instead, my insight was magnified to the point where I could actually feel the pain, I had caused others, not all together, but one at a time.

"Please, make it stop."

I was begging so much until I understood I had to embrace that pain as my punishment. I should have been stronger for my family. After what felt like an eternity, the door to '_Heaven_' opened. I walked towards it until darkness engulfed me once more. A mist, with silent steps. My eyes fell on its figure, my heart drenched by fear did not throb any longer. Everything fading into the abyss.

* * *

I awoke on a dusty road this time, rocks digging into my ribs. I felt a hole into my heart, it was probably the one made by the Arrancar the night I was attacked at my home.

"I must find a way to end this nightmare," I thought.

I closed my eyes and prayed with all my will for the hole to disappear from my chest. I opened my eyes again and lowered my eyes towards it: gone.

"First victory" I weakly rejoice as I look to the sky.

Above was blackened as if a night storm was imminent and the world around me was silent, other than the soft whispering of the tall black trees either side of the path. They grew so thickly together that squeezing between them would be impossible.

Other than a half-rotten signpost that rested at a jaunty angle there was only the road stretching to infinity in either direction, perfectly flat.

"Not again, this has to be a joke", I thought.

The arrow to the right said '_Heaven' _the one to the left _'Hell'._

I laughed, not taking it seriously and my voice swallowed quickly into the blackness. I took a step towards '_Heaven_', but this time, I felt the pain of murdered people I've never known.

"What was going on this time?"

Feeling my legs shaking, I took a step towards '_Hell'_ and heard a soft whisper, from a voice I've never heard before "_It wasn't your fault, they had to die_."

* * *

In a moment's flash, I stood amid vast darkness. There was a dull spotlight on me, and my clothes. I glanced down at my hands and feet. I found myself wearing a white shirt and pants, which I didn't choose.

"What was going on this time?" Fear hit me like a falling tree in an ice storm.

I was barefooted, and the soles of my feet were hot. The hair on the back of my head stood up. I was horrified by this vast, empty, wasteland that surrounded me.

It was pitch-black and my eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness, no matter which way I turned. It was a complete shutdown of light, except for the dull light around me.

This darkness weighed heavily on my shoulders. It felt as if it were brooding and rotating about me. Then, the loneliness evolved into a fear only rivaled by the utter despair that I experienced when I almost lost Ichigo in Hueco Mundo all those years ago.

There were streams, the smell of…sulfur. The pungent vapor filled my nostrils, turned my stomach. I heard muffled voices spelling out from my left and behind me. I heard a ripple of mocking laughter. Waves of rejection and hatred swept through me like the heavy stream from a fireman's hose.

I tried to run away, but I slammed into an invisible barrier. An unholy voice spoke from below me, "_Wait your turn. We will be with you sooner than you want._"

The laughter around me became loud and pressed in on me. My thoughts roared in a deafening orchestra of unproductive madness in my head. My breaths came in gasps and I felt like I would blackout. My heart was hammering inside my chest as it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin. The room span and I kneeled on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with.

I felt so sick. Am I sentenced to experience this suffering every single day?

"Make it stop, please. I can't do this anymore,"

I don't know who to call, too far away, he's gone, Ichigo… breathe… gone… too far away... blackness... creeping blackness... Where is he? what's my name? who to call, it's spinning...blackness...he's gone...

"I reject, please, I reject! I can't, I don't want to do this anymore!"

There was a scream from deep within that forced its way from my mouth, it was as if my terrified soul has unleashed a demon. The scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified.

The paralyzing hurt spread through my body like icy, liquid metal. I clenched my fists as I hesitantly took each step. I noticed my feet tremble. My legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down that damp, shadowed room; my throat closed in threat of screaming, and my jaw became tight. Burning tears stung my hazel eyes, threatening their attack. I bit my lip as I held in a scream, the iron taste of blood filling my mouth.

Slowly, my feet began to move on their own in an unbalanced gait, carelessly dropping the lead weights to the ground with each harrowing step. Reality tried to tap its way into my marching brain's rhythm. I was alone, I was helpless.

"And then, all of a sudden, a swirl of golden wrapped up my body and I've found myself in this bed, with you all surrounding me."

"This must have been a devasting experience Orihime-San. Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare? Don't you remember anything after it?" Shun'o asked.

"Don't look so sad Shun'o" I exclaimed. "Sorry, I don't remember. It was scary yet I'm sure it was all real. It was like I was rejecting myself from a place to another."

"Did you have any other dreams?" Ayame puzzled.

I dreamt of Ichigo not long ago but it was a completely different dream. I can't tell them about it, it would be so much embarrassing! I thought internally.

"Hum… I had a dream when I saw Ichigo and…" I felt my cheeks and ears getting hot from my thoughts.

"Seeing your face, we won't need more details," Tsubaki interrupted, crossing his arms and turning his face away.

"What if you ask Kamiko? She may have an explanation for those nightmares. Maybe you're rejecting yourself from reality or dimensions to another," Ayame added. "It's been days since you rejected her from your inner world." He continued calmly.

I was trying to hide my fears from them. I can't even remember how I found myself in this series of nightmares…

"Woman, let me tell you." Tsubaki rejoined "We found you into the river below, near this house. We rushed into the water and brought you to the surface. The others helped me carry you to the bank. Your chest was still, no sign of life."

"Shun'o healed you, and when you opened your eyes, you screamed 'Please, don't let them take me back to that awful place.'" Ayame continued.

"We asked you what place you were talking about, so you tried to fight us, with panic in your eyes." Shun'o sighted. "You said 'That awful place with the shadow bodies, the evil ones.'"

I rubbed the back of my hair trying to hide my worry again. "I don't remember any of it but thank you so much, guys. I'm fine, I promise."

Kamiko-sama… since the day I asked my fairies to reject her from my inner world, I didn't hear from her. "Guys… what do you think about Kamiko? Can we trust her?" I asked. The girl deserved a chance after all.

"Hell, no!" Tsubaki screamed pointing a finger towards me. "don't you dare use the word 'trust' and 'Kamiko' in the same sentence again!"

"Tsubaki-Kun! Don't be so mean. I'm wondering, how did she take control of my body?"

"We talked about it and we have some theories…we think that when you got stabbed, your soul was weakened and the sword awakened her. She was probably the reason why you were sick during the last few years." Shun'o explained, sitting at the end of the bed I was laying in.

"So, her soul was in my body all this time? How?"

"We don't know when exactly nor how her soul hid in your body... the only element we're sure of is that we couldn't reject her when you got sick after Kazui's birth." Explained Ayame. "But don't worry, Orihime-san! We'll figure it out and you'll get back to your old life."

My old life… I was missed my family so much.

"Hey, woman! Are you feeling ok?" Tsubaki growled.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I felt the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I looked towards the window as if the light could soothe me.

There was static in my head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress I was living with. I heard my own sobs, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It took something out of me I didn't know I had left to give. It felt like theft of the spirit, an injury no other person could see.

A boom rolled across the valley, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since I started to cry. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight. Then came the first drops of rain like bullets to the tiny roof. Outside was dark, the dense grey cloud blocks out the light, casting us in premature twilight, but inside the home, it was darker, almost black.

On the far hill, a jagged bolt of white-hot lightning split the chilly sky, then it was gone. The rain helped me calm down a bit. The thunder was only a second behind and whilst I wore an unfettered grin, The Rikka was gaunt and pacing, exchanging tense glances.

Then came a banging like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the roof and in time with the noise, a few shafts of weary light were making shadows on the walls.

"Can we talk, Orihime-san?"

I lift my head and Kamiko was standing, right behind my Rikka. She was back in my inner world. Since I asked my fairies to remove her, she never dared to come back again.

When she entered the room, everyone but me glared at her. She looked around the room and we locked eyes. Her eyes were blue but as deep as the ocean with her isolation and sadness. Everyone seemed to mistrust her because she was different. I did the opposite, I wanted to get to know her because she was different.

Even if I couldn't trust her too, I thought she was so beautiful with her black hair tumbling down her shoulders. There was nothing else to say. She smiled softly at me with gratefulness, like seeing a rainbow after a long rainy day.

"What the hell? Get out of here!" Tsubaki exploded.

"Tsubaki-Kun! Don't make a fuss over it, I allowed her in." I replied calmly.

It's been a long time that I've been feeling her loneliness. I blamed myself because I caused it by rejecting her. She could at least have stayed with us. Like always, I was acting selfishly. I deserved those nightmares or rejecting myself over those scary places after all... I had to make it up to her and that's why she probably smiled at me when coming here.

"She's dangerous, woman! You're the most thick-headed girl I know." Tsubaki screamed, his face getting red from anger. "Let's force her to pay a visit to the scientist and Ichigo! This will be solved in no time,"

"No way! I can't put my family in danger" I responded.

Of course, I've already thought about it. But what if they attacked my family again if I go back to my house? I would never forgive myself if Ichigo or Kazui get hurt. I felt tears tickling at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill again. This is probably the work of the blue little men; they won't win this time!

"Guys, can you leave us alone? Kamiko-san, come here please." I continued.

"Tch, good luck with her" Tsubaki provoked before returning into my hairclips. After all these years, he hasn't changed a bit. But after all, he was still my little Tsubaki, even if he got taller.

* * *

"Hehe, I'm sorry for his bad attitude," I said embarrassed rubbing the back of my head. "I think we should talk… to get to know each other,"

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her right eye; her mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across her chest, she tapped her foot furiously while staring out of the grimy window.

I moved from the bed and stood beside her "Even though the sky seems threatening and terrifying, I see a gigantic doorway to adventures and dreams. The sky, I believe, is a large magical surrounding full of light and dark." I swept softly.

"Thinking about all of this reminds me of something my brother told me." I continued, looking through the window "It was a stormy day, just like this one, and I was scared of the sky. I didn't think something so beautiful and mesmerizing could be something so mysterious and so terrifying."

She was carefully listening to me, the lightning illuminating her face when she replied.

"An ascending abyss is what the sky is, Orihime-san. The sky reflects our very being and serves as a lens for the good and bad in all of us. The sky is a gateway to infinity, which we instinctively perceive when looking into it, and feeling amazed."

She was whispering, eyes still stuck on the view "The sky is mysterious, unknown, and beautiful. The sky is as beautiful as it is deadly, Orihime-san."

She turned back and fixed me, it felt like she was trying to reach my very soul "It can be as bright as your wildest dreams but dark as a nightmare. It can set you free, or trap you in invisible barriers that confine and leave you heavy with desperation."

"What do you mean Kamiko-san?"

"Look around you! It seems like you can control the weather with your emotions. Can you try to bring a weather less dangerous than this?" she replied in a cold tone.

"But I like rain…" I pouted.

"Calm it a bit, that's all I'm asking for. If you can change the weather, I'm sure you can try to change the appearance of this inner world." Kamiko declared.

"I'm still trying to process what's going on here. But I should try it! What if I imagined this place being a spaceship with aliens?" I wondered, searching for a paper and a pen to draw it.

"… Can you tell me more about those nightmares? I overheard you and the others talking about it" Kamiko asked. She didn't seem happy with my previous idea…

"I don't know what to say… I feel like I was being rejected from one place to another, some sort of Hell where I had to make choices, hearing dead people cries, different scary places…" I whispered, having chills from my memories. "I wonder, what are those places? Was it my imagination? Or did it really exist?"

Kamiko crouched in the shadow. Her watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled. A gaggle of goose pimples laminated her frigid, naked skin. It was like her brain had shut down. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see. Trapped in her own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor-made by her brain to play on her deepest fears.

"I shouldn't have brought this, I'm sorry Kamiko-sama. Please come sit on the bed." I felt so bad for her. I really wanted to help, but my family needed help too…

She lifted her eyes up as tears were clinging to her eyes and she gulped "What is hell for you, Orihime-san?"

"Umm… I think … Hell is loving someone in your sleep and waking up alone," I answered.

"Did you believe it was real?" she asked quietly.

"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So, I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" I wondered looking by the window.

"Those places you saw, were all real… The things I've done to become a Vasto Lorde are hunting me. I've been having nightmares about it but I've never thought you'd see it."

I sat down kneeling beside her, "What are those places?" I asked naively.

"What are those places you ask?... It's my mind." She replied hugging her knees. "It's my entire conscience being torn out of place, and being tortured until it bleeds out and gives up."

Colors drained from her face and she looked as white as a ghost "Only here, I can't give up; I'm not sure if I'm alive or dead, and I feel like I've been here for years, this is purgatory for me."

"I, I'm sor-" she interrupted me, continuing her speech.

"There was nothing here except me and my sins to haunt me, every soul I've taken carving into me"

She lifted her head up and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Her words made me tremble and shiver at her raw emotion. It was like she spilled salt into these open wounds of mine.

"I'm happy you're sharing this with me. I also feel lonely here, you know." I said, squeezing my arms. "How do you cope with those nightmares, Kamiko-san?"

"At first, I thought those bizarre nightmares were mine alone. It's worse though than it first appears, usually after this point in waking I know who I am, and I don't." She got up and stood next to me, looking out the window. "I can't think of a single person I know. Any face my subconscious offers has as much resonance as a total stranger, except for one."

The thunders of earlier disappeared and left us a pitch-black sky. As night fell the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars. It shone as sugar spilled over black marble, glistening in the sun. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as it faded in dawn's first light.

The night sky is how I came to wish to fly. It was the most beautiful art, alive within raw energy, a song for the eyes. At times I felt as if I could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear.

"If I may ask, who's the only person you remember?" I whispered, amazed by the sight in front of me before turning my face to her.

Slow desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into her nightgown.

'Hey, it looks like mine, the one Ichigo offered me! It looks good on her,' I thought internally.

Her eyes had frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. She was in there, I knew it, but it's like she just took a huge step back from life. I wanted to reach in and tell her it wasn't hopeless, but she won't believe me. I wanted to rekindle her heat but her insides were too damp with uncried tears. I knew she had pain inside, but now it was visible on her face and I wished it would go away. I knew it was a selfish want, people had a right to their pain, they didn't ask for it - it just arrived like a gift you never wanted.

"Hmm… As I told you, I'm a Vasto Lorde hollow. I've been turned into an Arrancar by Aizen and he had a special plan for me, as well for another Vasto Lorde hollow. We were chosen for a very specific task." A pair of tears raced down her cheeks, "I was a very cold hollow. But as we were always together, we fell in love… and I got tender, I guess, more human. Hollows are normally unable to feel emotions like love. But it happened."

"Who is it, please? That's so cute!" I pleaded, getting closer to her.

She lifted her hands to make some distance between us. "That's ok, no need to get closer. He's dead, killed by Aizen. His name was Haku Yutsuki but as it's hard to remember, and because of his resurrection hollow color, we all called him Shi-"

A golden light beam emanated from my hairpins, interrupting my conversation with Kamiko.

"Time's up, stupid woman! What are you still doing here? Get the fuck out!" Tsubaki growled pointing a finger at the hollow. "Don't you think you can trust her! Why the fuck did you come here for?"

Kamiko's cold fury burnt with dangerous intensity. "None of your business, you fairy shit!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Tsubaki, please. Let us finish our conversation." I begged.

"I'm not moving from here, spit it out, Kamiko!" he yelled towards us.

"I want to know Orihime-san's answer. I need her powers for my plan. Nothing new." Answered the Arrancar coldly, looking in my direction.

"Hum, well… I thought about it Kamiko-san."

She was listening to me as if my words were golden, perhaps some elixir she's been waiting all her days to hear. From what she said next, I could tell she was thinking so deeply, already with a strategy that was several moves ahead of what I am capable of.

"If you let me see my family, I'll agree to help you," I negotiated.

I was maybe making a mistake, but if I have the chance to see Ichigo and Kazui, I'm sure I could get myself out of this with Urahara-san's help.

"That's not what I asked for," Kamiko objected.

Though there was fear in my chest, there was none in my heart. "I'm not afraid of you" I repeated continuously in my mind, waiting for her reaction.

The glowing of the moonlight caved around the house, illuminating Kamiko's face. Her eyes collected and bore tragically every wrongdoing that had been poured upon her, the lips smiled but those eyes ceased to be a part of this world. In her intense silence, she somehow screamed with her whole body.

Fists clenched with blanched knuckles and nails digging deeply into the palms of her hand, she answered, "Ok, I get it."

She was laughing nervously "I was so naïve to think you could help me. I'm fed up with this shitty situation. I'm leaving."

The bitterness was rising like bile in my mouth when turned to leave, I had no reason to swallow it anymore. I should have done something to help her. But what? The damage was done.

She looked at me with a disappointed face. I felt a stinging in my nose and my throat started to tighten. I opened my mouth to let in a small breath as tears welled in my eyes. I fought with everything I had to keep them from falling, but when she shook her head and turned away from me, I couldn't control it. Peal shaped tears rapidly streamed down my face and I started to whimper. "Please, wait, Kamiko-san..." But it was no use.

She walked for the front door and left me, alone. I collapsed to my knees and everything inside me shut down. My eyes stung and my body trembled. "...don't go" I muttered to myself, collapsing completely.

I felt the wet hot tears fill up my eyes, my throat closed tight and each word pitched higher than the last in an effort to squeak out the words that were bottled up inside me. Finally, the tears split over and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam.

"Why Tsubaki? I'm so alone here and she started to open a little." I cried, "I could have spoken with her to find a mutual solution. You ruined my chance to see my family," I bawled.

"Woman, cut the bullshit! She can't be trusted!" Tsubaki chided.

"Guys, I know you don't trust her. But if she needs help, please do, for my sake." I begged.

"Your kindness will be the death you," Tsubaki denounced, returning to my hairpins.

"We'll try to convince him Orihime-san! Don't worry about it!" Shun'o smiled before following Tsubaki with the others.

* * *

She opened her eyes and noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and the pounding of her heart in her throat. Her eyes direct themselves around the room, she noticed that she fell asleep on a chair in the living room.

Kamiko trudged to her bedroom. She closed the door before collapsing on her bed. She refused to cry; matters this small aren't worth shedding tears over. She knew it, she had been alone since his death.

She instead chose to stare at her ceiling. She realized that her mind was elsewhere; she felt her bed sheets beneath her, so real, so cold, yet she didn't feel connected to them. She didn't feel connected to reality. She refused to move, afraid that if she moved a muscle she'd break down.

She turned her face to the photo frame, she wasn't sure if this gesture set it off, but soon after her eyes landed on it, the lump in her throat developed into a knot. Her lungs screamed for oxygen. She started gasping over and over, yelling, 'get ahold of yourself' in her head.

A tear involuntarily slid down her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore. The sound of her sobs filled the air, so she hugged her pillow tight and screamed into it. Eventually, those screams turned back into sobs. Once she let it all out, she promised herself it was the last time she would cry.

She rose and took her sword, her eyes shining with determination "Now, let's pay a visit to the Espada."

* * *

**A/N:** I was missing Orihime so I decided to write a 'special' chapter so you could have her POV about the situation she's in and to understand Kamiko's struggles. I hope you liked it. And as usual, thanks to my super dear beta Scep'.

Also, I have to be honest. I'm very grateful for your support (fav/follows/PM) and the increasing of the readers but I really need some feedback from you guys. I thought that having little reviews won't matter but it's like writing in the dark. You don't know if your readers enjoy your work... and as it takes me a lot of time and investment because English is not my mother tongue, I decided to post the next chapter only if I get some constructive reviews, otherwise, I would have to stop it, unfortunately.

'til next time (I hope), take care all :)

Updated on the 12/07/20


	9. Chapter 9: Gravity of discomfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach in any way.

* * *

There was something about a fragment of warmth that can show the coldness, something in the kiss of the sun's rays amid the wind. At that moment, Kamiko's bones felt frozen as if she was laying in the snow. It was as welcome as a war to a soldier, even to a well-trained warrior. Nobody wants that call, the one saying the battle has come to find you. Yet at the same time, there was a pride under her sorrow, a glimmer of metal to face what was to come.

Kamiko made her way out the forest of Menos, slashing those in her way to clear her path. She stood tall on the trackless desert, tightening her grip on her glowing sword. With eyes closed, she felt at home.

The blackness of the sky formed from some primeval hatred and the collective despair of all the Hollows who were stuck in that world, bleeding into their shadows, cast by their fears. The pure black of the night was her comfort, the blanket of generous velvet that kept her safe. She thought it was the dark that made the moon so beautiful, and it made a stage for her to stand upon.

The wind stirred up Hueco Mundo's wispy sand and the glowing of the moonlight beat down on Kamiko mercilessly. The desert breeze blew sand into her eyes and made her hair stiff. Her mouth felt like it was full of the desert's sand behind her dry, chapped lips. The Hours of searching for Las Noche's had not been easy on Kamiko, her human body longed for water in the barren desert.

The air was thick and hazy, each step she took sunk into the searing sand.

"What's a beauty like you is doing in such an empty place like this?"

Kamiko turned back, shock registered on her face before she could hide it.

A small smile played on his lips, "Don't be scared, I'm going to take care of you."

There was a moment where Kamiko's face washed blank with confusion like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her squinting eyes. Every muscle of her body tightened as a sadistic grin crept onto her face, nearly splitting it.

"Just what I needed!" She laughed.

The man standing in front of her was wearing a long black cap floating around him and a white mask with a long nose only covering his eyes, nose, and upper cheeks. He took it off and rested it on the left half of his face.

He was a blond young man with shrewish blue eyes and a robust frame beneath his white clothes. He had an evil glint in his eyes and a bright false smile.

"Being a gentleman, I won't use my sword." He sneered, "My hands will be enough."

Something was puzzling in the man's gait, enough to put Kamiko on alarm. She tightened her grip around the hilt of her black sword.

A smile flashed across her face from beneath reams of hair. It created slight dimples and creases that moved her freckles. Even though it was gone quickly, it was still there. She dipped her head down; casting her face in shadow.

"You know what," Kamiko lifted her head to face her opponent, "I think my sword is too precious to be used on someone like you," she grinned. "I hope you won't mind if I only use hands as well," and she placed her sword in the sand, giving the man a predatory look.

"May I introduce myself so you know the name of your killer." He mockingly bowed, "Ricco Blattaria, Guerilla member, and your executioner."

Ricco was already knuckled deep into Kamiko's cheek when she realized he had moved. Her hands snapped out in reflex, grabbing Ricco's head to slam it into her knee. With a meaty crunch, she kicked the blonde away from herself.

Crimson leaked from both Ricco's nostrils as he glared at her over a broken nose.

"You don't want to know my name?" Kamiko taunted, rubbing her knee. She was happy she had the Hierro ability or she would've been hurt by the Arrancar's surprisingly thick skull.

"You'll be dead soon enough, you bitch!" he sneered, wiping off the blood from his face. "How about I kill you with your own sword?"

"Well, my name is Kamiko Hidemi, you should know it as I'm going to kill you." The hollow replied before they dived back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

Ricco dodged Kamiko's first strike, entering her guard for a tackle, Kamiko's hazel eyes widened before she tilted her head back and slammed it into his. Stars burst in his vision as he struck out with a blind kick.

She stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" she crowed, giving a condescending smirk.

Ricco growled and threw himself at her, diving into a roll at the last minute to steal her sword, barely dodging Kamiko's haymaker.

A golden shield erupted around the blade, preventing him from taking it; The contact he made with the dome sent an electric shock to his hands and he drew it back by reflex.

"You coward!" Kamiko screamed.

She repaid his gesture with a strike to his jaw, her fist coated with a dark gold aura. Her blow sent him flying meters away and she used Sonido to catch him, plucking her sword from the sand as she passed.

Hysterical laughter bellowed from the man as he glared at Kamiko, "That's all you got?" he taunted, "I'm surprised you can lift that sword with your scrawny arms!"

One of Ricco's eyes was swollen shut, the other was filled with splotches of red, flecks of bloody spittle dripped from his busted lips, all the while his laughter persisted.

Kamiko's blood hummed in her veins with rage, why wouldn't he just shut up? She straddled the mad hollow, cocking her fist back to slam it into his smug face. Then she did it again, and again. Each time with as much force as the last, until finally, his laughter stopped.

His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in through shattered teeth.

"Leave him alone, you don't need to finish him," She heard Ayame's voice echoing in her head.

"You don't tell me what to do!" She grabbed her sword and sank it to the hilt in the Arrancar's skull, His body dissolving into Reishi, leaving his cap and mask behind.

She felt a golden light burst from her hairpin and Shun'o stood right in front of her, a concerned look marring his face.

"You need to calm down." the fairy sighed, "We could've gotten some information about this Guerilla group."

"I don't regret it in the slightest. At least the outside reflects the man within now." Replied the girl as she kicked the dead Guerillan member's body.

As she drew her sword back from the sand, she asked "What the hell are you even doing here? I'm doing this on my own."

"Don't be silly Kamiko-san. We helped you by protecting the sword, and we can help you again," the fairy assured, smiling gently at the hollow.

"I think I was clear. I don't need you." She responded in a cold tone.

"I could show you where's Las Noche's castle." The fairy mused, "You have been searching for hours, let us help you."

"What do you expect me to do in return?" Kamiko hissed pointing her sword towards the fairy, "Don't think I'm stupid to believe all this kindness is for free!"

"Orihime-san wants us to help you when needed, whether you like it or not." Shun'o reached out with a playful grin. "Now if you want to follow me, I'll show you the way."

"I can take care of myself," she stepped out and pushed his hand away from her path.

"I'll take the lead! And I suggest you wear this cape." He added throwing it on her head. "It's best if you hide your body or we'll have problems if someone recognized Orihime's."

"Fucking fairies," Kamiko grumbled, covering herself and half her face with the black ornament.

Following Shun'o silently, she was asking herself why the Guerilla member didn't use any of his hollow powers on her, not even a cero. Was she not worth it that much? Who the hell cares about gender when it comes to survival?

* * *

As they got closer, they started to see Las Noches's massive fortress miles away. Marveling at its reconstructed state after the severe damage that had been caused to it during the second Quincy war.

"You're not that far from the castle entrance. I'll leave you here." Shun'o smiled, looking towards the castle. "We'll have your back, but play smart, ok? Don't get yourself killed," the fairy waved before disappearing into the hairpin.

"I never asked for help but yeah, thanks for the advice…" Kamiko deadpanned, adjusting her cape. She cast her eyes upward as her heart beat a little faster to see it, like seeing a traitorous friend who had been once loved as a brother.

Making her way towards the entrance, she was suddenly surrounded by a dozen identical hollows, all wearing white uniforms with long sleeve jackets. A black line starting at the high collar and curving down to their right hip. They all wore a black sash, white hakama, and black gloves.

"Of course, I should have guessed…" Kamiko hissed.

An Arrancar strolled up to the front, a bull-shaped skull on all his face. Two Arrancar women followed him.

The two female Arrancar looked young; The one on the left of the bull-headed hollow had long black hair put up in two pigtails, she had one visible pink eye and the left one was covered with remains of a hollow mask. She wore a short skirt and a white-colored black outlined material that tied around her neck and reveled a fair portion of her stomach and her chest.

The one on the right had short blond hair and green eyes; her right eye covered by a hollow mask. She wore a white dress with short sleeves with an upturned collar and unzipped at the front, revealing her cleavage.

"My name's Rudbornn Chelute and I'm the founder and member of the Exequias, Harribel sama's army, Queen of Hueco Mundo. Surrender yourself or die, Guerilla member!" The Bull masked hollow shouted, leveling his sword at Kamiko.

"The cape fuck! Why did I listen to that damn fairy?" Kamiko thought.

"Hum…" she cleared her throat. "My name is Kamiko Hidemi, I come in peace, look," The black-haired hollow drew her sword and put it on the sand in front of her. She then stood slowly and put her hands in the air. "I'm not here to fight, I came to meet the Espada."

The Arrancar with the long pigtail hair slithered a flat smirk through crooked lips. Then, she burst into a loud harsh cackle of cruel laughter. "Do we look like fools to you? I'm going to slit your throat, you bitch!"

"Loly, come back here!" the blond girl screamed.

"Leave me alone, Menoly! You always were the weakest one here," Loly raged as she used Sonido close in on Kamiko.

"Rudbornn, please do something!" Menoly pleaded .

"Just watch Menoly. As usual, she's acting impulsively." Articulated the Exequias member calmly. "She didn't pay attention to her Reiatsu or she wouldn't have attacked her without thinking first." He added, putting his hands behind his back watching carefully.

Loly rushed forward, pointing her Zanpakuto towards her covered opponent.

Kamiko gave a grimacing grin as if she could swallow something larger than her own head. She pointed her finger towards the Arrancar and lifted her head. Loly stopped her attack and stared, eyes wide-open.

A black-golden sphere radiated from Kamiko's finger slowly increasing in size as each second that passed.

"What the… is this a Gran Rey Cero forming?" Loly quivered, stepping backward.

"Get closer and I blow the place up, starting with your head," Kamiko assured, "Back off, dog. I said I came in peace. Now take me to your Queen."

"You think you can just barge in and attack us that easily? Just because you're a Vasto Lorde, don't think that you can act like you want in here," Loly intoned.

"I'm not a Guerilla member. I took this cape from one of them after I killed him." Kamiko replied, "You can do whatever you want, I'm not going to attack you," she continued as she pushed her sword with her feet and put her hands up again. "Just take me to your Queen,"

"What do you want to discuss with her? First, it was the Espada members and now the Queen herself?" Loly demanded.

"You're stupid. Wasn't she an Espada as well?" Kamiko deadpanned.

Rudbornn stood silently while Loly inched her way away from Kamiko. "Rudbonn, she's dangerous, just let me kill her!"

"Guards! Capture her and take her to the cells section." Directed Rudbornn to the Exequias members. "Loly, you just came back crawling from fear next to me. Don't tell me what to do. You should take example on Menoly for that matter. Now let's go,"

"He's going to pay for this! They're all going to pay!" Lolymuttered, her fingers coiled into fists.

"Hey, is everything fine, Loly? You couldn't do anything to stop her, don't wo-" Menoly asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me!" Loly screamed while leaving away, crying as waves of fury rolled off her and the blood rose to her cheeks.

The Exequias members flew towards Kamiko and pushed on her knees as she felt cold steel against her forehead. They raised their Zanpakutos right at her but never attacked, but instead, cuffing her arms and legs, binding her mouth.

Rudbornn moved closer to her and glanced her way, peering down his nose with a crooked little smile. "I'd offer you some wine, Vasto Lorde, but you seem somewhat tied up."

"Calm down Kamiko, just do as they say. Don't fuck everything up," Ayame's voice echoed inside her head.

Kamiko glared as he put a black bag on her head. Her nose filled with the musty scent of the sack that covered her and in the almost blackness, her eyes strained for some sign of what was to come. She felt the two Exequias roughly pick her up, her consciousness fading before she could formulate a protest.

* * *

An Exequias member carried the captured Vasto Lorde into the basement, her feet dragging against every step it took to get to the ground floor. He sat her in a sitting position and chained her to the wall. Following right behind them, Rudbornn stared at her for a moment and smiled. The dim light made her skin sparkle and glow.

"Harribel-sama is going to be proud that I captured a Guerilla member and one that seems important." the founder whispered.

"Let's go make our report to the Queen and the Espada," Rudbornn said turning to his Exequias, the two quickly leaving the unconscious girl alone in the stone room.

* * *

As she entered the cell, she spotted an unmoving corpse form laying on the floor near a chair.

Harribel went closer, feeling a thrill envelope her because of the Exequias' capture. Rudbornn promised her it was someone important from the Guerilla ranks. She had now a tool of pressure against them.

"I thought she was on the chair, Rubbornn."

"Yes.. yes Harribel-sama." the head-Exequias gulped. "She indeed was, but she probably fell from it."

A smile crept over Harribel's features as she ran her hand down the unconscious girl's neck. She was warm enough not to be dead, but drugs had her out for the count. She felt the urge to see her face, but the hood still over her head meant the interrogation had not yet begun and Rudbornn was a stickler for the rules.

"She's been out for hours. Did you overdo the dose in the sack?" Harribel muttered.

"I had to, my queen, she's dangerous." the Arrancar answered respectfully.

She could be a tool for negotiation if she was truly that important for the Guerilla, how funny. Harribel rose to her feet, this was going to be fun.

"Leave it to me Rudbornn, I'll ask the questions this time."

"But Harribel-sama! That's Grimmjow's job. You don't have to do it."

"I'd do a better job than him." the blond Arrancar insisted, thinking about her fraccion.

"Your wishes are my commands, my Queen" the Arrancar bowed. "I'll call you when she wakes up,"

* * *

Other than the noise of a generator, the room was a silent concrete box. Kamiko suddenly woke, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry as her eyes were trying to adjust to the poor lighting in the room.

"Someone removed the hat", she thought idly.

She craned her neck to look around the room, needing something to distract her from her onset panic, only to find it was completely baren save for its only light source, an old fashioned bulb on a bare white wire hanging from the ceiling. She did notice that the walls looked amateurish in the way they had been set, the texture far rougher than it should be and the angles were off.

"You made me wait for three hours," A feminine voice noted dryly from the room's doorway.

Kamiko heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the stone and saw a figure appearing from the dark.

"I'm Tier Harribel, previously the third Espada and the current Queen of Hueco Mundo. I've heard you asked to see me." the Arrancar stated, seating herself into the chair opposite to her.

Kamiko crouched in her dark cell and glared at Harribel "My name is Kamiko Hidemi. I asked to meet you because I need your help."

"I ask the questions and you answer, that's how we're going to proceed." Interrupted the Queen. "Why a Vasto Lorde hollow would help the Guerilla? Do you want Aizen back in Hueco Mundo?"

Kamiko laughed nervously "me? I think there's a miscommunication." Gathering herself together, she spoke in a serious voice, "I'm wearing this cape because I killed its owner, and he seemed to be a Guerrilla member seeing your reactions." She then fixed Harribel with a determined glint in her eyes "I came to you so you could help me to kill... I mean to train." She corrected herself, fidgeting.

"What if they want Aizen back here? I can't tell her my true plan. Stay focused, don't fuck it up" the tied hollow thought.

Harribel crossed her legs and arms suspicious about the woman, "So you're telling me, you're not a part of the Guerilla and you only want to be trained? And you're wearing this cape by accident?"

"It wasn't an accident. I killed him because he thought he was going to kill me easily just because I'm a female." Kamiko denounced.

Harribel knew Hueco Mundo was a tough world for any hollow, but it was harder for females, she experienced it in the past. She would probably be dead without Aizen's help back in the days when he found her…

"I'm a Vasto Lorde, I want to train, and I don't give a shit about this Guerilla group." Kamiko continued. "If I was a part of them, I would have never come alone to surrender."

"Why do you need my help?" Harribel asked in a neutral voice. "Where did you hide all these years? Aizen looked for every single Vasto Lorde, and we were only ten to exist back then…"

"I need you to help me train. If you agree, I'll tell you my story," Kamiko suggested.

"One word about Orihime and you're dead, woman!" Tsubaki interjected into Kamiko's head.

"I find it strange that a Vasto Lorde hollow is asking for help. I mean, we are the most powerful hollow class. How did you manage to make it through all this time if you don't know how to fight?"

"Busted," Tsubaki laughed in Kamiko's thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up, fairy-shit!" she replied mentally.

"Are you feeling ok, Kamiko-san?" asked Harribel glaring suspiciously at the black-haired girl. "That's strange, your eyes and face kind of remind me of a human girl with reconstructing powers. But she had auburn hair, maybe if I see you in a better lightening…"

Kamiko tried to look as relaxed as she could, taking a deep breath as she interrupted Harribel "I know how to fight, I got the basics, but I want to improve. I can help you with this Guerrilla group." She cleared her throat and continued "I reached this level by myself after all." She felt her muscles tense and prayed that Harribel didn't see the drops of sweat that were rolling down her face.

"Where were you hiding that Aizen couldn't find you? Harribel asked calmly. He has searched for years to gather us all for the Espada."

"I have my ways to disappear from curious eyes. I was living with another Vasto Lorde but he's …gone." The black-haired girl whispered sadly.

"Aizen found us but we escaped him, anyway, I'm an Arrancar as well," Kamiko replied cursing in her mind.

"But is that possible? He had eyes everywhere in Hueco Mundo. Sensing your Reiatsu, you don't really have the same as we do. It's kind of… mixed, I would say." the Queen declared.

"Fuck it. I'm done," Kamiko hissed mentally. She looked towards Harribel and answered honestly "Look. I told you, if you agree to help me train, I'll help you fight this Guerilla or whatever." She looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, "Then I'll disappear, and you won't ever see me again. I'm a loner kind. I don't seek power, I'm no threat to you."

Harribel stood and walked until she reached Kamiko's cell. She stared at the black-haired girl, thinking. They were understaffed, half of the Arrancars were working as slaves in soul society under Mayuri's commands. Having some help from a Vasto Lorde would be useful against the Guerilla who was recruiting more and more hollows.

"Look, I'm going to take a great risk but... I agree to your terms." the Queen declared, "I help you train and you lend me a hand to fight this new threat in Hueco Mundo,"

"Rudbornn, untie the lady here, she's coming with me. Call Nell and Grimmjow. See you in the meeting room."

* * *

The walk to the room felt almost non-existent as Kamiko's mind filled with the million possibilities of what could go wrong during the meeting. As she approached the slightly open door of the room from which white light was pouring out through the crack, she found herself biting hard on her bottom lip, filling her mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

"I remind you that's not your body to allow yourself to chew like a cow on Orihime's lip, woman!" Tsubaki hissed through Kamiko's mind.

"Stop it, Tsubaki! Just breathe and stay focused Kamiko-san, good luck!" Orihime's voice echoed in her head.

The meeting room was impressive, its walls painted in white, assorted with comfortable chairs, and a large cherry wood table was at the center of it.

Two Arrancars were already sitting; a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, green lines below them. He wore a black shirt partially unzipped, exposing a large scar on his abdomen.

He didn't seem cruel, but he seemed to be a guy that couldn't give a damn about what someone might think, thought Kamiko.

The other one was a female Arrancar who had hazel eyes including a scar and a crimson line that ran across her face. She had long wavy green hair and she seemed curvaceous. She wore a tight-fitting long-sleeved shirt with should pads, puffy cuffs, and white gloves. It had a black line starting at the collar and going down to the left side of her chest. She wore a serious look on her face, arms crossed.

Harribel went to sit, greeting her fellows "I have some news to share," she declared. "Don't be shy, come closer."

Kamiko obeyed, holding tightly her cape.

"May I introduce you Kamiko Hidemi. She's going to help us take the Guerrilla down" the Queen announced, "Be nice to her, Grimmjow specifically. She's our new ally."

After only minutes of a conversation, the annoyance of having to converse showed on Grimmjow's face. His mouth was set in a permanent scowl and offering help even when it was obviously needed was not in his nature.

"Where'd you find her?" Grimmjow asked. "The Guerilla, they're all cowards, every damn one of them, but whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. This is my fucking territory!" He looked at Kamiko and continued "we don't need her help. Look at her, she won't even show her face to us, hiding behind that tissue." He stood and walked towards the exit door "I have a Guerilla member to interrogate, call me when you have more interesting information to share."

"Grimmjow. You're going to help her train, that's all I'm asking from you." Harribel more demanded than asked.

"Why me? I don't have time for that kind of shit, we're in a fucking war!" the blue-haired Arrancar roared, his voice echoing in the room.

"Because I said so, you're going to train her, whether you like it or not." the blond Arrancar replied coldly.

Grimmjow stood silently. When Harribel finished, he just walked out without a word, slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Kamiko stared at the blank white wall in front of her trying to review the version of the story she was going to tell them in her mind. She felt tension and anxiety build up in her as she stared blankly, her mind full of emptiness, hearing each Grimmjow's words. Before the panic could eat her alive, she managed to catch up on subtle breathing to help her relax. Just as she regained her steady heartbeat, the green-haired Arrancar got her out of her thoughts "come, sit down! My name's Nelliel, but you can call me Nell."

Though the words that came out from her lips were inaudible amidst the tense atmosphere, she could clearly understand what was awaiting her and went to sit down, silently.

Nell's hazel eyes were probing into Kamiko's soul, desperately wanting to see what's going on in there.

Kamiko sat by her side, and both female Arrancars were listening to her words. Nell's compassion burnt stronger than any pain that had corroded Kamiko's heart. It was the compassionate look that she gave, telling her "I know something's not alright; and when you're ready, we can work it out together," and the hand upon her shoulder that made her realize she wasn't alone anymore. She was with her kind. And this time, they weren't here to judge like most. They were here to help her, and she wouldn't let them down.

"Don't worry about Grimmjow. He has a kind heart even if he doesn't show it. He'll train you and I'm here too." Nell continued smiling.

* * *

Kamiko later was escorted by Nell to a room, furnished with only a bed under a window, with her sword on it. The moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto it, bathing her. And in the distance, Hueco Mundo quartz trees were silhouetted against the deep velvety sky.

"Don't you want some new clothes? We could custom design some for you!" Nell suggested.

"I'm good, thanks. I need to rest right now." Kamiko replied.

Nell smiled and left the room quietly. Kamiko laid down and stared at the ceiling, sighing. It was of a softly deflating; as if the tension accumulated had lifted yet left her with a melancholy instead of relief.

"One step closer to my goal," She thought.

"And time for some well-deserved rest!" Shun'o exclaimed through her mind.

When she closed her eyes, she heard a loud 'bang' and stood, gripping her Zanpakuto in both her hands.

"Get up bitch, time for some training. Follow me, we'll see what you're worth!" Grimmjow chuckled as he grinned mischievously towards Kamiko.

* * *

Kamiko and Grimmjow were standing out in Hueco Mundo's desert, outside Las Noches' castle.

In an instant, she immediately charged towards Grimmjow, swinging her sword at him. Grimmjow caught the blade with his bare hand.

"What the fuck?" Kamiko glared towards the blue-haired Arrancar as she pulled her sword free and jumped back for distance.

"You've got a lot of spunk! But that's not enough," he dashed Kamiko, slamming a fist into her face, launching her backward.

"He's beating the shit out of you, woman!" Tsubaki hissed in her mind.

"I can't move freely with this fucking cape! And he's fast!" the Arrancar replied, anger building up inside her.

"That's all you've got?" Grimmjow taunted.

Kamiko charged at Grimmjow again, they clashed swords and cut her in the abdomen. Kamiko growled in pain and frustration, disappointed in the weakness of her Hierro.

"You have no will to fight, woman." Grimmjow sneered as he kicked her away.

Grimmjow charged a Cero and fired towards her. Kamiko slashed the beam in half, her eyes widening in shock as Grimmjow appeared behind her, knocked her off her feet and slammed her against on the sand. "You're done, you weak!"

"He shattered the edge of my sword!" Kamiko remarked, coughing on the ground.

She felt a foot on her back as Grimmjow spoke "Is that it? I'm not done with you yet!"

He kicked her on her side, making her face him and he bent down to get a closer look on her face "You remind me of someone. She was as weak as you,"

On these words, Kamiko pointed her finger towards his face and charged a Cero. Seeing her weak condition, it didn't damage him as he dodged it easily using Sonido.

"That was pathetic!" Grimmjow chuckled as he kicked Kamiko in the gut, sending her tumbling down a dune.

Kamiko was in a bloody mess, her nose was smashed, her arms were wrapped around her guts like she was holding them in. She was on the ground panting heavily. She wasn't used to the human body she was in and her cloak made it harder. As she tried to lift her eyes to stare at Grimmjow, the last thing she saw was a burst of a blue light towards her, and darkness consumed her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for your kind PM! some of them were really moving.

I'm happy the flashback is ending soon and things are starting to move. Thanks to my little Beta Scep', again thank you all for your support and don't forget to leave some reviews/send PM so I can improve my writing/the story/know your opinion :) I hope you enjoyed it! take care all and see you in +/- in 3 weeks.

Updated on the 12/07/20.


	10. Chapter 10: Black Hole Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

A golden glow from Kamiko's hairpins lightly danced across her room's window, the soft light enough to rose her from her fitful slumber, her body drenched in sweat and a screech clawing at her throat.

She bolted up, noticing the coolness of the air but soon found herself on her feet as the nightmare of her training still hunting her.

Aside from her heavy breath, there was nothing to be heard. Black trunks against an almost black backdrop didn't make for much to see and her imagination began to supply horrors to fill the void.

Memories of Kamiko's training slammed into her, sending her into a coughing fit as she struggled with the phantom pains.

"Pouah!" she exclaimed, lying back on the bed and rolling over in her sheets as the moonlight hissed at her face. Her disheveled black wavy hair was scattered across her pillow, and every breath she exhaled smelled faintly of sanitizer. Glancing around her room, she noticed Shun'o standing, arms crossed. Slowly but surely, she pushed herself out of bed, letting her feet hit the cool floor.

"You got your ass kicked yesterday, woman. You can thank us for saving you, again." Tsubaki whispered. "And you can think that green-haired Arrancar for stopping Grimmjow from killing you."

"I'll thank her later." Kamiko replied rubbing her nose "What's this smell?"

"We couldn't heal all your wounds. Grimmjow had been healed by Orihime before and could've made the connection. They brought you to their hospital, hence the smell." Shun'o replied as he was standing behind Tsubaki. "Let us finish the job. Just say your fast regeneration helped you!"

"Fine. Thanks, guys." the Arrancar answered as her mind struggled to process what had happened. She was nearly killed while training, how could she face Aizen being that weak? and she was accepting help from those fairies again!

Staring at the golden dome above her head, Kamiko felt frustration building in her, threatening to explode. She took a deep breath, she wanted to shout and have a tantrum. She wanted to vent, let it out, but she didn't want to say what she didn't mean. They were here to help her. She needed to rely on herself. So many times, she wanted to unsay things, take it back. She was learning how to deal with it, but slowly.

"Hey, stop making that face. Just remember why you're doing all this!"Tsubaki asserted, "Just kill that damn traitor and give Orihime's body back." He continued as he disappeared back with Shun'o in her hairpins.

Kamiko was staring where Tsubaki was standing, still confused by his statement. Since when he was cheering her up?

A cool breeze tickled her bare skin. The sky from her window seemed like a deep dark ocean. She smiled looking through it from her bed, thinking about Tsubaki's words. She shouldn't think too much. The night was lovely, and she should enjoy it.

And then it wasn't.

Lost in her mind in the middle of the cold night she felt a terrible heat. The sky flashed its starry night-form, all those stars brandished like golden relics of an antiquated world, and then it sucked away back into the blue, the pale and the dark. The afterimage went on in strobes and she reeled, guarding her eyes as someone or something pushed her back.

A stunning flash blasted her shadow across the room as she was slammed by some indescribable force. She tasted blood and dirt and realized she's been knocked on the ground. She was dizzy, her ears ringing from a roaring boom in the night. Another flash came as she toppled to the ground and the world burned red.

"What the fuck!"Kamiko cursed as hunkered down, trying to process what was happening. When she turned over, the world was hissing and crackling. Her room's window was gone to leave a big hole instead, giving her a view outside.

"Kamiko-san, move! get yourself together!" she heard a voice from afar, but it was too late.

She saw a third fireball rolling up into the night sky and could feel its heat.

The force from the explosion threw her to the ground again, and she was awash in light, heat, and deafness. She staggered to weakened knees, ringing ears impeding her balance.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her behind some building scatters. Laying on the ground, she heard her ribs crack and only a moment later felt the sickening pain. She breathed and opened her eyes.

All the Rikka stood over Kamiko. She felt the blood drain from her ears and Shun'o appeared before her, "We're going to heal you. That's a miracle you're still alive after those attacks!"

"I'm alright, I need to fight, I need to get my sword!" She managed a grimace, "Does someone know what's happening exactly?"

Ayame brushed a strand of hair out of her eye, "We took it for you. The castle has been severely damaged by bombs made by the Guerilla. They were randomly directed and some of them exploded in your room." the fairy replied.

"You've gotta make sure everyone's okay, woman. Now get the fuck up! We'll make sure to protect you when needed," Tsubaki directed before disappearing with the rest, leaving Kamiko in the heat of the night.

Kamiko exhaled slowly into the heated night air and slumped against the remains of a wall. It had been close. Too close. She shouldn't have let her guard down. "Damn those Guerilla!" she hissed. She used Sonido and started to look for the others.

* * *

Fire. It was all that went through her mind as Las Noches' castle disintegrated around her. She heard shouting and a sickening boom to her left. Or was it her right? She felt pulled out, carried away by the force of a blast. Using Sonido again to run away, she left the castle. Standing on a high perched tower, she was watching the remains of the fortress being taken away by the fire.

Watching the sight in awe and frustration, she spotted Harribel who was trying to counter the bombs extinguishing them with what seemed to be her resurrection power. A pillar of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the bombs had gone off far underground, was being violently agitated at the bottom. A series of new flashes broke out, lifting and spreading an incandescent gas, and then a great gush of flame rose.

Coughing, Harribel stumbled to the ground, losing consciousness. Grimmjow, Nell, and the rest of the remaining Arrancar were fighting several Guerrilla members, each one of them was outnumbered, ten to one.

Kamiko used Sonido to check on Harribel, "The fuck is this smell?" the Arrancarcoughed uncontrollably. She felt the light heat of the golden dome surround Harribel and herself.

"Such a dirty trick. That's a poisonous gas, she's lucky to be alive." Shun'o declared angrily.

"Guys, can you heal her after I take her away from here? I need to fight with the others" Kamiko asked. Poisonous gas? What kind of bastard could be behind all of this? All of that for Aizen's sake? She started to feel her anger boiling up as she curled her fists.

"Kamiko-san, they need you. I allowed you to use some of my powers and you know the incantations. So please, use them wisely," Orihime prompted through Kamiko's mind.

Rushing Harribel's body away from the battlefield, Kamiko went back to fight. She closed her eyes and tried to think of an attack, pointing her sword towards the large group of ten which Nell was fighting.

"I reject!"

A whiff of Reiatsu stirred the air and a thick black-golden light gushed out her blade, striking them in one shot, reducing them to ashes.

In a blink of an eye, she leaped again at a second group firing the same wave she did earlier but with bigger radiation.

"Orihime's attacks are based on her will. I get it now," Kamiko thought.

"That attack was impressive, Kamiko!" Nell remarked as she joined Kamiko, "I'm glad you're feeling better, even with the beating Grimmjow gave you in training."

Standing above Las Noche's burning castle, both Arrancar were observing the last remaining Guerilla survivors fighting against Grimmjow who seemed to be having fun.

"Why aren't they using other fighting technics? They only seem to master sword combat," Kamiko puzzled.

Shaken her out of her thoughts, Nell replied, "That's what we're trying to discover for a while now. We don't know what they are exactly. Grimmjow captured one but Harribel was stopping him from getting further into his investigation..."

Kamiko turned to see Nell's face. Something flashed beneath the surface of her unusual hardened expression and she hurried to investigate the sudden shift.

"Grimmjow wants to dissect his body while he's still alive to study it but Harribel is against it," Nell mumbled. "Their attacks are increasing and getting stronger. This time they used bombs and poison, what's next?" the greened-hair Arrancar whined, frustrated by the situation.

Kamiko felt a presence behind her and reached for her sword. She sensed the cold of a blade at her throat. Using Sonido, she flashed stepped away and her blade met her opponent's in an explosion of sparks and grinding steel. She pushed back as her strength launched them, their feet dragging a line of Reiatsu dust in the air before them.

"Time to get back to your training, bitch!" Grimmjow grinned, pointing his sword on Kamiko.

"Leave her alone Grimmjow. Didn't you have enough with the bunch of brainless Guerillas we just fought?" Nell complained.

"Nobody spoke to you, mind your fucking business!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow. Look around you. Everything we fought for once is burned to the ground. That's not the right time to attack each other," Harribel declared as she was standing behind Nell, watching the remains of the castle burning, "We need to think about our next move,"

"Guys, do you think you can reconstruct this castle?" Kamiko wondered inside her mind.

"We could try but it's going to take some time. We could use your Reiatsu to boost our powers. This is going to be a first time for us as well," Shun'o replied. "Use the incantation if you want us to."

"Hold on, we're not doing this in front of them! Are you out of your minds? Grimmjow could discover us!"Tsubaki growled.

"Maybe our dome will get a black-golden color if we use Kamiko's Reiatsu?" Ayame puzzled.

"Kamiko, are you coming with us? We need to discuss our next move." Nell questioned as the others already took their leave.

"What? Follow you?" Kamiko blinked as Nell got her out of her thoughts, "I need some time for myself… I'll join you later."

"Meet us above Las Noche's castle. See you later. Don't forget, I'm here if you need me." the girl smiled before using Sonido to leave.

"Ok, now focus on the surface you want to reconstruct and on your Reiatsu as well. The more you give us, the more effective we'll be." Shun'o assured.

"You can do this! We all support you!" Orihime confronted.

Kamiko noticed her hands shaking from fear. The fear of the unknown. She closed her eyes and took a step forward. This move could expose her but she didn't care at the moment. And then, she found confidence, she found her voice. She put her sword straight forward and held it tightly with both hands.

Bathing in waves of a black-golden light, her Reiatsu spiked tremendously. She opened her eyes and screamed "Soten Kisshun!"

An impressive black colored dome covered the remains of Las Noches rubbles. Its edges were covered in gold and it rejected the damage at a blistering pace. A black mist was flowed from Kamiko's sword and was surrounding the whole area.

"You rock, guys! I didn't know you were capable of reconstructing such a huge area!" Orihime cheered.

"It's just that you never had the chance, dumb woman! Of course, we can, what do you think?"Tsubaki deadpanned

"Tsubaki-Kun! You could be nicer to me, you know that, right?" Orihime tucked in.

"Kamiko-san, just so you know, you could lower your blade but you won't influence our reconstructing dome anymore." Declared Shun'o, "I think the black mist is what allows us to reject the damages faster and it's probably the true nature of your own powers. This substance seems to be a part of your being, it's like a projection you could say,"

"That's so cool Kamiko-san! Do you think I could borrow your powers as well?" Orihime wondered.

"That shit is as black as her soul! You're completely the opposite, idiot!" Tsubaki shouted as he started to pull on Orihime's hair.

"Aww, my head! you're hurting me! Please, stop, Tsubaki-Kun!" Orihime cried. "fine I won't ask anymore!"

"Could you please shut up? I'm trying to focus!" Kamiko commanded, "I'll finish reconstructing the castle until the end. We're too exposed without it,"

"Look at you, woman. Already including yourself with those Arrancar!" Tsubaki fumed, "You shouldn't give a shit about their business, you dumbass! They're just using you!"

Feeling the anger boiling up in her, Kamiko was about to fire back at Tsubaki when she heard Harribel's voice.

"Kamiko-san, what's the meaning of all this? You never mentioned this ability,"

"There's no explanation needed, Harribel. It turned out this bitch was just holding back while training. She can fucking reconstruct Las Noches, turn Guerillas into ashes in one shot and she can't bear to fight me?" Grimmjow laughed uncontrollably, "This is just what I was waiting for, a non-restricted training! I'm going to fucking kill you, tear you apart, and eat you up! You better be tasty, you little bitch!" he seethed.

"She'll never be in shape Grimmjow, stop it!" Nell hissed from behind, "she's helping us damn it!"

"I already told you, mind your damn business, you little fuck! Don't ruin my mood!" retorted the Pantera.

"Harribel, you're the only one he listens to! Please tell him something." Nell pleaded.

"She's a fucking Vasto Lorde! She tried to fools us! That's it! This reconstructing shit is nothing compared to what she's truly capable of! My next meal is a fucking Vasto Lorde, that's all I know!" Grimmjow ranted, laughing.

"I'm impressed with this ability, Kamiko-san. It strongly reminds me of the human girl I told you about, but she was far from being a Vasto Lorde…" the queen hinted. "Your powers seem to be great. Seeing your recent improvements, I think it's time to take it to the next level. From now on, you're going to fight for your life." the queen declared, "my only condition is to bring me her dead body, Grimmjow."

Not paying attention to the conversation, Kamiko focused all her energy on the reconstructing process. She decided to boost it up a little bit to progress faster.

Her skin took on a glossy shine and the salty drops started to invade her eyes. Lowering her head, she knew that being in a human shell wasn't helping her at all. If only Orihime gave her full access to her powers, she wouldn't face that kind of limitation.

"You made it guys! I'm so proud of you! Kamiko-san, you made it!" Orihime cheered.

Lifting her head, she dropped her sword and got on her knees. The black mist returned slowly into her blade as she was amazed by the sight in front of her; It was like nothing had happened at all.

"Get up bitch, time to die again, no rest for the dead!" Grimmjow declared.

"Kamiko-san, my advice is to listen. That's all I can say, good luck," the queen directed calmly before leaving with Nell towards the castle.

"Good luck, Kamiko! Maybe if you scratch his head, he might forget about it all." Nell teased.

"I'm going to smash you up later, you bitch!" Grimmjow shouted at the retreating centaurian hollow. He turned his head to look over his right shoulder. "Thankfully I have my own punching ball now to quench my bloodlust!"

The cold look on his face sent a shudder down Kamiko's spin. Orihime's resistance and human body were still impacting her Reiatsu regeneration. After reconstructing the castle, she was feeling weakened but she had no choice but to face Grimmjow.

"You don't scare me," the Arrancar admitted before charging towards him.

"You better be, bitch!" Grimmjow laughed before rising his Reiatsu level.

* * *

The black-haired Arrancar cried in pain as her back hit one of Las Noche's pillars. It had to be the twentieth time that Grimmjow caught her with his powerful Cero.

"Are you doing this on purpose? You're pissing me off, you weak fuck!" he shouted as anger filled his eyes. "Get the fuck up!"

Kamiko knew she was slow but she couldn't tell him the truth. Her legs started to flinch but she was too prideful to ask him for a break.

Grimmjow pulled her to her feet unsteadily, one clawed hand hovering near her Zanpakuto. He quickly disarmed her, tossing the sword far behind him, "You don't deserve to have it. Now try to get it back,"

To his surprise, Kamiko shoved at his chest using a Cero that he easily dodged.

"too slow!" he mocked.

She sucked in a sharp breath, as if getting ready to yell at him but she didn't, even if she felt anger boiling in her.

"You seem exhausted, how is that possible for someone from your hollow rank?" Grimmjow puzzled. He tossed her away, "don't make me repeat, get your fucking Zanpakuto back!"

Kamiko glared weakly at him panting, her hazel eyes piercing his own blue ones. Using Sonido, she dashed right in front of him, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Sorry" she whispered in his ear, "Gran Rey Cero,"

"Fuck!" he opened his eyes wide as he faced a black-golden light.

Surprised by her sudden speed, Grimmjow fell into a Sonido but was nicked by the powerful beam in the process of escaping. He flew towards her Zanpakuto and looked for where she had gone, looking up in time to dodge a devastating kick that could very well injure him more. He continued dodging her rapid strikes, growing curious about her sudden change.

"Of course," he shouted, "It seems like something's holding you back!" he gave a dark laugh, "I can feel your anger in each one of your punches and I live for it!"

He did a small backflip to avoid her fist, "rapid attacks may be one of your specialties but I want to see that black mist again!"

Kamiko smirked. She darted up to him, causing him to move back and caught him off guard from behind. She kicked him and dashed him forward to grab his arm, yanking her Zanpakuto free from his iron grasp in the process. She released him and used Sonido to jump away, watching as he slid to a stop a few inches away from another pillar.

"That's it, run away! You cowa-" he shouted.

The female Arrancar was sick of his words, sick of hearing she was weak and that she didn't deserve to be a Vasto Lorde. Before he could even finish his sentence, she cleared the space between them, her Zankaputo an inch away of his throat.

"Don't you ever call me a coward or that I don't deserve my ranking," She coldly warned.

He started to laugh hysterically, "that's what I'm talking about, I'm finally getting a deadly look. Go on, finish me! What are you waiting for?" he dared.

"Kamiko-san, don't! he pissed you off but you need to get a hold on yourself, you need them to train!" Shun'o pleaded through Kamiko's mind.

"Don't forget that we're the only ones capable of healing the injure you cause and they would probably find out about us and Orihime," the fairy continued.

"What other technics beside that black mist you're hiding from us? What's your Resurreccion, useless Arrancar?" the Panter provoked.

"We have a special transformation as Vasto Lorde. But why do you care, Adujchas?" Kamiko replied, getting her blade closer to his neck.

"I bet you can't activate it, you stupid bitch," the Arrancar retorted.

"It's a part of us, what we truly are from the inside, and how we're supposed to look as Vasto Lorde. But we can only use it under an emotional distress situation." Kamiko explained, reminiscing an old event, "It's not something you want to see."

"You didn't answer me about your fucking Resurreccion. Are you trying to keep it secret from us too? Show me, right now!" Grimmjow ordered, grinning widely at her.

Glaring at him as sweat ran across her face, she put her sword away and turned her back without saying a word, leaving him alone in front of the castle.

"Never underestimate me you little bitch! Am I not worth it?" he shouted as he crushed her on the pillar, pressing himself against her with enough force to immobilize her entire body, his sword against her throat, "you lost, you fool!"

"Go ahead, try to kill me! "Kamiko dared, grinning at her opponent.

"That's enough," The two looked to where the rough voice came.

"Harribel…" Grimmjow gritted his teeth as the queen calmly walked towards them, followed by her fraccion.

"You should train until one of you drops. It's been hours since you started and it's getting long," She stopped a few feet from them, "Otherwise, I'm taking in charge this training with my fraccion."

"Back-off, you bitch!" Grimmjow barked, furious at Harribel suggestion.

"Then finish what you started!" Harribel green eyes drifted to the tall Espada, noting the pissed expression he wore.

"Then fuck off so I can finish her!" he hissed.

Harribel merely walked to Kamiko and removed both Zanpakuto from their hold, earning a growl from both of them. They were silenced by a quick warning glance, making Grimmjow further annoyed.

"Now you may continue," She used Sonido to watch the combat in a high corner of the castle, leaning both swords on a wall next to her.

* * *

Harribel's unwavering gave looked between the two Arrancar who were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Kamiko tried to focus on her own Reiatsu, but her body wasn't listening anymore. She had a few cuts on her, as well as Grimmjow except he had a bruise forming on his right arm where the black-haired girl had grabbed him earlier in an attempt to toss him. Harribel closed her eyes and sighed when Kamiko fell on the ground, completely exhausted.

"Are you happy now, _Queen_?" Grimmjow snapped at the blond-haired woman. She ignored him and used Sonido to throw his Zanpankuto in his direction and slide Kamiko's in her sash, still standing to face the panting ex-Sexta.

"Bring her to her room to rest. When she wakes up, tell her that I need to discuss something with her," Without another word, she used Sonido and disappeared. Grimmjow muttered to himself as he put the girl over his shoulder, until he reached her room, carelessly dumping her limp body onto the couch. Looking at her traits, she did look like that weak human who once healed his arm...

"Get the fuck up! You wasted enough of my time!" he growled, shaking her roughly, "Harribel wants to talk with you, you'll rest later." He wrinkled his nose at her, "Go bathe and meet her. And next time, I'll kill you!" he raged before leaving her room.

* * *

Waiting in the meeting room, Kamiko was afraid Harribel had discovered her true identity. The stress spread through her mind like ink on paper. She took in a deep, ragged breath before placing her damp hands, enclosed together, onto the table.

"Sorry for making you wait, Kamiko-san. I was discussing important matters and that's why I want to speak with you." Addressed Harribel, sitting in front of Kamiko. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for helping me. Without you, I would have probably died from that poison. I feel like nothing had ever happened to my body."

Kamiko lightly smiled towards Harribel. She probably didn't summon her to thank her.

"As you maybe already know, the Guerilla wants to take Aizen back and make him the King of Hueco Mundo," She cleared her throat, "The problem is, I want to bring him here too. He needs to pay for his crimes here in Hueco Mundo,"

"He owes it to us after what he did, and the deaths he caused," She slid four pictures on the table towards Kamiko, "These are the pictures and the names of our allies who are trapped in Soul Society, working under one of their captain's command,"

"I'm currently negotiating with Soul Society authorities,"

Kamiko was curiously looking at the faces of those captured Arrancar, "What are you exactly negotiating?"

"I want to bring Aizen and our surviving Arrancar back to where they belong. I want you to come with us, Kamiko-san. I need as many back-up members as possible in case it gets out of hands," She spelled out her thoughts "I saw you training, you're improving ve -"

"I accept your request, Harribel," the black-haired Arrancar interrupted.

'This is my chance,' she thought internally.

"Don't you want to have more information first? I guess it's going to be your first time there." the queen replied.

"You'll explain to me later. You're helping me train properly and I want to help back. If that's what you want, I'll execute your orders." She stood up "If I may, I need to get back to training."

"You may leave," Harribel ordered, suspicious by the sudden change of attitude.

"Kamiko-san," she called before Kamiko opened the door. She stood, waiting for Harribel to talk.

"I'm aware that you still don't know your Resurreccion name," declared the blond Arrancar. "Think about what's fueling your will to fight and live. It's a feeling that comes from the depth of your soul," Kamiko was hearing every word the queen said, thinking about how she'd manage to succeed.

"For example, I represent the sacrifice. You could reach an unthinkable level of power if you succeed to know your Resurrection name as a Vasto Lorde," Harribel continued. "I heard you talking about our original hollow transformation with Grimmjow. Do you know how much energy we use to reach it?" Harribel asked, "It's a destructive raw power that eats a large part of our Reiatsu that we can never recover, or with difficulty."

Kamiko slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Did you reach that form once since you're a Vasto Lorde?"

"No. I've never been that desperate in my life to succeed. The process to reach it is already painful enough by itself to activate that transformation." Harribel confessed, "Good luck with your training, Kamiko-san,"

* * *

A week has passed since Grimmjow began training Kamiko and she was already improving, managing to survive at each training session. She could dodge almost all of his Cero blasts and she even managed to injure him during matches. She seemed more confident and started to be respected by the other Arrancar in Las Noches.

Something was still bothering Grimmjow about Kamiko. He still didn't succeed in activating her killer instinct. There had been times where she radiated a murderous aura but she had never made any attempt to kill him. It was like something in her head was holding her, he noticed. It was now his new goal but he didn't tell her. She'd probably activate her Resurrection if she fully accepts her true killer nature, he thought. He never trained a female before but he saw power potential in her, and she was his new challenge. Thinking about it in his quarters, he knew how he'll get her to that mindset.

* * *

Kamiko was roughly tossed inside the training room, hitting the back wall with a loud crack. "Let's get fucking started!" He smiled manically.

"Someone's in trouble" she heard Tsubaki's voice in her head.

* * *

They had been stuck for days in this room and Kamiko was starting to get tired. Her body was mostly unharmed, but she understood that he wanted to push her to her limits. She felt raw like there is no skin over her pain and each of his words made her bleed inside.

The ex-Espada continued his assault, firing Cero after Cero at her battered body. "I don't think you've had enough," his eyes were like a predator's, and his smile was sadistic.

Kamiko stood, stumbling only slightly before finding her footing. Grimmjow cackled and used Sonido to get close to her, his fist connecting with her belly so hard he heard her ribs crack.

It was a sort of pain that burnt as if some invisible flame were held against her skin. Pain seared through her abdomen better than a branding iron, her mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion.

Kamiko grabbed onto his arm and hung on for her life while she was coughing blood. Grimmjow kept swinging his arm yet she refused to relinquish her hold on the limb. Annoyed, he clutched the material of her cape, yanked her off, and smashed his head against hers, splitting the skin on her forehead. He released her limp body, letting her slide to the floor like a rag doll.

"Be right back. I want you standing on your feet when I come back, I won't be too long," He ordered before using Sonido to leave the room.

Kamiko grimaced as her cracked ribs shifted and blood trickled from her mouth. The Rikka appeared, concerned by her state.

"I don't want you to heal me guys. I need to get used to this pain." She sucked in a sharp breath.

The fairies nodded sadly in agreement before returning to Orihime's hairpins. She stood, trying to hold her ribs in place. Such an injury probably needed to heal by itself after all. Her body was bruised but she didn't care.

Grimmjow strutted back into the room, stretching his sides. He loved the sight of her being in pain especially since he caused it. It was exhilarating. Some crackled ribs won't kill her, she was an Arrancar after all. He flew at her, his fingers curling around her slender neck as he pinned her against the wall.

"You're so fucking weak that after getting your ass beat for a week you still haven't injured me seriously," He snarled, leaning in close to her ear, "I've heard you talk about that dead boyfriend of yours to Nell. Was he as weak as you are?" he pulled back, smirking as her eyes became wide and frightful.

Grimmjow felt her Reiatsu spike, but what he sensed was only half of what he felt when she reconstructed Las Noches. Her scent had also spiked, it became stronger and more familiar to him. It was starting to fill with blood lust. He thought he was on the right track.

He released her neck and he heard a sick squelching sound as a Zanpakuto slid through flesh and the sound of blood hitting the floor followed.

"That's what I was waiting for!" he chuckled. Using Sonido, he was showing no mercy, firing Cero after Cero, forcing her to pull her Zanpakuto.

"Just fucking release it!" he taunted her, clashing his sword with hers. Kamiko pushed him back, fired a Cero he easily dodged, and she decided to hide behind a pillar.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore. My head is going to explode!"Kamiko admitted.

"It's all in your head Kamiko-san. Remember why you're doing all this, but no killings, please! I don't want blood on my hands..." Orihime responded.

A painful throb in her side, Kamiko crouched and closed her eyes. Images and memories started to fill her head with her happy days Haku, her lover. It allowed her to calm her nerves and focus on him.

"I see, someone's in the fucking mood to play hide and seek. Get the fuck out!" Grimmjow shouted towards the training room.

"Kamiko-Sama, I can see those images as well! Is he your lover you told me about? What was his name again?" Orihime asked to cheer Kamiko.

"Don't make me come for you or you're going to die, I'm not kidding, don't fucking piss me off!" Grimmjow hissed from behind. "No wonder that boyfriend of yours chose death over you, you're so fucking boring."

She snapped her eyes open, she knew it, he won, and it was too late to turn back.

Waves of her black-golden Reiastu covered her body, the air split in an uproar of noise as the Reiatsu around the area solidified. Raw power flowed from the Arrancar as a damn broke. Rage built up in her like deep water currents. That's when her anger came, unleashed without thought of consequence.

It was like a vexing of the soul for what she felt was not human, it was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. It burned like fire lacing her veins and creeping up her spine, her skin was sore from training but all she could feel was desire; desire for vengeance.

She was intoxicated with emotion she had no intention of ever feeling, the acidity of it was residing in her stomach waiting to be spat out of her mouth in vulgar words except she wasn't going to say them, she was going to screech them with every ounce of breath that dwelled in her lungs. It came to her like it was obvious from the start.

"Orihime-san, his name was Haku but we all called him White or even Shiro for some of his friends,"

She flew and stood towards Grimmjow before she uttered, "You shouldn't have mentioned White," She nodded to herself, she was finally ready.

She gave him a terrifying, shark-like grin with a dangerous glint in her eye, "Eclipse, sol negro!"

Black. Everything went black.

Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. Her brain went into overdrive as it picked every moment that she got beaten. The memories weighed down on her but instead of breaking, her heart turned ice cold and slunk into the shadows as her desire to revenge took complete control.

The flames in her stomach rose to her chest and crawling through her veins, took over the rest of her body. Her fingers coiled into fists, releasing her Zanpakuto into a black mist, darkening the training room.

Golden threads of light coalesced around Kamiko and she was being covered by a golden substance. A surge of golden Reiatsu erupted from her, as a skull-patterned armor formed from the golden light that clanged to her, covering her upper body. She wore a short skirt from the same color on her lower body.

"How sweet, bring it!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Grind, Pantera!" The blue haired Arrancar gave a crazy laugh as his Reiatsu spiked as well. He pushed off himself off the ground to meet Kamiko mid-air.

Kamiko flew towards the darkness where her vision was perfectly fine. She moved to lash out her dark mist towards the Pantera to block his movements. She side-stepped him and tackled him to the ground. With a sick smile, she wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed, choking him to near death. Grimmjow was completely frozen by the sudden change of attitude.

Feeling the spiritual pressure in the training room, Nell and Harribel appeared and threw themselves at her. She turned on them, eyes narrowed with anger.

Kamiko darted out of sight and reappearing, kicking Nell into the wall and firing a devastating Gran Rey Cero towards Harribel, as her blood-spattered from the gaping hole in her chest made by Kamiko's attack.

Her blood hit Kamiko's face but she didn't care. She licked it from her lips and fingers ,"Now face the consequences of my wrath, Pantera!" Grimmjow grasped blood spraying from his mouth. She placed her foot firmly on his mid-section, leaned over and placed her finger on his forehead, "Sweet dreams, fucking kitty!"

A golden light gushed out of her hairpins and the Rikka faced Kamiko.

"Look at the mess you've done you brainless fuck!" Tsubaki hissed while pointing a finger on Nell and Harribel, "Look at Grimmjow's face, the hell is your Resurrection about?"

"My Resurrection is an illusion type, that's all I remember for now..." the Arrancar admitted, "He's inside his head, where he's living one of his most fears, and probably suffering seeing the grimace his making," Kamiko grinned, analyzing the Pantera's face.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up, I don't want to reject myself into his nightmare. Anyway, I'm not on my maximum potential, he won't die. Neither Harribel and Nell, there're just knocked out," She finished, satisfied.

"This is too much Kamiko-san! Please, stop it!" Orihime pleaded. "I won't allow you to use my body to inflict this kind of pain on others." She insisted. "Guys, could you please heal Harribel and Nell?"

"What are you doing?" Kamiko asked in an emotionless tone, "why are you ruining my moment?" she continued, defeated.

"Try to stop us and I swear I'll try to fucking reject you from Orihime's body no matter the consequences!" Tsubaki exploded, "What words don't you understand in the sentence 'try to get a fucking h-o-l-d of your emotions?" he enunciated.

Kamiko stepped back and focused on her Reiatsu to absorb the black mist that surrounded the training-room. She restrained her powers back into her Zanpakuto, dispelled her armor, and sat on the ground, waiting for the Rikka to finish their healing session.

Harribel flew to her, letting her Reiatsu flare to a dangerous level and wore an angry expression on her face. Nell was holding Grimmjow from attacking Kamiko.

"You fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that!" the blue-haired Arrancar growled.

"Grimmjow, you should have ended it before it got out of hand," the queen remarked. "And congratulation, Kamiko-san. Your Reiatsu is going to get restricted until you get a hold of this ability of yours. No more Resurrection for you!"

"But I-"

"there's no 'but' Kamiko-san. You lost it during that… what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I still need to learn how to get ahold of myself... " the Arrancar looked away and frowned, crossing her arms, "I have to shut it until I get what I want" Kamiko thought inside her mind.

She expected Harribel to hit her but she didn't. Instead, she grasped her chin and made her look up, "You saved me once and I owe you. Next time you attack us, I'll kill you, with my own hands." she released her chin and announced, "We wanted to interrupt this training because we're expected at Soul Society, the meeting is happening in an hour. Get ready!"

* * *

**A/N**: Finally, this was the last flashback chapter! The title is about Kamiko's resurreccion in English (+ I love this song from Soundgarden, I think the lyrics fit very well too :o) )

Thanks to my beta ScepticalOne, and for the follows/fav/pm :) don't forget to review! take care ++

Updated on the 02/09/2020.


	11. Chapter 11: Please come for me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach in any way.

**PS: I strongly suggest you re-read the 5th chapter before this one which is its continuation.**

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

_Orihime, wait! Come back! Please!"_

Ichigo's face paled as it twisted into anguished horror. His mind screamed out as the pain drove through his chest. He crumpled to the floor, each thought a burning spike through his mind as he felt his heart writhe in agony.

"That can't be" he repeated to himself continuously.

He wept, absently aware of the screams and shouts that echoed around him. Mentally anger swiped through at this chaos and pain, pain for those around him he wanted to protect. But he couldn't. He rolled up in a ball of self-loathing and pain, wishing the world to end rather than this sea of endless currents, some strong, some weak but the waves always crashed over him, permanently.

Suffering. That's how he described it. Although Ichigo believed it was so much more than just "suffering". It was a plethora of shattered bones, burning flesh, and cracked skulls, it was painful. Heavy, the air seemed to be as the agonizingly long as minutes drew on. The wants and needs to shed a tear but feeling nausea by the thought.

If he lost his sight would he not see the same darkness? If he lost everyone near him, would he still recognize no one? And for what? To be reminded that he should've cared for her that day. He would've died for her. He would have run to the edges of the universe if only to bring her back a star. A star that she would look at every night and think "I love you." Now, that will never happen, and he can never go back to before she showed today.

"Get up, Ichigo. We need to leave," Yoruichi whispered behind him.

"Shut up!" he roared. "We're all responsible for this and I'm the first to blame for listening to you all like a puppy!"

Every breath felt like his last, every breath made him ache for it to be the last. His cries of help went unspoken contained by the walls of his body. His screams echoed in his head filling the silence with burning flames of self-loathing. He did this to himself, he's the one who danced with the devil bidding on his heart. It was all his fault, what was he thinking, playing with fire, listening to them all? Didn't he know he was going to burn? Didn't he know gasoline runs in his veins? All he needed was a flame, a touch of fire and he'll light up. Now, look at him, nothing but ashes on the ground, dirt.

"Ichigo. I promise we'll find an explanation for all of this. Orihime surely doesn't have anything to do with this and we need to prove it to the others," Yoruichi consoled, "I know you're hurting, but you need to save her, so get up!"

"I've never really saved her… she's the one who saved me all this time," Ichigo shouted.

There was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Yoruichi watched. She watched Ichigo's eyes. Then she knew. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered soldier randomly throwing out grenades, lonely, desperate, scared for Orihime's life. She took a slow, deep breath, hoping the man before her would lower his barriers and let her help his pain.

* * *

Rukia and Renji arrived in the Sereitei with the rest of the captains, flash stepping through the ruined city.

"What the hell happened here?!" Toshiro shouted, tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto.

As the group entered the courtyard, they stopped as suddenly as if their feet were bound by ropes. They came to a halt, the dust still unsettled on a sorrowful sight.

Renji stopped to tug at a piece of black fabric buried in the rubble and Rukia already felt her heart dropped to her sandals. She could see through the dirt the white side of a Shihakusho. Renji tugged at it and before they see the corpse, they knew they lost a fight. To see a shinigami in such a state after the Quincy war turned her stomach. After all these years, she thought it was all over.

Without thinking, she reached out to close their eyes. Renji griped the dead body and no-one said a word. Without even a bird singing in the sky, the place was deathly silent, and yet she could hear the lost Shinigami's voice in her head. He was in her division and he had a bright future ahead of him for his skills. Her jaw clenched and she looked away as Renji carried the body on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rukia," Renji sighed. "Let's bring him to the fourth division and we'll see what happened while we were in the Rokongai,"

"He's right. Let's find out who made this mess and kill the shit out of them!" Zaraki raged.

All that remained in the streets were the stone husks, their glass shattered and wood splintered. Knowing that those walls once housed homes and families that may have been extinguished in a moment, Rukia felt a dreadful chill fill her, all but praying that her daughter was safe.

Before she could take a step, there was vomit in her mouth. Though the air blew as fresh as any spring meadow, while flash stepping, the city was a graveyard with unburied dead. She could smell them in her mind all over again, just like the thousand-year blood war was still raging and her hands were still red.

* * *

**Squad 4 Barracks**

* * *

Rukia stood in front of the nursery, waiting for Renji to drop Takumi's body, the Shinigami they found. She saw paramedics wheeling in an injured Shinigami on trollies, another one was screaming in the corridors, and healers running everywhere to save lives. More emergency cases; a woman was short of breath and gasping... someone threw up... a panic-stricken woman came in carrying what seems to be her Nakama... a new war started, she was sure of it.

"Renji brought Takumi's body we found on our way back here. Can you tell us what happened? Rukia asked in a controlled voice, turning to face Isane.

"We got attacked while you were at the Rokongai district. We have a lot of injured Shinigami," the captain worried. "I'm sorry but I'm needed for some serious injuries. Captain-commander will probably summon us to explain what happened,"

Lost in her thoughts by the sight, Rukia heard Renji's voice getting her out of her head, "Ichigo's inside with Yoruichi, you need to come with me,"

* * *

Ichigo laid on a bed while Yoruichi sat silently on a chair beside him. He struggled to inhale, exhale, to do anything. A curtain hung limply on the chrome railing. With eyes on the tiles above, he heard the door open and Rukia barged in with Renji. When he looked their way, he felt his chest tighten into a knot and a quiet rage built inside, but Rukia could see that he was one more blow away from breaking.

"Ichigo! What happened?" Rukia rested her hand on his, feeling the coldness in his fingers. Ichigo pulled his hand away and turned toward the wall. Renji looked to Rukia and gave an unapologetic smile.

"The son of a bitch seems perfectly fine seeing the scowl on his face, don't worry Rukia..."

"Yoruichi's the one who dragged me here, I didn't ask for any of this," Ichigo admitted.

Ichigo turned, agonizingly slow. When he spoke, his voice trailed slowly. There was a sadness in his eyes, their brown color was too glossy, Rukia noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked. "You don't seem injured,"

Ichigo stayed silent while Yoruichi explained the whole events. Unable to speak, totally stunned as Orihime haunted his every thought. His brain stuttered when he heard his wife's name from Yoruichi and every part of him went on pause while his thoughts caught up.

Getting up from the bed to discuss the issue with the other captains, Renji placed one hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "It'll be okay. At least she's alive,"

"I saw my wife turning into a hollow, I can't see how this is going to be okay!" Ichigo growled, anger filling his eyes, "If only I had the chance to look for her in Hueco Mundo! This time, no one is going to hold me back!"

"Go to Hueco Mundo to get captured by the Guerillas members? They must rule the place now that they captured Harribel, you idiot!". Rukia turned her attention to Renji as she hurried towards the door, "Renji, let's go check if Ichika's okay before heading to the squad one Barracks."

"You're still the same stubborn kid we knew when you were 14" Yoruichi mocked, "I notified Kisuke of what happened, he's going to do some research about Orihime's case," She continued. "Now let's go Ichigo, a captain's emergency meeting is probably about to start,"

* * *

**1st Squad Barracks**

**Meeting room**

* * *

The captains were standing in two ranks, facing each other. Ichigo and Yoruichi stood at the back of the room.

"My, my… sorry for keeping you all waiting." Kyoraku declared, "If it wasn't for Nanao, I would be stuck under the Maggot's nest,"

He turned to her and smiled, which made his lieutenant blushing, "At least Aizen is safe in his glass box. The witch branch of Soul Society already resealed the whole place,"

Rukia came running and discreetly stood in line near her brother.

"I know you went to check on Ichika, but a captain shouldn't be late. There's no excuse for this delay of yours," Byakuya stated coldly.

"I'm sorry, Nii-Sama," Rukia replied as she felt relieved at her daughter's safety.

Kyoraku cleared his throat to silence the room, "As you all know, we've been attacked by a group named Guerilla, and Soi Fon's secret unit investigated them," He rose his head up and continued, "We still don't know their motivation but they kidnapped the ex-Espada members who visited us today,"

"I'd like to slice some of them like in the old good days!" Zaraki exclaimed, "Tell us what's the plan?"

"Two things; the squad four couldn't fully heal the wounded Shinigami. Would you like to say a word about it, Captain Kotetsu?"

Isane's face was pale and her knuckles white from clenching them. She swallowed and took a step forward. Her heart rate was already accelerating and her mind replayed the panic in her squad on a short loop. With her conscious mind, she reiterated the words she was going to say. Her stomach heaved unhelpfully but she had to tell them the truth.

"While we tried to heal the injured Shinigami… we couldn't fully cure them with our Kido," She let out a shaky breath, closing her weary eyes, "A dark Reitasu is still in their wounds. It may take days for us to succeed, we never saw this kind of Reiatsu before. They have been caused by a Vasto Lorde hollow according to witnesses,"

The announcement caused a look of surprise from the captains, worrying them more about the attack.

"Captain-commander Kyoraku, could you please get to the point? I have some other experiments that need my attention more than all these mumblings," Mayuri Deadpanned, crossing his arms, "I'd only be interested if you bring me some new subjects to study,"

"Now, Kurosaki Ichigo, could you please come closer?" Kyoraku ordered.

As much as he wanted to, Ichigo couldn't hide his anger. He exhaled and stood in the middle of all the captains, glaring dangerously to the Captain-commander.

"This Hollow Isane talked about is Orihime Kurosaki. Several Shinigami saw her disappearing after she turned back. Do you have something to say about this?" the captain asked in a serious tone.

"How dare accuse her!" Ichigo snapped, letting his grip on his anger slip for a moment.

Shinji and Kensei leaped at him to prevent him from jumping at Kyoraku's throat. They tackled him to the ground and restrained him.

"Calm down Ichigo. Violence won't solve anything right now," Kensei declared.

"My poor Orihime," Shinji Sighed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. After all these years, you're still our substitute Shinigami. But right now, all I'm asking you is to bring back your wife here so she could heal our soldiers," Kyoraku ordered firmly, "If she's truly not involved as you're trying to say, you won't have any problem to bring her here, am I right?" he finished with a glint in his eyes.

"I've been looking for help from you since she disappeared and now, you're telling me to bring her like I know where she is!" Ichigo's face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his tree-trunk neck strained. His words were spat out with the ferocity, "you never helped me when I needed you!"

"What about the ex-Espada members? We could all go to Hueco Mundo look for Orihime-san and set them free from the Guerilla," Toshiro suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with the little boy, attacking the enemy from the source itself is the best solution," Zaraki supported.

"Who do you think you're speaking to!" Toshiro fumed.

"Until we find a cure to the injured Shinigami, that's out of the question," Interrupted Kyoraku. "We still didn't gather enough men from the Quincy war. I can't risk sending you in Hueco Mundo," He continued, "We should gather more information before striking them hard, we don't even know who's behind all of this,"

"You're responsible for all of it, I wasted my time waiting for you!" Ichigo raged, "Let go of me, you morons!" he struggled, trying to break free from the captains' grip.

"Shut up! show some respect to the Captain-commander!" Kensei retorted.

"Kurosaki. Remember, the Arrancar wanted their independence after the Quincy War. Our injured men are our priority, " Kyoraku pointed out. "If you still want to be considered as our ally, bring your wife and we could save the ex-Espada faster. If not, she'd be considered as a traitor," He declared.

"Captains," He raised his voice "I want you all to stay on guard, " He adjusted his hat, looking towards Mayuri, "I want you to work on a cure for our Shinigami until Kurosaki brings his wife to us,"

"You may all take your leave; we have a lot of work to do, " he finished.

Before leaving, Kyoraku turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Kurosaki-san. If I may, don't you find it strange that your wife shows up with new powers after she disappeared?"

"What if she simply left you to gain more powers?" he pondered. "If I remember well, some of us despised her because of her weakness and lack of confidence. She was also considered as a traitor by Yamaji back at the Winter War," He hinted. "What if all of this was a personal vendetta against Soul Society? maybe her life was starting to get boring? She could even be the Guerilla's ally. It could all be justified,"

Before taking his leave, he called his guards to escort Ichigo back to the Saikamon which he opened to allow him to go home.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! How dare you!" Ichigo threatened.

Breaking out of Shinji and Kensei hold, Ichigo drew his sword out and aimed for Kyoraku's head with his Zanpakuto when Yoruichi shunpo'ed to carry Ichigo on her shoulder, preventing him from attacking the Captain-commander. She headed towards the Seikamon before Ichigo could get out of her hands.

"I guess she's the flash goddess for a reason," Kyoraku joked. "Now, let's go Nanao, I need some rest after this long meeting. We still have a lot of work to do as well,"

* * *

"You idiot! I told you we'll find a way with Kisuke! That thick head of yours is starting to tire me!" Yoruichi belittled, still carrying Ichigo on her shoulder, "Did you forget about your son? he should be worried by now!"

Ichigo stayed silent, remembering the promise he made to his kid. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He just hated the fact he was going home empty-handed and see the disappointment on his son's face. He failed him too, again.

Rukia and Renji followed Yoruichi. They bitterly said goodbye to Ichigo in front of the Seikamon, promising him to stay in touch in case they heard something new about Orihime.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

* * *

Kamiko landed abruptly on the cold sand of Hueco Mundo. Falling to her knees, she rested her head on the ground. She closed her eyes to suck herself into a deeper place to cope with the dizziness. She started to see colors swirling in her mind; as they billowed and spun in the unseen breeze, she heard Tsubaki's voice.

"Someone's not used to reject herself. I guess you want to throw up seeing how pale you look." He put his hands on his hips and leaned towards, shouting, "and that's well deserved for your extraordinary fuck up you accomplished!"

She forced herself to move and laid on her back; she opened her watery eyes and faced Hueco Mundo's pitch-black sky. The moon illuminated the tenebrous, starless sky as if the stars ensconced themselves behind the dim, gray clouds.

The blackness engulfed her thoughts. Stretching out in front of her like a map of the unknown studied her fears and concern.

This darkness brought the primal nature to the fore, a heady trance for these hollows who crave dominance and power. Barren terrain of ice and sleet. Land of the benumbed, deceased, and dishonored souls. There was no life here. That was simple, no thriving population, no signs of past living. The darkness had overcome any sense of purity, consumed all hope of cleanliness, and had wiped out all desire. Why did she come back if it was to fuck everything up?

"Hey, I'm talking to you, woman! Do you even hear me?" Tsubaki fumed as he was still angry at Kamiko.

"Tsubaki," Shun'o whispered. "We are all sad about this situation, but we shouldn't discuss this here. It's too dangerous."

"Let's all head back to your cave Kamiko-san. I can't think of a safer place right now…" Ayame suggested.

"I need a minute," the black-haired girl declared.

Kamiko couldn't help but compare the night with her own state of mind. Just like those clouds, her insides were in chaos. A mess. Something was bothering her. Something was hurting her. Something ached inside her. Something felt so wrong, so invalid but Kamiko couldn't tell what. She tried to pinpoint the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. She tried to reason this unbearable burning but didn't find any.

Everything felt so confused, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle. A puzzle that Kamiko didn't know how to solve. Unless Orihime could bring some light in this dark place. Whether she'd want or not…

She stood, wiping her tears away. Despite the dizziness, she rejected herself again to hide into the cave with the Rikka. Crossing the Menos forest was too dangerous now that the Guerilla took over Harribel's position and she was responsible for it.

* * *

"Now that we are all safe in your cave, can you tell us what the fuck you did back in the Maggot's nest? "Tsubaki cursed. "What if you killed us all, you crazy bitch!"

"I fucked up badly back there, but I lost it is seeing Aizen," Kamiko admitted sadly. "It was my true form as a Vasto Lorde. It's destructive, I know. I wasn't planning on killing Shinigami or for Harribel, Nell and Grimmjow to be captured by the Guerilla," She turned and looked down. "I'll fix this, I promise. But never forget that I don't have any explanation to give you, you fairy shit!"

" You were so close to your goal! You would have killed Aizen, Orihime would have her body back and Soul Society would easily take the Guerilla's case in hand!" Tsubaki fumed. "But of course, you had to fuck it up, like everything you do. Do you realize the mess you made in three different places in no less than a month?" Tsubaki asked. "how can you live with yourself? You should have stayed dead!"

"Tsubaki! That's enough!" Shun'o ordered.

"Your words won't kill Aizen or save the Arrancars, so stop it." He moved closer to Kamiko and continued, "Tsubaki may be harsh but he's right on something. Things got out of hands, but we'll help you save them, don't worry. You're not alone."

When Kamiko turned to face Tsubaki, there was no trace of tears, not in her eyes or in track marks on her reddening face. Her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. At that moment, Tsubaki knew she was already far away, but he didn't care, someone had to tell her. Once more, she considered him her enemy.

She put her hand on her Zanpakuto and she drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took her to think of the most brutally cutting way she could tear him down with, but she knew it would be useless to her plan.

She took it upon herself and headed to her room. She was sick of all this waiting. She decided it was finally time for her to claim what was hers for a month now.

* * *

Through the snow loomed a dwelling, casting a shadow against the tree-line. Soon even that will be swallowed by the blackness. Kamiko started a loose jog until she reached the front door. No light came from within. Thought the door hangs ajar, the hinges have seen too much rain and she had to push her shoulders into the weary wood to open it.

The inside looked more like an asylum centuries before than anything that could be called a home. Bars rust over single-paned windows, some sections of the mullioned glass were absent, channeling the damp wind.

It was the kind of house that had you hesitant to even step through the doorway, but she had no choice. She stepped through anyway, ignoring the stupid creaking. It wasn't collapsing any time soon, and, if it did, she was going to survive.

Against the dark night sky, all Kamiko could see was the crumbling walls that were nothing more than a ghostly silhouette of some previous existence. The wind whistled through the trees making her chill. The place seemed too sad and lonely.

She passed by cracked windows and moldy, browned wooden walls with water stains painting as scars upon the skin. Slivers of light shone from the outside as if invited in to ignite these dusty hues. She walked through narrow doorways, yet ignored them, her eyes still searching. She was going to find her, she was sure. At that point, she could almost smell her.

She stopped when she came to a collapsed doorway. Wooden planks barred her from entering. The boards were cracked and splintery, enough that she could tell it was recent. Still, she had to check.

She approached, peering through the slats, the light streaming in. It looked just like the rest: quaint in size, aging, and creepy. A bed, with a broken night table, plopped next to it. The floorboards were caved and broken, leaving the two simple pieces of furniture sloped towards the dirt waiting for them. Then she still saw her... Orihime sitting near the foot of the bed.

"This inner world is a fucking mess. Like those rotten planks were going to keep me out of her reach, such a pity." Kamiko thought.

With a hard kick in the middle, she broke them, allowing her to enter the room.

Orihime grabbed into the bed so that her violent shaking would not cause her to fall. Her world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone.

She paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside her but she couldn't. A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. A thick flow of tears burst forth, spilling down her face. She breathed heavier than she ever had before. She was gasping for air that simply wasn't there. Her throat burned to form a silent scream. A part of her was dying inside yet, relief ...

It was as if every sound that escaped her mouth was set to the frequency that would shatter her heart to pieces again and again and again.

Kamiko tried to ignore her cries of pain as she sat on the dust-ridden planks, unmoving. Unblinking. Unthinking. It was all she could focus on for now; the cries she heard. She didn't even know them, and yet she felt like it'd been years that she'd been listening to her cries.

"I can't take this anymore," Orihime sobbed, "I can't take the pain I'm feeling anymore, but at the same time, I'm happy he's alive,"

"That guy in Soul Society, is he your husband? That's why you asked me not to attack him..." Kamiko wondered coldly.

"Yes, he's my hus- husband," She tried to cry out, but it only came out as a croak. "You injured a lot of Shinigami and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have trusted you! You brought all this misery with my own powers! Oh God, how could I forgive myself?" she whimpered.

"I came to make an arrangement with you. You can't deny that I was very patient…" the Arrancar stated.

"Huh? are you finally going to let me see my family?" Orihime marveled naively.

She stood, wiping her tears, "I'm so happy you changed your mind!" As she spoke, Kamiko observed through the scattered window that the snow stopped from falling and some thick black clouds started disappearing slowly.

"As you witnessed, you're probably Soul Society and Hueco Mundo's enemy. They certainly think you attacked them on your own will," She stood and dangerously approached Orihime, who was now crumpled on the floor, eyes wide open.

"But, but… that's impossible, Kamiko-san! Ichigo would never let this happen!" she shouted, tears rolling freely on her cheeks.

She knelt in front of Orihime, she grasped her chin and forced her to look into her eyes, "Now, you're going to give me the access to all your powers," She ordered. "If not, I'll let you witness your husband murder and your kid's, accomplished by your own hands," She brushed some of Orihime's hair strand out of her face and whispered in her ear, "I could already imagine the look on their faces when they'll see me at your door's house. They'd never imagine I'd be there to end their days," Then, she held her in her arms and finished, "I don't want to go that far, but you're giving me no choice,"

Orihime was white as chalk. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Kamiko, she appeared not to notice her at all.

"Answer me!" Kamiko roared as she stood.

"Leave my family out of this," Orihime cautioned. She was in a nightmare again, the Arrancar's statement couldn't be true.

"You're weak, " Kamiko jeered. "You're only capable of self-pitying and crying in a corner."

She pointed a finger at her, "I saw it all in your memories, you always were the damsel in distress with a bunch of stupid people to save your ass!" She shouted.

She turned her back and clenched her fists, "You have no idea about what despair really feels like, you're aptly named, p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s." the black-haired girl pronounced sarcastically.

"Stop," Orihime mumbled.

Kamiko was still angry at her failure and Tsubaki's words hurt her. Maybe, she crossed the line with her words, she thought. But she had to release some steam and Orihime was the perfect victim. It was as if every sound that escaped her mouth was set to the frequency that would shatter Orihime's heart to pieces again and again and again. She's probably could use her as a puppet once she'd be broken.

"Look at yourself, so frail. I could easily kill you. Your family and friends won't even notice," She looked towards Orihime with disdain, "You're all alone, no one of your family or friends looked for you. You should be thanking me for opening your eyes about them,"

Orihime's mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what was happening. She looked away, then looked back to see if Kamiko was still there. She was. She wasn't in a nightmare.

Kamiko walked slowly and looked through the window as she continued, "Your husband will probably look for another wife. Someone who would give a brother or sister to your kid at least. Something that you could never do,"

She headed towards the door, "That's what I thought. No reaction, loneliness killed you inside…" she stood by the broken room door and looked over her shoulder "You're a burden to everyone, just wait for death,"

The words she spoke were daggers for Orihime's heart. And she shouldn't have crossed the line like she just did.

Orihime stood and appeared right in front of Kamiko's face. Without wiping her tears from her pale face, she leaned closer and uttered three words.

"I said stop,"

Her fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chilly autumn breeze, then she exploded with unrestrained fury.

"Loneliness doesn't scare me; it gives me time to grow stronger than I have ever been,"

This was her inner world. This hollow was in her body and using her powers. It was enough, she'd heard enough from her.

The house they were in suddenly turned into an endless white room, and Kamiko was trapped in a cage in the middle of it.

"What did you do? Let me out!" the Arrancar shouted, "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"I'll get out of here, and when that time comes, you'd wish you'd have made your prayers for that day to never come!" She screeched, rattling the bars, throwing herself around the cage.

"You know why I didn't answer your silly words?" Orihime asked. "When anxiety and fear grab me by the tongue and dry my mouth, I don't panic anymore. I've been there before, I know the feeling, and knowing it makes it less scary – I'm all the stronger for my battle scars,"

"I don't give a fuck! Let me out!" Kamiko screamed hysterically as was trying to break the bars, her power failing her.

"So instead of letting it take me down, I tell myself everything will be alright. I remind myself that I am a good person, I do good things, I have a heart full of love and there's a world full of good people out there," She smiled, "Fear can only hold me back, stop me from reaching my dreams. I can't say it never comes again, but each victory gets a little easier,"

Orihime stepped closer to the cell but kept her gaze off Kamiko. She couldn't bear to look her way, because if they made eye contact, she thought she might vomit.

"I knew being trapped in an inner world, far from my family would break me. Breaking was hard, recovery almost impossible, but I know what I want, I want to see my family and that will carry me through this,"

Kamiko dropped to her knees, still holding the bars in despair.

"I'm doing you a favor. You need some time alone to think about your actions,"

Words flew from Orihime's mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. She knew instantly from the look in her eyes that they'd hit their mark.

"Emotional pain is hard but using in a way that helps others feels like stabbing the devil in the heart. Just like I did to you, Kamiko-san,"

Orihime remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against her onslaught. Then with a satisfied smile, she turned on her heels and walked away as if strolling in the park on a fine day.

"Now if you may, my husband and son are waiting for me…" Orihime scowled, leaving Kamiko alone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did. Thanks to my dear Beta ScepticalOne who's helping me to improve my writing skills.

Thank you all for your reviews/PM/Follows/Fav. Take care! ++

Updated on the 03/09/2020


	12. Chapter 12: Wicked game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

Small warning: Lemon is ahead.

* * *

Darkened gray smudges of clouds threateningly stretched over the sky; like a predator would encircle its prey. A low rumble echoed in the cool fall air, the sky roaring with satisfaction. Trickles of rain hit the ground. Angrily, drizzles turned into canon fires, barricading through everything in its way. A sense of cleanliness caressed the atmosphere, washing away all impurities. A dense earthy sweet smell rose from the ground, enveloping everything within its soft embrace.

Ichigo stepped out of the Seikamon, his shoulders dropping as the doors closed, and a feeling of defeat consumed him.

"I was waiting for you" Isshin Spoke, standing in front of his house. "Come in, or you'll get soaked."

"Dad" Ichigo paused, "I failed."

Isshin watched Ichigo's eyes. He was breathing really slow and closed his eyes, the guilt eating his insides.

When Ichigo looked his way, he could see he was one more blow away from breaking.

"I said come in." his father ordered firmly.

Ichigo walked in, half-drowned from the rain. His hair lied on his face, hanging in clumps.

"I prepared some tea." Isshin sat, looking at his son who was completely lost in his thoughts. "Urahara told me what happened when I went to bring Kazui back from training."

"How am I going to face Kazui?" Ichigo mumbled as he withered, coiling on himself. "he was counting on me to bring his mom back."

Isshin stood up and abruptly smacked him on the side of the head.

"Wake up Ichigo!" he shouted, crossing his arms. "I can't imagine how you're feeling, but you won't be able to help if you get lost in your head."

"Dad! You're home! I was worried" Kazui ran down the stairs and threw himself on his dad, hugging him.

Ichigo felt ashamed. He couldn't keep his promise to his son. To make matters worse, he was even was trying to cheer him up, when it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry Kazui, I couldn't keep my promise." He knelt and hugged his son back.

"At least she's alive! That's what Urahara-san told me."

Kazui's words stabbed Ichigo in the heart. Should he be honest with him and tell him something's wrong with her?

Ichigo held Kazui's shoulders and faced him, "That's right, she's alive. It's just that …"

"Alright!" Interrupted Isshin,

"Kazui did you do your homework? it's already dark outside, call me if you need some help!" he hurried as he pushed Kazui towards the stairs.

"I finished it before my training, grandpa," Kazui smiled "If you want to stay alone with daddy, you can ask me to leave you both alone."

"By the way dad, I have to tell you about my training session today! It was so cool but exhausting too." Cheered the boy. "Anyway, see you later!" he finished as he ran back towards his old dad's room.

"Are you out of your mind! I bet you were going to tell him his mom turned into a Vasto Lorde!" Isshin hissed "he's still a kid, for god's sake!"

"I don't want to lie to him anymore! He barely came back to me after what happened. I don't want to lose him too."

"You're acting like you lost your wife!" Isshin roared "I gotta agree with Kazui, at least she's alive."

"She became her deepest fear, a hollow!" Ichigo growled "I couldn't save her, she's my failure. How could this happen?"

He asked himself the same question repeatedly, seeking for the answer that he had to have missed. The cruel cycle of recalling every recollection and replaying it back began.

"Urahara's actually doing some research about her case. He wondered how the Guerilla members knew there was a reunion at Soul Society," Isshin hesitated. "He thinks there's a mole."

"Dad, their problems are not mine. All I care about is bringing Orihime back." He stated, taking a deep breath. "What Orihime was doing with the ex-Espada members and why didn't Nell tell me about it?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"She's a strong woman." The old man chuckled "You need a good night's sleep; we'll talk about a plan tomorrow."

Isshin stood up, heading to his room "and son, you have to wake up, and soon. Don't give up because you're frustrated."

"Speaking of sleeping, I'm going back to my home," Ichigo announced.

"What's the sudden change of mind?" Isshin asked.

Isshin feared for his son to be alone. He noticed that he was still shaken from what he witnessed back at Soul Society. It wasn't the best idea to go back to his house on the same day.

"I've been in your house for nearly a month. Kazui will be glad to get his room back too. Don't worry about us, dad. It's no big deal," He sadly admitted.

As Ichigo called out for Kazui to prepare his clothes, the kid startled at the hearing of his name. He had eavesdropped on doors, pinning his best ear to the door to hear what the grown-ups had to say.

Kazui had always tried to put on a fake smile to hide his pain from his family and friends since his mom's disappearance. It hurt him to even fake a smile after what he heard about her, but he had no choice. He didn't want to be a burden to his dad nor his grandpa. He already caused problems at school and he promised to behave. He didn't want to worry them more. However, his concern was becoming unbearable.

His mother was one for surprises, each day a multitude of tiny things... How they made him smile from toe to lips. Which hand was his cookie in? Which way would they walk to school? Would they be splashing in puddles or leaping over? Would they dance their special jig if they saw a cat? It was so fun, all those every day adventures...He could still feel her excitement at seeing a simple flower or the way the light played upon the path.

In a life so ordinary it was her that was extraordinary, not because she was given so much, yet because she made it that way. As the baker turns flour and water to bread, as God turns seeds and water to flowers, he thought his mother turned the mundane into fascination and love; she was his heaven, his superhero and he missed her.

* * *

"It's going to be weird without mom at the house, isn't it, Dad?" Kazui sighed while putting his backpack in his father's car.

Ichigo kept his eyes steady on Kazui, the sorrow already building in him.

"Don't worry Kazui, it won't last, I promise you." His voice sounded more pained than anything. "Grandpa lives near our house and we're currently thinking about a plan so your mom can come back." He cast his gaze onto the ground and his eyes darkened.

"If you're not okay with this you can stay here with your grandpa." Ichigo sighed.

"No... I'm coming with you." firmly answered the kid.

He glanced back up at Kazui and smiled sadly to him. "Let's go then."

* * *

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as Ichigo drive onwards.

The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that Kazui could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. He watched the raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle could be exciting, but he'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in his dad's car. Despite car rides made him feeling tedious, the rain commonly calmed him, but not this time.

There was a feeling in Kazui's gut that said, _no_, but another in his heart that said, _yes_. "_And what are we if we don't fight to find the courage to do what is right for others_?" his mom's words echoed through his mind. He was scared to return there, but he had to be strong for his dad.

They were close to their home, and the boy felt more and more apprehensive. He suddenly remembered the scent of blood he smelled on that horrific day. The memory made his breath caught in his chest. He knew the fear was gaining on him.

Kazui breathed shallow and found a way to release the tension by looking out the window. But he was suddenly brought back to the present moment when he heard his dad shake his head on his seat.

"Is everything ok dad?" Kazui asked, perplexed by his father's gesture.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I was just… daydreaming." Ichigo sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside, Ichigo tightened his hold on his steering wheel, blaming himself for his gesture. If he could, he'd shake his head again violently and pound it down again and again, until his thoughts dislodge themselves. They were driving him insane.

He hated not being in control but he didn't want to turn into a monster in front of his kid. The harder was to keep his frustration deep inside, close to his heart.

Ichigo wanted to get rid of dark murdering thoughts, but he also wanted to keep them tucked deep inside. They confused and angered him, yet they were his abditory. They were his worst enemies, yet his closest friends. He'll need this rage to bring his wife back to him, he knew it deep down.

* * *

They soon arrived home. The last time they were in was after Kazui's birthday, when Orihime was attacked.

In the half street light, Ichigo looked like the shadow he's become. He took his bond with his wife for granted, and in his naivety, he'd thought it was unbreakable. His arrogance made him think that no one was going to touch a single hair from her because she was his.

But when he stood out of his car facing his home, he wasn't only broken, but he felt his soul shattered into fragments more numerous than the grey clouds in the sky.

Kazui closed the car door from his side. He saw his dad's face and he knew it. It was the one he wore when his ears were closed and his mind had put up barriers to all new information. He wanted to tell him he was scared and that he needed his support but no matter what he'll say, it will only push his dad further away, he thought.

So when the orange-haired kid walked closer to the door's house, it was with a mask of contentment. He thought this was the chance to show his father he was courageous and that he could rely on him. He wished it from the depth of his heart, but his body decided otherwise.

The bitterness was rising like bile into his mouth and he felt his body stiffen but he had no choice but to move forward.

Standing before the door, Kazui stopped dead. He could no longer notice the cold rain nor hear the speeding cars down the street. All he could hear was his pulse banging in his ears and there was swear dripping down his back. When his dad opened the door, the air was still heavy inside. He remembered the unusual scent he smelled that night.

Standing before the door to open it, Ichigo recalled how the pain seared through his skin and took away every feeling of safety he ever had when his wife got attacked by the Guerilla in their home. That awful memory was cutting his insides as if they were shards of glass. This town was always his refuge, a place of guaranteed warmth even on the coldest of days. Just standing there filled him with a sadness he'll never fully shake.

Nevertheless, he thought it was better to act as if nothing had happened, he didn't want to scare his son for no reason. He was coping so well with his mother's disappearance after all. So at the moment, he needed to get his shit together in front of his son.

"Kazui, get inside, it's pouring and it's not the time to catch a cold!" Ichigo ordered as he turned the lights on. "What's going on? are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Kazui replied, as his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

Kazui walked into the room feeling like the floor would give out under his body. Every step was light enough that he barely made a sound. He tried to hide it, but he knew his dad noticed his fearful face and attitude.

Ichigo knelt, facing his son, "You're so brave Kazui. There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

Kazui desperately tried to hide how fearful he was. Consciously, he tried to control the tremor in his voice and his body movements to be less stilted. He thought he could make himself smile somewhat even if it looked pasted on.

"I-I'm, I'm not allowed to be afraid, dad." the kid replied. "I want to be your protector, just like you are for mom…she never stopped saying it to me…"

"Imagine if she comes home and finds nobody, how would she react?" Ichigo softly asked.

"Sh-She'd freak out! And probably think the little blue men harmed us…" Kazui scratched his head "but maybe they're the ones who told you to stay at grandpa's home so they can have the place for themselves?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" Ichigo chuckled. He gave his hand to his son and sadly smiled at him. "Now take my hand and let's put your stuff in your room. Then we'll order something to eat, are you in?"

Kazui took his dad's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and together they walked into the house.

They both ate while watching tv, the tiny forms racing across the pixels. Ichigo felt a gentle laugh from within, one that only showed in his eyes; because at that moment, he saw his son as he was a decade ago, a bouncy kid absorbed by "_Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip_", there he was, his big teenage little boy.

"Smells like bad spirits, huh?"

Kazui gave a raise of the eyebrows and half-grin, "Don't judge me, dad!"

Ichigo didn't even know why he was watching the stupid show starting Don Kanonji's new assistants. He didn't laugh when he was supposed to, he didn't feel any tension during the drama, he barely followed the plot.

He mainly stared at Kazui's reactions during the whole show. He missed spending some time with his son, even if it's eating together in front of a stupid show. His eyes rested back on the flickering screen and found that in his distraction, the commercials had begun.

"That's all for today! you have school tomorrow; you need to go to bed," Ichigo turned to Kazui, finding him fast asleep. Gently, he lifted his son and carried him to his room.

* * *

Wondering downstairs, across the walls were pictures of Orihime and Kazui. Ichigo was there too, grinning like an idiot. He closed his eyes, letting his mind fill with her voice and memories. He could hear himself teasing her like she was just feet away. He wanted to call her softly to see if she could step out of the dusty frame, but magic didn't exist yet...

He kept walking around the house, wishing Orihime was here to occupy the loneliness that was eating him up. He pushed himself into their room - he kept the door closed as if he could trap the memories inside. But once he opened it, every recollection would race towards him like a slap in the face, drenching him in a cold sadness.

He could smell her by now, sweet strawberry and vanilla lingering in the air. Silence suffocated. He could practically see her smiling in her silly peach skirt covered by a beige cardigan...

He closed back the door, the happy memories turning bitter with sorrow. After all, maybe the old goat was right, it was too soon for the both of them to come back here…

Ichigo went downstairs and poured himself a cup of sake. His old man always told him drinking alone was bad, but he needed it. He took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Kurosaki-san! I was waiting for your call. I even thought you'd come to see me!"

"Urahara-san. Did you find anything about Orihime? I know that Yoruichi-san told you what happened."

"Hum, the problem is, all I have is assumptions. I've never seen such a case. The best could be to bring her…" he dared.

"That's why you need to open a Garganta," Ichigo ordered coldly.

"Kurosaki-san…sending you there alone isn't a good idea. Even Ishida and Sado are still abroad. I lost all contacts with Hueco Mundo." Urahara pointed out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I want it ready by tomorrow." He growled.

"I wish I could" Urahara nervously laughed. "When I tried to check my device, it seems like they closed the Garganta path. When it opens, all you see is a black void." He cleared his voice

"After their attack in Soul Society, they probably thought Shinigami were going to follow them in Hueco Mundo, so they protected themselves. A war is coming, Kurosaki-san." he finished in a serious tone.

"Are you telling me you haven't already figured out a workaround?" Ichigo provoked.

"I'm offended you'd even think that." the scientist laughed.

Ichigo hung up the phone. He sat down heavily on the sofa and seemed almost to fall into it. He titled his head back, facing the ceiling.

He fought Ywach, nothing should scare him anymore. He'll have 24 hours to enjoy his time with his kid and his dad. The Guerilla can't be worse than what he already faced when he was sixteen. Well, he was never alone when fighting, but with all the experience he has, facing a bunch of idiots won't be a big problem.

* * *

The rain bore down mercilessly upon Karakura town, pounding on the rooftops and turning the streets into a warren of slick stones and muddy waters.

By the time she got home, night had fallen and enveloped the city in a blanket of darkness. She scurried down the path towards her house, her shoes slapping against the stone steps that led to her front door.

"Thank God Kamiko had these shoes, or I would be walking barefoot right now! I wish she had some clothes though; it's freezing cold!" Orihime shivered, holding her arms.

"Reject yourself already, you'd be there in a second!" Tsubaki ordered while pulling Orihime's cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts!" she cried.

"It's just that I don't want to come back to my family as a stranger …or sneaking by the window like I did when I was younger," she smiled remembering the old times.

"Guys, could you please put a shield around me? I'm drenched, I can't even move anymore from the cold," she stopped as she rubbed her reddened cheek.

Fallen leaves littered the walkway, bathing it in dark red and orange, and she stepped on them with a satisfying crunch. The porch light was on, and the familiar yellow glow made the house feel warm and inviting. Her flowerpot to the right of the door was filled with pink and yellow chrysanthemums. Someone must have taken care of it when she was away.

The metal of the doorknob was cool against her palm and she twisted it with ease, entering the darkened living room.

"Whoever you are, I can't feel your spiritual pressure, but I know someone's here."

When Ichigo stepped from the shadows, Orihime understood why he spoke to her from the darkness. Though his voice was the same, had she seen him first, she would have denied it was him. What was once a handsome face, chiseled like his father's, was now more machine than man.

In the split second that he turned on the light, Orihime's face fell from elation then to a controlled visage of concern. She knew if he was whole, she'd be running forwards at this point, throwing herself into his arms, but she couldn't. She stepped forwards, keen that he shouldn't go. After so long without him, she thought she'll just die if he left now. She needed him and she hoped he needed her too.

When she tried to speak her voice faltered into unintelligible croaks. She wanted to tell him she loved him and she had nothing to do with what happened. She never wanted to leave him, but after what Kamiko told her, she doubted he'll believe her.

Maybe he was disappointed in her? after all, he didn't know she never gave up looking for her family, never gave up hope she'd return on her own. Then she moved close enough to touch. She thought his eyes were the same, he was still that vulnerable boy from the meadows.

Ichigo's hand rose, silently, despite his robotic gesture and he touched her hair, which turned back to ginger. She wished she'd washed it, she wished she'd put on the make-up she'd been saving for big occasions, but he didn't seem to mind her drenched clothes, hair and tired eyes.

"Is this a dream again?" he asked sadly, his right hand rising to her hair, tucking the auburn wisps behind her ear.

At his touch, Orihime snapped inside like brittle glass and felt the shards tearing at her guts. She couldn't speak, the blood left her face and she gripped at his white shirt, crying. He stopped, watching her break right before his eyes. His face stayed blank but something shifted in his posture.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I never meant to hurt you." She sobbed. "I'm here, you're not dreaming, I promise."

He answered her, his voice cracking as his emotions fought their way to the surface, "prove to me that this isn't a sick dream."

Ichigo watched as Orihime's features seemed suspended between grief and joy. Seconds passed, his brain taking her in, struggling to comprehend that she wasn't one of the pictures he kept beside his bed, nor he was in a weird dream. This seemed real, it had to be. His brain couldn't formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language, and if he didn't touch her soon, his atoms will tear themselves apart.

Before she knew it, she hugged him tightly, her tears dripping from her cheeks on to his shirt.

Ichigo stepped closer, stealing her breath and the heat from her skin. Before she could draw in the air her body needed, she melted into his form. The warmth of his body met her cold skin, giving her hope like he always did.

She could feel his firm torso and the heart that beat within. His hands were folded around her back, drawing her in closer. She could feel her body shake, crying for the missed time they will never make back, crying to release the tension of these long last weeks.

He pulled his head back and wiped her tears with a calloused finger. Even this roughness brought more relief than her heart could hold. He was eating her with his eyes, running his hand through her soaked hair as if he couldn't quite believe she wasn't part of an almost forgotten dream.

The acceleration of her heart-rate had nothing to do with fear and what her body really wanted. She stepped back and looked away as if the outside world held her attention. She had so much to tell him… but after all this time, he still read her like a book. Eyes on her chest, her breathing rate noted by him.

With a gentle finger, he reoriented her reddened face, so that he could hold the gaze she didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from her eyes in a way that only magnified the spark. There was no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both knew was the start of what was to come.

Orihime hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw made her gasp.

However, before she could ponder about it further, he grabbed her arm and her heart skip a beat. He hurried down the hall and climbed the stairs, desperate to reach the bedroom.

With the door closed, every pretense fell. The facade he showed the world melted away and all he wanted was to feel her again.

He was so hungry for her that when she brought her joined hands to his face, what was supposed to be a kiss was almost a bite, a claim. Every kiss had a raw intensity. Breathing fast, their hearts beat faster. She gasped as they stumbled along, feet moving from muscle memory because they were too busy touching and kissing to pay attention to where they stepped.

"Ichigo" she moaned, pushing him lightly.

He stopped and looked back at her "I know, he's sleeping in his room, you'll check on him later."

His arms wrapped around her back and in one gentle pull, their skin touched. She inhaled sharply as she was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. why must he be so perfect?

She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead, she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with kisses. She urged herself to push away and talk to him again but couldn't this time.

Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled and her heart fluttered inside her chest.

His hand moved down her cheekbones to her lips. They started to gently kiss and they moved like partners in a dance. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh, he lifted her right off her feet, carrying her toward the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress.

They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for us to feel safe with one another.

He needed her and fast. But with that one look, he knew he needed to love her softly for their reunion.

Ichigo didn't know that clothes could even cause distance between two people. He had trouble controlling himself and he wanted them gone. In one gesture, he tore her nightgown, getting rid of the hindrance.

Within a split second, she was there again, like she never left. Time was forgotten. The side of his thighs pressed against hers. She knew he was holding back, concerned he might hurt her. But he was still in control and she surrendered completely to his touch, getting lost in his scent and heat.

Slowly, his hands on her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. She felt her back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers were going to soon reach. Her head rocked back against the pillow as he did, the first moan escaped her lips.

With a sudden clenching panic Orihime realized she was no longer in control, she had lost any power she might have had. And Ichigo knew it too. She wasn't holding back anymore.

She absolutely lost her mind. One finger inside her, then two, then three. She was gone. She had left her body. The pleasure was too great to bear, and all she could do was writhe against his body and cry out his name, over and over and over.

The tiny corner of her brain still capable of thought marveled at how he could be so rough and so gentle with her at the same time; as he pressed his body against hers, she gasped aloud, and yet he never hurt her.

He was hard, hot, forceful and his hands moved to her breasts with a brutal urgency, yet he was effortlessly aware of the need to stay as gentle as he could.

"I missed you," she whispered into his ear, softly biting it. His thumb and forefinger found her spot and gently squeezed it, sending shock waves throughout her body.

"I'm feeling so bad for leaving you and Kazui alone, "

"Don't say that," he whispered, breath hot and damp against her neck as he stroked her. "Don't say that. Don't tell me that you left willingly,"

"No, I didn't," she replied, the ache of mounting orgasm growing unbearable. "I was scared that you moved on..."

"You're crazy for thinking that," he replied, sliding his other hand down to caress her butt, pulling her so close that only the featherlight fabric of his cotton underwear separated her from his length pressed against her.

"You could have," she admitted.

And just as she was about to sail over the edge into climax he let go of her suddenly, as though her touch had burned his skin.

"Say it," he ordered. "I don't want to guess and be wrong. I have to hear you say it. Do you still love me?"

"Of course, Ichigo!" she insisted, her eyes stretching in fear. "How could y-.."

And suddenly, with one shuddering powerful thrust, he was in her. He cried out from pleasure at the same moment she did, and for a long time, there was nothing but heat, sweat, and skin.

He was hard and heavy inside her, suffusing her entire body with heat, but somehow still infallibly deft and precise. She came almost immediately, weak and dizzy, but he kept going. He had begun rough and fast, but she felt him slow down after her first orgasm, felt him pace himself, felt him draw it out, and sink into the rhythm of his heartbeat pressed against hers.

His hands were everywhere. One of them snaked its way down between their heaving bodies and suddenly his fingertips were caressing and stroking her spot again, as he continued thrusting, and it was too much. She came again, harder this time, burying her face in his chest.

"I didn't know," she murmured, voice muffled by skin, more to herself than to him. "I didn't know it would feel like this to see you tonight,"

"I didn't know I could feel like this," Ichigo whispered, and as his thrusts began to grow deeper, she felt him finally approaching his own climax.

"I want to come with you," Orihime whispered. "Touch me again," He slipped his hand back down inside her and she sighed his name as he moved in to kiss her. She switched position and sat on top of him.

"No," he said, stopping her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes and let me watch you,"

She rose and fell inside him over and over, looking deep in his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest. He watched her, the look of fierce concentration on her face. She closed her eyes as she approached the brink.

"Look at me," he breathed.

Her eyes opened wide. They were impossibly dark and heavy with desire. She could hold off no longer against the insistent pressure of his length and hand, arching her back and breathing in sharply with a gasp as she came a third time. But he was right behind her, and with one final, powerful thrust, he cried out and shuddered to a halt, buried deep inside her, bathing in a wave of pleasure and desperation.

Neither of them could speak. Neither could move. All was soft breath, damp skin, and utter satisfaction.

They laid close together as she rested her head on his chest. Ichigo's arm draped over her waist. Orihime lent in for a kiss, the kind she wanted to last forever, but after a time, she withdrew to gaze at the face she loved so much.

Ichigo glided his hand over her skin to her face, brushing away a little damp hair strand. "Now I'm sure it's real."

"Told you!" she nodded her head and fought away the grin.

Ichigo's hand migrated to her hair, pushing it back from her face. "Don't ever leave me again,"

Orihime knew what he was going to ask before the words left his lips, dread filling her, "about that night on Kazui's birthday …"

As always, she dropped her gaze before meeting his intense one. She feared his reaction, but he stopped her with a gentle kiss, tasted of her tears. She wanted to speak but all she could do was a croak, "No, not again,"

"But I missed you so much, Hime..." His mouth painted a soft smile and he nodded once before folding her in his arms again. "didn't you miss me?" he asked teasingly.

Nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets. She should have talked to him! She shouldn't have lost control that easily! Her heart felt as if her blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat.

Orihime could feel her, raging inside of her. Just under the surface. Just loud enough for her to hear, but there was a cage in between them. She thought she locked it in a cage, trying to keep her far away from her.

But she was still there. . .

Tearing through the holes, tearing its way to her trembling heart. The pain she felt was like a beast eating at her chest as threatened to devour her from inside, eat her whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. But she refused to be the scraps Kamiko would leave.

She would rebuild herself and fight off the beast within, but right now she didn't know how. So, she did her best to concentrate on her Reiatsu, trying to push her away. And still, the beast tore at her.

When Orihime stopped talking, Ichigo knew there was a problem. He'd known her for years and she wasn't capable of silence unless her brain was in complete overload.

Her watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled, a gaggle of goosebumps laminated her frigid, naked skin.

Her brain had shut down and she was clammy in Ichigo's arms. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see.

His eyes widened in terror as her hair slowly grew black "Orihime? what's going on, tell me!" he shouted, astonished by the changing color of her hair.

He tried to stay calm as he felt Orihime go limp in his arms. She wasn't moving. He tightened his hold on her. He felt numb as tears gathered behind his eyes. He needed to take her to his dad or maybe Urahara.

In the grip of silent panic, he reached out for his Shinigami's badge and pressed it against his chest, making himself leave his body, and grabbed Orihime again in his arms.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she raged as she violently pushed herself out of his embrace.

He'd never seen such hatred and dominance in his docile wife's eyes before. Orihime stumbled out of bed, knocking a vase to the ground as she stared in horror at her naked body.

Tears welled in her eyes as a look of confused anguish contorted her face "No, not again! You trapped me once, it won't happen again!"

"Orihime, what's wrong with your hai-"

Ichigo stared at his wife in shock as his brain struggled to make sense of what he saw before him.

"Don't call me that! I'm not that idiot!" the woman roared as she stood up.

Ichigo felt a spike of a Reiatsu he never felt before it disappeared. He ran his hand through his hair and fixed her in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific, he needed to stay calm.

He snarled more than spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

She lowered herself, still staring at him as she grabbed a piece of the broken vase in her hand and stuck it to her throat. "Don't move or I kill her,"

Ichigo spat out "This must be a joke! what do you want?"

She sneered at him, her dry cackle only fueling his wrath.

"You think this is funny?" he snapped.

She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. "You are an extremely stupid man. Aren't you?"

"She thinks so highly of you," she scoffed "and yet, what's the first thing you do when you see her?" Orihime's face warped into an almost murderous snarl. "You fuck her like a bitch in heat! all you wanted was to claim her yours, like an animal waiting for his prey!"

She brought the piece of glass closer to her throat, "so don't ask me who am I or what do I want, it's none of your business."

Every time he opened his mouth, he got angrier "I said, what do you fucking want?"

"Now, I'm going to get some clothes and leave." Kamiko inched closer to the closet "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay right there."

Knuckles white from clenching his fist too hard, Ichigo gritted his teeth to remain silent, slowly hunching forward as rage guided his mind. He knew Orihime was still somewhere there and yet, she wasn't the person standing before him.

She slowly walked towards the closet and took the first thing her hand touched; her eyes still locked on Ichigo. She shrouded her body in a pink dressing gown with baby-blue flowers.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave this place?" he roared, hesitant to attack her.

"If you attempt anything, I slice up her throat." She tightened her hold on the glass until her blood started to flow on her arm "But I have a lot of options you know; I can reject myself to your son's room too and slice his throat instead,"

"Stop it" Ichigo shouted. "You're the one responsible for the bloodbath in Soul Society, you should pay for it."

Ichigo has never felt so much rage as when pushed into passivity against his will. He let his anger flood out all at once; he drew out his sword, repeating to himself the woman who was standing right before him wasn't his wife. He shunpo'ed right before her, putting his Zanpakuto under her neck.

"That's even better!" she laughed, pulling her hands up, "Go on, cut my throat." She smirked, fixing him.

"Don't! Ichigo!" he heard Zangetsu's voice in his head that confused him even more.

"Tell me what you want so I can help you leave my wife's body!" Ichigo roared. He could feel the anger in his chest waiting to take over.

"I'm going to kill Aizen, then she'll have it back."

"I can help!" he desperately responded.

Kamiko was still grinning as she drew her neck closer to Ichigo's sword.

His eyes narrowed as she continued taunting him "You could be useful. If you fail me, I'll kill your son."

"You're full of shit," he could feel a vein pulsing through his forehead.

A cruel sneer formed on her smooth face and she leaned forward, eyes bearing straight into his. "Try me. I reject!" and she disappeared in a swirl of a golden black color.

Heart racing and pupils dilated, Ichigo shunpo'ed into his son's room. Kamiko was standing near Kazui's bed, her finger on his forehead, as a black mist was surrounding them.

"Get away from him!" Ichigo ordered, his anger and hatred getting the better of him. He closed in the distance between the woman and himself, he brought his sword over her head and stopped, puffing.

"Fuck!" he growled, scowling at her.

"Move an inch and he'll be stuck for the rest of his days in his slumber." She threatened. "I'm leaving now and when the time comes, I'll contact you."

"Get the fuck out." Ichigo spat out.

"Don't try to follow me or you would pay the price." She lifted her finger as the mist started to slowly disappear. "You'll hear from me. Make a move against me and you'll regret it."

Her eyes flashed with indignance and anger as she rejected herself, leaving both of them alone in the darkened room.

Ichigo could feel it, building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of his stomach. He fell on his knees, releasing his sword on the mat. His heart hammered in his chest as he sunk into despair. He was repeating in loops his heated reunion with his wife, but the argument in his head got so fast and so disturbing that his brain shut down his body.

Minutes passed and he finally stood up, checking on his son, shaking him so he could wake up.

"Dad, what's going on? " he answered with a sleepy voice. " I had such a beautiful dream, why did you wake me? Mom was in it!" stretched the kid in his bed.

He kissed his forehead "You seemed like you were having a nightmare."

Relieved, Ichigo tightly hugged his son, "I know how she'll come back." He assured, determination slowly filling him.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been a while... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (and be gentle plz, it's my first lemon ever! )

Thanks to my little Beta ScepticalOne, he's one of the persons allowing me to improve my English and the quality of my chapters.

I'd also like to thank you for your PM/follow/fav/reviews.

Until next time, take care! ++

Updated on 12/07/20


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

* * *

"_With you no longer here, sleep becomes a fleeting chore. _

_I wrestle at nights with the dark and the light trying to find comfort from either side but most times I lose the fight. _

_I have become content with my sleepless nights where I find comfort in my thoughts and memories of the past._

_Things seem clearer but only for a while as I fight to take control of the lethargy that creeps up and creates nighttime horror during my sleepless hours._

_The dark consumes but sleep still eludes, it appears it has divorced itself from me. _

_I'm sleepless at a time when rest is all I need to refuel me to make it through one more day without thee."_

Eyes that won't close. A heart that won't stop its beating. The dark space was endless in this empty prison. Ichigo wished to drift away into a never-ending dream, but dreams were only a memory in this hell of reality and he simply wished to sleep.

The orange-haired man looked at his poetry book and threw it across the room, unhappy with the poem he just wrote.

He laid still in his soft bed under the comfy duvets, gazing up at the glowing ceiling. His thoughts were cloudy as the thought about the night's earlier events. He tried to forget Kamiko's glaring eyes under Orihime's traits, but it was no use.

After a tortured eternity, the room began to get lighter and the birds chirped, he threw back the covers and stumbled out, exhausted.

Once Ichigo dropped Kazui in front of the school gate, he headed to Urahara's shop.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san! Finally, I was waiting for you," grinned the scientist behind his fan. "Jinta, Ururu, prepare some tea, we have a guest!"

Ichigo walked towards the entrance with a serious expression, putting his hands in his jeans.

"I guess you're here to bring me some news. Your Reitasu was all over the place yesterday evening," Urahara smiled, bitting his fan.

"Urahara-san" greeted Ichigo standing next to the scientist. "Let's talk inside."

Both of them sat down while Urahara ordered Ururu to bring back tea.

"Please don't make such a grim face all of a sudden Ichigo-san. It's just tea, there's nothing in it this time" the scientist laughed behind his fan.

"What would we do if Jinta-kun, who is peeping just outside that shōji door, bursts out crying? He might wet the bed again at night." The scientist continued.

The shōji screen door violently slid open, a young boy with a stern expression came storming in with a yell.

"I don't cry, and I've never wet the bed either you goddamned shop manager! I'll kick your ass!" Jinta tried to barge into the room in such a manner, but a thick arm swiftly coiled around the nape of his neck, consequently, his head was rendered immobilized as he writhed around in the air. "Arggh! Tessai damn you!"

"Hmm, you must not use such coarse language, Jinta dono. Let alone in front of our guest." A large man with a muscular physique who wore a pair of spectacles restrained the riotous Jinta with a nonchalant air about him.

Ururu slid from behind Tessai, tickling an unsuspecting Jinta's foot.

"Gahhahaha… U-Ururu, damn you, my feet again… do you want me to kill you!?"

Ururu deftly used her hair to tickle Jinta's feet, who was now suffering in agony.

When she turned to look at Ichigo's direction in the midst of tickling Jinta, she quickly bowed her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"Please accept my apologies Ichigo-san. Jinta kun may have grown taller, but his intellect hasn't improved so…"

"Ah…no, don't worry about it," Ichigo reassured the little girl, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Ururu once again bowed and then turned her face to Urahara. "Kisuke san, I'm going shopping for goods. Do you need anything else?"

"That's right, please do. The goods to be stocked today include 200kg of Super-Ball, so please feel free to take Jinta along with you too as your baggage carrier." Urahara suggested with a candid smile.

Jinta tried to raise his voice in protest "Gahh…What the hell! Isn't 200kg ridiculous!?"

Jinta who was still trapped in Tessai's head lock whilst Ururu proceeded to tickle his feet again, is dragged outside the store barely able to keep his mouth open to object.

"Well, if it's ridiculous, please laugh to your heart's content whilst you work. Keep up that fighting spirit!"

Watching Urahara usher out the noisy group, Ichigo released a heavy sigh. "Urahara-san, Orihime came back yesterday evening…"

A cup of tea in front of each one, Urahara sat silently in the living room while hearing Ichigo speaking about the evening's events.

"You're telling me that a Vasto Lorde possessed Orihime… interesting… very interesting." Urahara thought out loud.

"Have you heard if Mayuri has cured the injured Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm offended you think I don't!" joked the scientist. "Yoruichi-san sent me a sample of the Vasto Lorde's Reiatsu that was in the Shinigami's wounds. As Mayuri was assigned to find a cure, I secretly created one before and sent it back to her."

"I wish I could see Mayuri's face when she gave to Kyoraku-san the treatment during the last captains' meeting" he laughed.

"I guess you studied that Reiatsu. Why didn't you call me?" Ichigo complained.

"Well… my priority was to find a cure, but I'm still working on it. The Arrancar's Reiatsu is different from any other Vasto Lorde." Urahara cleared his voice "Surprisingly, she has some residual substance from the Hogyoku in her, as well as in Orihime's current Reiatsu."

"Urahara, what are you talking about-" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I'm still trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together..." chatted Urahara. If I prepare a thousand options, all I need is for one of them to work. And I think I'm almost there." He grinned. "As you told me, none of us can feel her Reiatsu. I currently have two theories about it."

Closing the fan with a snap, Urahara displayed a bold smile and spoke.

"I have two assumptions that I still need to dig in. The first one is that the Orihime's powers are simply rejecting the Vasto Lorde's dark Reiatsu to preserve her human body. Both Reiatsu may be canceling any trace she leaves around her."

As the smile disappeared from his face, Urahara finished his explanations with a remark, looking as though he was reminiscing about the past.

"The second one is that Kamiko is intentionally canceling her Reitasu so she can't be detected. She has the Hogyuko residue in it, so maybe it's simply granting her wish."

"I see. Let's make a plan for when she comes back," Ichigo said, not seeing what Urahara meant"

"Kurosaki-san. I just want you to know that right now, death is the only issue for this matter." Urahara confirmed seriously. "Are you still going to Hueco Mundo?"

"I don't need to anymore. She'll come back to me again." He declared as he discreetly pushed his cup of tea away from him.

"I wouldn't care if that woman died. If that's the price to pay to get my wife back…she's only a hindrance in my way." he stated as he took his leave. "I just need you to find a way how could we get her out without hurting Orihime."

"My, my… he didn't hear a word of what I said…." Urahara sighed before heading into his lab.

* * *

The sky above the dilapidated theme park was the color of a television, tuned to a dead channel.

Kamiko could see the black outline of the hazardous roller coaster above her, parts of it obscured by the fog. Dark ash was scattered across the broken tiles, and vines crept up the walls, finding refuge in the cracks of mortar.

It was quiet, almost too quiet, but she could hear the creaking from the ancient Ferris wheel as it slowly turned on its repetitive path. She could see the silhouettes of trees swaying eerily in the distance, their outlines slightly blurred, giving off a sinister atmosphere.

The temperature seemed to drop, sending chills up her spine. She could smell smoke, it hung suspended in the air above her, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. The ghosts of children's laughter echoed through the abandoned theme park. The scene was unearthly, surreal, she felt like she was in another world entirely. This place had laid derelict for years.

The weather was drab and bleak, which just made the atmosphere more unnerving. Kamiko felt like she was disrupting the theme park's peaceful sleep, and it would soon awaken.

Decaying cobwebs were strung between beams, neglected by the spiders. She could see fog hovering in the air above her head; only a glowing sphere of the moon was visible through the clouds. The moon hid behind it, trying and failing to breakthrough.

Torn bunting was strung in the air above the Arrancar, their colors now dull, flags fluttering slightly in the breeze.

An elaborate merry-go-round sat in the center of the park, its once bright colors painted over with dust. Kamiko could hear the echoes of cheerful music that no longer played. She could see the theme park reassemble itself in her mind, all the vibrant colors coming back to life.

"What did you come up with this time?" she sighed in her mind, trying to concentrate on Orihime's Reiatsu.

Kamiko stepped further into the park, looking around as she left footprints on the floor. Her hands trailed along with the old fairground amusements.

"Found you!" the Arrancar exclaimed.

The hollow turned back to the sitting figure on a swing.

Orihime's breath seemed to still in the cold air, leaving a gap of soundless space as they both stood there, meters apart. The quiet was an unspoken dare, telling Kamiko there was no point in trying to cross her, that it was pointless. A gap of nothing but a challenge. Only the rain dared to interrupt, pounding hard against the fairground like it didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked coldly.

Kamiko kept moving faster, clenching her fists together.

"Answer me, what are you doing here?" The auburn-haired girl breathed as she rose from the swing.

Kamiko walked up to Orihime and gripped her by her shoulder.

"What did you do?" Yelled the Arrancar, tears filling her eyes.

When Orihime turned to look at her, Kamiko connected her hand with Orihime's cheek.

Her hand cracked across Orihime's face, snapping it back with the force of her blow and causing her head to reel sickeningly as it slammed into the ground.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had left a red welt behind.

"Get the fuck away from her! I'm going to kill you for that!" shouted Tsubaki as all the Rikka surrounded Orihime to protect her.

Orihime staggered backward, clutching her face, eyes watering.

"Tsubaki, don't hurt her" she ordered him coldly.

A few seconds passed by and everyone just stood in silence looking at Orihime.

"Are you out of your mind!" Tsubaki fumed "we're strong enough to kick her ass out now!"

"And who's giving you that strength, you fairy shit!" Kamiko spat out with furious eyes, anger radiating from her skin. "Orihime, answer me!"

Shouting rent the air. What was once peaceful became polluted with rage. Everyone tensed.

When black dots quit covering Orihime's vision, she stood up, clenching her fists "Leave us alone guys. I can handle myself."

"But-" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Leave us alone, please." She pressed her hairpins with her fingers, sending her fairies back.

Orihime felt her chest tighten into a knot as she wiped her tears away. She had to stay strong.

"Ichigo. Who is he? Why did I feel _him_?" Kamiko yelled staring in Orihime's emotionless eyes.

"Answer me first Kamiko-san. What are doing in my inner world?"

"When you were screwing with your husband, I felt him… I felt him!"

The Arrancar moved closer to Orihime, gripping her clothes desperately. Orihime started to slowly step back, frightened by Kamiko's scary facial expressions. "That's why I came! I need answers!"

Kamiko watched Orihime as her face contorted into an expression she's never worn before. The Arrancar felt a twisted and distorted strong rage eating her insides. It burned like fire lacing her veins and creeping up her spine.

She held still, staring at Orihime, eyes locked right on hers. Her eyes flashed with anger, muscles tight, jaw clenched.

The auburn haired-girl deeply blushed as she recalled the earlier events with Ichigo but she was also confused by Kamiko's statement. The Arrancar was clutching Orihime's clothes hard enough that she stumbled backward again.

Kamiko sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and it seemed almost too difficult to draw in.

"What are you talking about Kamiko-san?" Orihime shuddered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm talking about White. I felt him."

Still gripping Orihime, Kamiko sank to her knees, taking in a sight that her brain refused to comprehend. The healer followed the Arrancar and knelt down.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you about my lover, Haku? I told you everyone called him Shiro or White." Kamiko whispered as she let her head fell to her knees

"Aizen altered our Vasto Lorde nature to rule over hell. In case he died, he wanted to find allies to bring him back from the dead. We both were modified at the same time." The Arrancar continued.

"I don't understand the link with Ichigo..." Orihime probed.

"A century ago, we planned to run away from Aizen. But he knew about it of course. He had eyes and ears everywhere in Hueco Mundo." Kamiko sniffled.

"Aizen wanted to push White's powers to their limits but he refused, scared of the ominous power we both gained." Kamiko paused. "Aizen lured White to Karakura town by telling him I was killed by Shinigami captains on a mission. He ordered him to bring back my body to Szayel Aporro, the Arrancar scientist back then."

Orihime watched the woman gripping her. Her lips trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down.

"Rage blinding him, White plunged his sword through his heart and turned to his original Vasto Lorde form, just as I did in soul society when I met Aizen, some days ago." She continued.

Her eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth, and Orihime's heart sank.

"He- He was killed by a Quincy woman and a Shinigami man while I was trapped in the security room with Gin and Tosen..." She continued. "I witnessed the whole events and I couldn't move a single finger."

Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. "They're…" She began, yet what followed was engulfed in the tremors.

Kamiko's dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; her hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. " '_My experiment evolved, and you shall face the same fate_,' that's what Aizen said to me."

Kamiko's blue eyes had frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle. She was in there, but it was like she just took a huge step back from life.

Orihime wanted to reach in and tell her it wasn't hopeless, but she thought Kamiko won't believe her. She wanted to rekindle her heat but her insides were too damp with unshed tears. She always knew she had pain inside, but now that it was visible on her face, she wished it would go away.

"I felt him inside you, I felt his presence everywhere. That's what allowed me to break free. You lost control." Kamiko whispered, releasing her hold from Orihime.

Orihime blushed deeply and tried to change the subject, too embarrassed to have this conversation "Hmm… a part of Ichigo's soul is a hollow…" Orihime thought out loud.

When Kamiko looked to Orihime, she could see she was one more blow away from breaking.

The hollow opened her eyes wide and pined Orihime to the ground, not believing what the girl had just told her.

"I-Ichigo's has a hollow in his soul and his mother was a Quincy. His father is a Shinigami too…" Orihime admitted.

Kamiko sat motionless, unaware of the time that passed, just staring into the abyss. No thoughts came to her except that her fate was sealed.

"If you felt him, it could only be him then Kamiko-san…White is probably Ichigo's Hollow." Orihime insisted. "He inherited it from his mom…"

A lone tear traced down Kamiko's cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened.

She wept, tears streaming from her deep blue eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from her throat.

Orihime sat there, as she felt her heart cracking like glass, spreading its pieces throughout her body. She could hardly bear the sight of someone crying. Tears streaming down her cheeks, falling to the ground like raindrops. She hugged Kamiko, trying to comfort her.

"You should be happy that he made it, Kamiko-san." Orihime gently patted Kamiko's back. "We have a scientist friend that could help you. Maybe you could see White again!"

Kamiko silently sat, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on her worn face.

"After all I've put you through...you still want to help me…" whispered the Arrancar, looking down.

Orihime nodded, smiling gently to the Arrancar "I've been a burden for so many people during my life. Being nice is all that's left for me…"

Kamiko noticed there was no heat in Orihime's voice, as if her heartbeat so steadily, even though she took a different view from Kamiko's own. Orihime was different, she absorbed things and then responded more than reacted, dampened situations rather than adding to the flames.

"I don't know how to explain it," Kamiko said as she glanced at the sun hidden behind the thick clouds. "I guess you're like the sun," she nodded her head towards the horizon. "You strive to spread your light, but you're too afraid to rise."

She looked to Orihime's face and whispered, "Orihime, do you know what the world would do if the sun never rose?"

Orihime gazed at Kamiko's red face, scrunched into a questioning expression. Her throat tightened as it always did right before she spoke.

"Well, I suppose that it wouldn't be as bright…" She murmured.

"Yes." Kamiko replied sadly, "Without the light of the sun to brighten our days, the world would be depressing. Orihime you are that sun. The word needs to be set on fire by the real you."

"But Kamiko-san," Orihime protested, "What if I don't know how to rise?"

Kamiko looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes, she jabbed a finger towards the orange-haired woman's heart. "The strength to rise comes from inside of you. You are the one who has to decide to break down the walls hiding your true self, and not care what people think."

"Orihime, just as the sun, you don't need anyone to rise every day. You need to learn to rise from your self-doubt."

"I viewed your memories, I realized the suffering you had to go through, and I can't believe you made it out alive."

"I have my flaws and I made you suffer but I can't bear the fact that this world fucked you up so bad you can't believe in yourself and your great powers." She paused. "people have a right to their pain; they don't ask for it - it just arrives like the gift they never wanted. Just like you experienced with me."

Orihime looked at Kamiko, as she wore a puzzled expression. "I've always been the weakest one. I just accepted it and moved on…" she sighed.

"I think I know why you've been weak since you gave birth…" Kamiko whispered, rubbing her reddened eyes.

"Huh?" Orihime asked.

"When White died, I was sequestrated in Szayel Aporro's lab. I could only get out for some missions, where I had to torture hollows that didn't want to join Aizen's new order in Hueco Mundo." Kamiko explained.

"After some time, Aizen summoned me and he showed me the Hogyoku." She paused. "It was the first time I was alone with him… and he noticed the hatred I had for him after what he did to White."

"I tried to kill him, but the anger and hatred blinded me and he killed me first…" Kamiko continued. "I know I'm missing some pieces of the puzzle, but I don't think it's a coincidence that my soul ended in your body."

"I've been in contact with the Hogyoku as well …" Orihime remarked, "I was willing to reject it from existence, but I don't think my will was strong enough..." She spoke and she held her arms, shivering from her bad memories during her stay there. "I was scared a lot during my stay in Hueco Mundo…"

"We could go back to Karakura and ask Urahara-san, the scientist I told you about, to help us. I'm sure he'd find the missing piece…" She suggested.

"No way. I don't trust scientists," The black-haired girl interrupted. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time. The fact that my soul was in your body probably exhausted it." She continued.

"But I'm not weak since Hueco Mundo, I've been weak since I gave birth…" Orihime sadly admitted.

"Well, maybe your son awakened a part of my soul when you gave birth to him… and the Reishi sword that plunged into your heart fully woke me… but I'm not sure… I still need to think about it." Kamiko clarified. "Anyway, I'm sorry, for everything."

Kamiko stood up, looking down at Orihime who was still kneeling on the ground, "I want to kill Aizen and you're afraid of the Guerilla because they're coming after your family." The Arrancar acknowledged.

"If I lend you my full powers to kill them, would you lend me yours to kill Aizen?" Kamiko asked, stretching out her hand to Orihime.

Looking down, the healer remembered the Guerilla's words when they assaulted her at her house.

She also thought about all the times when she was called _weak,_ when she got harassed and assaulted in Hueco Mundo. She was sick of always depending on the others. It was her turn now to protect her family.

She pulled on Kamiko's hand who helped her to get on her knees, confidence filling her.

"Let's put an end to this war together. I'm willing to lend you all my powers too this time." Orihime decided. "I'm doing this for the sake of my family."

As the healer shook her hand to seal the deal with Kamiko, she felt her fears flow out and a warrior broke free inside her. She felt like she could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture, nothing couldn't hold her back to protect her own. The last time she felt this way was during the Thousand-year blood war.

"So Kamiko-san, what's the plan?" the orange haired-girl asked naively.

"First, we save the Espada from the Guerilla, then we train to kill them all." Kamiko explained.

"I thought you finished your training…" Orihime mumbled.

"Not yet, there's a step I still need to reach in my evolution…" Kamiko hinted, grinning. "Now let's go. It's our time to shine."

* * *

How is it that just a thought can bring long-buried emotions and stir what was settled? that's why humans say to leave things be, to not go walking into the past so blindly, Kamiko thought, looking to her cave ceiling. But what else is there to do when the way forward is the way back?

Just when she thought she was the master of her thoughts; fate took a new turn. Emotions came like hands on the wheel of her car, taking her somewhere different to the place she had expected. The destination may be beautiful, bewitching even, yet she was afraid for it is all new and her heart beat all the harder.

"What if White was truly alive, somewhere in Ichigo's soul?"

That thought made her heart flutter, even if deep down, she knew she was just a visitor in this world... and she had to fulfill her destiny.

She woke up from her bed and wore the clothes Nell gave her back during her stay in Las Noches. She slid her sword in its scabbard behind her back, and rejected herself, heading back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one! I was so excited about making Ichigo's hollow Kamiko's lover. I was so happy to finally write this part. I hope you'll like it as much as I did.

I would like to thank my goldfish, sweet and innocent Beta ScepticalOne. Thank you for your support (reviews/pm/follows/favs) ! I can't wait for what's coming next ! :o)

PS: let's not forget about Bleach's anime come back... patience always pays off! :D

Please take care, ++


	14. Chapter 14: Dark necessities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

**Guerilla's throne room, Las Noches**

* * *

The castle doors extended. Men cloaked in white tunics marched as a cohesive unit. Their legs moved in perfect timing, synchronized by an unheard beat. In a few days more, should they make it back, they would be seasoned in the field; their fear of the unknown replaced with a veneer of stoic aggression.

A man walked out in front of the rank and all eyes laid on him. He was timeworn and war-torn. He was cleanly shaven and clean in comparison to the rest of the Guerilla soldiers. His skin weathered and dark, a scar stretched crossed his left eye, stopping where his right ear used to be.

His dark brown eyes glared at his comrades, trying to pick out any hesitation or traitor.

"Master." The commander stood before the wide throne situated in the middle of the room.

"Did you treat our guests well, commander Nico?" The Guerrilla leader sat in his throne, his cheek resting on his fist.

"Yes, Master. They're locked down as you requested."

"Good. I'd like to interrogate them before getting rid of them." he rested his cheek on his other fist, grinning wildly. "Now, all of you, welcome our newest recruit. She's the reason we succeed in our first attack on Soul Society."

Loly walked between the soldiers and knelt before the throne. "Thank you, master Tsunayashiro Ainoko. I'd do anything to save Aizen-sama and see him back on his throne."

"How does it feel like to finally join the rebellion?" Ainoko grinned.

"I was sick of them all!" shouted Loly "I was glad to be your mole this whole time."

The Arrancar girl stood with a satisfied grin, "If Harribel was a good queen, she wouldn't be trapped like a fucking dog in the basement."

"Well, I want you to all prepare for another attack at the Rokongai. I need you to be discreet this time." Ainoko smirked, "This will be our last attack before freeing Aizen."

Tsunayashiro Ainoko snapped his fingers and commander Nico used Sonido to kneel before him.

"Master."

"How's your scientific research going?" Ainoko ordered.

"The sword is ready Master. I've already used it on our new recruits." He cleared his voice, "I just need some more time for the talismans, and we'll be ready for the war."

"I've waited enough. I need you to finish them as soon as you can." Chided the leader.

"I'll do my best, Master," Nico replied before bowing and turned his heels to leave with Loly.

* * *

His chains moved violently but the result was pointless.

For a moment, the world was a blur of dull colors. As Grimmjow properly awoke, everything came into focus. He wished it hadn't as he found himself in a dark cell and nothing worse could happen to him. Shackles were tied around his ankles and wrists, chaining him to the solid brick wall behind him. Every time he so much as shifted; the chains made echoing noises that seemed to go on forever.

"I'm going to fucking eat them all alive!" the Pantera panted from pain. "who still uses poison these days? Fucking cowardly cunts!" he yelled, moving his chains with the rest of his strength. He scanned down his cell, and he noticed that Nell was beside him, still unconscious and tied against the wall too.

Next to their prison cell, Harribel slowly started to wake up, opening her eyes to a dark empty cell. She tried to move, but chains rattled and she stopped at once, feeling too weak. She realized that she was lying face-down on her stomach, breathing in the rancid residue that smelled like death.

A steady dripping noise came from her left, and underneath that was the sound of distant footsteps. The footfalls became steadily louder; she slowly turned her head, straining against the blackness to see what or who was coming. She had no idea how long it would be before she was released if it ever happens...

"Look who we have here" she heard Nico's voice laughing "My beta version of the talisman looks to work great on all of you!"

Loly looked at Harribel in disdain. How could she call herself a Queen and rule over Hueco Mundo after Aizen?

Watching the scene and using the last strength he had. Grimmjow started to violently move his chains taut, his teeth bared in animalistic rage.

"Loly, you bitch! If... if only that stupid woman left you for dead years ago!" he panted in pain, "I'm going to fucking rip you apart and suck the last drop of your blood!"

Loly approached his cage, "shut the fuck up you little dog! I can't wait to see your head hung on the end of a spike at the entrance of Las Noches!" she sassed.

"W-What Talisman… are you talking about?" Harribel heaved, coughing blood.

"That's not for someone like you to know," mocked the commander. "Just keep your strength for our Master's visit later." He glanced at Grimmjow's and Nell's cell, before leaving with Loly.

Harribel's injured body finally gave in to pain and fatigue. Her vision became distant and fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was the humiliation memory of being hung out before the other Hollow prisoners. She was told she was being an example to all survivors of the war in Hueco Mundo. They wanted to prove to them their Queen's rebellion was useless against the Guerrilla, to encourage them to join their ranks.

She finally let her eyes close and darkness consumed her. Harribel's last thought turned to be a desperate wish for a savior to rescue them before she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Outside Las Noches**

* * *

The massive fortress that was Las Noches towered over Kamiko as she stopped to think about a way to get inside. She hadn't encountered any hollow opposition or any life at all on her way there. She was left with little to do other than focus on her task.

"That's weird," she thought as she walked through the desert.

The Rikka formed outside the hairpins and stood by her side.

"You should reject yourself insides so you could accomplish your mission discreetly." Suggested Tsubaki crossing his arms. "We don't have any information about their military force,"

"You could be a spy Kamiko-san! Like in the movies!" cheered Orihime inside the Arrancar's head.

In that silence, the Arrancar started to hear the growing sounds of thousands of hollows being led across the desolate wasteland, chained together in a single file line. She rejected herself on a pillar of the castle and tried her best to hide her presence. She crouched, watching the scene in horror.

"Forward, March!"

"Come on, don't slow down!"

"Get back in line, asshole!"

An owl-like hollow was kicked into the sand for falling out of the line. A guerrilla member tormented him, whipping him on the ground. "I said get your ass back in line!"

Kamiko observed two Guerilla soldiers standing out on the balcony's castle and wondered who they could be. One of them seems to be high ranked seeing his clothes and was watching the events silently, while the other one stood right behind him. He was tall and thin, with black hair and tattered dark cloak. The black-haired Arrancar concentrated on their voice, trying to overhear their conversation.

"How repulsive."

"Do you wish me to calm them, commander Nico?"

"I meant the hollows, officer Ivan. I'm going back to my lab to finish the talismans." He turned around, heading back to his lab, "keep an eye on them. I need the Hollows in a good shape," he ordered, before turning his heels and using Sonido to leave the balcony.

Kamiko rested her head in her hands, swallowing her anger. She could feel her fist smashing into the commander's dickhead nose, splattering red blood everywhere. What an improvement that would be to Hueco Mundo. But instead, she just kept hiding, thinking about how she could kill them all to release some steam.

* * *

**Throne room**

* * *

Commander Nico strolled through the throne room, an agonizing scream greeting his ears as his soldier ripped the mask off a foxlike hollow.

"Are the Hollows all ready, commander?" Ainoko sat upon his throne, a talisman in his right hand.

"I was on my way to finish the Talismans, Master." Nodded Nico. "The sword is ready; I'm going to proceed to the final transformations with the hollows we just captured."

A crooked grin slowly appeared on Ainoko's face as he twirled his hair in boredom.

"That was faster than I thought. It's time for me to pay a visit to our dear guests then." He rose, stretching his arms triumphantly. "That calls for a celebration. Hell, our guests could even celebrate with us before dying!" he laughed, "I'm in the mood to give them a last great memory,"

"But… shouldn't we celebrate when we free our King Aizen?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Nico…?"

"No, Master. Anything else?"

"When you finish converting the souls, I want you to search Las Noches to find the Vasto Lorde we saw in Soul Society." As Ainoko spoke, Guerrilla members marched into the throne room, causing him to raise an eyebrow at Nico.

"My, my, you worked fast since our last attack in Soul Society, commander Nico. It's a little too soon for the invasion."

Nico smirked and nodded, "At least those ones are ready to fight. It's safer for them to stay in the throne room, while I finish the new ones."

"I'm counting on you to finish as fast as you can," finished Ainoko as he took his leave towards the basement cells.

* * *

**Outside Las Noches**

* * *

Explosions broke the silent night and the palace quaked. The Guerrilla soldiers and the hollows were pushed on the ground, and some of them took advantage of the situation to run away.

The soldiers shared a quick disconcerted gaze before the palace shook again. More explosions accompanied the shaking, making a huge hole in the castle entrance.

A clump of soldiers ran outside the castle, looking at each other in confusion, as anyone didn't feel anything approaching.

"Eclipse, sol negro!", Kamiko pointed down her sword and let it disappear into the ground. She exploded in a skyward torrent and black golden Reiatsu. A black mist started to fill the surroundings as she launched herself outside the castle, using Sonido and disappearing into the mist.

She got halfway the group outside before a soldier with a smug smile aimed a Bala with his sword at Kamiko's head. The energy fired and she rolled her body right, tilted her chin back.

The energy balls singed the Hierro on her throat as it passed by, while she was upside down. Letting her right arm rear back as she spun, a black golden energy built up on her finger.

Kamiko launched a point black Cero at the soldier as her spin brought her back around. The black-golden energy ripped over the man and a resounding crash erupted from the clash.

The man was sent skyward at an angle. He flew from the mist as Kamiko landed on her feet, facing the other solders. She dashed to the right avoiding the Bala directed at her, as four soldiers showered her in energy balls.

"Kamiko-san! We don't have the time to fight them, others are probably on their way!" exclaimed Orihime. "Just save the ex-Espada. I can feel their Reiatsu, they're in the basement."

As Kamiko ignored Orihime, she bolted forward and zig zigged through the Bala rain at a ridiculous speed, drawing a glowing black-golden energy into her palm as she got closer to them. The number of soldiers had increased, ten of them ran toward Kamiko, swords raised, and ready to try to cut her down.

"You asked for it, Orihime. but let's make an experiment first," She whispered as she flew in the air and stopped, looking at the group of solider who began to scatter.

"Cero Obscuras, I reject!" she pointed her finger toward the group as she fired a black golden blast towards the soldiers. As the energy melted in the black mist, the soldiers started to slowly dissolve into thin air, leaving the place with some frightened hollows on the ground.

The castle foundations shook again under the pressure of the giant Cero, destroying the entrance and mashing all the soldiers who were on their way outside. However, it lasted only for a couple of seconds before Kamiko hunched over in pain, overexerting herself. She coughed a little blood before she fell to her knees, as a golden dome covered her body.

"Holy shit, it worked!" whooped Kamiko with a satisfied grin "but I didn't know it would take that much out of me…"

"That's horrible, Kamiko-san!" Orihime cried. "They all disappeared…"

"Please remember why we're doing all of this, Orihime." the Arrancar replied calmly, "This is going to be easier than I thought even if this human body isn't helping." She thought, standing on her knees.

* * *

**Inside the castle**

* * *

Sirens blared within the castle, informing it was under assault. The remaining hollows were rebelling against their captors as a black mist filled and obscured the base.

Officer Ivan watched the fighting from atop the large wall surrounding the place, stiffening as he heard the sirens. He reported the attack to commander Nico, but he just ordered him to keep an eye on the soldiers in the throne room, informing him that he already sent someone to support the soldiers outside. He watched the scene as he crossed his arms under his chest, observing the fight in serious contemplation.

"How many are they? Half of our forces are outside…" he looked on as the Guerilla's forces were easily decimated, even if he thought their number will made up for it. "I bet it's another rebellious group, I can't feel any threatening Reiatsu…"

The officer tried to focus on the sole creature that was out of the castle. He felt a human presence but with a different vibe at the same time.

From the Arrancar floating position, he was astonished when he watched the black golden energy effusing from her finger, reducing all the soldiers to dust.

"Report. Commander Nico. This is an emergency. You need to finish the talismans, now!" he hurried in his communication device. A drop of sweat rolled down his face, eyes locked on the Arrancar who headed towards the broken entrance.

* * *

The battlefield lay quiet, a graveyard of the unburied. Dead and wounded corpses lay among the castle rubbles and over the sand.

Kamiko walked towards the castle, still bathing in the black mist that was expanding around her. The entrance was scattered, with dead soldiers under the foundations.

"Here you are, you little bitch!"

The Arrancar turned around and locked her eyes on hers. She fixed her with a hateful disdain, the voice reminding her of a bitter memory of Orihime.

"Orihime." Kamiko intoned, "is this the Arrancar who tormented you while you were trapped in this castle?"

"Don't ignore me! you look like that human whore who once came here!" Loly spat in anger. "I can't even stand to look at your disgusting face!"

"Y-yeah…her name is Loly Aivirrne..." sighed the auburn-haired girl. "Just free the ex-Espada members. You've done made enough damage in this place…" she insisted. "just ignore her, please!"

Orihime was afraid of Kamiko's reaction now that she was facing her old harasser. Even if Loly tormented her, those days were buried deep inside her mind, and she didn't want to dig out all those painful memories.

"When I think about the amount of Reishi we used to build this place up again…tch," Tsubaki, sighed, annoyed with the whole situation.

"Kamiko, it would be my greatest joy if you killed this frustrated bitch," the fairy encouraged. "I was fucking sick when she abused Orihime. Don't hold back on her."

"Tsubaki-kun, stop it!" Orihime bleated.

Kamiko absorbed the mist, making her sword take back its initial shape in her hand.

"How come you're still under your Ressureccion while you absorbed the mist?" Shun'o asked.

The Arrancar ignored the fairy's question as she widely grinned to Loly. She held her sword tight, hate blinding her.

"Leave it to me, fairy-shit." She growled in her mind.

"Just do your job, you fucking voyeur!" Tsubaki cursed.

Kamiko licked the tip of her sword and pointed it at the Loly, "And now, this bitch will be your death!"

"I won't even use my Resurreccion on such a scum like you!" she cursed, charging headlong into Kamiko, shouting at the top of the lungs and bringing her small Zanpakuto dagger in front of her.

"Poison, Escolopendra!" Loly yelled, as her body engulfed in pink Reiatsu as she charged forward. "She won't be prepared for this attack!" she laughed in her mind.

Kamiko smiled as she disappeared using Sonido. Loly stopped in shock as Kamiko appeared in front of her.

"You ended up using your Resurreccion. Liars should always be punished!" Kamiko demented eyes twinkled with sadistic glee.

The black-haired Arrancar pressed her finger on Loly's forehead, as she fell backward, her skin turning white, and her wide unblinking eyes looking into nothingness.

* * *

Loly was walking peacefully in Las Noche castle, looking for her unofficial sister, Menoly Mallia. Playing with her dagger in her hands, she was slowly starting to get annoyed.

"We're not playing hide and seek, get your ass out!" her scream echoed through the empty castle.

"This bitch's going to pay for making me lose my time," Loly hissed.

As she entered the large room, she saw Aizen sitting on his throne, his cheek resting on his face.

"Finally, you're back to me, my dear Loly," Aizen smiled, looking at her.

"W-what?..." She stood in shock, her wide eyes staring back at Aizen.

She took a hesitant step forward, then a bolder step, soon she was sprinting through the room tears from happiness to see her king back on his throne.

"I can't believe it!" she cried. "finally! Our god is back!"

The arms of many Hollows latched onto her, holding back the weeping Arrancar from joining her beloved God's side.

"Leave me alone!" she fought. "Aizen-sama, do something, please!"

Loly kicked one hollow and reached to her dragger, putting it in front of her face.

'Poison, Escolopendra!" she yelled, releasing her power.

Loly was bathed in a pink Reiatsu and she charged forward, slaughtering all the crowd of hollows she faced. The two-long centipede-like appendages shot forward, wiping them out of existence. Her arms slammed into the hollows, slashing them with a liquid upon the impact. The creatures cried in pain as their bodies dissolved away.

But she felt something was wrong.

As soon as she killed the hollows, many others appeared, the room seemed to widen and Aizen seemed to move further away.

Still killing the hollows to approach Aizen, she started to scream, pissed off by the strange situation.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she roared. "where the fuck did you all come from?"

"Loly, you're too late," Aizen's voice echoed through the room.

"There's one more test you shall pass to prove your loyalty to me, Loly" he continued. "and you'll be forever mine,"

"But I was the most loyal Arrancar!" she claimed, panting from fighting. "but I'll face anything for your sake, Aizen-Sama!"

She stopped, catching her breath and trying to comprehend what Aizen just told her. A new crowd of Hollows appeared, encircling her. Then, four hollows appeared in the middle, holding her unconscious sister Menoly.

"Give me back Menoly, you fuckers!" she raged.

Her two tentacles arms flung outward inside the group and smacked into the hollows who couldn't dodge her attack. Their skin melted away by the acid in Loly's arms. As she saw a group of hollows carrying away her sister, she jumped into the air, yelling furiously and throwing her two centipede arms on the Hollows, killing them.

"Menoly!" she cried desperately, getting closer to the group holding her.

"L-Loly…" Menoly heaved in pain, "don't leave me alone…"

Then, a hand pierced Menoly's body, holding her still-beating heart.

Menoly looked lifeless in the hollows' hole. Her green eyes were wide open, but her irises held a sudden sadness. Her body was slumped over as they threw her on the ground.

"Is this how you planned to help me, Loly?" Aizen smirked, still holding Menoly's heart in his hand.

"Where the fuck did this heart come from, Aizen!" Loly screamed in shock, "Menoly wasn't a human scum! What kind of sick trick is that!"

"Why did you kill her?" she raged, angry tears filling her eyes while Aizen was smiling to her.

"She's all yours to eat her up," he commanded, as he threw Menoly's heart to the hollows.

A black mist started to surround her. Loly launched her arms forwards, hoping to catch the hollow group in her poisonous grip. Her arms were precisely hit by two black powerful blasts, sinking deep in them.

The momentum in Loly's arms flipped her over and she crashed into the ground. A sickening thump accompanied her when she hit the floor. She groaned in pain, coughing blood.

A few agonizing seconds later, she forced her numb body to stand. She panted, trying to take a step towards Aizen, who was now standing before her, smirking, but a tug on her arms prevented it. She looked back, taking a moment for the blurred images of her appendages to focus and saw two black swords pinning upon her arms on the ground.

A movement behind her caught her attention, and she turned in time to see Aizen standing in front of her again. Loly felt the presence of his chilling Zanpakuto on her chest, slowly digging deeper into her. Its sharp edges running across her skin ready to pierce. She could hear her heavy breathing and the sweat rolling down her face.

"W-why?" she wailed, a single teardrop rolled down her cheek.

Loly was about to look down when she suddenly felt like her entire being was sucked out of her.

And everything went black.

She heard a finger snap. She opened her eyes and she was once again in the Las Noches, calling for Menoly, Aizen… the hollows… Menoly trapped…a black mist with silent steps... Her eyes falling on Aizen's figure… her heart drenched by fear didn't throb any longer. Everything fading into the abyss again. Its eyes on her; burning coal with no shape.

Numb, she couldn't feel anything around her. Her eyes struggling to move she looked at Menoly's face twisting through her blending vision. Paralyzed in fear, she felt her breath being taken.

She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was Menoly's trembling voice '_don't leave me alone_,' before hearing a finger snap, once again.

And the loop continued, on, and on and on…

* * *

"Kamiko-san! Please stop this nightmare, that's horrible!" Orihime implored Kamiko, holding her clothes desperately. "You did it with Grimmjow, I know you can stop this!"

Orihime and Kamiko stood in the throne room where Loly was living her nightmare. The black-haired Arrancar watched the scene seriously from afar, her arms crossed.

"Kamiko-san! I beg of you!" Orihime ran toward Loly, but when she touched her, her hand passed through her body, like she was a ghost.

"what's happening? Doesn't she see us?" Orihime looked at her hand horrified.

"I brought myself inside her mind. We're basically witnessing her personal hell." Kamiko stated. "It's going to turn in loops and I've had enough. Let's get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving her in this state!" Orihime cried.

Kamiko opened her eyes and Loly was still on the ground, her eyes wide open and her cheeks wet. She removed her finger from the other Arrancar forehead and looked towards her unconscious body on the ground.

"Kamiko! Get her out of her nightmare!" Orihime ordered. "This isn't going to work between us with these barbaric habits of yours!"

"I can't," Kamiko admitted.

"huh?" the ginger girl looked horrified to the Arrancar "what did you do to Loly?"

"This ability allows me to manipulate minds, to make them face their personal hell." She paused.

"Unlike Grimmjow, this time I went inside my victim's mind. The mist surrounding me is like a poison that I control." She explained.

"When I get inside someone's mind, the substance is absorbed inside their system and I can't take it back. She's stuck in her hell for the rest of her life."

"The only solution is to either leave her in this state or to kill her to put an end to her endless nightmare," Kamiko affirmed. "I did it to revenge you, she only got what she deserves. But it's up to you now."

"Orihime, repeat after me 'she only got what she deserves'," Tsubaki intoned, satisfied by Loly's fate.

"I've forgiven her for a long time ago. This is all behind me so please, end this…" Orihime whispered.

Kamiko drew out her sword and pointed it towards Loly's skull, slowly entering her flesh. The immediate drop in Loly's power made Orihime cry.

"Orihime, stop crying! This is only the beginning so deal with it, for god's sake!" Kamiko sighed, starting to get annoyed by the auburn-haired girl softness.

"Each time you see me killing someone, remember that I'm preventing them from hurting your family." She continued, comforting Orihime.

"I know you're right, but you can't expect me to change over a night…" She sniffled. "How long did we stay in her mind?"

"It works just like an actual dream or nightmare. It feels like an eternity, but it only lasts a few minutes or even seconds." She commented, "I'd say I stayed a minute or two because I wanted to understand how it works."

"It felt like an eternity…" Orihime whispered. "Can you imagine being stuck in your own personal hell…" she mumbled.

Kamiko wiped her bloody Zanpakuto on Loly's skirt and stood, closing her eyes to concentrate on the ex-Espada Reiatsu.

"Now let's save them and get out of this shit hole," she thought out loud, using Sonido.

* * *

**Basement jail cells**

* * *

Kamiko arrived in the basement as she noticed the door was already wide open.

"Careful, Kamiko. We didn't meet any Guerilla soldiers on our way here and now this door is wide open?" Tsubaki cautioned.

"I'm not afraid, they're not a threat." Bragged the Arrancar.

"Kamiko-san… Tsubaki's right…please be careful," Orihime rejoined.

Kamiko ignored their warnings and kept moving. She ran towards the stairs, ready to fight, but found it deserted of soldiers.

Dark, empty, cold, the room stood silently at the end of the corridor where several cells were lined up. Only a small high window to allow the moonlight to enter the basement.

The walls screamed out in pain, what seemed like lifeless shadowed figures curled up in the corners of their cells, whispering their demented secrets.

* * *

Harribel was lost in her thoughts, her hope of escaping slowly, disappearing. She couldn't even save her own, and now she was doomed to rot in this cell while her people were reduced to dust.

A shadow was cast over her from the light beyond the door. She slowly turned her head, her defiance steeled in her glare toward the person at her door.

Harribel indomitable will shattered like glass upon seeing who stood before her. She didn't think that Kamiko would be the one to deliver her from this pit of hell where she was with Grimmjow and Nell. She choked out a breath before she weakly smiled at the Arrancar.

Kamiko froze in place seeing the Queen's current state. She was scarred and bruised, bound in chains. She also glanced in horror at unconscious human prisoners, crammed in the cells like cattle.

Harribel felt the weight of the world leave her and slumped forward, bordering on unconsciousness. Kamiko rushed forward to free her. She cut the chains holding her to the wall and let her fall on the ground.

"Let me free Grimmjow and Nell, I'll be right back," Kamiko whispered, running toward the other cell to break the others chains.

"What about the humans, Kamiko-san?" Orihime implored. "We need to save them too!"

The black-haired Arrancar broke the cell's door and broke Nell and Grimmjow's chains.

"Later, Orihime. Let's save the ex-Espada first," Kamiko replied in her mind.

"W-What the fuck are you doing here? Y-you…you traitor!" Grimmjow coughed, falling on the ground when she freed him.

Kamiko rushed back to Harribel's cell and put a supportive left arm around her waist. The Queen's body fell against her and she supported her to Grimmjow and Nell's cell.

"Guys, do you have an idea of how we could all leave this place at the same time?" Kamiko asked, as she lay the three weakened bodies on the ground in the same cell.

She heard hands slowly clapping and her anger flashed in her eyes.

"Fuck" She hissed.

Kamiko turned around, drawing her sword in front of her.

"W-what the…." She gasped. "Ainoko…Tsunayashiro?"

The man kept clapping his hands as he grew a smile.

"I was hoping to find you but you came to me, Vasto Lorde... or should I say, Kamiko? How lucky am I today! you turned into a true hero!" Ainoko exclaimed and he grasped a talisman.

"How did you change your appearance, Kamiko? Did Aizen make another experiment on your old body? What a success…" he smirked, looking down at her body.

Kamiko felt a sudden drop of Reishi around them in the cell. She scowled and poured her spiritual pressure upon the man. He probably recognized her with her Reiatsu, she thought.

"Are you responsible for all this madness?" She hissed, ignoring his questions.

Kamiko knew something was off. Ainoko was holding something attached to a chain around his neck. "Answer me! Did you turn out like the rest of your family?"

"My, my..." Ainoko grinned. "don't compare me to them, especially after Tokinada's huge failure."

Kamiko kept scowling, not knowing about what failure he was talking about.

"You know, I've been on Aizen's side since he created the Hogyoku. Why would I change my alliance?" Ainoko asked calmly, getting Kamiko out of her thoughts. "he's the only one who's recognized my strength,"

As he spoke, nine soldiers stood right behind him, similarly dressed in black capes.

"You have failed. You're going to be my sweet prisoner now!" Ainoko laughed, clasping his hand around the talisman harder.

Kamiko's anger boiled inside her and she felt the urge to destroy them all. But she wanted to know why her energy was draining quickly from her. She thought the talisman he was holding had something to do with her weakened state.

Her hands clenched harder around her Zanpakuto as she looked at them. Right behind Ainoko, two other men stood, wearing the same outfit and the nine others behind them wore the same uniform.

"Ainoko, why are you doing all of this? Are you responsible for the attack in the human world?" she yelled, feeling her energy leave her more, even if she exerted more spiritual pressure toward them, but it didn't seem to affect them.

"Don't forget my attack in Soul Society!" the noble mocked. "I should say that I'm really happy to see a familiar face." He smiled. "But we'll have plenty of time to discuss all of this…"

"Kamiko..." Grimmjow heaved, "if we don't get the fuck out of here right now…" he paused, panting, "…we're fucking...dead,"

"We are the Guerilla and you're now our prisoner, hollow," One of the men standing right behind Ainoko approached, raising his left arm up vertically. He pointed out his fingers toward Kamiko and they all followed his gesture, holding in their hands a crossed talisman.

Kamiko froze in place, her body feeling weak, just like when Aizen killed her. She felt her Reiatsu leaving her body at an alarming rate.

"Those fucking talismans! They're draining my Reiatsu!" the Arrancar cursed. "I need to destroy them or we'll all die!". She quickly collected her thoughts and swung her sword in front of her defensively.

"Let's make this fast without leaving the ex-Espada's side," she brought her Zanpakuto to her right side and quickly filled it with her black energy.

The Guerilla soldiers draw out their swords. Kamiko found herself tapping more and more into her power to create an attack. In a sudden burst of power, she launched a black Cero from her sword, thinking they would probably all die. Her attack slashed through the soldiers but she rapidly felt her energy decrease to a minimal amount.

When the dust settled down, the soldiers were still alive, and their spiritual energy even increased as it spiked after her attack.

Kamiko's eyes fell to dangerous slits "They absorbed my energy directly into their own thanks to that damn talisman…I need to attack them with all my remaining strength…"

"Kamiko-san, let me take it from here…" She heard Orihime's voice echoing through her head as she felt darkness slowly consuming her.

A golden spiritual pressure erupted around her, coving her in a golden aura, which began to waver and draw itself toward the soldiers.

"Ainoko-san… we'll probably see each other again…" Orihime declared as she took control of her body.

She knelt down as she summoned her Rikka. The six of them stood firmly by her side.

"Baigon, Hinagiku hurry up and place a barrier between us," she ordered, stretching her arms around the ex-Espada members.

"Now let's get out of here… I reject!"

In an exploding burst of golden energy, they managed to leave the cell together.

The soldier ran towards the empty cell, not comprehending what happened.

"Not only I've found Kamiko, a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, but I've also found the human I was looking for in the human world…" he left the cell room, as his soldiers looked at him confused.

* * *

The large throne room was filled with the newly made solders and subjugated Hollows, the forces were preparing for something as their ranks were forming there.

Ainoko sat upon his throne, impatiently waiting for news of preparations. His mood soured further, remembering him his forces' losses that resulted from the invasion of a single being. A third of his army had been obliterated by only a single person that he needed to find.

"Master." Commander Nico walked up to and knelt before the Guerilla's commander in chief. Ainoko's eyes trained to his right hand.

"Report, Nico," Ainoko uttered harshly.

"We will be ready by your deadline, Master. I finished converting the new souls with the Hollows we re-captured after the attack. Others are being reeducated." Nico reported, awaiting his dismissal. "do we still need to attack the Rogonkai again to bring more humans?"

"No, that plan is canceled. In 24 hours, we'll invade Soul Society. Get ready, soldiers!" Ainoko growled as he pulled himself out of his seat, heading to the balcony.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one! I absolutely hated Loly's character because of what she did to Orihime in Hueco Mundo. I was so sick Kubo didn't make Orihime react! I finally took my personal revenge on such a scum character, I loved writing that nightmare part! hehe

Anyway, thank you for your reviews/pm/follow/fav, it means a lot! and a special thanks to my Beta ScepticalOne and to no-rhythm-no-reason-in-love for dedicating their last chapter to me :')

Take care and stay safe :)! ++


	15. Chapter 15: Alone I break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

The deepest somber night just came out of its abyss. The lights grew dim, their brightness slowly dissipating, making the pitch-black night inkier.

It was a freezing winter night. The wind howled searingly, like the tormented cries of a tortured hollow. It blew across Kamiko and chilled the tips of her bones.

Towering in front of her stood a decrepit house that sent a shiver down her spine and engulfing her excitement. She could feel malice ooze out of every crack and crevice of the dismal stone walls of the house. Demonic gargoyles hung from the walls and the tenebrous sky added to Kamiko's fear.

She grasped the intricately carved brass door-knocker and banged three times. To her great shock, the door receded from view and it was fully open to let her in. She felt the urge to flee, instincts screaming at the danger this place exuded, but something deep in her compelled her forward.

Tentatively, she walked up the crumbling stairs, fearful they may give way whilst she was still climbing up them. She could almost feel the presence of ghosts surrounding her, a cold tingle ran down her spine as the threadbare curtains she could just about see in the corner of her eye rustled softly.

"Keep calm, it's only the wind, and you're probably in a nightmare again."

Kamiko was absolutely petrified although she tried to reassure herself. However, a part of her didn't quite believe that was right.

As she climbed the last step, she saw many medieval artifacts. Among them was a candle that began floating. Bewildered, the Arrancar followed it through a crepuscular hallway to a room that smelt like a rotting carcass. She was nauseous due to the pungent scent of the room, feeling as if she would throw up at any moment.

"How the fuck can I wake up?" she shuddered. "this must be one of the most terrifying places I've ever been…"

In the center of the room on a termite-infested mahogany table, which she could see had had better days, was a phosphorescent globe emitting light, it looked like the Hogyoku and her sword rested near it.

Fear weaved through her stomach as inside the globe was a ghostly head of a Hollow Vasto Lorde.

She approached, looking curiously thought the globe. Its long hair was as pure as white but its most striking feature was its pitch-black skin and its menacing eyes. They were a shade of Ruby-red, passionate, and fierce as they glared at her with a piercing gaze.

"What the h-"

Roaring broke her out of her contemplation. She lifted her head in confusion, searching for whatever the hell was making that noise. She knew it was a Hollow, but she had to make sure. She just wanted to wake up, but she had to face her fear.

She spun around, coming face to face with the hollow from the globe barely a breath's distance between the two as the Hollow let loose a piercing scream into the night. The scream tore through her like a great shard of glass. She felt her eyes widen and her pulse quicken, her heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box.

It gazed over her, standing tall and staring straight through her. She gripped her Zanpakuto from the table and trembled closer towards it. She walked knowingly into its trap.

Fixing at what laid ahead of her, Kamiko ran a predatory gaze over the hollow, scanning it for any weakness even as she felt like its prey in this moment. She noticed flaking from its sides as its skin looked like a broken material.

Feeling isolated in the room, she forced herself closer. She was aware that she was taking a long never-ending path with no return. Stumbling nearly, she felt like she was getting further away from her freedom.

"Is this all real or am I going mad?" Kamiko wondered. "I should pay attention to where this is leading... I don't want to take my chances."

The hollow glared at Kamiko, exhaling roaringly as a black smoke plundered towards her feet. The mist suffocated her, causing her lungs to contract, strangling her voice in pain.

"Don't you recognize me?" the Hollow spoke with a demoniac voice as a white light started to build up between its horns.

Kamiko lifted her head and stared at the Hollow horrified at the white energy light blinding her.

At the last moment, she broke into a Sonido, barely escaping the powered beam aimed at her as the room shattered behind her, and shrapnel buried itself in her body. The debris hit her jaw with such force, blood pooled into her mouth and felt a bruise above her left eye.

Kamiko crashed through a wall, her Sonido and the power of the Hollows attack proving to be a dangerous cocktail as the house trembled, the cold fresh air a shocking contrast to the stale atmosphere of the house as lay on the hillside

Laying on the ground and coughing blood from the smoke that dispersed outside, she tried to summon Orihime's fairies but her face washed blank with confusion when she failed.

"You've been leaning too much on that girl's powers," she heard the demoniac voice behind her.

Her eyes widened as she felt his claws on the back of her head and the hollow threw her down the hill.

"You've brought shame to we, who earned the title of Vasto Lorde!"

The Hollow appeared over her in a burst of Sonido, slamming a foot into her head and crushing her into the dirt. She heard the starting of another Cero building up between its horns, and she could feel the heat of the energy ball getting closer to her body.

"Fuck!" she hissed trying to get on her knees.

"Only one of us can live," whispered the Hollow crushing her more, "You're weak,"

"Don't think so highly of yourself!" Kamiko retorted.

The Hollow released the Cero, blowing up the hill. The Hollow losing its balance from the explosion, Kamiko ran in the opposite direction, trying to escape until she could wake up from her nightmare.

"You can't run away," she heard its voice echoing throughout the hills.

The hills laid charcoal under the sallow moon, feeble rays struggled to shine through the broken layer of cloud that formed. On each peak was a fortress overlooking the valley below, each no more than a barely discernible silhouette against the inky sky.

"Luckily my Hierro's working, but this mist is slowly killing me from the inside…" she thought, wiping off blood from her mouth.

"Do you still think you're in a nightmare?" she heard the Hollow's demoniac voice right behind her.

Kamiko drew her Zanpakuto to block the sword of the Hollow before it could reach her face. Kamiko's eyes widened even more as she was forced back by the Hollow's powers.

"Are you so full of yourself that you think you can avoid fighting me, or just too scared?" The Hollow gibed at Kamiko's cowardice.

Kamiko ignored the question and used Sonido to get behind the hollow, bringing her Zanpakuto down on its shoulder, only for the blade to bounce off.

She lifted her head, looking right in its eyes, "Impossible…"

The pitch-black skin, the white lines on it, long white hair, golden tufts, the claws, the horns…

"Do you still think you're in a nightmare?" the Hollow asked again as it grabbed Kamiko's sword and flung her over its shoulder, only for Kamiko to land back on her feet.

She charged at the Hollow, putting all her effort into breaking through its defense but was easily stopped as it grabbed her blade, shattering it and leaving Kamiko to pant, inhaling the black smoke that had been weakening her with each breath.

"The holes in my skin are the result of your weakness and fear!" growled the Hollow.

Kamiko had numerous cuts on her arms and chest from the Hollow's sword. She stood, gripping her Zanpakuto tightly.

"After all these years, you could never let go," approached the hollow, "how did you become this pathetic?"

"Ecplise, sol Negro!" Kamiko shouted as she dropped her sword and her body enveloped in dark Reiatsu. Her black smoke melted with the other one, thickening it even more and darkening the hill.

"I have to take it down before its black smoke kills me." She tried to put as much Reishi in her attack. She pointed her finger as a black energy built up and launched it toward the hollow.

Her attack exploded as smoke engulfed the Hollow. To her surprise, when the cloud of dust settled, the Hollow was still standing having simply side stepped her Cero.

"That's all you've got?" mocked the Hollow. "I can still feel your fear and hesitation in your weak attacks,"

"Why the fuck is my mist not working on it!" she raged inside.

Kamiko charged again towards the Hollow, gripping one hand on its chest's tufts and she stuck her finger on its forehead.

"I'm going to send you to-"

"Too slow," the Hollow interrupted, as it grasped her arm and ripped it off in one stroke. In one movement, it used its other claw and send her flying back in front of the abandoned door's house.

"You leave me no choice…"

Kamiko screamed in horror as blood gushed from her shoulder. Her fingers clamped over the wound, but no matter the pressure she applied the blood had still gushed between her fingers and oozed under her hand.

"My Hierro…" she cried while the scarlet blood lashed over the ground, painting the scene in which she would find her death unless she woke up from her nightmare…

"I need to end this now," she concentrated, absorbing her mist that reformed back into a black Zanpakuto. She was panting heavily on the ground, the Hollow's smoke slowly poising her.

"Doesn't this place bring back some memories" The hollow spoke as he gripped Kamiko's hair to make her lift her head to the doorway.

She stared weakly at large black gates that were chained shut and adorned with bandaged head and torso of skeletons on each door. Both of the skeleton's arms were positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it's summoned.

The Hollow roared in the dark night and started to slowly walk towards the door, dragging Kamiko by her hair.

"Open it, Azazel," the Hollow ordered coldly.

The gates were prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left claw of a large red demonic creature could be seen behind the Gates. It had armor plating on its upper arm and it wielded a sword. Its left arm and face were covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings.

The Hollow lifted up Kamiko's body in front of the door with one hand, waiting for Azazel to fully open it.

Kamiko's eyes filled with tears as her body was shaking in fear. Her lost memories slamming into her like a truck.

"How could I forget..."

The Demon thrust its blade into her chest, cackling as it pulled her into hell and shut the gates behind her, the damned entrance crumbling into nothing.

* * *

Kamiko let her anger at herself rise to the surface. This is where she was going to pay for her mistakes, her sins, and she was glad. She could feel the heat of the flames that coated her periphery, but she wanted to sink in it deeper willingly, to feel the pain she must have inflicted on others in her lifetime. She didn't want to run anymore, she wanted to own her fear. She deserved it after all.

The smell of the heat inside awakened memories long forgotten. Suddenly being forced to swim once more in the tidewaters of her past, she rose with an attitude of a soldier returning to the battlefield. How many times did she come here with White? Although if she accompanied him, she never managed to summon hell by herself.

"It's too soon for me…" She thought, "I have to get out of here…"

The Hollow was standing in front of her, gripping its Zanpakuto tightly as it threw hers at her feet.

She looked around her, carefully scanning the land. The place was composed of a black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. It was filled with withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape, from which hung dead bodies.

"We're at the Lowermost Level of Hell." The Hollow spoke. "This level is where we imprison sinners,"

"I know where we are," she replied as lightning rumbled throughout the land.

The familiar sound of Sonido filled the air as she reappeared behind the Hollow, and swung her sword towards it, hoping to catch him off guard. A large shock-wave was created as her sword was blocked by the Hollow's arm and a large cut appearing on it.

Confidence filling her, she charged again towards the Hollow putting everything she had into one final attack. She jumped and brought her Zanpakuto down on the Hollow.

The ground below them shook and cratered as dust covered the area around them. As it cleared, Kamiko realized she hadn't done enough as her Zanpakuto was stuck in the Hollow's shoulder.

The Hollow roared again in rage, picking her up by her sword.

Kamiko's eyes widened as she failed in her attack and was cut down by the Hollow who smacked her away. She slowly dragged herself up to her knees and turned to face the beast again.

"You never let go. That's what brought us here."

The Hollow's words echoed through her mind. She was here to pay for her sins after all. What if she had to accept her fate? Why was it repeating itself?

"Why do you want me to fight you?" Kamiko screamed.

"We're not fighting for the same thing," the Hollow declared and charged towards her.

Kamiko's eyes filled with tears and she released her Zanpakuto. She opened her arm and closed her eyes, tears running on her cheeks. She started to feel dizzy from all the blood she lost from her ripped arm.

A horrible pain shot through her body. She looked down and noticed the black Hollow's claw through her chest.

"You've been running away from this pain, but you've finally accepted it," The Hollow's voice echoed as it removed its hand from Kamiko's chest, leaving a hole on above her left bosom. The Hollow dropped Kamiko's body on the floor as it fell on its knees.

"You finally accepted yourself, let the pain invade your soul," Hollow repeated as its skins started to slowly scatter. The landscape started to fade away as well. Kamiko's eyelid started to get heavy and the last image she saw was long white hair turning into a jet-black color.

* * *

In a moment's flash, she stood amid vast darkness. There was a dull spotlight on her. She glanced down at her hands and feet, her arm recovered, she seemed alive.

Just when she thought flames were finally coming for her, they were gone. There was no pain. A part of her felt cheated. She wanted punishment and all she got was forgiveness.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

Even if she was confused, she felt at peace. She could have been horrified by the empty wasteland which surrounded her, but she wasn't.

Her eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness no matter which way she turned. It was the complete shutdown of light, except for the dull light around her.

Then, a second spotlight turned on, and the Hollow's body was on the floor. Kamiko's eyes widened and she ran towards it, holding its body in her arms.

The hollow's skin shattered into pieces revealing its face. She looked beside her and found her Zanpakuto.

"W-who are you?" Kamiko mumbled, gripping her sword in case it attacked her again.

"I-isn't it obvious? I'm you," The hollow laughed, coughing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you anymore,"

Kamiko stared at her reflection as she rested on her knees. Black hair, icy greyish blue eyes, soft fair skin… it was really herself.

She gawked at her clone for a second before responding, "How can you be me when I'm right here! How is this even possible?!"

"Dear, you have no idea what's possible" the Hollow smiled. "At least now you know how you looked like when you attacked Aizen in Soul Society,"

Kamiko began to back away, searching for some logical way this could ever be possible. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? am I being the victim of my own powers? Did Ainoko kill me?" she spluttered.

"All I know is the me I see before me is being a pussy-ass bitch." Mocked her other-self.

Kamiko blinked in disbelief. She was frozen. She shook it off before responding. "Now hold on. What gives you the fucking right to judge me?! You're me!"

"Yeah I'm you, and I know exactly what's going on in that damn head of yours."

Kamiko approached back and held the hollow's body in her arms. "What's going on? And why do you seem so weak?"

"We're in your inner world and you fought me, your biggest fear." Coughed the hollow. "You hadn't quite recovered all your memories. You've been created with a purpose and you forgot yourself when you died,"

"You had a glance of how powerful you are and what you can do, but everything has a price," continued the hollow.

"You understood that the human body you're in is actually hindering your powers. I'm warning you; you'll have to use the technic you just witnessed wisely." The Hollow paused, panting. "That's what you used to do before dying. You ruled over Hell with White, you represented vengeance, both of you. But you had your Hollow body back then."

"Don't tell me what do you!" Kamiko's eyes filled with tears. "I'm in the body of a human girl, it's too risky for her to summon such powers."

"I know you'll find a way, but first wipe away these stupid tears." the hollow joked. "Your mind is clear enough to tap into the spirits of the hundreds of hollows within you, that you devoured to become a Vasto Lorde,"

"You know what you have to do now…it's the final step."

"I can't!" Kamiko's tears fell on the Hollow's face. "It's impossible!"

"That's what you used to do to reach your Hollow rank!" the hollow yelled with its last strength. "you used to rely on White because he evolved before you did. You have all the cards too now,"

"I represent your worst fears, you've run away from me your whole life. I appeared many times in your, what you like to call, 'nightmares', but you never understood. Now that you accepted me, you need to finish the job so you could fully evolve to your Segunda Etapa."

"Just remember, there won't be any turning back seeing your shitty situation if you ever used it," The Hollow continued. "Now grow some balls!" it painfully sat on its knees and submitted Kamiko's Zanpakuto over its head.

Almost robotically, Kamiko gripped her Zanpakuto and raised it with both hands. She slashed through her other self, careful not to kill it on the spot. She saw herself unconscious on the floor, blood spreading under both of them.

"Each evolution comes with a price I guess…" she whispered as she laid the body on the ground. A single spot was now above her. She sat on her knees and slowly began devouring it, tearing strips of flesh from the lower body, which in the space of some minutes was reduced simply to bones.

At her last bite, her body burst into a heavy and dense white goo. Her surroundings faded to white, the last thing she saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was Azazel mischievously smiling down at her.

"Welcome back, Mistress…I'm sure we'll see each other again…"

* * *

Kamiko opened her eyes and faced a blue sky, a perfect protecting dome that played with the sunlight on what seemed to be a fine day. With her head in the silky grass that time both stopped and stretched to the infinite, the green and the blue showing each other's beauty in their contrast.

"I must be in Orihime's inner world... that girl can change it following to her mood..." She scanned the place and spotted a cottage with a formal garden near a lake.

The lake-side air was pungent with the fragrance of jasmine... and strawberry? This was no natural basin filled with melt water, but probably a luxury addition to her taste… the Arrancar smiled at the thought.

Kamiko stepped closer to the edge and crouched down, seeing her original reflection in the water. From six feet up the surface was an opaque green, but from just two it was clear enough to see the plants and life below the surface.

She had expected the highly colored Japanese Koi Carp and she wasn't disappointed if anything she was impressed. They were huge and numerous, each about as long as her arm. She gazed across the wind-ruffed surface to the lily pads in bloom, their white or magenta petals catching the breeze.

The black-haired girl inhaled slowly. Peace. This was her little piece of heaven lost in her inner hell. Unfortunately, this little break couldn't last long. She recalled the earlier events and laid down by the lake, thinking about Ainoko, the Guerilla's leader.

Ainoko's face awakened memories long forgotten, echoes of those long-ago discussions she had with him in Las Noches jarred her mind…

The Tsunayashiro family was one of the four noble families in Soul Society and they liked to abuse their position to gain more power and influence in the Shinigami world.

Tokinada Tsunayashiro was rotten to the core like the rest of his family. She knew him because Ainoko was obsessed with him as his goal was to surpass him on every level.

Ainoko once admitted to her that Tokinada was the one responsible for the death of his wife, Kakyō, Tosen's old best friend, but he lied about the circumstances of her murder.

Tokinada explained that when he caught Kakyō commuting adultery with another Shinigami, he had killed them in self-defense, and for the sake of their reputation, his family covered up the event, but of course, it was all lies.

Tokinada was tried for murder regardless. However, his status as a noble allowed him to go relatively unpunished, much to the fury of Kaname Tōsen.

Kamiko knew that Ainoko, who was Tokinada's cousin, was frustrated because he always was in Tokinada's shadow and he wanted to be respected as a Shinigami too. That's why he chose to follow Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru on their dark path. Seeing how his cousin trial went in the Central 46, he also realized that the million-year history of Soul Society was based upon deception and power relations and that was the last straw.

Ainoko wanted his own revenge on Soul Society, for never considering him as a nobleman nor as a Shinigami, always reminding him that he only succeeded thanks to his family name.

Sometime after Kamiko's transformation as an Arrancar, she noticed Ainoko wasn't around as he used to be in Las Noches. Aizen admitted 'he got rid of him', because he couldn't trust him regarding his family's influence and reputation in Soul Society. Also, Tosen could never stand him seeing his blood relation to Tokinada and their resemblance.

"Damn, this won't be easy…I have to talk to Orihime about this," Kamiko closed her eyes and enjoyed her little peaceful moment while she still had the chance to.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes strained against the brightness of the room he was in. Laying on the floor, his body was covered in a glowing golden shield but he didn't know where he was. His body aching all over, he knew what was still weakening him.

"Don't move, Grimmjow san!" Orihime ordered as he got himself to sit up against the wall.

The Pantera scanned the room and noticed the orange-haired girl sitting on her knees next to Harribel and Nell. He looked down his body, and his wounds were already healing as her time regression powers went to work.

"Even if I'm healing your bodies, your Reiatsu level isn't back yet…" Orihime sighed. "So please don't move again,"

"I need to go back!" Grimmjow yelled ignoring her. "I'm going to blow that fucking place up for what they did to us!"

"Grimmjow, enough!" Harribel yelled, "we won't make the same mistakes," She stood up as the golden veil surrounding her vanished.

"And why the fuck did you come to help us? You fucking traitor!" the Pantera shouted in Orihime's face. The orange-haired girl pulled her head back a little to prevent being spat on.

"Back off and stop what you're saying right now!" Tsubaki interrupted as he appeared from Orihime's hairpin. "You can be grateful, she just fucking healed you!" he growled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Grimmjow raged as he grabbed Tsubaki's clothes. A punch quickly followed his words and Tsubaki sent a right hook into Grimmjow's face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you for that!" the Arrancar roared as he drew out his sword.

"And I'm going to reject you from existence, you useless fuck!" Tsubaki growled as he stood, ready to deliver another blow.

"Stop it! We need to stick together! We can't jump at each other's throat, not in a time like this!" Nell ordered as she separated both of them. "but I have to agree with Grimmjow, what's going on, Orihime?"

"I suggest you sit down guys…" Orihime slightly blushed in embarrassment, thinking they were right to think of her as a traitor. "This is going to be a little long to explain…"

The orange-haired girl explained what happened to her since the Guerilla's first attack in Karakura town, how she knew about the Arrancar soul in her, and how she was dealing with it.

"That's why your look was familiar but at the same time, your spiritual pressure and your hair color were different in Las Noches…" Nell wondered. "Ichigo was going insane over your disappearance but you were with us all this time…" regretted the green-haired girl.

"Tch. Don't tell me I wasted my time training that bitch. Where is she now?" Grimmjow growled as he sat down, still scowling from time to time to Tsubaki. He didn't understand how Orihime's fairies had grown to human sizes.

"I'm in control since we fled from Las Noches. She's still here." Orihime whispered, pressing her both hands against her chest. "she won't leave before killing Aizen."

"What?" exclaimed the three Arrancar at the same time.

"She never wanted to hurt any of you, she's planning to kill Aizen and lost it in Soul Society when she saw him in the Maggot's Nest…" Orihime sighed.

"Even if our plan was to bring him back to Las Noches to pay for his crimes, it's better to kill him off before someone else helps him to escape…" Nell thought out loud. "I can't believe Loly was a mole this whole time…"

"What happened after they captured you in Soul Society?" Orihime asked.

"They tortured us and tried their talisman on us until it worked…" Harribel answered.

"I don't give any fuck about this! We need to kill these invaders and make them pay for what they did to us!" Grimmjow stood up, shouting. "I'm going to eat that fucking Ainoko alive!" he noticed a sphere falling off his pants pocket and picked it up.

"Does anyone have any information about him?" Nell wondered "we can't attack them without any information",

"This can be a start," the Pantera growled, showing the sphere-like tool to the others in the room, "I managed to steal it from a Guerrilla member, that's why I was weaker than you."

Everyone in the room gave a varying degree of disgusted and frightened expressions.

"How did you manage to steal it Grimmjow?"

"Before throwing us in jail, I knocked off a stupid Guerilla member and managed to steal it." He proudly answered, "That's why those fuckers chained us later inside the jails too."

"We could take it to Urahara-san…that was a smart move Grimmjow-san!" Orihime beamed, "At least we won't fight them unprepared!"

"Tch, the only smart move I'll make is when I'll rip the Guerilla's leader apart for trying to steal my fucking territory!" the Pantera roared.

"I'll be right back," Orihime stood and headed towards Kamiko's room. "Tsubaki, can you please take care of our guests?" she smiled.

"Are you outta your mind, woman?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "I'm no babysitter!"

"It's ok you can count on me Orihime-san!" Shun'o reassured as he appeared from Orihime's hairpin. She looked back at him and smiled "Keep an eye on them please, Kamiko's calling for me," she spoke in her mind so he could hear her. He winked back at her and went to sit near Nell. Tsubaki rolled his eyes and followed Shun'o, crossing his arms in frustration.

Orihime smiled at the scene as Shun'o was already entraining Nell and Harribel. He was proudly showing his human size wings. Nell seemed amazed but Harribel kept her straight face even if she seemed interested. Grimmjow had already started a staring contested with Tsubaki and their growls slowly filled the room.

The orange haired-girl wandered in Kamiko's room and found a portrait on a dresser. There was a woman with long black wavy hair and a tall frame near a taller man with green eyes and silver-white hair.

"This must be Kamiko and White. They looked so cute together… such a sad story…" she caressed the frame "this picture must be her final treasure…" She placed the frame back on a dresser near the bed. "I'm going to tell Ichigo that I know how his hollow looked like!"

"How am I supposed to go to my inner world? Maybe if I close my eyes and think about Kamiko, I'll go straight to her place…" Orihime pondered. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to empty her inner self.

* * *

"Finally! You're here," Kamiko exclaimed heading towards Orihime.

Orihime opened her eyes and found herself laying on a garden grass that faced a lake.

The grass flattened under the wind in beautiful shimmering waves, each blade turned momentarily to reflect brilliant sunlight.

They both sat there, the grass moving in steady waves. There was something about it, their movement synchronized yet independent, their hues so close yet unique. And while they moved, came the song of crickets and the chirps of birds' content to be warmed by gentle rays.

Orihime recalled thinking of the days she had been so blessed to have had and feeling the inner joy of anticipating the autumn colors. She loved the reds and golds as much as anyone, yet the rich browns had a homely feel, something of the earth. Would she be able to enjoy it with her family again? They loved to go on walks together and this landscape reminded her so much of those happy days…

She let her mind wander about when those changes will come, perhaps as early as next month or the one after, it's been quite a time since she had left home... Every day, those changes in her inner world brought bittersweet memories.

After a while, she glanced toward Kamiko, "Hey, I'm surprised you didn't try to take control over my body... is everything ok?"

"I guess I'm just enjoying this little peace after all we've been through," Kamiko replied thinking about what she just faced.

"I have to say I'm marveled at how your inner worlds look so realistic…" the Arrancar admitted.

"But this one is yours!" Orihime declared, "I learned how to change them but I guess seeing a home in it is what brings me most comfort…" she whispered, playing with the grass.

"What did you call me for?" Orihime asked.

"I have to tell you about Ainoko … and something else," The black-haired hollow hesitated.

Kamiko explained how she knew Ainoko and his link with Aizen. She told her about her days in Las Noches with White and how they were looking for Vasto Lorde to create the Espada.

"Now we have to find out how they're creating their soldiers, they're not Shinigami nor Arrancars..." Kamiko wondered. "and that damn Reiatsu sucking tool, we'll all die if they use it again," she hissed.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about! Grimmjow stole one from a Guerrilla soldier," Orihime declared, "I want to take it to Urahara-san, the Shinigami scientist. He could help us understand how that device work," Orihime was carefully observing Kamiko's facial expression, asking herself if the Arrancar could fully agree to her plan.

"and… Ichigo and Soul Society could help us fight the Guerrilla," Orihime assured.

"What?" Kamiko stood, looking back at Orihime with cold eyes, "Soul Society you said?"

"Yes, please! we faced worst than a bunch of a small revolutionary group! I know what I'm talking about!" the orange-haired girl insisted, remembering the Quincy war.

Kamiko turned her back, thinking. That scientist's help could be useful but she didn't have enough time to go back to the human world… and Soul Society? They never gave a shit about Hueco Mundo…

"I agree about the plan to take the talisman to your scientist friend," Kamiko spoke coldly.

"I knew you would agree!" Orihime hugged her close, thinking she'd be soon reunited with her family.

"But we won't be the ones to take it to him," The Arrancar continued, clenching her fists.

"huh?" Orihime's eyes opened wide at Kamiko's statement.

"You heard me. We'll ask the ex-Espada members or even your fairy shit, Tsubaki."

"But why! I want to go!" Orihime raised her voice, taking some steps back from Kamiko. "I've been separated enough from my family! And I kept my promise, you saved the Arracars thanks to my powers!" she disputed, tears filling her eyes.

"I want my body back…" Orihime frowned, "I'm done helping you,"

"See? You're not ready to fight alone yet." Kamiko stated, "you still don't know why Ainoko wanted your powers and you don't know how powerful he is. So no. I can't agree with that," What if that scientist friend of hers killed her so Orihime can get her body back? She was never going to accept such a request…

There was no heat in Kamiko's voice and Orihime gulped nervously at her words. She still hadn't seen him in a fight but his dense spiritual pressure was enough to hint his skills… Still, she felt that something changed in Kamiko's spiritual pressure and attitude, she wanted to give her a chance to explain herself.

"I need a better excuse or I'm going to lock you down again," Orihime threatened.

"You could say… I gained a new power because I faced one of my oldest fears… and if I succeed to use it with your body, then I'll reach my goal," Kamiko pointed out. "Your family would be protected and I'll leave you alone."

"We need to train so I can learn how to summon it. I don't know the outcome if it merged with your powers … and we don't have much time," she continued, "I don't want to take any risks, I won't have any other chance." She stared at Orihime's face with a serious look.

"Here's what I suggest so you stop pouting…" she continued, explaining her whole plan. Orihime silently nodded, thinking that was the best they could come up with.

* * *

Kamiko opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She turned her head and faced her portrait. She smiled, thinking about those happy memories she had with White. She stood up and headed to the main room, where the rest of the Arrancars were.

"The bitch's back," Tsubaki deadpanned feeling Kamiko's Reiatsu taking over Orihime's. It became denser and darker than it used to be. He looked at the Arrancar, wondering what happened to her.

Grimmjow leaped from his place and pinned Kamiko to the wall, gripping her clothes tightly and sticking his sword right under her throat, "I'm going to kick your ass you traitor!" he shouted to her face, his eyes widening from anger.

"Back off! You should thank me for being alive!" Kamiko pushed him off, drawing her Zanpakuto in front of him. She knew it wasn't empty threats.

"I'm tired of being your babysitter!" Nell separated both of them, sighting from Grimmjow's attitude. "It's good to see you back Kamiko! Orihime explained everything to us."

"I guess you're back for a reason, Kamiko-sama. What's the plan?" Harribel asked, crossing her arms.

"First, let me tell you about Ainoko and how dangerous he can be. You guys also need to heal your Reiatsu, it's still weak." Kamiko declared. "I know you want to get back to Las Noches, but Ainoko will kill you this time with his talismans," Harribel and Nell carefully listened to Kamiko, nodding to her statement.

"Do you really think you're going to hold me back in this shit hole?" Grimmjow snarled. "I'd rather die than to wait for slow healing!"

Kamiko ignored his comment and glared at Tsubaki, "You're going to the human world to pay a visit to the scientist friend of Orihime."

"No fucking way!" Tsubaki hissed as everyone exclaimed in surprise to Kamiko's decision.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. Once I'm finished, we'll go blow out Las Noches and kick Ainoko's ass, I promise you." The Arrancar continued, "Ayame, Shun'o, can you please try to heal their Reiatsu? I won't be long,"

"Why can't we go to the human world with Tsubaki?" Nell asked. "We saw the sword Ainoko's using to convert the human souls he brought from the Rukongai…"

"We can't take that risk. If Ainoko hears about, maybe he'll attack Orihime's family again and she doesn't want to. Maybe he has moles in the human world too," The black-haired Arrancar clarified. "Please explain everything you saw to Tsubaki, he'll report it to the scientist,"

"Let's go, Tsubaki. I'll open a Garganta so you can go to Karakura." She finished, Exiting the cave.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was finished earlier than I thought, so why make you wait longer?

Finally some information about the Guerilla's leader. Ainoko is Tokinada's cousin, the villain from the novels CFYOW in case some of you didn't read them yet.

Shout out my beta **ScepticalOne** for his hard work and thank you all for your support. Even if it's little, it means a lot for a newbie 'writer' such as myself.

Take care all!++


	16. Chapter 16: Hollow life

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

A dark black tear ripped open in the starry sky. Tsubaki's figure shot out of the path, and stood on air, scanning the area.

"I have to conceal my spiritual energy. I'm sure they're all being careful to any hollow appearance," the fairy thought, landing on a building rooftop. "I should be able to spot the scientist shop from here,"

"What do you think of drinking a hot cup of tea at my place?"

The fairy turned to see Urahara sitting leisurely on the same roof access, and smiling down at him. His left leg was tucked under his right, which was dangling over the edge.

"How do you always manage to show up when something happens?" Tsubaki deadpanned. "I concealed my Reiatsu, how did you find me?"

"Even if you concealed it, it was kinda hard not to notice the tear in the sky," Urahara smirked, "Being tall suits you by the way!" the scientist smile grew bigger. Tsubaki glared at him, cursing Kamiko inside his mind.

"Whatever, I was looking for you anyway. Let's go," Tsubaki hissed before disappearing in a golden swirl of reishi.

"Is that so… teleportation…" The scientist grinned behind his fan. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello! I hope I'm not bothering you… I think you might come to my shop right now, I found out something very interesting…" The scientist hung up and used Shunpo to leave the roof.

* * *

**Urahara's shop**

* * *

Tsubaki sat in front of Urahara, crossing his arms in annoyance. He hated to wait. They both had barely touched the tea or snacks provided by Ururu.

The shoji screen door violently slid open, an orange-haired boy with a surprised expression burst into the room.

"Tsubaki!" Kazui opened his arms wide, embracing his friend, "How come you're this big? You look so cool!" the young boy cheered.

"Do you mean I wasn't already cool enough?!" Tsubaki grabbed him from his green hoodie and pulled his cheek, "I'm the coolest you mean!"

"Ouch," Kazui yelped "That hurt!"

"Sorry Urahara-san, I got held up…" The orange-haired man spoke while closing the screen. "Tsubaki...?"

Ichigo faced the blank-faced fairy and stared at him with wide eyes, narrowing into a glare as he processed what was in front of him.

Tsubaki saw the shock register on the orange-haired man's face before he could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, "I get that reaction a lot,"

"Kazui, why don't go play with-"

"No!" screamed the boy, interrupting his father, "not this time. I'm done playing games with Jinta, I know how to fight now!"

Ichigo stared at his son. He promised him he would involve him in his mom's disappearance case. He didn't want to upset him but the situation made him uncomfortable.

Tsubaki filled everyone in the room on what he knew about Orihime, Kamiko, and the Guerilla. Ichigo and Kazui sat, barely touching their tea or the snacks as they listen in rapt attention. Urahara had a device with a holographic keyboard, a display, and was jotting down Tsubaki's speech.

"…After Orihime saved us all from Las Noches, we fled to Kamiko's cave. That's when Grimmjow showed us this, and Kamiko said that Orihime thinks you can help". Tsubaki dug into his cloth and set the Guerilla's talisman on the table. Everyone leaned in and looked at the trinket.

"What's this thing?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to touch it.

"Why mom didn't bring it herself?" Kazui sighed.

"All I know is that they used it to drain our Reiatsu," Tsubaki answered with a serious tone. "Your mom didn't come back for your family's safety kiddo."

"Bullshit!" the kid yelled. "I'm sure there's another reason she stayed behind,"

"Language! Don't make me regret my decision of bringing you, young man!" Ichigo grounded.

Urahara grabbed the talisman and brought it closer to examine it.

"Careful, it may still be working," the fairy warned.

Before Urahara could answer, the room suddenly fell silent. Everyone felt a light pull at their spiritual pressure as it was being sucked away. Ichigo turned, a questioning look to his son and Urahara. The scientist quickly deactivated the talisman and let out a whistle.

"That's one interesting device!" Kisuke wiped a few beads of sweat off his brow. He set the talisman on a blank spot on his holographic display computer and a glowing cylinder of energy surrounded it.

"It's like my powers were being drained," Kazui stated.

"I felt a pulling sensation too," Ichigo rejoined.

"Well I felt more than that," Urahara declared.

"You're lucky the device is a little broken, so it was less effective," Tsubaki spoke. "I can assure you with ten devices facing us, we were going to die in that prison."

"Is it less effective because it's broken or because our reserves are high?" Ichigo wondered.

Urahara gave him a quick glance from under his hat but it went unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Do you want to say something, Uncle Urahara?" Kazui asked.

"Well…" smiled the scientist, "I need to run some tests. I suggest we send a report to Soul Society and see what they have to say. If Ainoko wants to free Aizen, he's probably going to attack again,"

"There's one more thing. The ex-Espada also learned that he's using a sword to convert souls with it. We don't know how many they are in his army, nor their powers."

"Hmm, that could be more of a problem if they all use this device…" the eldest Shinigami in the room garnered everyone's attention with a serious tone in his voice.

"What do you mean, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked.

"It can be dangerous if they attack Soul Society with this tool. It seems that the more Reiatsu a person uses, the more it's sucked. I need to send a report quickly,"

"And you're trying to say they're going to attack Soul Society soon?" Ichigo crossed his arms in concern.

"Everything's pointing to that. They're using hollows as foot soldiers and Hueco Mundo as a base of operations, they're converting souls… and I place my money on the recent disappearances in the Rokongai." Kisuke spoke behind his fan, "everything's linked,"

"What's the plan now? We go to Hueco Mundo?" Kazui puzzled.

"No. Orihime said she'd meet you all in Soul Society," Tsubaki answered. "Kamiko had something to take care of with Orihime before going there but they won't be long,"

"Finally! I'm going to see mom!" Kazui exulted, pumping his fist in the air in delight.

"I can ask for hell butterflies for you by morning. I think it's best if you all rest and make sure you are ready to leave," Urahara shut down his holographic display and picked up the Guerilla's talisman. "I'll analyze this tonight and report to the Gotei 13 my findings. Tsubaki, you can sleep here if you want to... I could… examine you too…"

"Oh, come to our place! It's been a while since we played together!" Kazui grinned "imagine all the games we can play now with your size! I'll kick your ass!"

"I can't, I have to go back to Hueco Mundo. My presence is masked anyway so there's no risk for me," Tsubaki objected as he defiantly crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do I have to open a Garganta for you?" Kisuke took out his fan and opened it to cover his face, he seemed to be contemplating something.

Kazui raised an eyebrow while Ichigo's fist broke through the fan and planted itself firmly into Urahara's face.

"I've been harassing you to open a Garganta so I can save my wife and now you're just going to open one for him !" Ichigo raged as Kisuke fell backward onto the floor.

"I don't need to, I can reject myself anywhere I want to," Tsubaki replied. "That woman's powers are much greater than she thinks. At least that Arrancar bitch's helping her grow stronger,"

"Tsubaki, language!" Ichigo fumed gripping the fairy's clothes "and that woman has a name, dumbass!"

"Dad, let go of him!" Kazui exclaimed.

"Back off!" Tsubaki backed off from Ichigo and fixed his clothes. "anyway, my mission's over here," The fairy walked outside the shop waving.

"Tell Orihime-san I say hi!" Urahara rubbed his reddened cheeks.

"Wait, Tsubaki!" Kazui ran outside with his father following him. "How's mom? I miss her so much… tell her I said hi too," He mumbled sadly.

"Toughen up kid!" Tsubaki reassured Kazui by patting his shoulder. "She's fine don't worry. She's doing all this for you and your father, you can be proud of her. She misses you a lot too," the fairy confessed, "I'll tell her you said hi too, Ichigo,"

Tsubaki turned back and crossed his arms, "she wants to protect you this time, put your trust in her for once," he paused. "it's your wife's fight this time, for your sake,"

"The fuck are you saying!" Ichigo hissed, glaring at him with hatred in his eyes, "She's gone for weeks, and I still can't move a finger!"

"As much as I hate that bitch Kamiko, I can assure you she won't hurt her," Tsubaki spoke, "she kind of grew fond of her you could say…"

"And who doesn't …" Ichigo mumbled, "She'd better be fine in Soul Society or I'll kill you,"

"If she dies, I die! You stupid fuck!" Tsubaki chided as he vanished into golden light, Ichigo's hand passing through where the fairy's torso had just been.

"That was so damn cool!" Kazui cackled, "he rejected himself at the perfect moment," he continued, mocking his father.

"He's lucky because I was going to reject him from existence with my hands!" Ichigo groaned.

"Such a shame, I wanted to run some experiment on him before he leaves… it'll be for the next time," Urahara spoke behind his broken fan as he rejoined them outside his shop.

* * *

**Next day in the morning**

* * *

Ichigo and Kazui stood before the Saikamon. Its doors opened, letting out two Hell Butterflies.

"Is everybody ready?" Urahara called out.

"Don't worry Kazui, your body is in good care at Grandpa's!" Isshin cried "my little boy is big enough to go to Soul Society!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's behavior while Kazui tried to reassure him. "It's ok Grandpa'! I'll bring mom back with us no matter what this time!"

"Take good care of him Ichigo," Isshin continued.

"Kazui, try to avoid Soul Society's clown as much as you can! he can be scary!" Urahara laughed, "he's always around the 12th squad",

"Let's go Kazui, we've heard enough I think…" Ichigo gave his hand to Kazui and they both entered the gate.

"Dad, is it true that there's a clown in Soul Society that wears black and white makeup on his face? I thought clowns had red noses…"

Ichigo sighed and softly smiled at his son. That damn Urahara shouldn't be around his kid…

* * *

**Sereitei**

* * *

"Aunt Rukia!" Kazui joyed as he left the Seikamon gates, "I'm happy to see you!" he hugged her.

"Oh boy, luckily you didn't inherit your father's temper. He would never greet me this way," Rukia mocked while smacking Ichigo on his head.

"Shut up, little midget," Ichigo groaned. "Ichika, don't grow up rude like your mom,"

"Too late, she's got it from her dad," Renji boasted while Ichika gave a high five to Ichigo, "Yo, uncle,"

"Kazui, finally we'll get to fight here! I'm sure I'll kick your ass easily!" the red-hair teenager mocked. "I've heard that you trained, we can check your skills at Uncle Byakuya's training area,"

"Ichika, what did I tell you? You're going to stay at Captain Byakuya's place with Kazui but I don't want you to cause any trouble!" Renji lectured. "Let's all head home now, we have a lot to catch up with…"

* * *

**Captain-commander Kyoraku's office**

* * *

"Captain commander, we received an urgent report from Kisuke Urahara. Orihime Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami's wife, Ichigo Kurosaki, is currently in Hueco Mundo with the Ex Espada members. She freed them from the Guerilla and sent to Urahara Kisuke a device…"

"Nanao-chan," Kyoraku interrupted "put the report on my desk, I'll read it myself. You know I don't like it when it's too formal…"

"But Captain-Commander this is from the utmost importance!" Nanao insisted.

"Urahara Kisuke called me, I've already sent two hell butterflies to Ichigo and his son. It's better if Ichigo's here in case we're attacked," Declared Kyoraku. "Summon an immediate emergency Captain's meeting, I have to share the urgent message from Kisuke Urahara with them…"

* * *

"…The report from Kisuke Urahara seems to corroborate with the information we gathered from our devices in Hueco Mundo. It's too convenient to be a coincidence. The 12th division all agree on the residual Reiatsu, while Hollow nature, also holds trace elements of human beings. With no doubts, the Guerillas soldiers are humans with Hollow Reiatsu, but not all of them, some high ranked officers are Arrancars. At least, that's what we have on record. There's also the existence of a device that absorbs Reishi that's currently being analyzed in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th division, finished his report, letting his hands with the papers fall to his side again.

The room was deathly silent and serious. Not only was the Captain-Commander's presence imposing, but the news of Ichigo's coming to Soul Society and the information from Kisuke gave the situation a whole new level of grave.

"If Orihime Kurosaki managed to kill a lot of them, they shouldn't be a problem to us," Byakuya broke the pregnant moment of silence.

"Orihime's not being herself, Byakuya nii-sama," Rukia objected. "her body and powers are being controlled by a Vasto Lorde Arrancar…" she continued, looking down.

"What about the device? If they attack us with it, it can be dangerous to us…" Toshiro noted. "We have to be ready for them, because if Tsunayashiro Ainoko managed to free Aizen… that's the end for us."

"The Maggot's nest should be reinforced as well…" Shinji spoke. "That monster can't be freed!"

"I want every Division on high alert. The Maggot's Nest has been reinforced since the last attack and Kurosaki Ichigo just arrived from Karakura town." Kyoraku declared. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you are to continue working on Kisuke Urahara's research, and any defenses that can be implemented are a priority. Dismissed" The Captain-Commander clapped his hands twice, calling the meeting to an end. All the Captains vanished from the room in a collective Shunpo. Everyone needed to prepare.

"We go to war…" Kyoraku quietly addressed to Nanao before leaving his spot.

* * *

**Forest of Menos, training cave**

* * *

Kamiko returned to the cave where she once trained with Tsubaki. It was safer to use risky technics here than to blow up her own cave… especially since Harribel, Nell and Grimmjow were still being healed there.

It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as she stepped in, she watched her shadow dissolve into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the dripping water.

"I guess I have no choice…" she thought. She sat on the ground and rested her sword on her knees at the entrance of the cave.

The moonlight spilled from the hands of the night sky, seeping into every crevice of the desolate forest. A diffuse glow entered the cave, lighting its entrance from pitch black to charcoal grey.

"Get ready, Orihime," She closed her eyes and slipped away in her inner world.

* * *

"I'm ready, Kamiko-san!" Orihime frowned at the arrival of the Arrancar.

She was wearing white sneakers with stretchy black pants, a white t-shirt with a robot logo on it, a pink bandana wrapped around her hair which she styled in a pony-tail.

"Where are we this time? And what's this outfit?" Kamiko wondered looking at her clothes.

"This is the Dojo where I used to train with my best friend Tatsuki when I was younger, she owns it now!" she smiled proudly looking around her, "In the human world, when we train, we usually wear this kind of clothes, it's very useful!" She started to stretch and jump up and down to warm up.

The Arrancar was standing in a large room. There were four massive windows and a vaulted ceiling. Floor mats covered the ground and aligned cushions filled the holes between the walls and the mats. She spotted wood swords standing on a wall and headed towards them.

"Take this," kamiko threw a wood sword at her feet, "I don't really know if it's going to work, but I want to try it out…"

"But I never trained with a sword!" Orihime stressed, "I thought we were going to train with our fists" she started to throw punches at an imaginary opponent.

"Well, I was trained with your body. I'm sure your brain registered the moves, even if you weren't in control." The Arrancar pointed out. "Right now, I want you to try to kill me."

"W-what? Orihime hesitated, "Me? Killing you? With a wooden sword?"

"Yes. You're able to shape your inner world like you want it to be, including the objects in it." Kamiko pointed out. She took a wooden sword and stared at it until it gradually transformed into an actual Zanpakuto. "See? I'm going to try to kill you so you better defend yourself,"

"W-w-what?" the orange-haired girl shivered, "That wasn't the deal! You said we were going to train, not try to kill each other!"

"Enough of talking!" Kamiko charged towards Orihime. Closing her eyes in fear, she rejected herself right behind the Arrancar, avoiding her assault.

"Good, smart move," Kamiko stated. "But I can also have access to your powers just as you have to mine,"

Orihime heard a Sonido sound right behind her. She felt a gripping at her back and was thrown against the Dojo's wall, causing it to crack. As soon as she slipped out to the ground, her fairies appeared.

"Stop it!" Kamiko shouted, "We don't have enough time to fight endlessly if we heal ourselves, I don't want you to heal her!"

"But Orihime-san hasn't trained in years because of her weak body! Bear with her, please!" Lily pleaded, helping Orihime to stand. "I can call Shun'o and Ayame to heal her fast, then they can go back to your place to finish their job with the ex-Espada…."

"No. Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure. I just need to be sure of something before going to war against Ainoko and Aizen," Kamiko hinted. "Now if you don't mind, you can stay here but I don't want to see any healing technics,"

"I don't want you to heal me, I got this," Orihime reassured Lily.

Kamiko unsheathed her sword and pointed it out at Orihime, "get ready," she calmly stated before charging towards her. Orihime took out her sword and blocked her attack. She disappeared from the orange haired-girl sight to reappear right behind her and attempted to kick her. Once again, Orihime blocked in time but the force still sent her skidding across the mats.

This time, Orihime charged at the Arrancar, lifting her sword and slamming it down on her. The Arrancar brought up her sword in time and the ground under her feet crumbled, making Orihime's eyes stretch from surprise. She trusted her sword and sent Orihime flying threw the air.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kamiko encouraged before jumping after Orihime and slashing at her. Orihime brought down her sword and once again, blocked it. Kamiko's sword started to glow in a dark glow just before it blasted at her.

Orihime's eyes widened, "Bala" she shouted in return. Her sword illuminated in a bright golden light and a golden beam shot out of it, hitting Kamiko's attack.

"Oh my god, it worked!" The orange-haired girl thought as she looked down at her sword.

"You did it, Orihime-san!" Lily cheered, happy to see her learn fast.

"Don't lose focus, Orihime-san," Kamiko kicked her right in the face and sent her flying to the ground. Just before she hit it, she flipped around and jumped back at her, swinging her sword. "Yoruichi and Rukia's chan training weren't in vain…" she thought confidently before landing a blow on her.

Kamiko grunted and punched Orihime in the face which made her stumble back.

"That hurt!" Orihime cried as she held her jaw in pain.

"Who do you think I am?" Kamiko mocked, "There's no killing intent in your strikes," without warning, she used Sonido and appeared right before her before firing a Bala. Once again, Orihime fired a Bala herself and looked down at her sword, "these golden Bala are so cute!"

"Orihime!" Kamiko yelled. Orihime looked up to see a series of Bala aimed up straight to her face. Orihime used Sonido to avoid them and waited for to smoke to clear.

"I was right, your brain and muscles memorized all my Arrancar attacks and technics," Kamiko stated.

"I've always liked to train, but I must say it's cooler with a Zanpakuto!" Orihime replied before charging at Kamiko again, swinging her sword at her. Kamiko blocked it with her arm this time and brought down her other arm with her sword and cut Orihime's shoulder.

"Orihime-san!" Lily exclaimed, scared for her.

"Do you think we're playing a game?" Kamiko addressed in a serious tone, her black Reitasu engulfing her whole body.

Orihime kicked off her and skidded backward. Panting, she brought her hand up to her shoulder and held her wound. "I'm ok Lily, don't worry about me,"

"Orihime-san, I'm going into my release form… you should as well," Kamiko flipped down her sword, "Eclipse, sol negro!" she announced. In a matter of seconds, Kamiko's body was covered in blacklight and her black mist started to spread into the Dojo.

"I can't seem to think how this could work out, especially since there's no killing intent in her strikes…" the Arrancar thought internally. "Fuck I don't have much time left…"

Orihime looked back at Kamiko, her eyes widened at her sudden change. She wore a black jumpsuit with a V-shaped neckline, stopping under her breasts and showing the starting of her hollow hole near her left bosom. A golden skull pattern decorated her upper right shoulder and she wore black boots knees length. Her hair black hair was loose, floating around her.

"I told you, Orihime…" Kamiko warned as she appeared right in front of her. "Don't lose focus". She slashed at her stomach and delivered a deep wound. Orihime flew to the ground, holding onto her stomach, "summon the release!" Kamiko yelled.

"I don't know how…" Orihime shouted back, still clutching her stomach in pain.

"You know how! do it, now!" Kamiko retorted.

Orihime sighed and got in a standing position. She held out her sword and spoke hesitantly.

"Eclipse… sol negro…" Orihime was surrounded by a golden light that erupted from her, she could feel herself getting a boost of power. Once the Reiatsu cleared, she looked down at herself. She wore a light blue bodysuit with a laced chest opening and a blue mask that covered the bottom of her face. She had knee-high boots and long gloves in the same color of her suit.

She touched her hair and noticed a hibiscus flower on the left side on her hair, which was pulled back into two buns.

"Where's my other hairpin?" she wondered, touching her hair in the hope to find the second one. "This one seems huge!" her palm seemed to barely cover it. "And I have a mask just like Tsubaki!"

"I think your hairpins fused because the one left is kind of imposing, I can see it from here." Kamiko noticed the concerned look on Orihime's face, "It's glowing gold,"

"Let me see…" Orihime summoned a mirror, interrupting the training and gazing at her reflection. "Oh my-my…" she deeply blushed, "this is it's too embarrassing to wear! Luckily we're alone…" she tried to cover herself but in vain.

The orange-haired girl looked over at Kamiko who seemed to have a vein pumping on her forehead. The Arrancar lifted her sword and slammed it down in the air. Moments later, a wave of black mist came rushing towards Orihime. She used Sonido to step behind her and brought down her sword.

Kamiko blocked Orihime's attack with ease but the force sent her crashing to the wall, causing it to break. She landed on her feet, brought up her sword again, and looked towards Orihime.

"Kamiko-san! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Orihime ran towards Kamiko. "I don't know how to control my strength with our Reiatsu,"

Kamiko moved her sword in her direction and a whirlpool of black smoke came rushing at her at a tremendous speed.

"She can use her mist as a weapon now…" Orihime took her Zankaputo in both hands and directed it to Kamiko's attack, shouting "I reject!".

A huge blast hit Kamiko's attack and dispersed it into nothing. Golden residue slowly fell on both of them as Orihime was astonished in her powers. Taking advantage of the situation, Kamiko shot threw the dust that was lingering in the air and stabbed Orihime in the side of her torso.

Orihime brought up her free hand and punched Kamiko in the face. She managed to dodge the rest of the Arrancar's attack using Sonido as she slightly cut her cheek. Kamiko withdrew her Zanpakuto and attempted to strike Orihime once again.

"This is my last chance," the Arrancar thought.

Orihime disappeared from her sight and appeared in front of her, slashing down her torso. Not deep enough to seriously wound her but enough to get her to stop this nonsense training, or so the orange haired-girl thought. As she watched her fall to the ground once again, Kamiko used Sonido to stab her from behind.

"Silly girl, you should have activated your Hierro," the Arrancar whispered.

"Kamiko-san! I'm not going to try to kill you! I can't!" Orihime fell, she thought she was done for it. "We can train as much as you want but I can't have this killing intent!"

Kamiko straightened up, flicked her sword clean of Orihime's blood, and descended to the ground after her. Once she set foot on the ground, Orihime got up, ready for another round.

"That's enough," Kamiko sighed, "I wanted to see where you fit best, no need to continue…" she looked to the ground, clenching her fists, "fuck that! What a failure! And I can't even tell her why I tested her or she'll get scared…" she thought internally, "I'm screwed but fuck it, plans have never been my forte…"

"Kamiko- san, I can feel your concern…" Orihime panted. "I'm not quite the fighter you want me to be…"

"Don't say that Orihime-san. I'm pretty surprised by your skills even if I have to admit, I wanted to activate your killing intent," Kamiko declared, "and stop underestimating yourself!" the Arrancar continued as she reverted back to her original form. "I'm going back to my cave, I hope your healing powers cured the ex-Espada members Reiatsu…"

* * *

Kamiko opened up her eyes and found herself bathing in the moonbeams. She looked down at her body and was sitting in a pool of blood. Her clothes were stained in red, as her body was wounded in the places where they both injured themselves. She glanced at her scarlet and sticky hands.

"Fuck, I've probably been here for a while…" she cursed before standing up and vanishing by using Sonido.

* * *

**Kamiko's cave**

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tsubaki gripped Kamiko's clothes violently, "you've been away for hours! I've even managed to come back way before you!"

"None of your business!" Kamiko hissed, pushing the fairy away. "where are the others?"

"Kamiko-san…" approached Shun'o "Grimmjow got tired of getting healed so he decided to attack Ainoko by himself…"

"What did you say!" Kamiko's eyes widened in shock, "why didn't Harribel and Nell stop him?" she groaned, "I was planning to take them to Soul Society to get healed there! Orihime told me they have advanced technics…"

"They all fought after he explained his plan," Shun'o spoke. "He sneaked out when they fell asleep while I was still healing them… Nell and Harribel left five minutes ago to Las Noches…"

As soon as Shun'o finished his speech, Kamiko used Sonido to join them.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo's desert**

* * *

"Grind! Pantera!"

A sky-blue shockwave rocked the black sky where Grimmjow was locked in combat with two Guerillas officers. They were dressed in a military cap and a white tunic accompanied by a small group of soldiers.

"I've been looking for you for hours! time to die, motherfuckers!"

"We'll see that hollow scum!" insulted Nico.

Grimmjow caught a soldier in a burst of Sonido, ramming his hand through the human's chest, ripping the blood-covered hand in a splatter of gore.

The Guerilla soldier dropped dead to the ground with barely a gasp, the following thump on the sand alerted the rest on the soldiers. Grimmjow charged at the next, his bloody hand drawn back for another strike.

"Let me take care of him officer. Don't soil your hands with his blood," Ivan asserted, pushing him away, "go join the others, they need you! And take the rest of the soldiers with you,"

Nico nodded and left using Sonido with the rest of the soldiers while Grimmjow dashed behind Ivan, attempting to strike at his head. The soldier crouched before drawing out his Zanpakuto. A small knife twirled in his hand, with which he landed a slashing uppercut on Grimmjow. A gush of blood squirted out of his wound as Grimmjow was unceremoniously tossed into the sky. Noticing a pendant swinging at Ivan's neck, he arched his claws in preparation for his second attack and threw his hands into the air, ten blades of light formed above his head.

"Desgarron!" he clawed at the Guerilla, attempting to end it in one blow. His Reiatsu wasn't fully replenished, but he wouldn't have another chance. "Still wearing that fucking device!" he cursed.

"I feel the desperation in your attacks, Hollow," Ivan noted, trying to gain some time.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid, I'm the king and I'll show you!"

Ivan pulled up his knife to block the Desgarron. Blood draining from his face, Grimmjow was shocked that his best technic didn't work. Feeling his Reitasu was being quickly sucked away, he hadn't expected the soldier to dash through him and slice his right side from his shoulder to his kneecap.

Grimmjow slowly collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely from his near-fatal wound as Ivan stood behind him. The Guerilla soldier gazed upon his body before feeling an enormous explosion behind him. Hearing a dark chuckle, he faced the slowly rising Grimmjow. Panting heavily and coughing up blood, the Pantera continued to laugh.

"What are you happy about?"

"Those bitches made it…"

Harribel appeared above Ivan in a burst of Sonido. She poured down her spiritual pressure upon the officer. Ivan fell to a knee and struggled to turn his head to face the Arrancar. He managed to turn enough to see her out of the corner of his eyes. He grew a smile that she noticed and her scowl grew.

"Lanzador Verde!" Nell's drilling spear cleared the distance between herself and her target in a flash. The lance sliced into Ivan's chest as he tried to flip backward but failed to avoid her attack, too overwhelmed by Harribel's presence. His Talisman broke in two, allowing Harribel to tap more into her spiritual energy.

From her floating position above, she called out with stern authority, "You're done, Guerilla. What are you up to?"

"You're too late…" the man wheezed between words, slowly fading away. "mission accomplished,"

"H-Harribel, you can still catch the other fucker, Nico," Grimmjow coughed while Nell helped him to stand up.

Closing her eyes, Harribel tried to locate the Guerilla's officer, Nico. Some moments later, she vanished using Sonido.

* * *

Harribel appeared behind Nico who was alone, heading back to Ivan's location. An explosion of Reiatsu caught his attention. His eyes hardened as he felt her energy rapidly approaching.

A giant shark tooth-shaped blade stabbed him on his back, her yellow burst of energy sent him flying miles away.

Nico used Sonido and spun in the air, he aimed a forward kick at Harribel's head. He brought his left arm and blocked Harribel's strike. A gust from the impact whipped up some sand, he moved faster than she excepted and slammed his talisman in his right hand into Harribel's gut. It was a powerful block but as soon as the trinket touched her, he felt a large portion of her Reiatsu was getting sucked away.

Harribel used Sonido again, putting distance between them. Nico followed her as she sidestepped to the left and avoided being struck with his talisman again. Using as much as power she had left, the blonde Arrancar thrust her right elbow into the man's face. Nico launched into a dune from her powerful strike. She reappeared right before him and tore out his talisman necklace. She crushed the device with her hand, glaring hatefully at the soldier who stamped on her pride.

"I can't keep up, I don't know what other devices he might use against me…" Harribel came into the realization that she'd be defeated again if she didn't use all that's left of her Reiatsu. Even if he was bleeding profusely, he still managed to attack her like he wasn't injured. As Nico was trying to stand on his feet, Harribel took the opportunity before striking him again.

"Destroy, Tiburon,"

Harribel's body was engulfed in a yellow Reiatsu and revealed herself dressed in her Amazoness bone armor. Nico stumbled backward as she aimed her enormous shark tooth-like blade at him.

"La Gota," Harribel shouted thrusting Tiburon forward. The encircling streams connected at the front and launched forward. A giant cone of boiling water spiraled towards Nico, smashing him before engulfing him. The water twister curved downward and slammed into the ground below them with enough force to cause a large hole in the sand, revealing Nico's body, who had drawn into her water.

"I was wondering why you didn't use your Resurreccion against us, but I finally understand. You're nothing without your device."

"Harribel!" Kamiko spoke, "I saw your attack from afar, where are Grimmjow and Nell?" she asked. "I was looking for you,"

"You got rid of this fuckface, well done," The blacked haired Arrancar kicked Nico's lifeless body.

"They're behind, Grimmjow got injured while fighting Ivan," Harribel replied. "My Reiatsu is at its lowest level too…" she fell on her knees, her spiritual pressure swinging low.

"We should heal your Reiatsu in Soul Society, they'll be faster," Kamiko declared. "Luckily, I found you before you went back to Las Noches…" she continued, "let's find them first, I'll reject his damages,"

A large rip in the sky opened, stealing Harribel and Kamiko's attention.

Ainoko was floating in the sky with hundreds of soldiers who were stepping inside of the path. He sheathed his sword as a grim satisfaction crossed his face while he observed the Arrancars on the ground.

"Well, well, well… I couldn't be prouder of my officers. They honored their job until their last breath," Ainoko mocked. His Zanpakuto started to glow white, a white energy line spreading out from it. "I'll let you enjoy your final moments, see you in Soul Society!"

Huge energy arrows launched from his sword at Kamiko and Harribel, roaring through the air at an incredible speed.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime's golden dome barrier rose before Kamiko and Harribel, protecting them from Ainoko's attack. Smoke surrounded them from the arrows that crushed the sand near them.

"Fuck!" cursed Kamiko stepping out of the smoke cloud, "let's find Grimmjow and Nell and head to Soul Society," a confident smile graced her serious featured face, "The time has come, a war is waiting for us!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! this chapter was supposed to be a single one with the 15th, but it was too long so I decided to cut it in two.

Thank you very much for your reviews! It makes me happy to read them because it shows your interest and support. Many of you don't like Kamiko but you shouldn't forget that she's an Arrancar :p I can't wait for you to read what's next. After nearly a year of writing, the story is soon to be finished.

Thanks to my beta **ScepticalOne** and for **Neatstuff **who's currently correcting the first chapters! Check out his stories, his writing skills are amazing and it's definitely worth the reading :)

Take care and stay safe! See you in two weeks for the next chapter! ++


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness is revealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

**Soul Society**

* * *

It was a busy afternoon in the Seireitei as the Shinigami from all the divisions were running through the streets and the barracks to complete the orders from their supervisors.

A group of Onmitsukido members was rushing to the Maggot's Nest to tighten the security, while another group from the 4th squad was running from the storage unit back to their main building, ensuring that enough medical units would be available before any attack happens.

Soon, multiple alarms started to violently ring inside the 12th division, putting them on alert. Multiple foreign Reiatsu signatures were detected all around the Seireitei. Akon, the 12th division's lieutenant and the vice president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute activated the emergency signal in the streets, informing the other barracks.

The Shinigami stopped what they were doing and anxiously waited for something to happen.

The Captains rushed outside from their division's barracks, just to witness a large ripping in the sky and several soldiers appeared all around the Seireitei. With the data defenses implemented after the Quincy war, the Guerilla soldiers had been forced to break the enhanced Shakonmaku that surrounded the Seireitei with bombs. Thick spiritual energy glowed after the explosions, the defenses were broken and a panic began.

Small groups of Guerilla soldiers formed, each one opening a Garganta which allowed other soldiers to appear with Hollows, pouring out directly into the Seireitei. A second siren rang, informing that other Guerilla soldiers were in the Rokongai, making several Captains divide from their Barracks.

Wearing their talisman around their necks, many Hollows and soldiers were draining the Shinigami of their Reiatsu, made for a rather one-sided fight.

* * *

Feeling the Reiatsu which was covering Soul Society, Kenpachi grinned. He jumped from his meditative pose, grabbed the hilt of his Zapankuto, and hurried outside to see the silhouettes and Hollows emerging from the Garganta. He could taste the raw energy on his tongue making his mouth water from excitement.

"I'm coming for you, bastards!"

He ran through the Guerilla forces with glee, but he was starting to slow down, feeling his Reiatsu getting sucked away.

"The fuck is going on?!" Zaraki growled when one of the soldiers he just killed duplicated under his eyes.

"The party's going to be longer than I thought!" he grinned, running his sword threw the Guerilla soldiers that duplicated.

The alley he ended up in turned into a bloodbath. Solders were sprawled everywhere as Zaraki tossed a headless soldier into a broken pile of scatters. His eyes-patch had long since been ripped off so he could keep up fighting even if a large part of his Reiatsu had been sucked away. He was leaking enough power to make the air wrap, attracting more duplicated Guerilla soldiers, like starving zombies needing fresh meat.

At the same time, every Shinigami received the same report: "Aim at their Talismans, it's what allows them to duplicate from the Reiatsu accumulated in them,"

* * *

More explosion occurred, making the ground moist from all the blood gushing from the gaping wounds of the many Shinigami that were cut down.

Almost every division was under attack. The medical division was the most heavily defended and assaulted. Guerilla soldiers and hollows were chipping away at the defenses quickly. With the majority of the Captains and vice-captains fighting elsewhere, it was guarded by lower seated officers and regular Shinigami.

Byakuya and Renji, who were the closest to the 4th division, were fighting in the Rokongai.

"These Talismans are going to end us! The soldiers can't seem to stop duplicating!" Renji shouted while blocking an attack from his opponent. A punch to his gut felt like a cannonball and he was forced on his knees, coughing blood. Receiving a kick to the face, he felt his body fly backward. The power of the kick sent him traveling across the air, smashing several walls in the process and almost breaking his bones.

"It's like our Reiatsu make them stronger…" Renji panted, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Aim for the talisman. I've had enough of this cheap and coward technic," Byakuya frowned. "Scatter, Senbonzakura,"

Thousands of small blades rushed through the air and hit the soldiers that disposed of Renji. He stood above them, watching his petals reducing the talismans in ashes.

The Vice-Captain groaned in pain and forced himself to stand back up. He didn't want to leave his captain fight alone. Not after all the training, he underwent with the hope of surpassing him one day.

* * *

The Captain Commander of the Gotei was standing on the roof of the 1st division, watching over the Seireitei and the battles within. He was forced to watch as his men were cut down, his anger increasing with every soul lost. He wanted to go down and swipe the enemies but he couldn't. He had to trust his Captains and be patient.

This attitude was crucial in every war. You let your underlings fight the enemy underlings and you go after the enemy's leader as the highest leader. There was Ichigo also, who could defeat Soul Society's greatest enemy, Juha Bach. Seeing his godly powers, Kyoraku trusted him to easily take down Ainoko Tsunayashiro and make sure that Aizen wouldn't move from his cell.

* * *

**Byakuya's mansion**

* * *

"Now they really thought we were going to eat candy and watch movies while a war is raging outside?" Ichika frowned while throwing a square of chocolate in her mouth.

Ichika's room looked like a perfect magazine cover. Kazui was afraid to sit in case he wrinkled the fabric or stain it with something he didn't even know was on his Shihakusho robe. Her bed was cream but inlaid with fine green silk; leaves embroidered so delicately that they might have landed there in spring and just sunk in but Kazui knew they took hundreds of hours to sew. The white curtains were linen, the kind of white that was untouched by hands and devoid of dust.

The floor is a high polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter. There was no television, but a DVD stack was stored on a bookshelf.

"We forgot to buy a television from the human world the last time we came," Ichika stated as she noticed Kazui's confusion. "Uncle Byakuya choose to order one from the 12th division. He said he didn't trust the candy man, Urahara-san." She sunk on her bed and looked like she was melting.

Black and white photographs hung on the wall. Not casual family snaps but arranged to look like such by a professional. There was Ichika when she was a baby, her parents' wedding photos... Oh, his parents were on the pictures too … and himself as a baby?

"We need to sneak out, but I know we're being monitored. We could fight along with the 11th division, they're so powerful, they'll end this attack in a second!"

"I can't… I have to look out for my mom," Kazui objected halfheartedly.

Ichika's eyes were alight, her every muscle needed to move, "now that's interesting!" she grinned, her smile lightening the room, "But aren't you afraid that we'll face strong opponents?"

"I thought you trained… but it turns out you're just a wimp!" Kazui mocked.

"Shut up! our parents are going to kill us, you know that?" Ichika retorted, not feeling quite well about Kazui's plan.

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say it loud enough, maybe he'd feel less nervous. Being out there in the middle of an attack was dangerous. He knew he was taking a risk with his life and Ichika's, by defying his father's wish. Yet, a voice in his mind cried out that his father also promised him that he'd be allowed to help to find his mom. He was angry because once again, his father kept him away. If he could train with Uncle Urahara, then what's the point if he wasn't allowed to fight, do to anything?

The young boy felt ashamed of himself, he took some deep breaths, trying to calm down and hide his fear and indignation. Getting his anger ahead of his safety and Ichika's was out of the question. If saving his mom meant going against his father's wishes and Ichika's parents, then he'd do so and deal with the consequences later.

"Uncle Urahara always told me that I better ask forgiveness than permission,"

"And you believe him! Uncle Byakuya was right about him!" she threw her cushion at his face. "he seems shady as hell!"

"Listen, I haven't seen mom for months, I need to see her and save her from whatever mess she's in," the young boy looked down, looking at his hands, "I've been training hard these past few weeks, I'm ready,"

"You know that facing real opponents is going to be different from training, right?" Ichika closed her arms in annoyance. Even if she was training hard, she wasn't allowed to fight actual hollows yet.

"Worst case scenario you use Kido and we run away or hide somewhere,"

"Yeah, and you call me a wimp? What kind of plan is that?" she turned around, only to see him outside her window, "Hey! When did you leave? Wait for me!" she gripped her sword and used Shunpo to catch him.

"Best plan is when there's none!" the boy smiled using Shunpo.

* * *

Rukia was helping hold the defensive line at the 4th division but the worry for her family was evident.

"I hope the kids will stay out of this…Ichika is capable of sneaking out from nii-Sama's house…" she muttered to herself, fully focused on the fight.

A mass message went out to the Shinigami forces informing them that Urahara was coming to bring a Reitasu badge to prevent the Guerilla from draining the energy but the situation was becoming urgent bringing even if it brought them more hope.

Feeling Ichigo's Reiatsu approaching, Rukia lit up at knowing her friend would arrive soon to help her. However, she didn't notice the Guerilla soldier approaching the defensive line.

"Let me have some fun first…" the soldier grinned, hiding his Reiatsu.

* * *

Ichigo flew into the sky above the Seireitei, trying to take comfort in the fact Kazui was safe with Ichika at Byakuya's. He halted when he felt he was high enough and tried to quickly assess the situation.

"I wonder when Orihime's coming…" Ichigo puzzled, his eyes scanning the area.

"Here's Rukia!" he felt reassured until he noticed her Reiatsu skyrocketed suddenly, indicating she was in trouble. Ichigo used Sonido to the 4th division barracks, making sure he arrived in a blink of an eye.

"Rukia…" The whole front wall of the squad four was gone, replaced by a giant smoking crater. All around were the littered remains of Shinigami. Most of them were indistinguishable from the next, but two figures standing on the edge of the scatters stood out.

"She seems allergic to bombs, isn't she?" the soldier was laughing wholeheartedly, gripping the dark hair of a girl and lifting her limp head to see her lifeless face. She was missing a leg and impaled from the back by a large white shining sword, the blade protruding from the left side of her chest. She was suspended above the ground halfway down the blade, her limbs hanging and her Zanpakuto lying on a pool of blood on the ground beneath her.

The solider let go of the girl's hair and her head rolled forward, mouth open and eyes looking into nothingness. The soldier faced Ichigo, his lips curling in an excited smile.

"Finally, someone interesting! Nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Ainoko Tsunayashiro, the Guerilla's leader,"

Ichigo's body trembled with fear, sweat started trickling down his neck. He landed and ran towards the unmoving girl on the ground, only seeing her, "No, she can't be…"

Ainoko was delighted by the sight, he looked from Ichigo to the Shinigami woman he just killed, realization dawning on him that she probably meant something to him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he reached out to her, willing her to move, to twitch, to do anything.

The arrow that sunk into his shoulder tossed him back when it exploded. He found himself on the ground further away to his friend. He pushed the pain back to his mind, his attention focused on getting to Rukia and helping her.

A single Garganta opened above them. Kamiko, Grimmjow, Harribel, Nell, Rudborrn, and the Tres Bestias pulled off their swords, surveying the battle.

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed. The sight stole her breath. Right away, Kamiko closed her eyes, letting Orihime take control of her body.

"Don't be too long, Orihime-san," Kamiko warned, "If I see Ainoko again or Aizen, I'll take the lead,"

"O-Orihime?" Ichigo's eyes locked on his wife's floating body, her hair slowly changing back to its auburn color.

"Good to see you all reunited, you're going to make me cry from this emotional reunion!" Ainoko sniffed, his voice tinged with a touch of mockery and sarcasm. "Sadly, I have something urgent to do… we'll see each other later, I promise you all!" Ainoko grinned before vanishing using Shunpo.

Ichigo hadn't heard most of his words, the strong pulsing in his ears drowned that out. His Reitasu began to beat, each beat growing in power and growing darker.

"This coward covered his Reiatsu!" Nell complained, "we can't even follow him!"

"We can't do shit right now, let's get inside to get our Reiatsu healed," Grimmjow rolled his eyes and disappeared with the other Arrancar.

Orihime used Sonido and landed before Ichigo. Seeing him on the ground made her defenses feel like paper. Before she could draw in the air her body needed, she melted into his form. Her body molded his own, her golden dome bathing both of them, making him feel safe in her embrace. Ichigo buried his head in her chest, his fingers curled tightly into the fabric of her clothes bringing her closer to him.

"You came back to me," he stated clenching harder at her clothes. "H-How?"

He pulled his head back and wiped the tears from his wife's face before pressing his lips against hers.

"Orihime," he whispered slowly, running his hand through her hair. The orange-haired girl smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face.

"Rukia, she's, she's…"

"I got this," she interrupted, gazing at him while her dome covered Rukia's body to reconstruct it.

Ichigo held Orihime's hand and they both rose, heading to their friend. Orihime knelt and hugged Rukia's body in her arms, brushing away the strands of hair that fell into her face.

"O-Orihime…" Rukia softly smiled, fighting the weight lingering on her eyelids.

Watching the scene in indignation, Ichigo's body exploded in his black and blue Reiatsu, feeling wrath eating his insides.

"That bastard is going to pay," he clenched his fists, black flames of energy flying off his body. The wars were supposed to be over. Soul Society was still shaken from the Quincy War. He won't let such a gang win over them due to their technology. He'll protect everyone and return to Karakura, holding his wife's and kid's hand in his.

"Ichigo, let's make sure Rukia is safe first, her Reiatsu is very low," Orihime soothed, "I know where Ainoko might be, but first try to get a hold on your Reiatsu!"

Rukia's unconscious body was being transported on her glowing shield inside the squad 4th medical unit. She scanned the area, frowning.

"Ichigo, where's Kazui?" she asked as she held her husband's hand in concern.

* * *

The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight the tinder on the houses and engulfing everything on its path. Columns of thick grey smoke billowed into the sky. The once pale blue was now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallowed up the sky.

It was definitely a hot day, as the wind caught the fire and pushed it at an enormous speed across the Seireitei. Kazui couldn't breathe, nor hear his heart in his chest. Witnessing the city burning, what once was beautiful cracked and wilted under the weight of the weightless fire. The bright turned black and ascended in the air in dark gray plumes of darkness and misery. Carrying the dreams and lives of many to another place far beyond the stars…

No matter how much effort was given, the fire didn't cease its reign of terror. He could not run, nor could he scream. He only watched in terror the dead Shinigami corpses on the ground. Their flesh turned black as the fire ate greedily at their mangled faces and torn backs. How could they escape the pain and death this attacked caused? How many dreams did it steal?

"Kazui, move!" Ichika smashed the kid on his head, knocking him out of his nervousness. "Do you want to become a carbonized orange?" she yelled "The situation is worse than I thought, let's keep looking for aunty Orihime elsewhere,"

Both kids felt high spiritual pressure. Ichika's eyes went wide while Kazui was astonished. It was so great that it would've knocked him unconscious if not for his training in resisting such forces. It took all his concentration to stay upright and not relent.

"Destroy, Tiburon!"

Harribel whipped her blade from its sheath on her back and gripped it tightly. The moment her release completed, she burst into a Sonido forwards the fire. Glancing briefly at the kids, she drew her power and quietly called "Cascada,".

The children watched on in shock as her massive watery attack engulfed the fire, leaving only smoke hanging in the streets. While she knew it won't kill the Guerrilla soldiers, she was pleased to see them brutally knocked off balance, allowing Shinigami to gain the upper hand in the fights.

"Shit, an Arrancar!" Ichika grabbed Kazui who was still marveled at the woman, "we better run!" she Shunpo'ed in the opposite direction, leaving the blond Arrancar looking suspiciously at them.

"Let's get going, girls," her fraccion appeared behind her, following her orders.

* * *

Kazui and Ichika landed on the ground, trying to catch their breaths against a scattered building. Rubbles and stones covered the street, causing them to stare in panic.

"I don't even recognize this place…" Ichika declared, sadness registering on her face.

Kazui was about to answer when they felt the ground shake. Before he could steady himself, he fell flat on his face. As everything shook, Ichika followed him on the ground.

"What's happening?" Kazui worried, holding into a building scatter.

"That's probably a Hollow", Ichika squeaked, "something is happening beneath us,"

"It's best if we stay right here," Kazui figured out as several more shocks followed the initial one and it grew less and less intense.

Ichika rose to stand, "I think it stopped. This is serious Kazui we should go back home…"

"I can't," Kazui stood and looked into her eyes sincerely. "I'll protect you, you don't have to worry,"

"If I die, I'll kill you!" Ichika still looked nervous but was taking a chance at trusting him. "and I-I can protect myself!" she blushed and looked away.

* * *

Pilling up the bodies, he threw the last one and let one a long sigh. "Damn, coming at me like rats looking for cheese," he lifted his head and smiled towards the sky, taking a deep breath in.

"Soon, my Lord…my plan is working perfectly," wiping drops of blood from his face, he scanned the area. His eyes spotted an orange-haired boy and a red-haired girl. His eyes shone with hunger and rage watching the duo turn at a corner.

Covering his Reiatsu, he quickly moved to their position, following his new prey with great interest. One of the kids felt like a dense stone, raw strength condensed, and concentrated into the body of a child. Just thinking about them brought water to his mouth and he felt a shiver down his spine.

"Damn it should be forbidden to be this lucky in a single day…" Ainoko grinned widely, gripping his sword tightly in his hand. "I guess I deserve a little break since I finished…"

* * *

"Something's stinky here," Kazui pinched his nose in disgust.

"We need to move…we're in trouble," Ichika frowned as she nervously scanned the area.

"I think something smells delicious…" both kids froze, the voice scratching at their minds like nails on a chalkboard. Both of them couldn't move, overwhelmed by the Reiatsu crashing down on them.

Something snapped in his mind, Ichika was in danger because of him. It was like getting struck by lightning. He was scared, beyond belief, but there was someone else with him, someone who didn't deserve any of this, someone he promised to protect.

All at once, his brain raced with his uncle Urahara and his Dad's words. Spells, technics, information… it all flashed before his eyes but couldn't use any of it. He hadn't memorized any spells, nor he had a sword… He looked back at the man standing before him. It was over for them.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Seireitei**

* * *

No one within the Seireitei missed the earlier explosion of the frightening Reiatsu, nor the trembling of the ground. Most of the fighting stopped for the briefest of moments as everyone tried to discern where it came from. Every Captain recognized the mixture within that energy, feeling relieved to have such a powerful ally.

"It seems that my experiment was much more fruitful than I thought," Aizen mused, smirking as he shifted slightly in his bindings. "Ichigo seemed angry but I guess that's only the beginning…" Dust was shaken from the various area of the room, announcing him that the Seireitei was under attack.

* * *

**Maggot's Nest**

* * *

Orihime sailed through the air as Ichigo left a trail in his wake. Still angry at Rukia's misadventure, he promised to avenge her even if she made it out alive thanks to his wife's powers.

Ichigo explosively landed on the ground, sending small shockwaves to his surroundings. Orihime landed gracefully behind him and held his hand.

"Ichigo, you haven't even fought yet, try to calm down…" she sighed, scared that his Reiatsu could drag soldiers to them. Even if she was married to one of the most powerful people in the Soul Society, she still feared for him. He was still a human after all…

A third report reached every Shinigami on the battlefield, making everyone stop for a couple of seconds.

"A small box is going to appear in front of each Shinigami. It contains a device, a special badge that put in front of the intruders, will counter-attack and prevent the Guerilla talisman from draining the Reitasu."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as a box appeared before him.

"Damn that scientist…he probably summoned it with Kido…" he took the device and scanned it carefully.

"Where's yours, Hime'?" as soon as he took out his badge, the box disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Heh…" she scratched her head in embarrassment, "I'm not a Shinigami registered in Soul Society…"

"You take mine then," he took her hand and placed the device on it.

"No Ichigo! Remember, I'm in charge of the defensive, I don't need it as long as I'm with you," she softly smiled to him, making him understand she won't change her mind. "you need it more than I do,"

"You stay right by my side then!" he smirked playfully. He could never refuse anything to her.

The howling winds rushed by Ichigo's ears. His hair thrashed in the gusts along with his clothes. The white cloak he had been gifted by the Zero Squad gently dancing with the wind, he carefully examined the area, sensing a strange feeling engulfing him.

"Hime', something's not right, look at all this dust…" he drew his short sword and spin it out of the sheath. With a gentle swing, he blasted away the dust, and they both noticed a massive hole just ahead. "Let's keep moving, something must have happened here…"

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, facing a pile of dead bodies, "t-those a-are…"

"The Onmitsukido members... They were sent here to guard the Maggot's Nest…"

Orihime ran towards them and summoned her shield, "there's too many of them! It seems like they died because their Reiatsu had been sucked dry…I can't do much for that…"

"I've been waiting for you both for quite a time…you missed all the fun…" Ainoko slowly landed on the ground, facing the couple, "I think I already introduced myself earlier…"

"Fuck your name," Ichigo frowned. He tightened his grip on his short sword and raised his arm to the grip his main one, "Getsuga Tensho!" Flames were summoned to his sword and he released his powerful attack to his opponent.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, eyes widening as she remembered what Kamiko told her about Ainoko.

The orange-haired man turned around and frowned intensively at her. Without a word, he vanished attacking Ainoko again.

With that simple stare, she understood that he wanted her to keep healing the Onmitsukido members. Trying to concentrate on her task, she felt Kamiko pressuring her to take the lead. She concentrated even more to fight the Arrancar's exploding Reiatsu in her.

"Kamiko please trust him! He's faced worse than that!" Orihime pleaded in her mind. "give me some more minutes please!"

"You're lucky my Reiatsu isn't fully back since I saved the ex-Espada members!" Kamiko raged. "I swear if he's not dead in the next 15 minutes I'll force you to go back into your inner world!"

* * *

"Nice try," Ainoko avoided Ichigo's attack using Sonido. He brought his sword up and easily blocked the feral downward strike from Ichigo's main sword. The white energy bow from his Zanpakuto held fast against the earth-shattering strike. Ainoko twisted his right hand, making Ichigo's small sword fall to the left. He brought his left knee up, caving in Ichigo's exposed stomach. Ichigo disappeared into the Maggot's Nest wall, rubble falling over him and cutting him off from view.

"You seem unfocused…that's not funny!" Ainoko scoffed. "Are you concerned about your wife? Your kid?... Lord Aizen? You have so many reasons after all,"

Ichigo's Reiatsu washed over him and even before it became visible, he felt the concern inducing wrath behind it. The rubble exploded and vaporized in the geyser of black and blue energy now surrounding him.

Ichigo took a step forward, black flames engulfing his body. "Don't mention my family's name on your filthy mouth!"

Ainoko felt Ichigo's energy and decided to attack him first before he could attack him. He boasted in a flash, his Zanpakuto launched a rain of arrows at Ichigo, who didn't even bother to dodge.

"Arrows, huh?" Ichigo growled.

A dozen arrows sunk into Ichigo's chest which stopped rising to his face when it was struck. The arrows didn't last as they melted away in the flaring power he emitted. Ainoko drew back, worry making its way to his face as his attack didn't even phase the man.

"Yeah, arrows. That's why the other Shinigami didn't like me. Quite provocative huh?" He took out his talisman, eyes widening as he realized it wasn't working anymore. "They said I should have been a Quincy, an insult for a Nobleman and Shinigami such as myself,"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A ring of roaring flame burst from his dual sword, spinning around Ainoko's body and shot him into the air in a massive geyser of destructive power. Ainoko was engulfed in the flames, a smile lingering on his face.

The geyser rushed up into the sky, growing fainter and smaller as it did. Finally, the energy dissipated into the air, leaving only the smoking upper half of Ainoko. At the Geyser's base, Ichigo stood with Zanpakuto in hand. A trail of blue sparks drifting off of Zangetsu's blade as Ichigo floated down like a God from on high. He spun his sword overhead and slid it into place.

"Luckily, my Hierro is still working fine, even if I'm a little injured…" Ainoko coughed, using Sonido to vanish. While flying, his body convulsed suddenly, as Ichigo's attack sliced his shoulder down the half of his chest. He cursed internally, he probably hadn't much time left…

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he followed him in a flash step. Arriving at Ainoko's emplacement, he stood not far from the Onmitsukido members who were still being healed by Orihime. Ichigo stood right behind her, making sure Ainoko couldn't get closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"I forgot something! I have two gifts for you, for your reunion…" Ainoko panted, his wound squirting blood on his white Shihakusho. "You're concerned about your kid, right?"

Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other, disbelief on their face.

"Just give me two seconds," Ainoko disappeared, leaving behind him a trail of dust.

Orihime pressed her hand on Ichigo's. Their eyes hardened into steel as they kept staring at each other, fear registering on their face.

Ainoko appeared in the air using Sonido, the black smoke of the early fire still lingering in the air. Seeing a large silhouette standing, Ichigo used his small sword to clear the dust with a swing.

Ainoko was laughing, gripping two small bodies with each hand.

"Don't you want to say hi to mommy and daddy?" he shook the first limp body. "hi mom! Hi dad!" he imitated the frail voice of a kid.

He turned his head back to the other body "and to you, it's aunty and uncle I guess?" he shook it with a puzzling look on his face.

"Fuck! they seem so heavy now that I'm injured… so here's the first gift!" he drew his hands back from their bodies and threw them both on the ground. "I'm sad to give them away, they were such perfect marionettes…"

Ainoko's lips curled into a large grin, "So what do you think? But wait, I'm not finished yet…" he exclaimed. "Yeah, I know, I'm such a generous man..."

Ichigo's body trembled, his eyes constricted, he couldn't wrap around the sight, "N-No…"

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime mumbled robotically so her shield catches the falling bodies. Bringing it closer to her, she noticed holes on their backs, their blood-stained from their clothes, and it was gushing out on her shield.

"K-Ka…I-Ich…" Orihime wailed, her hands trembling.

"Kazui! Ichika!" Ichigo shouted as he reached for the kids. He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen something like that even in his worst nightmares. That he was seeing something his eyes won't ever be able to erase. Adrenalin flew through his veins, but he couldn't move a single muscle, not before they both opened their eyes or even move a finger, twitch, or anything that meant they were alive. He didn't remember being that scared in his life. All his attention was focused on both kids.

Everything fell away for Orihime. She couldn't breathe anymore, as if someone was choking her. She could no longer hear what was going on around her. Every muscle of her body was on hold. The absolute horror of seeing her child dead completely paralyzed her. She could hear her pulse banging in her ears and feel sweat dripping down her back. She wrapped her fingers on her son and surrogate niece's Shihakusho, summoning her golden dome around them, breaking the healing process from the Onmitsukido members. She crouched down, collapsing under the weight of her despair.

Her expression darkened, waiting for her powers to work on the unmoving kids. Her Reitasu washed over her, making Ichigo blink in confusion. Was he feeling… a vengeance desire behind it?

An explosion, a blazing torrent of flames exploded outwardly right behind the orange haired-couple. A large part of the area was engulfed in extreme heat. Orihime's powers working on their own, covered them all with a large shield to protect them.

"I told you I had a second gift…"

The ground shook under them, making the Maggot's Nest building explode in an enormous blast. Smoke filled the air, making it harder to see.

Ichigo stood, and noticed from afar that the whole Maggot Nest collapsed, leaving a second giant hole on the ground. He felt a familiar Reiatsu… but a little cracked voice brought his attention away.

"M-Mom….?" disoriented, Kazui slowly opened his eyes to face a golden dome.

"Aunty!" Ichika grabbed Orihime by her clothes, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared…" she bawled.

Relieved, Ichigo used Shunpo and hugged both of the kids.

"I'm so sorry, dad…" Kazui cried. Ichigo patted his head and hugged him closer.

"Orihime? You did it, honey! They're alive!" Ichigo exclaimed, hugging his wife tightly, still shaking from fear.

Unresponsive, Orihime's body burned more intensively, her Reiatsu covering her. Ichigo glared at her confusedly as he noticed her mouth twitched upward under the thick strands of her hair.

Lost in her mind, Orihime only had one thought; to protect her son, eliminating whatever dared to harm him. Nothing was going to stop her. Tsubaki erupted from her hairpin and put his hands on both kids.

"Hey there! What are you doing?" Ichigo grabbed him by his shoulder, preventing him from moving further.

"It's coming, Ichigo," he turned back with a dark look in his eyes. "Orihime wants me to bring them somewhere safe, and I know exactly where," the fairy clarified, and in a swirl of black-golden light, he vanished with the kids.

* * *

"Hime', what's going on-?" Ichigo was interrupted by the geyser of golden-black energy erupting from his wife.

Orihime rose as her body turned into a shadow from the black-golden Reiatsu that enveloped her. She seemed to look in Ainoko's direction, who was widely grinning at her. She no longer cared about anything else but avenging her son. Is that what the killing intent Kamiko told her about feels like?

The pain of seeing her dead son took her not far away, but deep inside herself to some primitive place that knew how to cope with that kind of pain that preceded death…

She closed her eyes and found herself amid vast darkness. There was a dull spotlight on Kamiko, who was smiling to her. "Did you feel it? come…our time has come…let's avenge them together…"

Orihime felt Kamiko's darkness creep inside of her as she held both Kamiko's hands under the spotlight. "I'm ready, Kamiko-san…"

She felt her thoughts being clouded and the last thing she saw was Kamiko grinning at her before taking her in her embrace.

* * *

Ichigo glanced up at Orihime, his eyes fixed at his wife's unblinking eyes. He focused even more trying to concentrate on her Reitasu. "It feels like it's being merged with the Arrancar's one, fuck!"

His scowl deepened as he tried to reach his wife to stop the process when another explosion of heavy Reiatsu washed over the Seireitei, making the ground shake again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he heard a cold voice that sent a shiver down his spine. He poured his own Reitasu over, trying to protect himself and his wife that seemed in a trance.

"I-Impossible…" he mumbled. He felt his muscles tense and all of the Winter war's memories filled his confused mind again.

"My lord," Ainoko spoke and bowed down in the air.

Aizen was floating in the air, the explosion setting him free of his chair. He slowly landed on the ground, making it crack and sending shockwaves to his surroundings.

"Transforming Kido spells into bombs? Smart move, Ainoko Tsunayashiro." Aizen stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You have grown some much since the last time..."

Hearing Aizen's voice snapped Orihime from her trance. She rose and took a step forward, flames of black-golden energy flying off her body that started to shape. Her eyes grew in a lighter color and her loose hair faded into a chestnut color, the perfect mix between her Kamiko's pitch black hair and her own auburn one.

Another step forward, her flames settled showing her altered outfit. From a white Arrancar suit, she wore a skull armor glowing in golden that cupped her breasts sporting a hole above her left bosom. A hollow skull rested on her left shoulder and on the left side on her head. Barefooted and broken chains around her limbs, she also wore a short skirt in the same color as her armor.

Ichigo's shock registered on his face. His mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. "Orihime…?"

"I've been released at the perfect moment…" Aizen grinned, "She won't talk back to you Ichigo. She completely fused with her hollow. It seems that the Hogyoku granted another one of her wishes…"

Her long hair blowing in the wind, Orihime turned around and gazed at Ichigo with a blank face.

Ichigo felt a shiver down his spine, he knew his wife she was still there and he could perfectly understand what she wanted him to do by that simple empty glance. He drew his double blades and tapped into his Reiatsu, trusting her with whatever she was going to do. Still, he felt unsure about how this was going to end.

Orihime mirrored a grim expression to her husband. Feeling her insides on fire, she felt bloodlust filling her, wanting to rip the head of the Arrancar who dared touch a strand of her son's hair. Aizen was only going to be the cherry on top.

Bursting into Sonido, Orihime was gone, leaving a distortion in the air and a massive upturn of earth and dust. Ichigo blinked several times before realizing how fast she had just moved.

"I'm coming, Aizen."

Still pouring his Reitasu, the ground beneath Ichigo's feet cracked and caved in, unable to withstand the incredible pressure. An instant later, the ground exploded in a shower of debris.

Ichigo lowered himself and released his potent energy in the form of a black and blue Reiatsu that began to slowly scorch his surroundings. Feeling Zangetsu's excitement at being fully released, his eyes snapped open, glowing with a swirl of red, black, and blue Reitasu.

"Bankai!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The energy contained within Ichigo's body exploded out in a tidal wave. He pressed his legs against the shaking ground and shot in the air, cracking it with his speed.

* * *

**A/N**: My fiction is one year old :') time flies... but I'm pretty satisfied, I managed to finish it in 11 months! still, I'll keep updating it once or twice a month so my beta and I have the time to correct the remaining chapters.

Here's my list of thanks:

*Thanks for reading!

*Thanks to my beta **ScepticalOne** for correcting this chapter.

*Thanks to the artist **EverlastingDarkness5 **for allowing me to use one of their artworks. I suggest you check his DeviantArt page if you like their art. This image was the reason I had this fiction idea. I couldn't wait to use it but it would have been a huge spoiler if I did it earlier!

Take care and see you in 2-3 weeks! ++


	18. Chapter 18: Pit of consciousness

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in any way**

* * *

Black patterns marked the left part of Ichigo's white body, his hair was swept back with a familiar white horn jutting out of the left side of his head. The white on his left eye was overtaken with black, his brown irises growing to a menacing yellow.

Once his weapon stabilized, he brought it back, the black chain rattling as he swiped his Zanpakuto forward. A tornado of Reiatsu expelled, revealing his sword form, the white edge forming a stark contrast with its black core.

"I've been waiting for this rematch…" Aizen's voice echoed around Ichigo. In the next instant, he appeared right in front of him, sporting a smug smirk on his face.

Reacting instinctively, Ichigo deftly parried Aizen, the collisions force resulting in a shockwave that cleared the area of debris.

"This rematch won't last long if you're planning to disappear at each strike," Ichigo warned, taunting Aizen.

A small chuckle escaped the man's lips. "You're definitely an interesting subject, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm glad the other Captains can't join this fight."

"Why?" Ichigo frowned.

"I've added a barrier with my Reitasu, to spice up our fight, if I may say so…" he smirked, passing a hand through his hair, a strand of it hanging on his face. "You know how much I hate it when others interfere with my plans,"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, annoyed with the man's voice.

He raised and outstretched his hand, releasing a massive concentration of yellow energy of a form of a crescent moon, taking the shape of a wave. "Hado 63; Raikoho!"

Ichigo's Kido soared through the battlefield like lightning, striking Aizen dead on as it followed his previous attack, creating a dense cloud of smoke that obscured the bound man.

"Fascinating. You still use Getsuga Tensho and you learned Kido…"

The man's voice came behind him. Ichigo frowned as he felt Aizen's energy building up around him, enveloping him in a black coffin made of dark smoke.

"Kido's going to be useless against him…" he shook his head, thinking how he could defeat him.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi,"

A multitude of spears pushed against Ichigo's skin. He raised his hand and smashed the spell with a single slap. The coffin formed from Aizen's Kido shattered into pieces. Ichigo waited until it broke, revealing his stoic looking. Strings of blue shot over his body and erupted across his neck, wrist, and forearms.

"Blut Vene," Aizen cleared his voice. "You are truly a remarkable experiment, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen renewed his smirk. "But as you know, I don't have a Zanpakuto anymore and I'd like to try something if you don't mind…"

"Later if you want. I'm in a kind of a hurry," Ichigo hardened his frown.

"I assure you, this will be a good use of your time,"

The two of them faced each other with firm gazes. Ichigo was tightly gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto but neither of them tried to move.

The sound of a distant explosion briefly shook Ichigo's concentration and caused him to think about his wife. He stared at Aizen, the rush of adrenaline flushed his concern away and renewed his resolve to end this fight rapidly. He had a job to finish for the sake of his family and friends.

Ichigo shot forward like lightning but before it could connect with Aizen's flesh, his sword crashed against an invisible barrier. The air rose and the pressure from the attack blasted away.

"The Hogyoku is protecting me, you cannot do anything about it," Aizen stated with a hint of pride. The next instant, Ichigo pushed forward and forced him backward.

"We'll see that, Aizen," Ichigo retorted.

"Are you doubting my words?" Aizen narrowed his eyes at him.

Ichigo felt an intense pressure on his shoulders that made him grin. He withdrew his Zanpakuto and spun it around. Yellow Flames flowed from his sword. The energy burst out in all directions like a sphere of flames, trying to slash Aizen's torso.

He felt a grip on his left wrist from behind and he opened his eyes wide. In a split second, Ichigo turned around and slid his Zanpakuto forward, trying to cut Aizen's throat. He was forced to lean backward, the tip of his blade narrowly missing his target.

"I shouldn't hold back. He raised a Reiatsu wall and Orihime is strong enough to bear our spiritual energy…" Ichigo thought, concentrating on his Reiryoku. Black flames started to burst out from him and enveloped both his body and his Zanpakuto.

Aizen withdrew before the flames could reach him. "You seem to have better control over your Reiatsu." Aizen smirked. "how's your hand?"

A wave of agony crashed into Ichigo as pain erupted from his left wrist, an unneeded distraction that burned across his flesh.

"Burned from your own flames?" Aizen mocked while watching the panic registered on his opponent's face.

Ichigo tried to grip on his sword but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything from his left hand. He felt a strike at his back, making him lose control of his movements. He looked up and noticed that Aizen disappeared from his sight.

"Come on Aizen. You're worth more than those sneaky attacks!" he yelled, closing his eyes to stop the dizzying as the force of the blow made his world spin.

He tried to move his sword with his left hand but he couldn't. His sword wasn't there anymore. It was missing, along with the hand that held it.

"I could end this fight in a second," Aizen chuckled, "but as you're finally using your Zanpakuto true abilities, I decided to spice up our fight a little more," he continued. "I hope you're not mad. I know you're resourceful…"

"Shit," Ichigo grumbled, clutching at his stump. He clenched his teeth against the pain and frustration. He located his sword and, in a flash, he went to grab it back from the ground below. He fell to his knee, his blood already forming a little pool beneath him. His list of options was rapidly shortening, thinking about which solution was best to kill the fake god he was facing.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu in his mind, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," he growled. "I need you to heal my hand,"

"You're sure? That's going to hurt," Zangetsu warned.

"I know, but Orihime's not around and I need my hand back right now,"

"On it,"

That was the stupidest idea he ever had. He stood, relying on his Zanpakuto and preparing himself mentally for what was to come. He pulled back his bleeding wrist into his sleeve, waiting on Zangetsu to start its task.

He could take it. He died two times after all and was brought back… he closed his eyes, starting to feel the pain of his hand sprouting back. He was sure that it was only the beginning... And he was right.

It felt like a thousand hot needles stabbing into his exposed muscle tissue. The feeling only grew as the first bit of bones and nerves sprouted forth.

"Almost done, Ichigo," Zangetsu reassured. His hand was almost done from growing muscle tissue by now and his skin started to form.

"That was my first experiment, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen stated, landing on the ground to face him. "So, you can heal yourself now thanks to Blut Vene ability,"

"I've been using my Zanpakuto's abilities since the beginning of this fight, Ichigo,"

Freezing on the spot, Ichigo mentally cursed. "so maybe… I already looked at an illusion when I hit the Reiatsu wall protecting him earlier? I was immune to his illusions, damn it!"

Ichigo stood still. Now, what if he was caught up in one of Aizen's illusions? What if he never lost his hand? He started to scan the area, ignoring Aizen's presence. He had to find out if he was in one of his illusions.

"I kept evolving too, even trapped on a chair…" Aizen spoke calmly. "Are you afraid?"

Not looking at him, Ichigo frowned, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. "I'm afraid, Aizen,"

His response made the man widely smirk before Ichigo finished his thought.

"But the fear I feel is not for my own life right now,"

In an instant, he lowered himself and let out another burst of Reiatsu in the form of black and blue flames that surrounded him. The heat of his energy broke Aizen's illusion. He lifted his head and noticed Aizen floating in the air, looking displeased.

"I see. What's your worst nightmare then?"

"I wonder what's yours, Aizen?" Ichigo smiled a little and pointed his gaze at the sky. "But I think I already know the answer. Failing all your plans and end up being trapped on a chair must have been your worst one,"

Ichigo's body was still releasing a large wave of black and blue Reiatsu, gushing from his position to every side.

He swung his Zanpakuto and released a large crossed-shaped blast of energy.

"Getsuga Jujisho!"

"Futile attempt," Aizen spoke from behind him.

As fast as he could, Ichigo turned around and grabbed his opponent's clothes with his free hand. He slashed his torso with the other one, trying to dig his sword deep into his skin. Blood began to drip on the ground, making Ichigo smirk in return.

"As you don't have a sword anymore, I guess the only way to escape your hypnosis was to touch you," Ichigo smirked, swinging his Zanpakuto down, slicing Aizen vertically. Blood spurted from the man as he ripped a deep gash in it. Still gripping his sword, he kept him close to him.

Locking eyes on each other, Ichigo kept staring at Aizen while he was taking deep breaths.

"The Hogyoku's still generating him…" Ichigo thought bitterly while he noticed a white light covering Aizen's wound. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakuto and the injured man fully healed.

"You cannot win this Ichigo Kurosaki. You are no match for me anymore as the Hogyoku is inside of me," Aizen lowered his head, watching proudly how the Hoggyoku healed his deep wound.

"We'll see that!" Ichigo yelled and raised his sword again, pouring a large quantity of his Reiryoku until it began to glow.

"The Hogyoku must have its limits too. I have to exhaust his Reiatsu," Ichigo thought.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The massive wave of energy crushed into Aizen with a raw force. It exploded right into his face, making their bodies enveloped in smoke.

Ichigo scanned the area to locate Aizen. Barely seeing him, he scowled and raised his Zanpakuto again. Restlessly and with a fierce determination, he fired the same attack over, and over again, screaming in rage.

His voice gave out even if he still had enough energy. He wanted to end this fight so badly and get rid of the man who had haunted his life for so long. He was ready to keep blasting Aizen, cut him in pieces, and turn him into ashes.

Behind a thick shadow made of smoke, he noticed dark blood stains over a silhouette and all over the ground. He forced his voice to come out.

"Still alive, Aizen?" he asked hoarsely, raising the blade to rest it on his shoulder.

Gradually, the smokescreen from his attacks cleared, revealing a fully healed Aizen.

"Such a killing machine, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen smiled, panting a bit. "Even though you grew up, you're still the same stubborn kid,"

"There must be a way of killing you Aizen, and I'll find it so I can protect everyone," Ichigo's scowl deepened.

Aizen chuckled at his words, "I told you I still had an experiment to try. I was only warming up..." The man raised both hands, summoning a large amount of Reiatsu, "This is over, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, ready for another sneaky attack but he blinked when Aizen briefly closed his eyes and burst, throwing shockwaves around him. The man poured all his accumulated energy on Ichigo's shoulders, knocking him to his knees.

* * *

**Outside Aizen's Reitasu wall**

* * *

"Do you think it's fair to fight me while I'm already injured? I'm going to die soon," Ainoko mocked. He couldn't regenerate his body, the damage Ichigo caused being too severe and too deep in his flesh. He knew Orihime wanted him dead and he kept running away, waiting for his death to come.

"Did you think you were going to stay hidden until you die?" he heard a double voice invading his mind. His eyes stretched, thinking about how he could get rid of the Arrancar.

Concentrating on his Reiatsu to find him, Orihime watched the Guerilla's leader appear right before her. She opened her eyes wide in surprise, the bright white of the large arrow he shot nearly blinding her. Without blinking, she held it with bare hands, breaking it in pieces. Smoking was smoldering from her burnt flesh and a golden light covered it, rejecting the damage. Orihime smirked and grabbed his clothes in a flash.

Ainoko groaned, his body starting to dissipate. He knew his death was near and he felt his muscles tense.

"Such a shame you won't be the one to end my life…" he mocked. "I had plans for you, I wanted to convert your powers into regenerating pills… If I had those, none of my soldiers would be dead and my plan for saving Aizen would have worked perfectly,"

"Ainoko, it's just…there's no fun if you see it coming…" Orihime spoke into his mind, covering his body into a golden light.

"Huh?" his eyes stretched as he felt his pain disappearing, she was healing him! He released a sharp surge of Reiatsu and stuck his talisman right against her hollow hole to suck her energy.

"That was careless, Orihime!" Kamiko yelled in anger in Orihime's mind.

"Just watch me, Kamiko-san," The woman replied coldly.

Orihime drew more in her Reiatsu and slammed him violently on the ground before vanishing. She hadn't recovered Kamiko's spiritual energy lost in Hueco Mundo and a large part of both of their Reiatsu was drained again.

"Did you really think that stupid device was going to stop me from killing you?" the double voice echoed everywhere around the leader.

Ainoko took a balancing step back, wiping the blood from his head that was dripping on his face.

"I would have brought you from hell if you had died on me," the same voice invaded his mind.

In an instant, he felt a burning sensation at the spot on his chest where she clenched him earlier before crashing him. He opened his white Shihakusho, only to notice his flesh was slowly burning, just like a paper burnt with fire.

He looked at his smoking flesh, the side of his lips twitched in anger only to feel an invisible force collide into him. The blood lust that came with that force caused a drop of sweat to roll down his brow as he noticed he was flying through the air.

"I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life until I decide it's enough…you shouldn't have stolen our Reiatsu,"

"What the …" before he could even turn his head back around, a hand grabbed him and covered the left side of his face.

"You shouldn't have touched my son,"

Fingers dug into his skull, releasing a black golden smoke inside the holes in his scalp. Out of the corner of his left eye, he noticed chains rattling against his flesh, slowly cutting his skin and shackle him.

"I-I can't tell you what Aizen is planning… for that monster you call your child," Ainoko groaned in pain, provoking the woman. He knew he was screwed, so he'd better enjoy his last moments.

The images flashing before her eyes, the anger and pain of seeing her child fall had snapped what little restraint she had left. Black-golden Reiatsu flared more from her.

Pitch black eye slits covered Ainoko's distorted view, a warbled breath escaped along with wisps of white mist. The Guerilla's leader couldn't see anything but the black eye slits which only added to the incredible terror he felt consuming him. Fixing his executioner closer, Orihime's head had turned into a demoniac skull, two sharp horns protruding off the front of its dark skin.

Orihime's head tilted slightly right and her jaws snapped shut, blood stained the front of her face. As if symbolizing the jaws of death closing down on the Guerilla's leader, when Orihime's mouth closed, Ainoko's head came off.

* * *

Orihime landed, carrying Ainoko's body with the chains situated on her wrists. Her other hand carried his severed head, dragging it on the scattered ground.

"H-How come I'm still alive?" Ainoko's eyes blinked in confusion, noticing his body was being hung up in chains like a roasted pig before his head. "and y-your human head is back! You're the Hollow I saw in Soul Society when I kidnapped the Ex-Espada!" he whimpered, shaking in fear.

Ignoring him, Orihime was happy that her illusion worked on him. She scanned the area, trying to find Ichigo's location. She raised her hand, feeling a thick invisible barrier blocking her way. The woman froze in place and felt like a cold hand squeezing her insides. For a brief moment, she felt confused. Nobody was around her. Something behind this wall was happening, and it definitely included Ichigo as she felt his powerful Reiatsu and Aizen's crashing against it.

She placed her feet on Ainoko's bloody skull and tilted her head on the right.

"Such a shame, I had plans for you too…" Orihime spoke in the man's mind with a double voice, "but I'm running out of time, my husband needs me,"

"A-Are you going to leave me in this state?" Ainoko shivered as Orihime crept closer to him, smirking.

"You're chained in Hell's chains that's why you're still alive…," her response echoed in Ainoko's drilled head. She gathered a massive amount of Reiatsu in a single arm, making it glow in a black-golden color. Her hair began to float around her as she knelt down before the Guerilla's leader and stuck her finger against his temple.

"I reject," she mumbled, Ainoko's eyes stretching wide, screaming out in pain while his body dissolved in a black-golden smoke.

Orihime stood looking down at her hands. She avenged her son… but Ainoko mentioned Aizen thinking about Kazui… describing him as a monster…

Clenching her fists, Kamiko's hate and enmity welled up in her guts, fury itself burning her up, adding more fuel to her state.

She placed both of her hands on the barrier, feeling it materialize under her touch thanks to her powers. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath and let it out, feeling Kamiko's excitement deep in her soul. Her eyes snapped open, her body glowing with a swirl of black-golden Reiatsu.

"I reject!"

The energy contained within her body exploded in a wave, creating a large shockwave engulfing the whole area. The wall cracked first then disintegrated, falling like snowflakes made of glass.

"Please be safe, Ichigo…" She looked up at the sky and vanished, rejecting herself to Ichigo's place.

* * *

**Ichigo and Aizen**

* * *

Ichigo blinked in confusion and carefully glanced at his surroundings. Checking his own body, nothing had moved. His Zanpakuto was still in his hand and his Reiryoku's energy was still the same.

"Something must have happened," he puzzled, scanning the area again. Nothing changed and Aizen released an attack. How come nothing changed? Maybe the Hogyoku broke after his attacks?

He should be glad Aizen's attack failed, but he felt unwell. One of the most potent being released a powerful attack, but nothing happened?

Seconds passed as Ichigo tried to calm himself, he would end it and think about what happened later. He stared at Aizen, trying to guess his intentions from his face, but the man was expressionless.

"Let's finish this and go home," he thought, determination filling him.

"I don't know what went wrong, Aizen…", He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, he gritted his teeth and raised his blade high, "but I won't show you any mercy!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted as he poured as much energy as he could into his attack. A gargantuan mass of flames emerged around him and he fired a massively golden light wave, slashing Aizen's chest.

Ichigo cringed as Aizen screeched in agony, causing him to turn away as the man tore his throat with the intensity of his wail. The man's screams died when he tore his vocal cords with the sheer strength of his outcry.

With a grimace, Ichigo forced himself to look at the dying moments of one of his biggest enemies. He noticed a bright light slowly healing him, as the Hogyoku was repairing his flesh and probably restoring his mind.

"This is my mercy, Aizen," Resolutely, Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Jujisho!"

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Aizen's face. He looked delirious even in his final moments until the attack reached his face. He looked towards him and noticed a smile on the man's face before his body exploded into spirit particles.

"Goodbye, Aizen," He sighed. It was finally over.

Turning around, he made a step forward, trying to spot Orihime's Reiatsu. It was time to end this war and return to Karakura. At that moment, he felt all of his strength leave his body and fell on the ground, darkness consuming him.

* * *

Echoes… Voices…. Footsteps… A banging on the door.

"Ichigo! Time to wake up!"

Forcefully, he rose from a heavy slumber. He blinked several times, trying to process his environment. He was in a room that seemed to be like his old room at his father's place. He slowly sat up, dragging his feet off the bed, wondering what the heck he was doing here. His body was aching and his muscles felt weak.

"Come on, Ichigo! Don't make me go in there or I'll kick your ass!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as he rolled off his bed. He tried to support himself on one hand so he could get up but to his surprise, he found himself unable to.

"The fuck!" he exclaimed "I can't stand up!" he glanced down at his chest, only to notice restriction straps.

"Huh?" he blinked. "why am I wearing this?"

He strained against the carpet on the ground with every ounce of strength he had and he still couldn't budge. His back was hurting from the base of his spine to the tail bone. His saliva was pooling in the back on his mouth.

His heart was pounding, ready to explode. His eyes scanned left and right for any sign when the door blasted open.

"Ichigo! You should have called me out, you idiot!"

Ichigo gasped in shock when he recognized the face and voice of the woman.

"T-Tasuki? What are you doing here?"

The woman raised one eyebrow and then shook her head.

"Come on, I just brought you back from the hospital yesterday, don't tell me I already have to give you more medicine …"

Still shocked, Ichigo barely heard the words coming out of the woman's mouth.

"I had to make you wear this straitjacket yesterday evening. You were too violent and you didn't want to go to bed, even after I gave you your medication…" Tatsuki sighed. "I really don't want to bring you back to the hospital… please behave…"

"Hospital? What are you talking about?"

Tatsuki ignored him and brought a wheelchair from the hall. She picked him off the ground and sat him on it. She reached into her pocket and took out a small syringe filled with a translucid substance. She stood behind him and plunged the needle into Ichigo's neck before he tried to resist.

Almost immediately, Ichigo felt drowsy. He growled, desperately clinging to his consciousness.

"W-why… Tat…Tatsuki…"

On the edge of his consciousness, he heard the woman's answer.

"You always ask the same question…I finally managed to bring you back home thanks to a nurse friend of mine, Hanataro Yamada." She spoke, crossing her arms.

"Ever since your mother died in an accident when you were eight, you went insane… and you were placed into Karakura's psychiatric institution for mentally ill people, until yesterday morning,"

Ichigo stared at Tatsuki with an unfocused sight, his dizzy and slightly disoriented mind unable to form a coherent thought. A quiet groan escaped his lips.

"Urgg…"

As soon as his voice came out of his mouth, a sharp pain throbbed within his skull and caused him to grimace. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to relax his body and mind. Trying to lift his head and keep it still, he tried to remember what his last memory was.

Vivid images flashed before his eyes; he was fighting a man with brown hair, a scattered ground, a beautiful orange-haired girl smiling at him, his hand holding his kid's, his father, sisters and friends...

Moments later, he opened his eyes and kept breathing steadily to calm himself.

"A psychiatric institution? What kind of sick joke is that?" he asked himself out loud in a disbelieving tone. "At least I'm not wearing that straitjacket anymore,"

He shifted his sight and noticed he was in the middle of his father's living room.

"Finally, you woke up! I turned on the television so you take your mind off things," Tatsuki came in, her hands full of snacks and a bowl of popcorn as she sat on the couch just beside Ichigo.

The orange-haired man was in his wheelchair with a blanket on his knees. He glanced at the television, feeling like his face was inches away from the flickering screen. He grimaced again from the throbbing pain in his head.

"That's probably the side effect of what she used on me earlier…"

He closed his eyes again. This can't be. Was it a nightmare? He wasn't that stupid to believe her. He knew his head was clear, he wasn't mad. He just had to think to figure this out. He sighed again, calming his breath.

"I remember everyone and everything, Tatsuki,"

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Ichigo," Tatsuki growled, frowning at him. "Shhh now, my show has started!"

Staring confusedly at the woman who was eating popcorn, Ichigo turned back to the television, still thinking about how he ended up in this situation and how he could make it out.

"_Good evening everyone! Welcome to Yumichika Ayasegawa's talk show, live special from France! Tonight, we have a very special guest. She's one of the most famous actresses in Japan and she was nominated in the best drama category in Cannes' festival. Known as Japan's Idol, the country's pride, please welcome her warmly, Orihime Inoue!"_

Hearing the name, Ichigo focused back on the screen and blinked several times.

And when she walked into the studio, Ichigo felt like his whole world slowed down. He looked up and laid his eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

Perfect auburn hair that rested right above her shoulders and hazel brown eyes that could swallow galaxies. Her perfect skin looked so fragile yet so soft. Her cheeks seemed to have the color of pink roses and her eyelashes were longer than anyone's he had ever seen. Her body caught his attention, a small waist hidden under a strapless emerald silky dress that showed her curvy hips. This was the girl that changed his life, she was his wife. But what was she doing on a talk show?

There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements, and a softness in her voice as she waved to the crowd screaming her name.

"I'm such a big fan of her! She could have been the perfect sister to me…" Tatsuki sighed. "we both like combat sports for example,"

"T-Tasuki…."

"Shhh, let's hear what she's going to say!" Tatsuki threw popcorn at his face, turning up the television's volume.

"_Nice to meet you, everyone!" Orihime waved at the crowd, blushing from all the attention she was having._

"_So, I'm going to ask you some questions about your career and personal life," Yumichika, the host, stared at the camera, smirking while the crowd went crazier. "By the way, I like your outfit and you know that I don't compliment anyone, especially since this interview is live on TV worldwide,"_

_Orihime laughed in embarrassment, "Thank you for your compliment and for this invitation, Yumichika-san!" she blushed, hiding her smile behind her hand. "I'm so happy to represent our country in such a famous movie festival. But as you all know, I always have too many ideas that come at once in my mind, it's probably the little blue men and aliens work but I got used to it! As I don't like to talk much about myself, let's start with that then I'd be-"_

"_Fine! First question!" Yumichika interrupted as passed a hand in his black hair, his face zoomed in by the camera. "Tell me a little about your husband, you never talk about him," _

"_As you all know, he doesn't like attention, that's why I want to respect his wish, so my fans don't bother him. He's very caring, intelligent, and of course, he's the most handsome man I've ever met." Orihime cleared her voice, blushing even more._

"Thank god, she's still my wife even in this place," Ichigo sighed in relief, still watching the television.

"_Oh, I can feel the love you have for him from my seat!" Yumichika winked at the camera. "He also started to get famous himself thanks to his work,"_

_Orihime nodded, "Indeed! He has the greatest brain and it shows in his hands!"_

_Yumichika laughed out loud with the crowd and winked a second time at the camera with exaggeration. _

"_Come on Orihime! This isn't a midnight show to talk about those private things!" _

Ichigo's lips lightly lifted. God, he missed her so bad.

"_huh?" Orihime blinked several times in confusion before turning as red as the seat she was sitting on. She shook her head many times, blurting, "N-No I didn't mean it that way!"_

_Yumichika smirked. "your innocence will kill us one day, but we love you for that!"_

_Orihime softly smiled, "What I meant is that my husband, is getting famous thanks to his hands and talent. He can be considered as an artist too since he saves lives. You know, being a renowned cardiac surgeon, Ishida is…-"_

In an instant, the television went dark and fell down, the living room's table crushing it to pieces.

"Why? Damn you, Ichigo! it started to get interesting!" Tatsuki yelled, "I shouldn't have taken off your straitjacket!"

At that moment, his eyes were down and he clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palms so hard they turned white.

"She's mine! She's my wife!" he shouted back, "I would have killed that four eyes if he had ever laid a finger on her!"

"Y-Your what?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow before laughing out loud. "and what's next? You're going to tell me you have a kid with her?"

"Ichigo, I told you that you just got out of the psychiatric hospital yesterday," She continued. "All your family died after your placement in the institution. I'm your only friend that's left and I don't think I can put up with your bullshit much longer,"

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. "Alright. I remember everyone. Orihime, Kazui, Dad, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida… the Shinigami, the Arrancar, the Quincy… they're not the product of my imagination." He thought to himself.

"Should I give you another shot, Ichigo?" Tatsuki tapped her foot against the ground, getting impatient. "seeing your state, no wonder why Yuzu killed herself in despair…"

For a brief moment, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"This illusion is crazy. How is it possible to create such a twisted reality… wait… an illusion…" he ignored Tatsuki's questions, blinking when his disturbing thoughts crossed his mind.

"Could this be Aizen's doing? I remember killing him… is this the power of his Zanpakuto fused with the Hogyoku? He's surely manipulating me…. How can I get out of this?" he muttered quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"That's it, I'm calling the doctor. This is your last chance before I take your ass back to the hospital!" Tatsuki left the living room, leaving Ichigo all alone.

Lost in his mind, Ichigo didn't even hear her words. He looked out the window, drops of heavy rain getting his attention. At that moment, he realized something. It was quiet. Not only in the house, but in his mind too.

"Zangetsu?" He called, closing his eyes and waiting a few seconds. He called for his Zanpakuto spirit again, his voice a bit louder.

"Zangetsu!"

He yelled again, but no response. No answer. Just a void. He gulped, a cold feeling ran across his spine. This quietness scared him more than anything. He concentrated, trying to get a hold of his spiritual energy.

Nothing. He felt nothing.

He stretched his eyes, the realization hitting him in the face and knocking him out. He was all alone. He felt the energy disappearing from his body, feeling like an empty shell. Briefly, the flame of his resolve flickered like a candle in a cold breeze. His fingers twitched, feeling something within his soul tugging at him, causing him to clench his fists again.

"So, this is your plan, Aizen? Isolating me from everyone just as Soul Society did to you?" he thought.

"You want me to be scared, huh?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, crushing his fist against the wall. "Let me get out of this illusion!"

Before he could muse any further, the living room's door screeched open and Tatsuki walked inside, wearing a forced smile as her face was pale.

"Please behave Ichigo, I really don't want to make you wear your straitjacket…" she approached him gently, "I called the doctor, he's coming to check on you,"

"I don't need it," Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I-I'm not!" her voice shook as she tried to show a serious face. "Are you sure you're ok?" Tatsuki pointed her finger on the hole he made on the wall.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and kept silent. He sat back in his wheelchair, only for Tatsuki to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo. It hurts me to see you hurt, you know that you're like a brother to me," She sighed. "You always seem to forget the substance the hospital gave me is very strong. It's going to make you sick later…" she shook her head.

"You shouldn't have knocked me out this that shitty product then,"

"The straitjacket can be ineffective sometimes with your strength… so they used sedatives for horses to deal with you when you had an episode, just like earlier… and I don't want to say that your doctor is right about you,"

"And what did they say?" he held his head, a throbbing pain attacking his skull again.

"That you have a monster within…"

Ichigo forced the urge to throw his wheelchair by the window and punch her in the face even if it meant hitting his oldest friend, or maybe just a copy of her… but he needed to keep his mind clear so he can escape. He better behaves before she knocks him out again with that poison.

Tatsuki pushed his wheelchair, slowly maneuvering to the other side of the living-room, stopping it by the window.

"I know you like rain. Maybe the sound will help you calm down," she spoke. "be right back, the door bell's ringing"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Me, liking the rain?" he groaned. "what if I have to kill Tatsuki to get out? Or maybe… I have to kill myself?" he frowned more, "I feel like I've been here for ages…I'm not crazy, damn it!"

He noticed a kid holding a woman's hand, both of them protected by an umbrella. The kid stopped his tracks, lifted his head, and smiled towards him, waving his hand.

Ichigo's eyes stretched and he opened the window in haste.

"Kazui!"

"What are you doing here? you don't belong to this place!" the kid grinned at him and followed his mom that kept moving.

"Ichigo! The doctor's here!" Tatsuki stepped in the living room, "And close that damn window before you catch a cold!" she hit him on the back of his head and closed it.

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo blinked at the familiar voice. He was sure he had already heard it before. He slightly turned his head. In a moment, he froze, just as if a lightning struck him right in his place.

Standing in front of him in a long white coat, his doctor gazed at him. A man with brown hair, glasses, and a kind smile. He knew that face.

"A-Aizen?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo… how many times did I ask you to call me Doctor Aizen?" the man posed his suitcase by the door, "I didn't think we'd see each other that fast,"

"I'm quite displeased with your attitude and behavior after what Miss Arisawa told me. After all the progress you made in the institute and Miss Arisawa's efforts to bring you back home… I don't know what happened, but I hope you're not turning back to your old self, "Aizen stated with a frown.

"But have no fear, for I'll heal your mind, for Miss Arisawa's sake and yours. I promise-"

The doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence when Ichigo jumped out of his wheelchair, placing his fingers around the man's neck and squeezed.

"I'll fucking kill you right here! dispel this illusion or I'll fucking blow this place up!"

"Doctor!" Tatsuki yelled in fear.

Staring into Aizen's eyes, Ichigo noticed that his victim started to lose his color. Ichigo suddenly felt a heavy hitting on the back of his head and lost the grip on the man's neck. His vision spun around and he felt a needle plunging in his neck again.

Before losing consciousness, he took out the needle, noticing half of the liquid was still in it. He stood as he lifted Aizen's head by grabbing his hair mercilessly and he dived the rest of the liquid into his neck.

Ichigo started to feel dizzy as his vision began to fade away. He looked around him, only to notice the house was slowly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Before he fainted, he heard a familiar voice.

"I reject!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and for your support! I hope you enjoyed this one. I loved writing this chapter especially the second part :)

*I was so happy to see all your recent reviews! so thank you for each one of you for taking the time to do so :) same goes to the follows/fav.

*Shout out to my Beta **ScepticalOne **for his help with the corrections.

*Feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, hit the fav/follow button, or simply have fun when reading.

See you soon and take care! ++


	19. Chapter 19: Did my time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way.**

* * *

Ichigo stood in a vast, dark space.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he realized he stood into nothingness.

"You are truly persistent, Kurosaki Ichigo," a laughing voice echoed through this mind.

His eyes locked onto a golden pin-prick of light that started to slowly glow brighter and brighter until it covered his whole sight.

On the edge of consciousness, Ichigo opened his eyes to a determined female voice calling out to him. Weak and confused, he struggled to focus his vision, only to meet Orihime's concerned face above her golden dome. As soon as he did, she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you…" Ichigo heard her in his mind, her tears falling on his shoulder, "I found you lying unconscious on the ground, you were in a trance while Aizen kept telling me my attempts were useless…"

"I-I tried to heal you first, then Kamiko told me that you were probably trapped in an illusion…I couldn't break it easily so instead of rejecting it completely, Kamiko had to release her smoke to break it from the inside…" Orihime rattled on, "please tell me there's no side effect… We had to use a lot of our Reiatsu to bring you back, she told me it started to break thanks to something you did so normally you won't be damaged-"

A large amount of auburn hair covered his sight as she rested her forehead against his. He blinked, forcing his brain to restart.

"O-Orihime… Where am I?" he interrupted her rambling, not quite following her.

An instant later, flashes of his nightmare played out in his mind like a horror movie and he felt anxiety eating his heart. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Orihime, returning the hug.

"Orihime…" his arms squeezed her tighter as he felt Orihime's breath slow down, her body melting into his as her every muscle lost their tension to the air. This was life, real life.

"You can talk now?" he pulled away, still holding her hands.

"I brought you back from where?" she wiped her tears, confused by her husband's words.

"You can only hear me in your mind. I managed somehow to take over Kamiko's soul and merge our powers, probably because my will was strong enough to protect Kazui… but now it's your turn to be protected,"

Ichigo sadly smiled, raising a hand to gently reach for his wife's face. He felt like crying, but the nightmare was over, even if it felt too raw, and his heart was still broken to pieces. Most of all, Aizen was still alive. He leaned into her and placed his nose next to her nape. He felt her scent, and her warmth invading his senses. "I'm really back…"

A moment later, he was back on his feet, shaken to the core but determined to end this fight, especially since his wife was by his side.

Orihime gave him a quick squeeze and gently smiled at him, encouraging him.

"You are way too stubborn… Kurosaki Ichigo," The sound of his enemy's voice echoed through the battlefield. "I'm happy to see the sun shining back, Orihime Inoue. Even if black clouds are in the way…I have to say I'm also amazed by your progress, thanks to Kamiko's presence within your soul,"

Ichigo fought against the tremor in his hands and clasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, only to notice Orihime's figure standing before him.

In one swift motion, Orihime summoned her sword in front of Aizen's floating form, pointing the tip towards him. Tendrils of black and golden energy erupted from her as her sword merged with her body, creating an image of a blinding black sun as she drew in residual Reiatsu.

"No mercy for the sinners," Orihime's double voice echoed, calling out for Aizen.

"She merged her powers with Kamiko again, this is truly wonderful…" Aizen mocked.

Ichigo stood by his wife's side, holding her hand as his body was covered in black, red, and blue flames. Tiny particles of a scorched ground slowly began to disintegrate under the force of the heavy Reiryoku, widely gushing out of both of them.

"Get ready for your death, Aizen!" Ichigo yelled.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo disappeared in a flash only to reappear above a smirking Aizen. He swung his Zanpakuto upwards, a wave of yellow Reiatsu roaring towards the man as Ichigo shouted.

His attack exploded into a cloud of smoke but Ichigo didn't give him a moment to breathe, shooting off after him with more energy.

Aizen couldn't completely avoid Ichigo's attacks. His eye's narrowed into a glare as the gash in his torso stitched itself together.

Orihime was still drawing in her Reiatsu, trying to gather as much energy as she could. Her body glowed in a golden color, covering it like a second skin. She vanished, only to appear behind Aizen while Ichigo was still sending his attacks.

"Orihime!" her husband cried out, noticing her small body behind the smoke. Panic filling his chest as he realized the damage he could've done to her.

"My shield is activated right against my skin, you can still fire your attacks, it won't scratch me," Orihime assured him as he watched her wind up a swing at the distracted Aizen, beginning a string of rapid strikes on the man.

The auburn-haired woman exchanged a series of blows with Aizen before blasting him away. She was moving fast enough for each hit to connect with his skin.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ichigo powered a Gran Rey Cero from his horn, aimed towards Aizen.

Aizen coughed as he stood up, glaring at the determined woman. He bled profusely from the gashes Ichigo's attacks had carved in him, only dwarfed by the chunks Orihime had punched from his rapidly healing body.

"I see. Using rejection abilities with your body," he wiped the blood from his lips, "and counter-attack my hits with your powers… very interesting,"

Landing beside Ichigo, their eyes opened wide when they noticed a bright light erupting from each cut on Aizen's skin. His body was being slowly reconstructed again, causing the bleeding to stop.

"I'm immortal. Even your rejection powers are useless on me," A chuckle escaped his lips, "The Hogyoku won't allow me to die,"

Ichigo didn't react to Aizen's statement while Orihime bit her lip, thinking about how they could end this fight.

"Ichigo, you need to use Kido," Orihime's double voice mirrored in her husband's mind. "I need you to trust me on this,"

Ichigo turned back to watch his wife's face. She frowned back at him, showing how serious she was. He learned Kido after the Quincy war but he didn't like to use those technics, thinking swords fights were fairer.

The orange-haired man vanished and appeared in front of Aizen, plunging his yellow glowing sword in the man's chest. The cut was deep enough to pierce through, making his Zanpakuto emerge from his back. He didn't restrain his powers, his Reiatsu erupting from Aizen's wounded chest.

Ichigo watched Aizen gasp, blood spurting from his mouth. He glanced quickly at his wife who was still floating, waiting for the right moment to make a move. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, concentrating. Taking his hands off his blade, he slammed his fingers into the ground and released a white spiritual energy, coalescing into white fabric.

"Bakudo 99: Bankin,"

The tissue wrapped around Aizen, covering him from head to toe. He was impaled by numerous bolts before being smashed with an immense metal cube from above.

"Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan,"

Ichigo clasped his hands together, five small yellow orbs with skinny tails emerged from between his clasped hands and moved above his head. He slammed them downward, sending the orbs into the ground. A bright light was generated from the sky above Aizen, five tall and thick pillars connected with chains pinning him to the ground.

"Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari!"

From Ichigo's position, massive eight black holes formed and surrounded the man. A ninth one manifested on Aizen's chest, right in the middle of his wound, immobilizing him even more. A drop rolling down his temple, Ichigo noticed Orihime appearing before Aizen who was trying to break through the spells.

Orihime softly smiled to her husband before summoning her shield in a dome that covered her and Aizen.

What are you doing Orihime?" He shouted, watching as she turned away, "Orihime!" Ichigo suddenly started to bang on the shield, calling out for his wife that ignored his calls.

"What is she going to do?" Ichigo hissed,

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. She wasn't stupid and she was powerful. He decided to honor his earlier promise and trust her with her plan.

* * *

**Inside the dome**

* * *

Hate colored Kamiko's the soul. It spread throughout her entire system, shutting down all her other feelings as it became central to her life and intent. The object of her hatred gasping before her, she imagined many words and hostile actions against him but now that her wish came true, she felt paralyzed.

The wave of ill thoughts returned to her with vengeance. All the negative energy that she mustered was thrown into the imagined ill will racing wildly around her head. Hatred became a sickness of her mind, completely poisoning her soul. Tainting her wrath on Orihime's soul, she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms turning them white.

Orihime's eyes fell on Aizen's figure, her heart drenched by Kamiko's anger did not throb any longer. Everything fading into abyss, it was like time had stopped. She kept gazing at him, Kamiko's memories invading her brain, thinking about what happened to her.

"Would I feel anything if I were to kill this monster?" Orihime wondered, influenced by Kamiko's strong vengeance feelings.

Aizen's grin formed from behind his straps, trying to untie himself.

"You should tell me what you have on your mind, Kamiko. I feel your presence invading Orihime's body," he paused. "because once I'm out, I'll turn you to dust. Who knows, maybe you'll join White," Aizen spoke with a coldness she'd never heard before, his anger becoming more evident.

"I don't just want to kill you, Aizen," A double voice echoed in the man's mind, "I want to cut you in pieces. I want to put you in a pit and add the shovels of dirt slowly until your damn mouth is full of muck," She took a step forward, "I want to hear the suffocation of your cries. I want to know the second you don't exist anymore so I can savor it,"

"You took what was beautiful in me and made it into what it is today. I hope you're proud, it's all your handiwork," She continued, her eyes wide and unblinking from anger, "You won't be able to get free because nothing pleases me more than to see you trapped like a rat," she smirked, "we're both going to end your life!"

"It's amazing how you managed to contain such powers and strong Reiatsu in a single human body. We'll see who's going to die first," Aizen mocked, the Hogyoku starting to shine brightly from behind the straps.

"Orihime, use your powers first and leave the rest to me," Kamiko spoke in Orihime's mind, "you know what to do to protect your own...you already tried years ago but you're strong enough to succeed now…"

Concerned at Aizen's note, Orihime glanced quickly at Ichigo and smiled at him. Her face probably betrayed her uneasiness seeing the confused look he gave her back.

She turned back facing Aizen, thinking that Kamiko would have certainly told her if any of them was truly in danger. Aizen was probably messing with her again.

If she had to die, she would die with pride, knowing that her husband and son were protected until her last breath. She already accepted her death a long time ago and she'd be glad to give her life to save all those innocent people that were caught in this fight.

"I'm sorry if I don't make it, Ichigo, Kazui…" Orihime mumbled and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She took another step forward, her body still covered with her golden shield, a black energy erupting from her body, making the box slowly fill with a cloud of black smoke.

"Ichigo, I love you. Please take care of Kazui in case I fail…" she whispered in her husband's mind, "please tell Tatsuki I love her too…"

"Orihime! What the fuck are you doing? This is no joke!" Ichigo shouted, banging on the dome.

Slamming his fists harder against the dome that darkened, the orange-haired man stressed out, even more, wondering what his wife was planning to do. And that damn hollow within her didn't make the job easier…

Ichigo's thoughts all but slowed to a halt. Realization struck him like a truck, he clawed at the golden dome in a vain attempt to stop her, to break her damn barrier and pull her out of this coffin she created, but with all the energy radiating from it, he knew even the most powerful Kido won't break it.

The dome didn't even shake a bit from his violent banging. He should be inside with her! He couldn't even summon his sword as it was still impaled in Aizen's chest. Calling it may fuck up her plan too… his head was going to explode, thinking about how he could help his wife.

* * *

Orihime could feel Aizen's Reiatsu starting to rise, groaning in anger. She rested her hand on his chest, removing Ichigo's Zanpakuto. She closed her eyes, feeling the Hogyoku pushing her away. Concentrating more, she clenched her teeth, trying to detect the orb's powers first. She suddenly felt the shield against her skin drawing power from the device like a magnet before rejecting it.

Aizen studied her, his hysterical laughs filling the dome, trying to decipher what she was about to do. He felt the first tug against his bond with the Hogyoku. His eyes widened as he recoiled against her touch, trying to break down the spells that held him back.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Aizen yelled at the top of his lungs. "A poor human like yourself, trying to kill a god!"

Orihime ignored his yelling and pushed her palm with more determination, rejecting the Hogyoku's powers from the orb. The woman began to pant, pouring her Reiatsu as much as she could to succeed in the extraction. She noticed small cracks appearing, the shield on her body slowly covering the whole device in the man's chest.

Still trapped in the Kido spells, Aizen couldn't move but kept spatting obscenities at her. What a humiliation to be killed by a human! He wasn't going to let her win. He couldn't let her win!

Ignoring him, Orihime slightly smiled when she noticed the Kido cracking under her energy, revealing his angry face. She started to feel tired, drops of sweat pouring down her face but she wasn't going to give in. Drawing even more in her Reiatsu, her muscles started to ache in pain.

The Hogyoku was slowly tearing out of Aizen's flesh, his screams filling the dome like a roar of pure anger. Orihime felt that the orb started to protect itself, refusing to be subdued again.

Watching Aizen twitch and squirm in pain, he was spurting more blood from his mouth, his Reiatsu slowly lowering. It was the first time she saw him speechless, unable to react. He just stared back at her with a blank expression.

Aizen tried to lift his head, a malevolent grin on his face as he watched her struggle.

"I-I would have never thought that you were going to meet Kamiko Hidemi one day… You're a magnificent accomplishment, would this have been what Masaki would've been like if she hadn't passed on White to Ichigo?" he paused to cough crimson, "I can't even imagine the display of power your son will show later…unfortunately, you won't be able to see it, your body is at its limits,"

Orihime's eyes opened wide for a moment at the man's words but she decided to ignore him again as he was probably trying to distract her.

"I'll fully merge with the Hogyoku again while I step on your body, dead from exhaustion," Aizen snarled at her.

She refused to believe in his words, her will and Kamiko's were strong enough to annihilate him and his evil powers. She wasn't the naïve teenager that he manipulated once. She was a woman strong enough to protect her loved ones and keep her promise to her husband.

Focusing more on her powers and energy, she cut the last few threads of power that tied the orb to Aizen's flesh.

Orihime stared straight at the bright orb that was partially out of the man's chest. She kept pouring her Reiatsu, rejecting the floating device from existence. She screamed in pain as she felt like her body was being pierced by thousands of needles, the orb still trying to protect its existence and defending itself.

She added a second hand against Aizen's burned chest, directing more of her power into the Hogyoku. After a tense moment, the Hogyoku was rejected in a colossal wave that shattered the dome. The pain of separating such a devastating power from his own flesh, Aizen's body fell on the dusty ground with a dull sound. He groaned, trying to get on his feet.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted, worry filling him as he dove into the waves of black-gold Reiatsu, wondering what happened inside the dome. He used Shunpo and appeared by her side when her body erupted a dark-colored energy wave. Her hair was floating and she was standing above a limp body on the ground.

Orihime felt Kamiko's Reiatsu all around her, feeling her excitement. She concentrated, giving her more place to use her powers, she had to trust her to finish Aizen. Just as Kamiko did to her, she closed her eyes and tried to revisit the Hollow's memories. Her eyes opened wide, finally understanding what was going to happen.

"And do not fear those who kill the souls. Rather fear who can destroy both soul and body in hell," Kamiko mumbled with a double voice echoing thought Aizen's mind.

Trying to forget the throbbing pain in Orihime's body, she extended her hands before clasping her hands together.

"Queen of hell is my name, I'm calling for your flames to tame,"

An eerie atmosphere slowly formed around her, her black-gold Reiatsu washed over the surroundings with a suffocating and dark energy like a wave of dusty wind. The sunlight became dimmer, until the day turned into night, everything standing becoming a shadow.

A terrible rumble shook the earth as the gates of hell slowly rose from the ground, sliding through the rubble and stone like a boat on the ocean. The gates of hell slowly emerged from the ground, making it move as if it were a wave on the sea.

Roaring waves crashed toward them, making them shelter under a churning mass of dull grey clouds. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun.

The chained door adorned with two bandage-headed skeletons ceased its assent, white smoke receding against the cracked ground. The doors opened, a violent gust of wind swept across the battlefield, roaring a smell of ash and death. The face of a large demoniac creature was waiting on the other side, grinning widely.

Ichigo couldn't move, He was unable to process what was before him. The ground was moving, and the noise was like an extended thunder. He watched his wife lifting up Aizen's body in front of the door with one hand, while a laughing demon violently thrust its Zanpakuto into the man's chest. Aizen's screams filled the battlefield, making the demon laugh even more.

"You can count on me, Kamiko-san!" Orihime assured with a determined voice, taking the control of her tired body.

Orihime turned around and smiled at her husband while fleeing towards the entrance. Ichigo summoned his sword and appeared by her side, holding her hand.

"We're in this together," he assured, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Welcome back, rulers of Hell," the demon roared. The creature shut the gates of Hell behind them, making the structure crack and crumble back into the ground. They smirked to the couple and vanished in a swirl of black and red, carrying Aizen's limp body.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at their words while Orihime slightly smiled, holding her husband's hand and vanishing with him.

* * *

The couple appeared in the 4th level of Hell that was composed of a black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. It was filled with withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape, from which hung dead bodies.

"It's the lowermost level of Hell," Orihime pointed out, leaving her husband's side to stand before her enemy. "I'll explain everything once it's all finished…" she sighed, concerned about her husband's reaction. What if she scares him now?

Ichigo's eyes were still as immobile as the rest of his face as if the news was impossible to absorb any faster. His wife had summoned the gates of Hell for God's sake! He kept staring at the area, still not believing what was going on. Everything happened so quickly …

He was frozen many seconds before the corners of his mouth resumed their usual softness and his eyes quit staring. He turned to Orihime, every part of his face in a soft smile reassuring her. He kept staring until his eyes rested on a certain form.

Aizen was bound into chains, laying on the ground. Clouds of dark smoke erupted from his strings, burning his skin. His throat gurgled as he struggled to breathe, spitting blood. His body was shaking, sweating from the heat of the lava.

Breathing hard but slowly, he dragged himself into a sitting position. His hands clutched at his lap as he felt a pain throbbing in his chest. It felt like an electric shock from the hole left by the Hogyoku as it went through his body. He grimaced, the pain being merciless without escape.

"I have thought of many ways of killing you, even Hell is too good for you," Orihime spoke with a double voice, panting heavily from all the Reiatsu Kamiko used to summon the gates. "And you don't even deserve to be trapped in an illusion, you'll figure out how to break from it,"

"You're going to die first, Kamiko," Aizen laughed mischievously, spurting blood from his mouth. "White won't come back even if I'm dead,"

Orihime felt Kamiko's darkness creeping in her, urging to put an end to the man's life although she felt that her Reiatsu was very weakened. She turned around and gave her hand to Ichigo.

"You said we were in this together, so let's put an end to this fight together," Orihime smiled, nodding her head to her husband.

Ichigo's eyes were trained on some invisible specter, his heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, his irises too stationary. It was as if his brain was suffering a massive short circuit and was struggling to compute. His wife was going to kill Aizen?

Orihime moved into his line of sight, touching his cheek with the side of her thumb, her lips forming an anxious grin. Ichigo's head tilted down to her face, his eyes sliding into focus. He decided to trust her and he resolutely closed his eyes. He noticed a golden light clinging to him as it formed a skull armor on his body, resembling Orihime's.

He gripped his Zanpakuto with both hands and raised Tensa Zangetsu high, pointing it above him. A yellow light erupted from his body, his Reiatsu soring into the dark area, forming a blue and red column around him. He opened his eyes, making sure Orihime was still protected by her shield, then he slammed his shimmered sword against Aizen's body.

Looking like an executioner, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

Trapped inside Orihime's body, Kamiko felt like she was howling alone, on the verge of something to happen. She felt hatred and vengeance creeping into her body. Her mind was on fire and her thoughts were burning. She could hear the rustling of Aizen's chains and smell hell ashes. Her shoulders were tremendously heavy, weighing her down, leaving her paralyzed. What an agony she had become too... No! she had survived, and she was going to take her revenge. Aizen had to die by her hands!

"Orihime, please forgive me…" Kamiko's voice echoed in Orihime's mind.

The weakened girl raised an eyebrow, confused by the Arrancar's words. "what are you trying to do?"

The auburn-haired girl felt Kamiko taking control of her body forcibly and she watched the scene like a spectator. She turned her gaze towards Aizen's carbonized frame and looked straight into what used to be his eyes. His face was twisted into a grimace and he was spitting blood, surviving once more at Ichigo's attack thanks to his powerful Reiatsu.

"I reject!"

Darkness exploded into the sky as Kamiko poured a large amount of Reiryoku into her final attack. She hit the man with a black-golden smoke with as much punishment as she could muster.

A scream escaped from Aizen's mouth and his eyes bulged out of his skull as his flesh slowly turned into dust.

"You're next Kamiko…" Aizen's body slowly vanished into thin spiritual particles, leaving his chains empty on the ground.

Feeling his wife's Reiatsu rapidly drop, Ichigo held her close to him, helping her stand on her feet. He noticed tears unbidden down her face, her eyes remained open, unblinking.

"We did it Orihime!" Ichigo softly smiled at his wife, kissing her forehead.

"Let's get out of here, Ichigo," Orihime sighed, taking back the control of her body. She held her husband's arm to get balance and tried to walk on her own even if she was completely drained of energy. Fire in the form of water stung her eyes as she felt Kamiko's presence starting to slowly fade away. There was a sudden silence to her soul and that emptiness sent a chill through her body.

The paralyzing hurt spread through Orihime's body like liquid metal. She clenched her fists as she hesitantly took each step. She noticed her feet tremble and her legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and fall on the ground. Her throat closed in threat of screaming and her jaw became tight. She had to draw on her last bit of strength as she was the only one who could take them out of that place.

She scrunched her teeth over her lip harder than she ever had. Slowly, her brain picked up her feet in an unbalanced gait, carelessly dropping the lead weights to the ground with each harrowing step.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, trying to understand where she was heading to. "Hime', it's over now. Let's go back home," he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, stopping her tracks, "You don't want to make Kazui wait longer than he already did, don't you?"

"Orihime?" Ichigo called out for her again, concerned by his wife's pale face as she didn't answer him.

She squeezed Ichigo's hand and covered both of their bodies with a golden light.

"I reject," she mumbled looking down, tears falling on her face.

* * *

They landed near the battlefield where they fought Aizen. As the full realization and the consequence of Kamiko's final attack finally sank in, Orihime's stomach stirred as she collapsed to the ground.

All her emotion flowed from out of the very depths of her being, and as the groaning flow passed her lips, it became a cry of confession, a wail reaching out for forgiveness.

She felt a hand gently probing her body and she could hear spoken words from afar but their meaning was lost on her. She lifted her eyes and her golden dome covered her body. Ichigo was rejected outside of it as she saw him banging outside again. She weakly smiled at him, unable to even move a finger.

She felt Kamiko's solitude dominating her heart, clinging every thread, catching them. The betrayals of the people she loved the most left her heart abandoned but still lived there, the cobwebs billow like curtains inside her heart. Sadness was hovering over her heart and her mind.

"Kamiko…" Orihime's tears fell down her face. "what did you do…"

A white light erupted from the woman's chest; her hollow hole closed, and her clothes changed back to the Arrancar suit Nell gave her back in Las Noches. Her hair turned back to their auburn color and she felt a hand holding hers.

"Hey, we finally meet each other in person, Orihime…" Kamiko's body formed from the same light and she smiled at Orihime's limp body, squeezing her hand. She sat on the ground and lifted Orihime's head, placing it on her lap.

"Why did you lie to me, Kamiko? You should have told me about this power of yours! How could you hide it from me?" Orihime cried, "that's why you trained me…to see if my body was going to handle all the Reiatsu you used…"

"I only wanted to protect you. I knew you would refuse if I told you I wanted to summon Hell…" Kamiko sighed and looked down, "I knew from the beginning that your body wouldn't handle to live with two souls, but I was never going to let you die for my sake,"

"B-but I couldn't protect you… I wanted you to stay alive... Urahara-san could have helped you to transfer your soul in a Gigai…" Orihime's features buckled just slightly before she spoke, betraying of her grief. "what's the point in avenging White if it's simply to vanish after?"

"I have accepted death. Don't be sad over someone like me," Kamiko softly smiled, "promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest. Don't ever let anyone underestimate you. That's what I tried to teach you, even if I didn't use the best ways to…"

"Thank you, I can leave peacefully thanks to you…" The Arrancar's eyes beamed with tears.

Kamiko broke her gaze, preferring instead to rest her eyes on the side. It was time. The time she knew would come sooner or later but dreaded. She had to say goodbye to the only person that she felt cared about her since she came back, to one of the few people that she felt happy with, even if she never showed it.

"At least we finally know how your soul ended in my body when I rejected the Hogyoku," Orihime sniffled, "I'm sad that you're leaving but I'm happy that you reached your goal,"

"I'm such a parasite for staying in your body for more than 15 years!" The Arrancar joked, trying to ease the situation.

How was she supposed to just do it without feeling like she had lost a part of her? When she had forgotten how to live, Orihime was the one who showed her the way. When she felt like the world was falling apart around her, she made her feel as though it wasn't so bad. When she felt like nothing could make her feel better, she somehow managed to put even the slightest of a smile on her face.

She wished she could go back to when she had a body on her own and meet her all over again. She couldn't help but feel so isolated and companionless. She had this feeling in her chest where it just felt empty but Orihime allowed her to feel a little better, to calm all her rage she gathered for years. She hoped she would get to see White again no matter what was waiting for her.

"I truly wish you'll be reunited with White again. Please be happy wherever you go…Thank you for making me stronger and allowing me to protect my family," Orihime muttered, "I never went out of my comfort zone but you helped me to know my strength and worth when it comes to fighting,"

Kamiko sadly nodded, brushing some strands of hair from Orihime's face "and tell your fairy shit to behave or I'll come back from the dead to kick his ass!"

"I'm too sad to laugh Kamiko-san!" Orihime chuckled, her tears still forming at the corner of her eyes and falling on her flushed cheeks.

Like a silent yet faithful companion, Kamiko waited, until at last, she could take her hand from Orihime's and leave the living. It dawned on her at the moment, although ironic for a dark being.

She knew that she felt... but what was this feeling? Pain? Regret? Despair?... Happiness…? Yes, she remembered. She remembered how it felt. The hand that had been offered was warm, familiar, and a giver of true happiness. But she could not yearn for that. It was forbidden because she had finished her task. But at last, she remembered what happiness and inner peace felt like.

But maybe that's the way it had to be, one light to follow, no choice but to walk toward it. Perhaps the road toward heaven felt like hell.

Sparing Orihime a last glance, she sped off into the comforting folds of darkness, cherishing the sweet smile she had bequeathed her as she stepped into a place of light.

Tears stained Orihime's cheeks, making her eyes glassy as she whispered goodbye to the Arrancar who seemed distraught. Her mind went haywire as she laid on the floor, her heart beating slowly and breathing too calmly. She felt like her soul was slowly and gently drained from her body.

Was Aizen right when he said her body reached its limits? Was she going to die too? She never wanted to, but that didn't mean she feared it nor that she regretted her decision of fighting. She would gladly do it all over again to save her family.

For the first time in a long time, she was feeling at ease and safe. Aizen was dead, and her family protected. The dome broke around her as she took one final glance at Ichigo while he was by her side, clutching at her body. She smiled an ambivalent smile before closing her eyes and walking into the deep abyss.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one, I loved showing Orihime and Ichigo as a power couple! the ending was kinda sad to write though... and don't worry, there's still a chapter left and the story is finished. Time flies :(

*Thank you all for your reviews/fav/follow and thanks to my beta ScepticalOne for his patience!

*Take care all! ++ :)


	20. Chapter 20: From The Ashes Of My Roots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way. Final chapter dear readers! :o)**

* * *

When Ichigo was rejected outside of Orihime's golden dome, he noticed a black-haired girl holding his wife's hand, as she seemed to be speaking with her for some time. Then, her shield broke into pieces, leaving her all alone on the ground. He would never forget how pale she was and how her body looked lifeless and still. And who was that person she was talking to?

He crouched, one hand over her chest and the one against her neck, checking her heartbeat. He picked up her hand which was so cold and pale, touching it to his cheek, and he closed his eyes for just a moment. His mind struggled to stay in that moment. He wanted to keep her close, but she needed medical support.

He rushed to the squad four Barracks where he found Rukia and Renji with Ichika and Kazui. He also was informed that Tsubaki locked the kids in the squad four underground prison, so they couldn't run away again. He promised to kick the fairy's ass, but he needed his wife to wake up so she can summon him… In all that mess, he would never forget Kazui's face when he saw his mom's limp body in his arms… nothing seemed to matter to him anymore.

After Orihime's medical treatment, the Captain of the 4th division, Isane Kotetsu informed him that her life was out of danger, but she was still unconscious. Snapping from anger at the poor Captain, he decided to take his wife and kid and return to the human world. Maybe his father or Urahara could help him wake her up from her coma.

It's been a week now that they were back. A week since Aizen was killed. A week since Orihime was still unconscious. A week that he had to return to his job and catch up on all his delay. A week that he felt powerless, again.

Ichigo was slumped at his desk and eying a stack of un-filed paperwork. Lost in his thoughts, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't even read a single word or even understand what was written. He wasn't even able to find his poetry book. Vivid images played before his mind and all he could think about was his wife and the final battle against Aizen.

Ichigo frowned more at the bitter memories invading his head, cursing himself for not taking care of his family. Remembering his son's face after seeing Orihime's unconscious body, he felt like seeing himself when his mom died, and he hated himself for making his son feel that way.

He heard a knock on his door, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," He let out a loud sigh.

"Kurosaki-san, you asked not to be disturbed but I really need your signatures on these documents…I need your agreement for our next publication…" his assistant Nana Komatsu spoke.

He took his hand out of his hair, he left his desk and took the papers from her hands.

"Where do I have to sign, Komatsu-san?" he frowned at her, urging her to explain herself and leave him alone.

"A-are you sure you don't want to read them first? You know I used the poems-"

"I don't care just show me where I have to sign!" he growled ignoring her comments, making the girl back off in shock.

"S-Should I use an alias when publishing it?" She was watching her boss signing the documents as her anxiety traveled in her veins but never made it to her facial muscle. Trying to stay as professional as she could, her eyes were steady and she felt herself fidgeting. She thought something bad must have happened to him seeing his mood... She'd never seen him that angry.

"Do as you please. Close the door behind you when you leave," He let out a restrained sigh and gave her back the file. He turned to his desk, grabbing his stuff to return home.

"It's going to be published next week. I'll let you know how it sales," Nana squeaked hiding behind the paperwork she shielded her face with.

He ignored her again and eyed his phone with a furious glance as if he could bully it into ringing to give him the good news he was waiting for. Who the fuck had ever said no news was good news?

Hearing the door close, he took his suitcase and left his office in a hurry.

* * *

Ichigo was exhausted, not physically, but he was mostly mentally exhausted from over-thinking.

Orihime laid in a hospital bed in his dad's clinic. The walls were white with a full sun-facing window. Paintings hung on the wall, and she was surrounded by flowers brought by their family and friends as some of them came back to Japan after hearing the news from Isshin. Ichigo had an argument with his father about it, but he grounded him, reminding him that he needed support from them. Isshin knew how it felt like to be that powerless...

Orihime's face was bathed in the sun rays as she seemed to be sleeping in peace. Aside from the smell of antiseptic, Ichigo could smell Orihime's own subtle fragrance melting with the flowers sent. Her hair was laying over her shoulders, and everything from there was covered under the sheets. Her face was still pale, long black lashes laying against her skin, and her mouth slightly open. His father and Ishida surrounded the bed, watching her heart monitor and her intravenous drips.

As each second that passed, Ichigo expected her to wake up with a bright smile on her face, but today didn't seem to be that day either. As usual, he went to his father's clinic right after his job. He dragged a seat next to her bed and sat heavily on it until the next day morning, where Kazui woke him up to go to work. He was ready to stay there for as long as it would take her to wake up. Thankfully, Yuzu came every day to prepare some food, or else, any of them would think about feeding themselves.

The orange-haired man tried to listen to his father's explanation, but his brain couldn't process all the information as he was studying his wife's face features while stroking her hair. Isshin stood behind him and cleared his throat.

"Stop blaming yourself son," Isshin squeezed his shoulder reassuring him, "Kazui's also blaming himself but you both forgot that it was her choice to protect you, so honor it."

Isshin walked to the other side of the bed and checked the other monitors.

"She exhausted her Reiatsu, her body went into shock when that second soul disappeared," Ishida explained, "She'll be in a coma until her body adjusts to not having it after so long," He pushed his glasses against his nose, "I don't know how you thought she was going to handle a Vasto Lorde soul and Reiatsu within her. You should have called me sooner,"

"I didn't think your son was going to act like an idiot even in his adulthood, Isshin-san," Ishida crossed his arms as he let out a long sigh.

"Who do you think you are, four eyes?" Ichigo violently pushed his chair aside, only to notice Urahara standing in a corner. He missed seeing him when he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ichigo, control your Reiatsu or you're going to leave this room," Urahara warned coldly.

"Come on, both of you! Doctor Ishida is only worried as we all are, Ichigo!" Isshin spoke with a serious voice. "And Ichigo, you won't interfere with my daughter's and patient recovery!"

Ichigo growled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. In a week, he quarreled with Tatsuki, his sisters, Sado, and now Ishida as they all blamed him for not calling them earlier. Like he was going to call them for help! Everybody was reprimanding him yet when he tried to help, he couldn't. He felt so awful. At that moment, he knew that his flash of anger protected him from the pain. He failed himself and his wife, again.

He needed some air. Frustration eating his insides, he felt like he was suffocating inside that room with everybody pissing him off. He couldn't even go on a hollow hunt to release some steam, fearing that Orihime might wake up in his absence.

He tried to stay calm and control his Reiatsu. He opened his father's living room window and drowned in a deep breath. He cast his eyes around the street, only to spot Kazui sitting downcast on his father's doorstep.

* * *

Kazui sat in the warm breeze trying to enjoy the nice day, his body bathing in the light of the sunset, yet he was shaking. Recalling Ainoko's words and blows, his breaths came in sharp pants, and he tried to gain control, but nothing was working. Lost in his thoughts, his memories of the day before were stirring in his mind, making him sadder.

He hadn't been able to sleep, so he decided to visit his mom. He sat near her bed and held her hand, watching her peacefully sleeping while his father fell asleep in his chair, his head laying on the edge of the other side of her bed.

The hands that once had reassured him that his world was safe felt so cold, but he clutched at her weary fingers anyway. He let the warmth and softness of his own hands let her know he was there, that he was alright and that he wouldn't leave her alone.

In a calm voice, he had told her the tale of the three aliens, the one she used to tell him every night even if he often told her he was too grown-up for it. As the story unfolded, her breathing had stopped for a time and then started again, gasping. When at last those aliens had learned of their mother's unconditional love, that their inadvertent sins were already forgiven, her breathing was steady. But he had stayed to tell her the tale one more time, this time more for him than her. As his tears rained down, his hand grew cold too.

If he had stayed up all night it would have made no difference to his exhaustion. By the morning his bedsheets were in a knot, and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams, he hasn't slept a wink. His brain was constantly searching for any sign that his mom was alright, but she was still unreachable.

His stomach shifted uneasily, and he noticed that the hands he was hugging himself with were pinching into his skin, bringing him back to the present time. He released them, but he couldn't figure out what to do with them. Instead, he clasped and unclasped each hand as if in constant need of touch and reassurance.

"Don't look so sad, son," Ichigo poked Kazui's nose and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, brushing a strand of orange hair away from his face.

Knocked out of his thoughts, Kazui turned to his father, his eyes brimming with tears. "But I failed her, dad. I nearly got Ichika and myself killed,"

"You dared to fight even if you were reckless. And we brought your mom back as we promised," Ichigo frowned and cleared his voice, "but still, you're going to be grounded later,"

The teenager sniffed dejectedly and buried his face in his father's chest. He eagerly wrapped his arms around his back, trying to calm his anxiety.

"Let's go back to her side, we can watch a movie if you want," The orange haired-man stood, smiling softly to his son.

"Will she ever wake up, dad?" Kazui mumbled, looking down.

"I wish I could say…" Ichigo sighed. "Your grandpa told me however long it will take her…" he patted his son's head, "We have to have faith Kazui, she'll make it,"

"I need some time alone in my room," Kazui cleared his throat, not telling him that he spent the night in her room last night, "Call me if anything happens…"

Ichigo nodded and headed back to his wife's room, feeling more powerless than ever.

* * *

Ishida and Isshin excused themselves quietly, Ichigo hadn't even noticed that they left the room. Urahara was packing his devices, humming softly. His gaze turned towards Orihime, and he softly smiled to her.

"What's funny, Urahara-san?" Ichigo growled, cracking his fingers while frowning at him.

"I just received her blood test results. And I can't deny that they're interesting…" He smiled mischievously to the orange-haired man.

"Mind sharing some good news?" Ichigo taunted, scowling at the scientist.

Kisuke cleared his throat, "When she tried to reject the Hogyoku when Aizen held her captive during the Winter war, it didn't work. But she didn't know that the Hogyoku kept Kamiko Hidemi's soul in it and granted her wish to come back to life, by rejecting it into Orihime's body" he stated, "So good news, there's only Orihime's-san soul in her body now!"

"How did you learn that?" Ichigo interrupted the scientist.

"I created a device that can scan the souls and extract their memories. You know, it's always useful …" he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Don't worry I wasn't interested in your private moments,"

"Just keep going …" Ichigo growled in anger, looking at his wife's face.

"So, as explained in her medical report, that second soul slept for years, until Orihime gave birth to Kazui. When he was in her womb, his Reiatsu barely woke up the Arrancar's, making Orihime very weak after she gave birth." Urahara explained. "probably because her body and powers were constantly trying to reject it, feeling that a foreign soul was in her body,"

"Then when she was 'killed' by the Guerilla members, The Reishi sword she was killed with completely awoke the Arrancar's soul and it took over hers because their Reiatsu was stronger than Orihime's,"

Ichigo clenched his fists at the bedsheets, his eyes narrowing in anger and his face turning red at the memory of that night.

"Well, later on, Orihime had to learn to live with that second soul, but the problem is that nobody that can handle two souls at once, especially not a human body that is sensitive to spiritual pressure." Kisuke paused, "Even you Ichigo. White, your hollow, is a small part of what he used to be," the scientist continued.

"They both trained, probably because the hollow wanted to see if Orihime could use her powers just as she could use hers. Kamiko as a hollow Vasto Lorde was always going to take over Orihime. But when Orihime saw Kazui after Ainoko Tsunayashiro hurt him, her will took over Kamiko's, making her stronger than ever," He opened his fan and narrowed his eyes, "So even after merging with her Hollow, she was still in control even if her personality and feelings were influenced by Kamiko's,"

"After using so much Reiatsu, knowing that a part of it was sucked in Las Noches with the talismans and that she never got to recover," he started to count with his fingers, "merging two souls in a human body, killing Ainoko, rejecting the Hogyoku, summoning Hell, and rejecting Aizen's soul there," he let out a whistle, "that's a miracle she's still alive. Nearly all her Reiatsu was drained, and the Arrancar's one was fully drained, probably because it was living in a human body hindering their full potential,"

"So, the girl you saw near Orihime-san after you came back from hell was Kamiko Hidemi, saying her goodbyes before her soul vanished, finally rejected by Orihime's body as it was weaker than hers,"

"This whole story is crazy…" Ichigo let out a long sigh, "nobody could know that a second soul was hiding in her body during all these years…"

"After all the tests I ran on her when she came back after the Winter war… our technology wasn't that advanced," he hid his face behind his fan, "I hate to say that as a scientist, but I guess it was just her fate, Kurosaki-san,"

"Do you have any news about the Guerilla?" Ichigo spoke with a serious voice.

"Of course, I do!" Urahara grinned, "I was right. They used human souls that were kidnapped from the Rokongai and used a Reishi filled sword to give them some Hollows abilities like using Sonido," he explained. "It was the same kind of sword that woke Kamiko-san…"

"Ainoko couldn't turn them into Arrancar, he needed Aizen's Hogyoku for that. So instead, he created talismans that sucked Reiatsu and allowed them to use it back, making them stronger. It was to compensate for the lack of their own Reitasu,"

"Hopefully, Ainoko's arrogance made him act recklessly, but if he had taken more time to prepare his attacks…"

"I would still have killed him," Ichigo interrupted him, frowning even more. "Finally, it's all over now. I guess the Ex-Espada returned back to Hueco Mundo then,"

Kisuke nodded. "Unfortunately, they couldn't bring back the Arrancar held captive by Kurosutchi. He stated that they work for him since he saved their lives, so he owes them a debt …" He added, "they'll be free in something like 345 years. He converted each treatment they received in years…"

Ichigo shook his head in disgust and returned his gaze to his wife, "So, what the blood tests are saying?" he questioned, holding Orihime's hand.

"Heh," Urahara scratched his head in embarrassment, slightly blushing, "W-well, everything's stabilized, you don't have to worry… if my assumptions are correct, her health should be excellent since the hollow left her soul,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, confused by the man's reaction. "What are you up to, Urahara-san? Why are you suddenly fidgeting?" he scowled the scientist.

"Oh, I just finished packing my stuff, and I'm going back to my shop. It's already dark outside!" He grinned, taking his suitcase in hand. "call me if you need anything! Anyway, I have to say that you're the kind of man that doesn't waste his time, don't you?" he grinned, hiding his wide smile behind his fan.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stood and walked to Kisuke's direction, frowning more at him.

"Bye now, Kurosaki-san!" he waved his fan and disappeared using Shunpo.

* * *

Late into the evening, Ichigo laid his head against Orihime's bed, a bowl of rice brought to him by Yuzu sat forgotten and untouched on a nearby table.

"Zangetsu," he called in his mind.

"Ichigo." His Zanpakuto spirit answered.

"Did you know of Kamiko?" Ichigo grumbled, "I didn't forget when you told me not to attack her,"

"I did, Ichigo," The hollow admitted. "I can't remember what happened to me in my past hollow life, but deep down I felt like I knew her,"

"When did you know that?"

"When Orihime came back to the human world before Kamiko took over her…" Zangetsu cleared his voice. "I recognized her Reiatsu when-"

"I got it," Ichigo interrupted his hollow's explanation, flashes of their heated reunion popping in his mind.

"I think it allowed me to remember some fragments of my past life, but I wasn't sure, so I kept it for myself…" The spirit closed his eyes, "I'm sure that I can reach her if I get another chance..."

"I trusted you when you told me to let go of her, so thank you," Ichigo declared.

"No problem. I wish I could have helped yo, but I would only have disturbed you since I'm still not sure…" The spirit faltered.

The door slid open, and Kazui poked his head, slightly smiling to his father.

"Any news, dad?" the teen entered the room and reached out to the bowl to give it back to him. "You should eat. You know mom hates it when we waste food, and aunty Yuzu is going to be sad thinking that you don't like her cooking anymore,"

"Thanks," Ichigo replied with a hoarse voice, "She's still sleeping. Urahara said her blood tests are fine, so it's good news," he pecked at the bowl, and after a few bites, he noticed he wasn't hungry. He put it aside, even if Yuzu's cooking was still excellent.

"I guess we just have to be patient…" Kazui let out a sigh, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if anything happens,"

Ichigo nodded and sadly smiled at his son. He appreciated that he was trying to comfort him even if he was sad himself.

Kazui headed to the door when he turned to his father, his face tight, every thought focused on masking his fears as his eyes were dimmed. Ichigo reached out to him and hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of his head.

When they finally parted, Kazui felt his absence as a cold wind, wishing his mom could wake up and wrap her arms around him, just like she used to do every night before he went to bed.

Ichigo returned to his seat. He buried his head between his arms on the edge of Orihime's bed, feeling her fingers brushing the tip of his hair, reassuring him.

Just like every night, Ichigo worried. Things he felt he should have done, coupled with his perceived failures dominated his mind. He thought about his actions and words, finding them inadequate. Festering guilt rendered his mind ineffective. What if she slept for one, five, ten years? That mere thought sent a shiver down his spine as he shook his head in disbelief. He would never bear it. He would never allow her to have such a fate as long as he was alive.

He started to feel a blackness come over him, like a blanket of coldness making him shiver. He struggled to keep his eyes open as usual since a week now, but they only felt heavier. He finally closed them, sending him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was one of those spring days with a kiss of coldness that somehow heightened the warm rays of the sun. The grass was a soft green that almost had a hint of blue, and the sky was filled with pristine white clouds. The concrete of the path was warm under Orihime's bare feet, and she was glad to be free of the confines of her shoes. Who needed to run when walking felt so blissful?

She was wandering in a maze, but couldn't tell how many minutes, hours, or days she was stuck. She stopped and closed her eyes so that she could focus just on sound. She was hearing voices but never find out from where they came. She opened her eyes and let the daylight flood back in, bringing the sun rays back into her focus.

She paused her tracks and looked for blue flowers she loved. They looked like the hairpins her brother had offered her.

"Orihime, wake up!" a gentle voice whispered.

"Oi, woman, the nap is over, wake up!" commanded a second aggressive one.

"Flowers can speak now? This is funny!" she smiled, lowering her ear closer to the flowers.

After what felt so long in the maze, Orihime was confused as to which path to take. She'd sat there all day, lost, figuring she'd never get out when two kids with orange hair who looked like twins just walked right through the walls. She sat and stared as they passed through the maze stems into the still sunlit path. They both smiled and beaconed her to come.

"Follow us!" The little girl suggested with a small grin while the boy kept gently smiling at her. Orihime wrapped her fingers into her loose cotton shirt, her heart flooded with relief. She didn't know why, but it felt like she knew them. She could have walked through the maze herself she supposed, but it was wonderful to have two little guides.

* * *

Orihime's dream ended abruptly, as she was shaken back into reality.

Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a weird dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers. She let her hazel eyes see the sun's rays, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. She glimpsed at the glowing and radiant sun peaking above the horizon out of her window as it extended its vivid light across the deep crimson sky. Its dazzling and inviting rays flowed through the window providing more warmth to her body.

Orihime laid quietly, matching her breaths to the beeping of the machines that surrounded the bed, the only indications of her heartbeat.

"Right, I fought Aizen..." she let out an exasperated sigh. "this looks like Uncle Isshin's clinic…"

Her auburn-hair scattered across her pillow, she was debating whether or not she should get up. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy.

What time was it? How long had she been asleep? All kinds of questions shot through her mind as she glanced around the room. Slowly the fatigue of the fight against Aizen was seeping out of her as the welcoming rays trickled in to replacing her unrest, relaxing her body.

"Finally, woman!" she heard Tsubaki's voice in her mind.

She smiled, grateful that she still had her powers. Slightly moving her head on the left, she noticed messy orange hair sticking out, and the sight made her weakly smile. As her drowsiness had still not left her, she slowly approached her hand, gently caressing the tufty hair.

Feeling fingers rubbing his hair, Ichigo groaned as he woke up abruptly from his restless slumber. He paused and focused on Orihime's face blinking in shock, trying to process what happened.

"Morning, handsome," she greeted with a weak and hoarse voice.

Without thinking, Ichigo reached over her and eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her chest. His fingers curled into the fabric of her robe, clasping it tightly. She hugged him back, just enough to reassure him they were together, and he wasn't dreaming.

"We're at dad's clinic. You're safe now," Ichigo leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching.

Before she could even respond, his lips brushed hers, fiery and demanding. Orihime wanted to pull away before she loses herself, but she couldn't … she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Orihime, I'm so happy you made it," he whispered against her lips. She smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face.

His kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Ichigo's brain lit on fire, and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. Deep down, he knew he couldn't bear her absence anymore. He was so happy that he could barely breathe since he woke up. Her kisses were his salvation and his torment. He knew that if he lost her, he would lose himself too. She was the half that made him whole.

"I want to see Kazui! Please call him for me," she pleaded with puppy eyes, squeezing Ichigo's hands.

"Let's surprise him! Be right back," Ichigo planted a kiss upon his wife's forehead and headed to Kazui's room.

* * *

"Hey, champ! Wake up, I have to drop you earlier to school today," Ichigo brushed Kazui's hair from his forehead to wake him up gently, "Can you bring a cup of water to your mother before getting ready? it's just in case she wakes up when we're away…"

"But dad it's still early!" the kid cried, looking at his alarm that showed five o'clock.

"Come on, just do as I say!" Ichigo hurried, trying to hide his smile.

Slowly and reluctantly, Kazui uncovered his face. He blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again while hearing his father hurrying him even more. His dad opened the curtains, and streaks of sunlight penetrated, blinding him. He sat up, dragged his feet off the bed, and rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes.

"I'm going, just please stop talking, dad! it's still too early..." He stretched his arms above his head and let out a loud yawn.

He threw on a pair of sweatpants from his chair and used his fullbring light to the kitchen. He filled a cup of water and walked down to the front door of his mom's room, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. He slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet.

"No way..." Kazui whispered as his bottom lip trembled, putting the cup aside.

Orihime was sitting on her bed, a blush blossoming on her cheek. Her face was illuminated by the sun rays, her features suspended between grief and joy.

Seconds passed, Kazui's brain taking her in, struggling to comprehend that she wasn't one of the pictures he kept beside his bed, that she was real. Every muscle of his body froze before a grin crept onto his face.

Wordlessly, Orihime held her arms open in an invitation, and Kazui flung himself into her embrace with a strangled sob. He buried his face into the crook of his mother's neck, and they sat there for a while. Kazui wracked with the force of unvoiced cries while Orihime held him, her heart aching for her son.

The warmth of her body met his skin, giving him hope like she always did. One of her hands clasped around his back, the other stroked his hair. With each soft touch, more tears fell, tears neither of them wiped away.

Ichigo stood in the corner of the room as he crossed his arms, watching the scene with a satisfied smile. He reached to them and scooped both of them into a bear-hug.

After so many weeks, his wife finally came back. He had the chance to make new memories with his family, and wasting time wasn't on the agenda.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

_"There is a deep-rooted part of our souls that understands the connection between self-sacrifice and love. Meeting you was a fate, being your friend was a choice, and falling in love was bound to happen. _

_You are the one who paints my world. You are the one I will die for a thousand times. I'd follow you into hell if that's what it takes to keep you safe. From the ashes of my roots, the new me will rise to live again. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other, and together, we'll ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring to us._

_This is a poetry of youth, this is a poetry of me and you,-"_

Ichigo paused his writing, feeling a presence in his office. He lifted his head and noticed his assistant smiling at him. When did she knock? he hadn't heard her at all.

He scowled deeply at her as she interrupted his writing, trying to make her understand he didn't want to be bothered. As she didn't move, he stood from his desk, shooing her with his hands, but she had no intention of moving.

"Komatsu-san, leave! I'll call you when I'll be available. I'm in the middle of creating a new writing,"

"Oh, what is it, Kurosaki-sama?" Nana took the papers from his desk and started to read, which made Ichigo red from annoyance.

"Give it back, I'm not finished yet," he groaned, and she almost spat the take-out coffee she was drinking.

"Oh, you think this is unfinished? it's more than finished! I think it can be an interesting continuation of what we published the last week,"

"What?" Ichigo scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"I made you sign some documents two weeks ago. We published some of the poems you wrote. Remember when you found me on the floor reading your tossed papers? Well, I used them,"

"Say again?" Ichigo glared at her furiously.

"Your angry face is so funny Kurosaki-sama!" She dissolved into a puddle of laughter.

Ichigo could notice her stomach shaking as she fought a new gale of giggles. What's with the sudden change of attitude? He was her boss for God's sake!

"When I contacted your dad about your recent absences, he gave me your poetry notebook, saying that you were working at home," she explained, "So I published some of them and I came to bring you the sales numbers. We've been sold out for a week now, and we have a strong demand to publish the whole story in the form of poems,"

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know if he had to blame his father or his assistant, or both of them.

"The sales and creative staff are currently waiting for an answer to this proposition. You have enough material to write a book so the decision should be easy," Nana stated, "Don't worry, I published the poems under an anonymous name, only the publishing company knows you're behind it,"

"I'm going to kill you, Komatsu san," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Before you do, just know that thanks to my efforts, your salary's probably going to be multiplied by five thanks to the sales revenues your poems made to the company,"

Ichigo's eyes stretched in shock, "five, you say?"

"Just take a look at these numbers," his assistant outstretched a file, proudly smiling to him. "You also have five minutes to think about a title. I covered you up for your absence, so they think you requested to publish the poems first,"

"I'm going to kill you both, you and my dad!" Ichigo spat in anger, "those writings were personal!"

"Just give me my 10% before you kill me!" Nana joked. She was used to her boss's attitude, and she knew his attentions were never bad towards her.

"Seriously, I was affected by your writings, and I spotted a huge potential into making it a story. I wanted to only publish some poems first, and now you can be the first Japanese writer to ever publish a story in the form of poems," she insisted. "So, what do you say about the title?"

Rubbing his head in confusion, he picked up the text he was writing, frowning while thinking.

"Hmm, what do you think about this one?" he pointed his finger at the sheet.

"'_From the ashes of my roots_,' it sounds poetic and romantic, I like it!" she stared at Ichigo as he was softly smiling at his poem. "I guess it has a personal meaning behind it,"

"If I fall, I'll always rise to protect my loved ones, even if I'm turned into ashes. She's just the same as me… so I'll dedicate this book to my wife,"

"Your wife must be so lucky Kurosaki-sama! I wish my husband Takumi was as romantic as you," Nana was daydreaming, her eyes shone as a smile grew on her face.

"Enough now, get out!" Ichigo deeply blushed, knocking her out of her reverie, "I'll get ready, and let's meet the staff together," he pushed his assistant to his door's office.

"And thank you, Komatsu-san," he gently smiled to his assistant. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed a smile for the first time on her boss's face.

Ichigo closed the door and kept smiling. He couldn't wait to break the news to Orihime. He'll finally offer her the bakery of her dreams and even move to a bigger house.

* * *

Orihime was watching the television in boredom, waiting for her husband and son to come home. Her stepfather told her to rest, even if she felt in great shape. She stood and headed to the bathroom, stretching in her way.

It was dark, dank even, and on the walls were three mirrors without frames. She leaned in to adjust her light makeup, but when her eyes rested on the glass, she saw the face of a young woman with fair skin and black hair, glaring at her with a soft and gentle expression.

Orihime approached her face to the mirror to have a better look.

"K-Kamiko san?" she mumbled, happiness filling her heart. "You made it! What can I do to make you step out from the mirror?" she asked in a hurry. "I can't believe you're still alive!"

A voice spoke back to her, "How do you know my name, Orihime? I'm your Zanpakuto spirit, you need to find out how to free me on your own,"

Orihime rose abruptly from her heavy slumber, panting. She rolled over, noticing the television was still on.

"I must have slept in front of Don Kanonji's show..." stretching on the sofa, she was thinking about her weird dream, "Maybe I should tell Ichigo and Urahara about it…" Her stomach let out a loud rumble, interrupting her train of thought.

"I'm always hungry these days... I know I have a large appetite but my stomach feels like a giant empty hole that's never filled..." she heard a second rumble urging her to eat something. "I have to make an appointment with my other doctor, I don't want to cause any trouble to Isshin-san again... but first, I have to party to organize for Kazui!"

Slowly but surely, she pushed herself out of the sofa, thinking about how she could please Kazui. She promised him a second birthday party with their friends and family and she was willing to honor her promise.

* * *

Chatting ran through the house as balloons drifted around aimlessly on the floor among the discarded wrapping paper. Multi-colored banners were draped on the top of each door and a stack of unopened presents stood in the corner of the living room, wrapped in smooth shiny wrapping paper.

As promised, Kazui's second birthday party was on full swing. Mizuiro and Keigo were chatting with Karin about her last soccer tournament in Tokyo. Yuzu and Orihime were bringing more snacks from the kitchen to the living room, while Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Isshin were watching replays of Chad's boxing matches.

A hungry Kazui loomed over the table which was filled with food. He grabbed at sandwiches and filled his mouth with sweets. He missed his mom's food so much that he didn't want to waste any of it.

"Turn off the lights!" Yuzu cheered.

Orihime brought in a large cake covered in thick white icing and decorated with tiny roses that she placed in the center of the table, surrounded with brightly colored bowls that were filled with food.

Everybody sang while Kazui sat in the middle, a big blue birthday badge was pinned on his favorite green hoodie. He blushed lightly as he was surrounded by his parents, family, and friends, trying to hide his embarrassment. Did they really need to sing a birthday song?

He blew his candles under a roar of applause. His cautious embarrassed grin exploded into a radiant smile that he had never worn before. Everything was going to be alright now, he had his parents and he was surrounded by his family.

"I came at the perfect moment!" Urahara was widely grinning, holding a large box in his hands. "This is from Kyoraku-san, happy second birthday, Kazui-san!"

Orihime and Ichigo both glared confusedly to Urahara as Kazui jumped in happiness.

"I have a new Asauchi!" Kazui shouted in excitement after opening the box. He started to show it proudly to the rest of the guests.

"But, what about the one I have, Urahara-san?" Orihime questioned quietly, pulling Urahara and Ichigo to the side to have a conversation.

"Seeing the dream you had two weeks ago, and the tests I ran on you after you woke up, as well as on your Zanpakuto, I have to tell you that your soul has been infected by Kamiko's, Orihime-san," Kisuke declared, "Even if her soul left your body, a small part of her stayed, just like Masaki had with White after he attacked her,"

Ichigo's face turned serious, "Isn't it possible to extract it, Urahara-san?"

"Well, just like you trained and bounded with your Zanpakuto spirit, Orihime can do the same as she has one of her own now," He explained, "Orihime-san, keep in mind that the spirit doesn't remember anything from what happened between you two,"

"That's why she asked me how I knew her name..." Orihime thought out loud. "Ichigo, even if I could, I don't want to extract her…I'm happy that a part of her soul will stay forever with mine…" She hugged her hands against her heart, her eyes tearing, "I'm ready to train and discover my new abilities with her,"

"That's right, Orihime-san! that's why you can't give the Zanpakuto to Kazui, it belongs to you. As you both helped Soul Society, Kyoraku-san decided to offer a new one to Kazui," He hid his smile behind his fan.

"This time, I won't let you touch it, mom!" Kazui joked, hugging his mother in excitement as they rejoined their guests, "I can't wait to show it to Ichika!"

"It's my turn now!" Orihime wiped her tears and gave a small box to Kazui.

The gift was in a simple paper bag and tied with a green ribbon. Kazui examined the box and shook it, trying to guess what was inside. He stared at his mother and noticed that her eyes were beaming with tears again. He turned his glare to his father, trying to detect any hint, but his dad's questioning gaze to his mom made him more confused.

He opened the box in a hurry, only to raise his eyebrows in puzzling.

"What's this, mom?"

The boy took out the photograph from the box and narrowed his eyes, trying to understand the black and white shapes on it.

Ichigo's eyes stretched, and he pulled out the photograph from Kazui's hand, only to make the kid grumble.

"Orihime? A-are we...?"

Orihime nodded as tears rolled unchecked on her cheeks. "It's an ultrasound... they're 6 weeks along,"

In an instant, she found herself being pulled in Ichigo's embrace, as he spun her around from excitement. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, closing her eyes to stop the dizziness.

Ichigo laughed. It's was a sound Orihime hadn't heard in months, and it made her laugh too. He leaned closer, their breaths were mingling as he kissed her short and sweet. "I love you," he mumbled, "I love you!"

The orange haired-man could feel his lips stretch wider into a gaping grin, and his eyebrows arch, "You're going to be a big brother to twins, Kazui!"

Unable to comprehend what had just occurred, Kazui stared unblinking at his parents. He picked up the ultrasound, and the corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile that widened into a brilliant grin, "I can see it now! I'm going to be a big brother... That's the best gift ever!" He was laughing, feeling absolutely delirious after processing the news.

"When did you learn about it? you should have told me!" Ichigo asked while taking Orihime's hands in his.

"Last week... I just went for a check-up... so I decided to surprise you both today!" she cheered, "I feel like we're going to have a girl and a boy," she mumbled as she clasped her hands around her belly, remembering the weird dream she had before waking up weeks ago.

Everybody was watching the scene from the sidelines, taking a toast for them on the happy news.

"Dad, you're calmer than usual..." Ichigo addressed to his father while his sisters and Tatsuki surrounded Orihime, congratulating her.

"Heh, it's because we were aware with Urahara-san," his dad proudly announced, "He told me the news after he received her blood test, but it wasn't our place to announce it,"

Ichigo's growled, his foot meeting the right side of his father's face, sending him on the wall.

"I'm aware of everything before anyone, Kurosaki san!" Urahara hid his face behind his fan, and he slowly started to back off seeing Ichigo's frown and how he was moving towards him.

"Heh, I have to go now, Yoruichi is waiting for my call!" Kisuke hurried. He tried to leave using Shunpo, but Ichigo grabbed his arm before he could move and punched him, making his fan break against his nose.

Watching the whole scene from afar, there was an explosion in Orihime's brain... the good sort... the type that carries more possibilities than she could be conscious of... but there were hundreds of ideas there in that buzz of electricity... she could feel it. It was the calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting her feet, with powers to discover and future twins to raise. Whatever was ahead could be a great challenge, and there could be tears, but it was her adventure to take along with her family, and so she smiled.

She felt arms wrapping around her belly, getting her out of her thoughts. Feeling Ichigo's scent, she closed her eyes. Her mind was at peace now. She felt his body press in, soft and warm. She can finally give her family more joy, as she'd waited for and prayed for years. She inwardly thanked God and hugged Ichigo all the tighter as she felt Kazui's arms hugging her too. Finally, she was truly home now.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! finally :') (-me shedding a tear after succeeding in my writing project in English). Hitting the 'complete' button is sooo satisfying!

*I'm so happy I managed to finish my first fiction ever and in English, my mission is complete since I improved in writing and in English, I couldn't be prouder :)! I hope you enjoyed this story and I want to thank each one of you for taking the time to read it! each review, fav/follow gave me a little push to finish it, so I'm grateful for your support! I'll still keep answering your reviews/pm even if the story is finished :)

*I also wanted to thank my perfect beta **ScepticalOne**. It's thanks to his precious help and advice that I kept writing this story (you can thank him guys because if I were a review whore, I would have dropped this story :p ). I'm forever grateful to you, you're the best mentor I could have ever find on the sea of beta on FF :).

***Chuain**, you send me the most moving PM ever when I was doubting myself so I'm very grateful to you for taking the time to boost and support me. Thank you so much! I still keep reading your PM from time to time when I feel low :).

*Thanks to** no-rhyme-no-reason-in-love. **She's the best Ichihime fiction writer and she was my inspiration from the beginning.

*For those who didn't get the reference, Nana Komatsu, Ichigo's assistant, is one of the main characters of the manga 'Nana' :).

*I'm probably going to publish a new Ichihime fiction but completely out of Bleach universe. Stay tuned :)

*Please take care and never doubt yourself! See youuuu, ++ :)


End file.
